Scars of My Heart
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: **Sequel to Summer of Chances!** Its junior year for the gang and things couldn't get crazier! People from their past show up and past enemies resurface. Will the scars Kagome has tried so hard to heal reopen?
1. Chap 1: Welcome Home

**A.N I'M BACK!!!! ^-^ Man does it feel good to be back!!! (even though i wasn't gone for lone lol) OMG i just got back from a dance competition and since im in a good mood i decided to put out the first chapter of Scars of My Heart!!! the sequel to Summer of Chances!!! **Jumps out of her chair and does a little happy dance** i know a lot of you have been waiting patiently so here it is!!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^ **

****P.S This story is not only Inu/Kag, it will also have Mir/San (of course) Kouga/Ayame, and Sess/Rin. it might even have more if i feel like it!!! lol ^-^ (But Inu/Kag and Mir/San will be the two main couples!!!) ^-^****

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha!!! (lucky Rumiko Takahashi!!! lol ^-^ i still love you for creating Inuyasha though!!! ^-^)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Kagome looked out of the window as Tokyo passed, awe filling her brown orbs. Hearing a chuckle behind her Kagome turned to see her friends; Sango, Miroku, and her boyfriend Inuyasha were smiling at her. "What?" Kagome said; confused to why they were smiling at her. "You look so excited, like a kid in a candy shop." Inuyasha said, the smile on his face growing bigger. "So?" Kagome said as she narrowed her chocolate orbs at her boyfriend, "What's wrong with that?" Laughing Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, after a couple minutes of trying to get out of his iron grip Kagome gave up. Sighing Kagome relaxed against Inuyasha, still excited to see her new house.

About an hour later the limo started to down, looking out of the window Kagome gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a huge house…no a huge _mansion_. "This is where you guys live?!" Kagome exclaimed as the limo drove up the long driveway. Giggling Sango said, "Yes, and this is where _you_ live too." "This is where I live…" Kagome whispered as the limo came to a stop. As the gang got out of the limo Kagome looked at the house next to theirs. "Is that Sesshomaru's?" She said to no one in particular. "Yeah," Inuyasha said, "That's where him and his girlfriend Rin live."

"How old is Rin?" Kagome asked as they grabbed their suitcases. "She's only a year older then us, when she was younger her parents were killed and she ran away. Sesshomaru found her one day and took her in; ever since she has been with us." Inuyasha said as he lugged the suitcases up the driveway. "Aw! That's so sweet!" Kagome said as she started to walk to the house. "Where do your parents live?" she asked Sango and Miroku as they followed Inuyasha. "Mines live right down the street, and I heard some one was moving in next door, maybe that's your mom." Sango said as she rummaged thru her purse for the keys.

"I lived right next to Sesshomaru, two houses down." Miroku said as he held his key in front of Sango's face before putting it into the lock. Opening the door Miroku dropped his luggage to the ground; throwing his hands up he said, "Home sweet home! How much I have missed you!" Giggling the girls walked passed him, as Inuyasha came in and shut the door Sango said, "Well Kagome, welcome to your new home." Smiling as she looked around Kagome said, "Wow this place is soo beautiful." "Yeah," Sango said laughing, "Well, leave your bags down here, Miroku and Inuyasha will bring them to our rooms why I show you the house."

Miroku and Inuyasha whined as they heard of their little part. "Come on Sango," they both whined, "Do we have to?!" Sending a glare their way Sango said "Yes you do, Kagome is new here and she need to get familiar with the house, now stop being such lazy asses and bring them up to our rooms!" Muttering something around the lines of "You don't have to be so bossy," Inuyasha and Miroku walked off with the luggage in their hands.

"Well now!" Sango said as she twirled around to face Kagome, "We will start here then go up!" Kagome laughed at her sister-like friend's antics, "Haha ok, show me the way!" Laughing Sango said, "Well as you can see this is the foyer." In front of Kagome was a huge foyer; in the middle was a table with pictures of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. The ceiling was in a shape of an ark with a beautiful sheer red crystal chandelier hanging from the middle. "Follow me," Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to the right to an oak wood door. Opening the door Sango said, "This is the game room, Inuyasha and Miroku had it set up when some of our friends bet that we couldn't get every game system in the world."

Kagome's brown eyes widened as she saw the game room, it really did have every game system! "Holy shit…" Kagome whispered as she looked around, the walls and ceiling was black, but it had little goldish-yellow stars dotting the ceiling; giving the room a glow. There was everything in there. A huge flat screen covering half of the wall on one side; every game system Kagome could think of was under it on a self. On the other side were all the arcade games, Dance Dance Revolution, Pac-Man, Pinball, Racing games, etc. "Wow," Kagome said Sango dragged her out of the room.

Walking out of the room they took a right and walked down a hallway till reached two rooms, turning to the left Sango said as "This is the living room; the stairs to the upper levels are right over there." She pointed to where everything was as she explained. The living room was really nice, its maroon walls popped with the dark blue furniture. There was a huge tv in front of the furniture, between the couch, the love seat, and the chairs was a dark wood table with remote littered all over it. To the back wall was the entrée way to the stairs.

Turning Kagome saw the arch way leading to the other room, "I'm guessing that's the kitchen." Kagome said as she walked towards it. It was a really nice kitchen; it had a stainless steel stove on one side with the sink and a huge marble counter next to it. The fridge was in the corner and in the middle a marble island. There was a pantry next to the fridge and cabinets littered the walls over the counters and stove.

"Come on Kagome, let's look at the rest of the house." Sango said as she pulled Kagome up the stairs. Making it to the second floor Sango smirked and said, "This is where Inuyasha's and Miroku's rooms are. Since the idiots are probably in the gym we'll take a peek in their rooms." Leading Kagome down the hall Sango stopped at the oak door on their left. "This is Miroku's room," Sango said as she open the door, turning on the light Kagome got to see the whole room. Miroku's room was huge; its walls were black with purple insignias drawn neatly across the walls.

In the middle of the room was Miroku's bed, it was king size with dark purple sheets with black borders. He had black and dark purple pillows laying neatly on it. On the other side of the room was a plasma tv with a playstation 3 under it and a couch in front of it with a small table in the middle. To the right of the entertainment center was the bathroom. It had a shower and a tub next to it, his closet was in the bathroom behind a white door. To the right of the closest was the toilet in its own separate small room. "Wow his room is actually clean." Kagome said as they started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, it's only because I scared the living shit out of them to keep them clean." Sango said as she continued to walk down the hall to another door at the end of it. It was an oak door just like Miroku's. Stopping at the door Sango turned to Kagome with a smirk and said, "You ready to see Inuyasha's room?" Smiling Kagome said, "Let me," as she passed Sango and opened the door. Kagome smiled as she looked around the room, the walls were red and black, having the opposite color designs on the walls. There were gold outlines around one particular drawing next to his bed of a dragon.

In the middle of the room was Inuyasha's bed; it was a king sized bed with red sheets with black and gold borders; the red, black, and gold pillows decorated the front of his bed. To the right of the bed was a couple of guitars, to the left was a plasma tv and a couch, with a playstation 3 and a small table. Next to his guitars was the door that leads to his bathroom. In his bathroom he had a big tub and a shower, at the corner of the bathroom was the separate door to the toilet. To the left of the bed was Inuyasha's closet. "Wow, this place is beautiful…" Kagome said as she looked around. "Yeah," Sango said, "I've always loved Inuyasha's room. Well time to go to the next floor!" Grabbing Kagome's hand Sango pulled her out of the room; leaving her little time to close Inuyasha's door.

Reaching another arch way a couple feet away from Inuyasha's room was another staircase. As the two walked up the stair case Sango said, "This floor is where your room and my room are on; right now your room is blank until we redo it later today." Reaching the 3rd floor Sango stopped at a dark cherry wood door on her right. Before she opened the door Sango said, "This will be your room," As she opened the door Kagome saw a huge white room. "This is really big." Kagome said as she looked at it. "Yeah, but after we finish looking at the house, we'll go get some furniture and other stuff to make this room awesome!" Sango exclaimed as they left Kagome's room. "Now it's time for my room!" Sango squealed as she ran down the hall to a dark cherry wood door on the left. Opening the door Kagome looked into Sango's room.

Her walls were pink and green, two pink walls facing each other while the green was between them. On the walls were white designs of music notes, flowing across the whole room until they ended where Sango's bed was. Her bed was in the left corner of the room. Her bed was king sized with white sheets that had pink and green music notes all over it. Her pillows were pink and green with her initials on them; in the middle were two big pillows. One the shape of a huge pink 'S' and the other was a big green music note.

Next to her bed was doors to her balcony, the doors were covered with sheer pink and green curtains, giving the room a glow.

To the right corner of the room was Sango's desk, it had her pink and green laptop on it with many papers scattered around the desk. There were also pictures of Sango and her family on the desk. In the other right corner was Sango's entertainment center; she had some pink and green beanbags with flat screen hanging from the wall. By her bed was her closet, opening the double doors Kagome gasped, "This is huge!" Kagome said as she looked at Sango's walk in closet. ¾ of the room was covered with a colorful arrangement of clothes, even though Kagome could see that pink and green showed up a lot. On the back wall was a huge shoe rack holding over 200 different pairs of shoes, from sneakers to flats.

"I want one of those!" Kagome squealed as she saw the rack, "Girl I already have one on hold at Ikea for you, I think you have more shoes then me.!" Sango said as she stood at the doors of her closet. Turning around Kagome saw a huge jewelry box by the double doors. On the other side of the room between Sango's desk and entertainment center was her bathroom. It was purple and really nice; her tub was in the corner of the room while her shower was standing elegantly next to it. The smaller room with her toilet was next to the huge counter littered with Sango's hair and make up products. A big mirror lined the wall above the counter; it was bordered with music notes and butterflies.

Walking out of Sango's room Kagome began to get excited, "We get to go see the dance room!" Laughing at her friend's antics Sango said, "Not yet chica, there's one more thing on this floor you need to see." Walking down the hall they stopped at a wooden door, taking out a key Sango said, "this is our sauna, I'll make you a key because when the door is shut it locks." As she opened it Kagome saw the sauna, it was a medium sized square room with a pillar of burning stones in the middle; creating a fog in the room. Shutting the door Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead. Turning to her friend with a big smile Sango said, "Now it's time to see the dance room."

Walking up the stairs Kagome continued to get excited; as they reached the top of the stairs Kagome saw a door. As Sango was about to open the door she said, "This whole floor is the dance room so it's _really _big." Opening the door Kagome gasped when Sango turned on the light, the room was_ ENORMOUS!!!_ "Holy shit…" Kagome whispered as she looked around the room, "I must of died because this is heaven." Laughing at her sister-like best friend Sango said, "Or pretty damn close to it," Kagome's chocolate orbs were filled with awe as she looked at the room.

The room was like an enormous rectangle. On one of the long sides was a full length mirror reaching each end of the room. On the opposite side was a bar that reached each end of the room too. The room's walls were blue and pink with all different dance shoes and music noted decorating it. It had polished Marley floors, **(A.N it's a type of dance floor if you didn't know.)** and to the right corner was a huge stereo system. Walking towards it Sango said, "This thing is hooked up thru the whole floor, Inuyasha even bought a 180GB ipod for this room to store all the dance music in the world plus we can bring our ipods up here too."

As Sango turned on the stereo classical ballet music filled the room, "This ipod had every thing from classical ballet to hip hop." Giggling Kagome walked around the room. "I think this is my favorite room." Kagome exclaimed as she twirled around, getting a feel of the floor. Turning off the music Sango said, "Let's go look at the gym and tell the guys we're heading to Ikea, and maybe if we're lucky we can get Rin to come with us!" Walking to the arch way at the other side of the room Sango and Kagome started to walk up the stairs, as the got closer to the gym they could here music playing loudly. "When Inuyasha bought the stereo and ipod in the dance room he bought one for the gym too." Sango said as she opened the door. Hollering over the music Sango yelled, "Inuyasha! Miroku! Turn that crap down!"

Not even a second later the music turned down, coming around the corner Inuyasha wiped his sweat off with a towel as he walked towards them. "How do you like the house babe?" Inuyasha asked as he gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips; a smile coming to his face as he drew away. "I love it! Especially the dance room!" Kagome squealed as she clasped her hands together; her brown orbs sparkling with excitement. "I see she likes the house." Miroku said as he came up to them, giving Sango a kiss. Kagome looked around the room as Sango told the guys about her and Kagome going to Ikea. The gym was the same size as the dance room with mirrors on all four walls; every working out machine Kagome has ever seen was in here, even things she has never heard of. In the corner of the room was a huge stereo just like the one downstairs. Kagome had to admit, this was the best gym she had ever seen.

"Well," Sango said, "It's time for me and Kags to go to Ikea and get her stuff! We're going to finish her room tonight, if you need us call us!" Grabbing Kagome's hand they walked over to the other side of the room, reaching there Sango hit a button. An elevator door opened as Sango pushed her and Kagome in it. "I didn't know you guys had an elevator." "Yup," Sango said as she sent a text to Rin, "It's awesome because it's attached to every floor so when you feeling lazy you don't have to walk up the steps." As a beep filled the air Sango looked down at her phone, her face lit up when she read the text. "Yay!!! Rin can come and she said she can't wait to me you!" Grabbing Kagome's hand for the hundredth time that day Sango pulled her out of the house to a black mustang waiting at the end of the driveway.

"That's Rin!" Sango exclaimed as she pulled Kagome into the car. Getting in the front seat Sango hugged the girl in the driver's seat, "OMG Rin!!! How are you?!" Laughing the brown hair girl said in a sweet voice, "I'm doing good, but I missed you!" "Well I want you to meet Kagome!" Sango said as she pointed to her in the back seat. As Rin turned Kagome could see what she fully looked like. She had shoulder length brown hair with a small piece of it in a small ponytail at the side of her head. Her light brown eyes held happiness and kindness, she had on an orange and yellow tank top with white capri's, on her feet she had orange, yellow, and white flats. "Well nice to meet you Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she gave her a hug, "I can't wait to get to know you!"

Kagome smiled at the girl's excitement, as Rin turned around and started to drive she said "Where are we going?" "To Ikea to get stuff for Kagome's new room!" Sango said. Laughing the three girls went off to Ikea.

After spending hours at Ikea and other furniture stores, Rin, Kagome, and Sango where pulling in to the driveway. "OMG Kagome I can't wait to finish your room! It's going to look sooooo good!" Sango said as Rin stopped the car. Getting out the girls walked to the trailer that held Kagome's furniture, flipping open her phone Kagome called Inuyasha, "Moshi moshi the sexiest hanyou speaking." Rolling her eyes Kagome said, "My 'sexy hanyou' get your butt down here with Miroku and Sesshomaru and help us bring this to my room, we have a lot to do tonight."

Grumbling Inuyasha mumbled, "I don't even get a hello or an I love you anymore," as he hung up. Laughing Rin said, "Haha Kags, so how did you do it?" "Do what?" Kagome asked her new friend, confused. "How did you bring Inuyasha back, I've never seen him so happy since before Kikyo." **(A.N Inu is like a little bro to Rin and she hated Kikyo so that's the reason she said 'before' Kikyo not 'since' Kikyo.)** Kagome laughed, "I really don't know, I'm just glad you guys got him back." "All thanks to you Kags," Sango said as the boys walked out of the house.

After they brought all the new stuff to Kagome's room the six got started; three hours and many breaks later the room was finally done. After they went downstairs to get something to eat, they come back up, Kagome gasped when she saw the final effect on the room, it was beautiful. The walls were a really bright blue and pinkish-purple **(Just like Sango's.)**. In silver there were stars, flowers, and dance shoes decorating them. The stars and flowers created a river like flow all the way around the room until it reached and decorated the two walls surrounding Kagome's bed. It was in the right corner of the room against the wall. It was king sized; its sheets were white with different color stars and splatter paint all over it. She had white pillows with splatter paint and stars on them. She also had pink and blue pillows lining the wall on the long side of her bed. In the center of all her pillows were three huge pillows.

One was a huge pink heart that head 'Angel' written on it in white cursive, another was a huge blue 'K' and the last was the biggest; it was a huge rainbow flower. On the other side of her room was her desk, it had her blue laptop on it with many pictures of her family and friends from Kyoto. To the back of the room was double doors that lead to Kagome's balcony; sheer blue and silver curtains covered the glass doors. In the corner across from her desk was her entertainment center; there was a huge flat screen with two star decorated bean bags on the floor in front of it with some magazines and the remote in between the chairs. Between her bed and entertainment center was her walk in closet. It's was just like Sango's, it had double doors and was decorated with Kagome's colorful wardrobe, on the back wall was a huge shoe rack that even put Sango's to shame.

Right next to the double doors to Kagome's closest was her jewelry box, it wasn't on the inside of the closet like Sango's but it was on the outside. Straight across the room from her closest was her bathroom. It was just like Sango's except the walls were lime green and her mirror was bordered with flowers and dance shoes. Kagome's whole bed room was decorated with pictures from camp, but the picture of all of them by the tree when they first found it was in a frame next to her bed. **(Chapter 16 of Summer of Chances if you can't remember.) **All four of her walls had pictures of the gang all over them. Looking at their work Kagome hugged everyone. **(I based Kags room off of mine, like the color of the walls and the bed, sheets, and pillows but the rest is stuff I wish my room was like. Lol ^-^)**

"Thank you guys so much!!! I love it!" Kagome said as hugged them all tight. Laughing Sango said with a smile on her face, "You deserve it Kags," "Yeah," Miroku and Inuyasha repeated as they looked at Kagome. Looking at Rin, Sesshomaru saw that she was confused. Whispering in his girlfriend ear he said, "I'll explain when we get home." Nodding Rin smiled, hugging everyone the couple left for their house. After they left Sango yawned and said, "Well, it's late and I'm going to bed, we have a lot to do before school starts!" Hugging Kagome and Inuyasha she kissed Miroku gently before going to her room next door.

"Night guys, see ya in the morning." Miroku said as he hugged Kagome and gave Inuyasha a 'man hug'. After he left the room Inuyasha looked around and said, "Wow, your room came out really good." Smiling Kagome whispered "Yeah," As he continued to look around he suddenly smelled salt. Whipping his head towards Kagome he instantly pulled her into his arms. Running his claws thru her hair he said, "What's wrong love? Why are you crying?"

Kagome nuzzled her head into Inuyasha's chest, "its….its just…I never was able to be happy like this…daddy's death always hung over my shoulders." Holding her tightly against him Inuyasha said, "Kagome, you of all people deserve this more then anyone, I'm glad I helped this. I will do anything to help you be a teenager and not worry about anything. Naraku is dead now and he's not coming back, you avenged your father's death. Your free love, you can finally be a teenager."

Kagome held to Inuyasha tightly, "Are you sure?" She mumbled into his shirt. Laying his cheek on the top of her head Inuyasha said, "Of course." Picking her up Inuyasha gently cradled her in one arm while he pulled down Kagome's covers with the other. Moving the pillows over to the side of the bed against the wall he gently laid Kagome down in the bed. Tucking her in he handed her the remote. After kissing her on the lips Kagome whispered, "You're such a good boyfriend." Kissing her forehead he whispered, "That's all because of you."

Smiling down at her Inuyasha said, "I love you." looking up at him with love clouding her eyes she whispered "I love you too." As Inuyasha was about to close the door he swore he heard Kagome whisper something before she closed her eyes. As he walked downstairs those three words hung in his head, _"Thank you Inuyasha."_

Kagome woke up early the next morning; opening her double doors she walked out onto her balcony. As she leaned on the railing she looked at the rising sun, looking down she looked at the backyard. There was a huge Olympic sized pool with tables and chairs around it. Walking back into her room Kagome walked to her closet. Opening the oak wood double doors she grabbed grey sweats, a green tank top, some white Nikes, and a light grey jacket. After she got dress she headed out of the house for a run.

The grass was shiny and damp with the morning dew as Kagome made her way down the driveway. Turning on her ipod hooked to her arm Kagome started to run, she ran down the street until she reached a cul-de-sac. Only seeing woods in front of her she turned around and ran back to the house; running up the driveway she went to the back yard and ran into the trees, hoping to find somewhere to call her own.

After running for 30 minutes Kagome found herself slowing down in a clearing. Looking around she smiled at the view. It was peaceful and quiet, never disturbed by people before. She plopped on the ground, sticking her legs out she let out a breath. Even with Inuyasha's comforting words Kagome still had a nagging filling in her gut. Pulling her legs to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and stuck her head on her arms. As she closed her eyes she thought, _"When did I ever deserve this?!"_ pulling her legs closer she didn't move as a tear fell to the ground; staining the floor.

An hour later Kagome got up, wiping the tears from her eyes she started to walk towards the house. As she made it into the house she went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Just as she finished Sango and Miroku walked into the room, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind she smiled brightly at her friends. "Good morning Sango, Miroku." Placing their plates in front of them Kagome clean the kitchen and was about to wash the dishes when Sango said, "Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome turned around and smiled at her sister like best friend. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired." After washing the dishes Kagome went upstairs to the one place she knew she could truly relax; the dance room.

Waking up Inuyasha walked downstairs to find Sango and Miroku eating, "Mornin' guys, doesn't it feel good to be home?" "Mornin' Yash," the two said and nodded at their friend. "Where's Kags?" Inuyasha said as he sat down with his breakfast. "She went back to her room saying she was tired." Miroku said as he finished his food, "But she seemed troubled and when Sango asked her what's wrong she just said she was tired." Inuyasha watched his friends, searching them with his golden eyes. "I'll check on her later." Looking down he ate his food, wondering if Kagome was ok.

Kagome silently made her way upstairs to the dance room; shutting the door behind her she locked it. Taking her shoes and socks off she gently placed them by the door, as she walked towards the stereo she took off her jacket, throwing it to the side as she hooked her ipod to the stereo. Turning on the music she walked to the center of the floor, sitting down she sat in a straddle. She closed her eyes as the music filled the room, relaxing her immediately. As she stretched the tension slowly left her body, standing up she walked over to her ipod and put on "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.

Putting the song on a 5 second delay she walked into the middle of the dance floor, she rolled her shoulders as the music started to fill the room. Dancing, Kagome let her soul out as the music pored thru the speakers. She danced and danced to try to relieve the anguish in her heart that wouldn't seem to go away. As the music started to fade she wrapped her arms around her self and bent her knees, she didn't move until she heard someone's soft clapping. Turning her head she saw Inuyasha leaning against the door in a wife beater and some black basketball shorts.

Smiling at her Inuyasha said, "That was really beautiful Kags," Kagome looked towards the ground, hoping he didn't know the reason she came up with the dance. "How did you get in here," Kagome said as she continued to look at the floor, "I locked the door." "There are two doors to this room and since my brother owns the house I have the skeleton key to it." Inuyasha said as he held up the key. As Kagome looked up at him his sunset eyes widened, her beautiful brown orbs were swimming with tears. He quickly walked over to her, wrapping her shaking body in his arms.

As he ran one of his clawed hands thru her hair the other arm held her tight to him. Her tiny hands clutched the fabric of his wife beater as her body was wrecked with tears. "It's going to be ok baby." Inuyasha whispered in a soothing tone, hoping to calm his crying girlfriend. "No, it n-not. I don't deserve this! If it weren't for me you guys wouldn't have been in danger when we fought Naraku! Daddy wouldn't be dead if he wasn't so tired from the fight with Naraku when he was saving me! Maybe if I wasn't born this world would be so much better…"

Inuyasha instantly pushed Kagome away and held her from arm's length, searching her chocolate orbs; "What ever made you think that?!" Inuyasha said, trying to keep his tone down, "I NEVER want you to say or THINK that ever again Kagome! I don't know what made you think that this world would be better without you because it wouldn't. Love, you need to stop thinking that everything is your fault cause its not. Me, Miroku, and Sango got hurt because WE chose to fight, you didn't force us. Your father died to protect you and your family NOT because of you. Your way too beautiful to let this bring you down Kags, your heart is what brought me back from the hell I was in. Kagome, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and you deserve everything and more and I will do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING in my power to give you what you want and make you happy."

Ramming into his chest Kagome continued to cry as Inuyasha held her tightly against his chest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed into his chest, "You ARE the best thing that has happened to me and I don't need anything to be happy," Looking up at his sunset orbs Kagome smiled and said, "As long as I have you I'm happy." Stretching her neck up she gently kissed him, slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting this moment to end. The arms around her slim waist tightened slightly, as if to let her know he didn't want it to end either.

Breaking the kiss Kagome laid her head on his chest; closing her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat. It assured her that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. Wrapping her arms around his torso she sighed contently. A slow rumble erupted from Inuyasha's chest, indicating that he was feeling the same. The sound was soothing as it vibrated his chest. Smiling Kagome snuggled into him more, knowing he would never leave her. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the pain that clouded her heart disappeared completely. Knowing that he defiantly heard it this time Inuyasha smiled and held her tighter to him. Placing his cheek on the top of her head he whispered, "No, _Thank you_ Kagome."

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were watching tv in the living when Kagome walked into the room. "How's Shippo doing?" Sango asked as Kagome flopped on the couch next to Inuyasha. "Well mom said him and Souta get along wonderfully, and they all get along with Kohaku. Her and Shippo are coming over later to see us, mom says there's something she wants to talk to us about, something Shippo has been calling her." Kagome said as she tried to think what Shippo could be calling her mother." "Is he calling her mom?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"I don't know, but she sure seemed happy about it." "Well I guess we'll find out when they get here." Miroku said as he got up to get a drink. Turning to the tv the gang watched tv for about an hour until the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Sango said as she walked towards the door. Opening the door Sango smiled and said, "Hello Mrs. Higurashi!" Smiling warmly at Sango Mrs. Higurashi said "Hello Sango," as a little orange blur passed thru Mrs. Higurashi's legs and darted towards the living room.

The two women followed the blur as it ran towards its intended target; Mrs. Higurashi had a weird smile on her face as Kagome caught the orange fuzz ball. "Mommy! I missed you! You _and_ daddy!" Shippo yelled as he hugged Kagome before jumping on Inuyasha and hugging him. Kagome just stared as Shippo jumped back on her lap, snuggling into her open arms. Closing her arms around him Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before turning to Mrs. Higurashi with confused looks. "Does this have to do with what Shippo has been calling you?" Kagome asked her mother. Smiling Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "Welcome home."

* * *

**A.N Don't you guys just love me?!?!?! lol well i hope you guys like it!!! i think it was a good start to a new story and i hope you do too!!! well plz review cuz i want at least 5 reviews before i update again!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!!! ^-^ lol i love bribing!!! **

**well until then!!! Adios!!! ^-^**

**inukag4eva**


	2. Chap 2: Old and New Friends

**A.N I forgot to say this in the first chapter but this story is going to be a long one, longer the Summer of Chances, it's going to be around 40+ chapters so I'm telling you to warn you guys this is going to be a really long one. I hope you guys will continue to read it all the way!!! ^-^ I got my 5 reviews!!! lol haha well heres the second chapter!!! i hope you like it!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha :( it makes me sad to even think bout that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old and New Friends

Kagome and the gang continued to stare at Mrs. Higurashi as the older woman giggled to herself. Looking at the teens Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "I think Shippo sees Kagome and Inuyasha as parental figures." Kagome looked down at the kitsune in her lap to see that he was looking up at her; hope shining in his emerald eyes. She instantly melted at the site, how could she break this poor kids heart after all he went thru? Smiling warmly down at him Kagome said, "And I see him as a son," Shippo's young face immediately lit up as tears sprang to his green orbs. "Yay! I love you mommy!" Shippo said as he squeezed Kagome as tight as he could. Laughing Kagome said, "I love you too Shippo." Looking over to Inuyasha Shippo asked in a small voice, "Do you want to be my daddy?"

Inuyasha was surprised by the question but soon realized that no matter how annoying the little kitsune was he loved him. Smiling Inuyasha said, "I would love too." Shippo let out a joyous laugh as the two teen hugged him between them. Mrs. Higurashi's hazel eyes softened at the sight while Sango let out an "Aw!" Turning to her mother Kagome said, "So that's why you were excited?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded which made Kagome laugh, "You finally got your wish to be a grandmother." Mrs. Higurashi's smile just grew bigger as Kagome said that. "So how do you like leaving with mom-…I mean grandma?" Kagome said as she looked at Shippo, even though she knew her mother was smiling brightly.

"It's awesome! I have my own room and Souta is so cool! And whenever Kohaku comes over we play video games while grandma makes us cookies!" Kagome and Sango giggled at Shippo's statement. "I'm glad Shippo." Kagome said as she held the young fox. "How do you like your new home mommy?" Kagome smiled at the new name, she could actually get used to it. "I love it, maybe if your good with grandma you can stay with mommy and daddy every once in a while. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah," Inuyasha said, "you, me, and mommy can go out and have a family day." "Yay!!!" Shippo screamed as he jumped in Kagome's arms.

"I'll make sure I'm extra good!"

Everyone just smiled at Shippo as he excitedly talked about what they could do. A little while later it was time for them to go home. "Come on Shippo," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Its time to go home." "Ok!" Shippo said. Jumping out of Kagome's lap Shippo ran towards Sango, jumping into her arms he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Night auntie!" Sango was surprised for a second, but smiled and hugged him close to her; saying "Night Shippo." before kissing him on the cheek. Jumping into Miroku's arms Shippo hugged him and kissed him on the cheek saying, "Night uncle," Smiling Miroku said, "Night Shippo."

Shippo then ran to Inuyasha, jumping excitedly into his arms. Kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly he said, "Night daddy, I love you." Holding him in his arms Inuyasha said "I love you too squirt, night." Last but not least Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around the red headed kitsune. "Night mommy! I love you!" Shippo said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek and hugged her. Laughing Kagome said, "I love you too sweetie, sweet dreams." Kissing him on the forehead Kagome stood up and handed Shippo to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the four teens, holding Shippo she said, "Night guys, we'll see you later." Walking out of the house Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo went home.

After they left Kagome and Inuyasha went into the kitchen to get some food. Turning to Miroku Sango said, "Don't they make good parents?!" Miroku smiled as he looked at the room where Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Yes they do, it's like second nature to them." He said as he turned back to Sango. "Those two were made for each other, no matter what the world has thrown at them they have held strong." Looking at Miroku Sango shifted her eyes to where the couple was and whispered, "Like a beautiful love story…"

The said couple walked back into the room with some popcorn and drinks. Looking at Sango Kagome said, "Are you ok San?" Breaking out of her trance Sango shook her head and smiled at her friend, "Yeah I'm fine," Sango said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's watch a movie!" Laughing Inuyasha and Kagome placed the popcorn and drinks on the table; sitting down on the couch the two couples enjoyed a peaceful night.

Kagome woke up to Sango shaking her, "Come on Kagome! Get your lazy ass up, we're going to the mall!" Rolling to her side Kagome muttered, "Five more minutes…" Rolling her eyes Sango walked to Kagome's closet, opening the door she said, "Ok…I guess I'll take your shoes…" Kagome immediately jumped out of the bed, "Don't you dare touch my shoes or I'll skin you alive." Laughing Sango said, "We're leaving in an hour, be ready!" as she walked out of her best friends room.

Muttering something along the lines of "Evil ass friends," Kagome turned on her shower. As the water warmed up she walked across her room to her closet, thumbing thru her clothes she picked a forest green shirt that had white flowers traveling down the side with white jean capri's. Walking to her shoe rack she picked forest green flats; next to her shoe rack was a rack for hats, putting a finger to her lips Kagome grabbed a black beanie. Walking back to the bathroom with her clothes in her hand Kagome placed the clothes on the counter before taking off her pjs and jumping into the shower.

After getting out of the shower Kagome got dressed, grabbing a couple bobby pins she placed the beanie on her head. After securing it she put on some diamond studs, some green eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. She put on some shimmery lip gloss before grabbing her phone and walking downstairs. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were waiting for her in the living room as she came down the stairs. Sango was wearing a purple halter top with jean bermuda shorts with some sperry's. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had some pearls in her ears. She had on light purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Inuyasha was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans and some blue Nikes while Miroku was wearing a grey shirt with some khaki shorts and white Nikes.

"Ready!" Kagome said as she bounded down the stairs. "Finally…" Inuyasha muttered before Kagome slapped him across the back of the head. "Watch it bucko," She said as they started to walk towards the garage. It was a four car garage, but there were only three cars: Sango's green Honda Civic, Miroku's blue Toyota Tundra, and Inuyasha's red Lamborghini. Walking towards Inuyasha's car Kagome slid into the passenger seat as Miroku and Sango got into the back. Jumping in the driver's seat Inuyasha started the car, as the garage door opened Inuyasha skillfully drove down the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Kagome said as Inuyasha turned on the highway, "We're going to the mall so we can do some shopping and you can meet the rest of our friends!" Sango said excitedly from the back seat. "oh…" Kagome said as she started to get nervous, feeling a hand cover hers she looked at Inuyasha. She smiled; he always seemed to know when she was nervous; he was looking at the road, driving with one hand as a small smile was tugging at his lips. As he squeezed her hand Kagome instantly relaxed; squeezing his hand back they didn't let go till they got to the mall.

After parking the car the gang got out and started walking towards the mall. As they walked into the mall Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, leading her towards the food court. Making it to the food court they headed towards a crowded table in the back of the food court, it had four people around it but Kagome only recognized two of them since the others weren't facing her. Rin smiled when she saw the gang walking towards them. "We're back!" Sango yelled as we walked towards the table. "I want everyone to meet Kagome!" All four of them turned towards Kagome and the gang as Sango walked over and hugged them. She started to introduce them but Kagome was looking at a certain person….he looked soo familiar…

"Everyone, this is Kagome, me and the boys met her at camp and became fast friends…plus we have a whole crap load to tell you!" Sango said, "Kagome this is-"

Sango started to say till she was cut off. "KOUGA!!!" Kagome screeched as she ran towards the dark haired wolf demon. Laughing Kouga caught her as she flew at him, twirling her in a circle as she giggled like a young girl. Setting her on the ground he wrapped his arms around her, hugging him Kagome whispered "It's been so long!" Chuckling, Kouga said, "Yeah, so how's my woman?" Everyone just stared at the two after the sudden outburst while Inuyasha was starting to get mad, his left eye started to twitch. "Um…." Miroku started to say, "…are we missing something here?"

Realizing that everyone was staring weirdly at them Kagome let go of Kouga with an "oh," escaping her lips. Inuyasha looked from his girlfriend to his friend with narrowed eyes, "Are you going to fill us in?" Glaring right back at him Kagome said, "Kouga and I know each other." "No shit," Inuyasha muttered before Kagome shot an orb at his feet. "Shut it," She growled dangerously as Sango whispered in Miroku's ear, "She's becoming more like Yash everyday…" Miroku just nodded as he watched the group's reactions.

Everyone except the gang and Kouga looked at Kagome with big eyes. "I see your powers have gotten better," Kouga said when Kagome settled down. "As I was saying," Kagome started to say as she glared at Inuyasha. "Me and Kouga were childhood friends, our parents were friends before we were born so we became friends easily. We became really good friends as the years went by but Kouga moved at the end of 7th grade. We tried to stay in touch but we lost contact, it's been three and a half years since I've seen him. He stuck up for me when people made fun of me for my powers until I decided to hide them and soon everyone forgot. He was the only one who knew, he was my best friend and I can't believe he lives here!"

Kagome hugged Kouga again, "I've missed you so much!" smiling down at her Kouga said, "I have too, I see your not hiding your powers anymore. We have to catch up." "Yeah," Kagome said as she let go of him. "Why the hell do you call her 'my woman' then?" Inuyasha yelled as he glared at Kouga before Kagome sent him a look. Laughing Kouga said, "In 5th a couple guys started to like Kagome and try to get her to go out with them but she didn't want to. Being her best friend I helped her and we acted like we were going out and I called her 'my woman' so the guys would back off, but the name just stuck, it's been my nickname for her ever since."

Kagome smiled at the memory until she saw the look on Inuyasha's face; walking over to him she gave his hand a squeeze telling him it was only a nickname. Inuyasha instantly relaxed once he felt Kagome's small yet warm hand wrapped around his. Nobody noticed this little exchanged except Kouga. His cerulean orbs catching the small movement and the slump in Inuyasha's shoulders. "Well," Sango said, breaking the silence, "I see you now Kouga already…"

Kouga was their age, he was a wolf demon, his skin was bronzed and his long dark brown hair was in a high ponytail, showing off his pointed ears and high cheek bones. His blue eyes were the bluest Kagome had ever seen. She remembered the day she told him his eyes were like the ocean. He was quite handsome but Kagome could never see him as anything except a brother/best friend. He was wearing a brown shirt that clung to him, showing off his muscles with dark jeans and some white Adidas.

"Kagome, this is Ayame. Ayame, this is Kagome." Sango said as a red haired wolf demon walked over to Kagome. "Nice to meet you!" the wolf demon said cheerily as she hugged Kagome. Ayame had red hair that was pulled up in two high ponytails, a purple iris tucked neatly into her hair. She was only a little lighter then Sango, her ivory skin played perfectly with her bright emerald eyes, reminding Kagome of Shippo. She was wearing a light purple tank top with some jean shorts and white flip flops. "Nice to meet you too!" Kagome exclaimed as she let go of Ayame.

"Kagome, since you already know Rin and Sess-" Sango was cut off as Rin ran and gave Kagome a hug, "Nice to see you again Kags!" Rin said excitedly as she bounced around; her yellow and orange dress bouncing around her. "Are you sure you're going to be a senior this year?" Inuyasha said but Rin hit him across the head, "Watch it or no ramen for you." Inuyasha's ears instantly dropped against his head. Everyone started to laugh until Kagome remembered they didn't know. Smirking evilly Kagome said, "I guess you guys don't know that Miroku and Sango are going out now. Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kouga whirled around to Miroku and Sango, a devilish smile that Kagome knew oh so well slowly came to Kouga's face. "So you two idiots finally admitted your feelings for each other?"

The two just blushed and looked at the ground. Kagome laughed but stopped when the two glared at her. "So when did you two started going out?" Ayame said as she sat the two down to interrogate them. Rin sat next to them while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to go talk. Feeling a hand touch hers Kagome looked up and saw Kouga tilt his head. Grabbing her hand he led her towards a table away from everyone. Sitting in a chair across from her Kouga leaned on his arms and looked at her with his bright blue orbs. "How did you manage after I left?" Kouga asked vaguely but Kagome knew what he was talking about, looking into his eyes she remembered that day…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_The policemen just left the house after telling Mrs. Higurashi that her husband was dead. Holding Souta in her arms and Kagome on her lap Mrs. Higurashi held the two tightly as they all cried, __**(Souta was just crying cause he was still a baby and he was hungry.)**__ After they cried Mrs. Higurashi called the Hashimotos __**(Kouga's family) **__soon after the door bell rang, opening the door the wolf demon family rushed in. Mrs. Hashimoto hugging Mrs. Higurashi to her while Mr. Hashimoto went to feed Souta, "Oh Akane, I'm so sorry for your loss," Mrs. Higurashi just cried into Mrs. Hashimoto's shoulder as the wolf demon held her. "Oh Akemi! I can't believe he's gone!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as sobs wrecked her small body._

"_Don't worry Akane, me and Hitoshi will help you, just remember we're here honey." Mrs. Hashimoto said soothingly, looking down at her son she said, "Kouga, go and comfort Kagome, you know how close she was to her father." Nodding the 7 year old ran to find Kagome. Running around the house she was no where to be found, sniffing the air Kouga found her scent, following it he walked into the wood behind her house and found she was in her and her fathers tree, where she always seem to be when she was upset. Bending his knees he jumped into the trees next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into his lap and held her. She was just sitting in his arms until she looked up at him, her brown doe eyes filled with sadness and guilt._

"_He never came back…he's gone…he left me…" Kagome whispered as she started to cry into Kouga's chest "he left me Kouga!" "It's going to be ok Kagome, just cry." Kagome cried for a while. As she stopped Kouga put a tiny hand to the back of her neck, surprised at the bandage wrapping it. Looking up Kagome's eyes were big and frightful. "What happened?" Kouga whispered, as if scared that someone was listening. "You can't tell anybody…not mommy or auntie Akemi or uncle Hitoshi." Nodding Kouga listened as Kagome told him what happened over the last few days. "Kouga it's all my fault, he died because of me…" Kagome whispered after she told him the story. "No, he didn't Kags, don't you think that." Kouga said as he held her and jumped out of the tree, "Now come on, we need to go back to the house." _

_The two seven year olds walked back into the house, the Hashimotos stayed at the Higurashi's for the next month, to help Mrs. Higurashi with everything. But until they moved away the Hashimotos and Higurashi were always around each other. Kagome nor Kouga told their parents about what they knew and Kouga was always there for Kagome, always by her side for every decision she made…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Kagome's chocolate pools started to water while Kouga wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I did pretty well; I hid everything so well I started to even convince myself." Kagome said as she laughed a bitter laugh before she turned her head away. Kouga's eyes softened as he looked at the girl, "But that bastard is dead," Kagome started to say, "I killed that bastard after what he did." Kouga was surprised at the coldness in her voice, "Kags, tell me what happened." Looking into Kouga's eyes Kagome explained everything from her and Inuyasha to them defeating Naraku. After she finished the story Kouga instantly got out of the chair and pulled Kagome over to him.

Kagome stuck her head on his chest smelling his scent, something she had come to miss since he left. She started to cry as Kouga just held her and whispered "It's over Kags…" Looking up at the sky he whispered, "It's over…"

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's tears and started to turn but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm. "No Inuyasha, Kouga has got this, they need their space…she will be fine." Inuyasha stopped struggling and sighed, "Ok," he said as him and Sesshomaru continued to walk.

After Kagome stopped crying Kouga looked at her and said, "You ok now?" Smiling Kagome nodded, as she turned to walk back to everyone her hair swayed to the side, revealing a piece of her mark to him. Grabbing her hand he gently pulled down the back of her shirt, mesmerized by the beautiful mark on his sister's back, "Its beautiful," Kouga said as he looked at Kagome, smiling he hugged her and whispered into her hair, "Good job sis, uncle would be proud…" Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes after Kouga said that as Kouga started leading her back to the group Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled. _"I hope your proud daddy…"_

As Kagome talked about the happier things at camp Kouga could tell that she was healing, all thanks to his friends. On her face he saw a smile he hadn't seen since before Dominic died. Kouga smiled at his best friend, the girl that had more spunk then most and challenged people way bigger then her. As the made it back to the group Kagome and the girls left to go shopping while Kouga and Miroku were left to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

As they looked Kouga asked Miroku, "Tell me about Kagome and Inuyasha at summer camp," Miroku looked at Kouga surprised, but realized why he asked when he saw the concern swimming in Kouga's cerulean pools. "The two were obviously attracted to each other when they met; I think she intrigued Yash because Kagome was the only one to ever stand up to him. As the days went on I started to notice that the old Inuyasha was slowly coming back in short moments, like he started to laugh more but he only seemed to come out of his shell when he was around Kagome. Then the two started going out when we found out about Kagome's past. The poor girl had been thru so much but yet is so strong..." Miroku said as he looked up at the ceiling before turning his violet eyes towards Kouga.

"Those two have both been thru a lot, way more then I could have handled when I was their age. Those scars were and are permanently carved into their hearts; but then they met each other. Slowly but surely the two are starting to heal…" Miroku looked out at the crowd of people and continued to talk to no one in particular. "But I'm afraid that one day those scars will be tested…" Miroku then turned his purple eyes to Kouga's, "…to see how easy they will reopen…"

Kouga's ocean orbs widened at Miroku, he was dead serious. Kouga started to think about Kagome and how happy she seemed now then she was when he moved away. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Kouga smiled but then it dimmed for a second. Looking at Miroku he said, "I'll be right back," Kouga sniffed the air, trying to find Inuyasha's scent. Finding it he walked towards it, he had to talk to him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking thru the sports store when a voice interrupted them. "Inuyasha!" the said hanyou turned around to see Kouga coming towards them. "Inuyasha I need to talk to you!" Kouga said as he came up to the half demon. "Yeah sure, Sess ill be back." Inuyasha said as he followed Kouga. Reaching a door Kouga opened it and pushed Inuyasha into the stairwell.

Closing the door behind them Kouga ran his hand thru his black hair, his concerned clouded ocean orbs reached Inuyasha's as he said, "Thank you…" Inuyasha looked at Kouga confused. "What?" Inuyasha said as Kouga hugged him, pulling back Kouga said, "I've haven't seen Kagome so happy in a long time, last time was her birthday before her dad died…." Looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye Kouga said, "…3 days before her father's death…"

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened at Kouga's declaration. "Wha-what?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at his wolf demon friend. "Kagome's father died 3 days after Kagome's 7th birthday. My family and hers went out to eat at Kagome's favorite restaurant and Mr. Higurashi rented out me and Kagome's favorite water park for a day. Just us two families had the whole park to ourselves…" Kouga smiled as he reminisced in the memories before looking at the wall.

"Me and Kagome rode every ride over a hundred times and only Mr. Higurashi rode every ride with us. Kagome loved that man…and he loved her…and it practically killed Kagome the day he died. I always thought those two had a deep connection, like something connected them other then there blood. The day Mr. Higurashi died was the day Kagome lost half of herself." Kouga looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes, blue striking gold, "And now it seems she's starting to get it back piece by little piece."

Walking up to Inuyasha so that their chest were almost touching Kouga said, "Kagome is my best friend and is like a little sister to me. I want her to be happy Inuyasha, I want the old Kagome back and I'm really glad she's starting to become the old Kagome, even if it's slowly; but if you ever, I mean EVER break her heart and she goes back into that shell she has cast herself in, I will personally hurt you for hurting her."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and sighed before looking into his cerulean eyes, "Kouga, I will promise you that I will never hurt Kagome, I love her too much and I owe her for saving me from the hell I was cast in after Kikyo," Kouga's eyes softened at the mention of Kikyo, he knew how bad Inuyasha was hurt when Kikyo moved away. They decided to stay together and Inuyasha went to visit her one day when Inuyasha walked in on her and some dude, he was never the same after that.

"I promise you that I will help the old Kagome come back and help those scars that mar that big heart of hers. I love Kagome. Without her I would be nothing." Looking Kouga straight in the eyes Inuyasha said, "Without her I might as well be dead…"

Meeting back at the food court, the boys found that the girls went shopping for everything; which made them the ones that had to carry them to the cars and in the house. After saying goodbye to their friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left and went to a restaurant before going home. By the time they reached the house it was almost midnight, after bringing the girls' stuff to their rooms everyone went to bed.

* * *

After changing Miroku went to Sango's room and found her watching tv, sliding into bed next to her he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. "Well the world is smaller then I thought," Sango said as she relaxed against Miroku, "Yup, well at least we have more people to add to our little business" Miroku said with a smile. The two relaxed as they watched tv, "Sango?" Miroku said, "hmm?" "I'm scared…Inuyasha and Kagome are healing but…but how strong will those be?" Turning to Miroku Sango said, "Don't worry Miroku, if something happens those two know we're right here for them." Sighing, Miroku hugged Sango tighter, "I know….but those two deserve the best…" "they do, Miroku," "I love you Sango." "I love you too Miroku." Kissing Sango Miroku and Sango fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

After changing he walked out of his bathroom to find Kagome sitting on his bed in purple soffees and a white tank top, she was staring at her feet when he walked in, her hair falling over her shoulders. The mark on the back of her shoulders and neck glittered under the dim light of Inuyasha's room. "Hey beautiful," Inuyasha said as he walked over to her. She tilted her head to look at him, her midnight hair falling across her face as she smiled at him; happiness parading her features.

Kouga's words instantly ran thru his head as he looked at Kagome. _"Kagome loved that man…and he loved her…and it practically killed Kagome the day he died." "The day Mr. Higurashi died was the day Kagome lost half of herself. And now it seems she's starting to get it back piece by little piece." "If you ever, I mean EVER break her heart and she goes back into that shell she has cast herself in, I will personally hurt you for hurting her."_

Inuyasha frowned for a second before smiling; he loved this girl with all his heart and would never hurt her. Sitting on the bed next to her he wrapped an arm around her waist and fell back onto his bed, pulling Kagome on top of him. Kagome giggled at their tangled limbs, "Well isn't someone happy today," Kagome giggled again, "Well of course! I got to meet all your friends plus see one of my old best friend after years of no contact! Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged Inuyasha tightly placing her head in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha just smiled before a thought hit him, "Kagome," he started to say, trying to find a way to say it. "Does Kouga know everything we do?" Kagome pressed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, "Yeah," she said looking away, "He comforted me the night dad died…I told him everything because he was the only one I could trust." Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him again, "Its ok baby, I understand," Inuyasha flipped them over so he was on top of her tickling her. "Now, where is that laugh I love so much!"

Kagome started to wither under him screaming, "Inuyasha! Sta-stop!" her giggles filled the room as Inuyasha's soon joined hers. "Tell me first that I'm your bestest friend and you love me more then…um….Shippo!" Kagome continued to laugh as she tried to say, "Inu…ya…you….are…my….b…bestest….fri…..friend….an….and…I…la…love..you…..m….more….then….sha…..SHIPPO!" Inuyasha stopped tickling her and rolled next to her. "I always knew you liked me the best."

Kagome giggled as she caught her breath before rolling on top of Inuyasha, rubbing her nose with his she rolled off of him and started walking to his bathroom, swaying her hips seductively. Right before she opened the door she looked over her shoulder and said, "I lied," giggling she ran into the bathroom and shut the door as Inuyasha jumped off the bed and screamed, "You little!" running into the door he said, "Your lucky your sexy or I would kill you!"

The door suddenly opened as Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha, making him and her fall to the ground. Giggling Kagome said "Well you wouldn't kill me anyway, you love me plus I cook the best." Laughing Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started walking to his bed. Holding her in one arm effortlessly he pulled back his covers. Placing Kagome in the bed Inuyasha slid in next to her. "Now love, its time to go to bed, you tired me out with all your shopping." Inuyasha said as he pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck, Kagome giggled into his embrace, loving the attention.

"Ok, but we still have a lot more to do before school." Inuyasha groaned as he continued to nuzzle her neck, "ugh, did you have to remind me school starts in a week?" "A week in a half," Kagome corrected him as she gave him more access. "Whatever, as long as you're here." Inuyasha mumbled as he nuzzled her neck one more time. "I'm right here," Kagome said as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You want to know something?" Kagome said as she relaxed, "Hm?" Inuyasha said as he slowly ran his hand thru her midnight hair.

"I love the sound of your heart, its so soothing…the sound of a-" "Monster" Inuyasha whispered, cutting Kagome off. Kagome sat up and looked at him, anger in her eyes as the blanket fell off of her. "How many times have I told you Inuyasha?!" She yelled as she grabbed his face between her hands. Looking straight into his amber eyes she whispered, "You're not a monster Yash, I don't know why you think that, you have so many friends that love you…" Kagome looked away for a second before looking back at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha Takahashi, and you should know that you're not a monster, so what? You're a half demon, well you know what? I love you as a half demon, I will love you as a human or demon too. No matter what Inuyasha, I will love you for _you_, not what you are. And I thought that you would understand that." A tear fell down her flushed face as she whispered. "I don't want you hurting over something that makes you beautiful." She still had her hands cupping his face; she was about to pull away when Inuyasha gently placed his hands on hers, before sitting up and kissing Kagome gently.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry for making you sad but I've lived this way all my life." Inuyasha said softly as he turned his head. Grabbing his hand Kagome lead him off the bed and into his bathroom. Turning on the light Kagome had Inuyasha look into the mirror. Standing next to him Kagome said, "Does this look like a monster to you?" She grabbed his hand and held it to her face, "the hand that would protect his friends with his life?"

Kagome stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Burying her face into his back she said, "The man that has saved me so many times? The man that has stolen my heart, holds me tenderly, and treats me like a normal person when I'm not." Walking around in front of him Kagome placed a small delicate hand on his chest where his heart was. "The man that has a huge heart, enough to deal with me, a girl with more scars then most."

Looking into his eyes Kagome said, "You're not a monster Inuyasha, you're a beautiful man and I love you, I want you to know that I am here for you and I will try to help you as much as I can, being the girl I am." Inuyasha looked down at her, love swirling in his golden orbs, "Kagome, I never have to deal with you don't you ever say that." Taking her hand he said, "Come on, let's go to sleep." Settling in the bed again Kagome said, "I guess we're a perfect match aren't we? Remembering what Inutaisho said to her. "Yeah," Inuyasha said as he ran a hand thru her hair.

Listening to his heart beat Kagome fell asleep, but not before Izayoi's voice filled her mind, _"You will be tested, to see how far you will go to be with Inuyasha. Watch out, danger lays ahead."_

* * *

Izayoi watched over the house from the heavens before turning to the two men behind her. "The test is coming soon, and I'm afraid that it's going to be tougher then most…" Izayoi looked into the eyes of both men, "So tough that it could be a matter of life and death…"

Dominic looked down at the house that held his daughter, worry filling his eyes, "She's too young to join this world." He whispered as he looked down at his daughter.

Feeling a hand at his shoulder he saw Inutaisho looking at him, "Don't worry Dominic, Kagome will pass the test, she had friends to help her thru." Izayoi looked at the two men, "I'm scared to say that they can not help, Kagome will be on her own for this one." Looking down at her son and Kagome she said, "I do not know what the test is, or when the test will come, but when it does…" Izayoi looked up at the two men, "Someone might die."

* * *

**A.N well i hope you like the chapter!!! haha even though it was a cliffy!!! ^-^ plz review and tell me what you think of the chapter!!! i'll try to update as fast as i can!!! Until then**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	3. Chap 3: High School Jitters

**A.N I'm back! Lol sorry I took so long but I've been SUPER busy! Well I've had a couple people ask me why and how and I came up with the plot/storyline for Summer of Chances (and now Scars of My Heart because it was originally going to be just one story) well as everyone knows, in the series/manga they are after Naraku for something he did to them, well if you noticed like I did Naraku never did anything to Kagome to make her want to go after him that is solely only HER reason. Well in a lot of stories I have read also its kinda the same Kagome the damsel in distress helping her friends with Naraku well I wanted something different. I wanted Kagome to be the main person Naraku messed with. Plus I gave Kagome some problems to show that her life is all its cracked up to be. And Inuyasha can relate to her on that subject. So technically in my story only Kagome and Inuyasha are really effected by Naraku since the beginning. I guess you could say this is a Kagome-centric fanfic cuz it kinda is. I wanted to state a point that Kagome has gone thru so much and conquered a lot. Well on with the story! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3: High School Jitters

"Sango, my dear Sango…its time to get up." Miroku said as he shook his girlfriend. "I'm up I'm up." Sango said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why did you wake me up before sunrise?" "Because," Miroku said, a smile coming to his face, "It's a surprise, now hurry up and get dress in something warm." A couple minutes later Sango came downstairs and saw Miroku waiting for her. "Yash and Kags are outside." As they walked out the house Sango had to squint to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back sleeping. As they walked with Inuyasha in the lead Sango said, "Man, does Kags EVER get up?" Miroku just chuckled while Kagome snuggled her head into Inuyasha's hair, making the hanyou smile.

"We're almost there." Inuyasha said as he looked at his friends, coming to a stop Miroku looked at Sango and said, "The suns about to come out so I need you to close your eyes for a second." Moving the slumbering girl around on his back Inuyasha gently said, "Love, its time to get up, come one baby." Getting up Kagome yawned, "Are we at the mysterious place yet?" chuckling Inuyasha moved her where she was cradled in his arms. "Put your head on my chest for a second.

With both girls blinded the guys walked for a couple minutes before the stopped. "Can we look yet?" Sango and Kagome whined as they stopped "Yes, you impatient assess." Opening their eyes Kagome said, "I don't see anything," "Just wait love," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. As the couples watched, the sun slowly started to rise, once it had risen enough to cast light Sango and Kagome gasped.

"OMG," Sango said, "It's beautiful…" Kagome whispered as her hand covered her mouth. In front of them was a sparkling lake with flowers surrounding the shores and trees surrounding the far side of the lake, the glow of dawn made it look heavenly. "Sango, follow me dear." Nodding Sango followed Miroku down the hill. "Kagome, get on my back," Inuyasha said as he bent down for her to get on. Once she was on he sprinted towards the far side of the lake, ready to show Kagome her welcoming gift.

Making it to a garden of flowers, Miroku lead Sango to a bench with vines twisted around it. "This place is so beautiful," Sango said as she sat down, looking at it. There was a trail, the edges covered by beautiful flowers that Sango hadn't seen since she was young. On the corner of the flower field was a small green house, but it was perfect for Sango. She had always love gardening; it was a hobby of hers. By the trail was a big patch of green grass were Sango could sit and think, draw, and much more.

"And it's just for you." Sango looked at Miroku in surprise. "Really?" nodding his head Miroku said, "Me and Inuyasha found this place when he was going out with Kikyo, but he wanted to wait till we were going out, and then Kikyo cheated on Yash so we kinda forgot. But ever since I found this place I knew it was perfect for you." "Oh Miroku! I love you so much!" Sango said as she lunged at Miroku. "I love you too my dear Sango." Looking out at the sunrise Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and entwined their hands together. "This is the best gift ever." She whispered, leaning his head on Sango's Miroku said, "Not as much as you."

Finally coming to a stop Inuyasha put Kagome down and covered her eyes with his hands. Laughing Kagome said, "Where are we going now Yash?" "You'll see in a sec love." Inuyasha said as he guided her thru the bush. Finally stopping Inuyasha said, "You can open your eyes love." Opening her eyes Kagome gasped as tears instantly sprang to her rainbow ringed chocolate orbs. "Oh Inuyasha…" She whispered as her hand flew to her mouth once again. At the edge of the lake it was lined with rocks as a small river filled the lake. Kagome followed the river with her eyes until it reached a big bundle of different colored rocks, a waterfall falling from its tall heights. Flowers littered around the waterfall and the rocky shores. At one spot there was a clear trail to the lakes grassy shore.

The grass was a beautiful green and right by and under the waterfall were huge smooth rocks to sit and relax. Close to the waterfall was a huge tree much like the one at camp and at her family shrine, but it was more peaceful then both; untouched by human life. Kagome instantly turn and ran into Inuyasha's arms, "Omg I love it Yash it's perfect!" "And you deserve it love, this is my welcome home gift to you." Kagome smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"The minute I remembered this place a couple days ago I instantly thought of you. I know you love nature and you had a special connection to the tree at your shrine and the one at summer camp. Plus I knew you said waterfall water was the best for your powers so this is the perfect place for you." Kagome smiled as she looked around, the waterfall humming softly in the background while the wildlife went on with its day. "And plus this is no more then 10 minutes away from the house so when you ever want to get away, here's the place."

Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms once again. Kissing him she whispered, "This is one of the reasons I love you." Smiling, Inuyasha gently tucked a piece of Kagome's midnight hair behind her ear. "There are too many things I love about you." he said as he nuzzled her face. Gently carrying her to the tree he sat her on his lap, hands intertwined while they watched the sun fully rise in the sky.

A couple hours shouts filled the mansion, "Inuyasha! Get off your lazy ass and come on!" Kagome shouted at her boyfriend. "I don't wanna!" "I have to finish school shopping! I can't just sit around when school starts in 3 days!" "You can go another day Kagome! I'm not moving from the spot!" Inuyasha yelled as he flipped thru the channels. "Ugh!" Kagome screamed as she threw her hands up, "You are so insufferable sometimes!" As Sango and Miroku listened to their friends fight they just shook their heads. "Will they ever learn?" Sango asked, smirking Miroku said, "I doubt it."

"I can't believe I got dragged to the mall!" Inuyasha whined as they entered the mega-mall. Giggling Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek before walking ahead to catch up with Sango. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha walked with Miroku, hoping this day would end fast.

Walking into their mansion Miroku and Inuyasha dropped Sango's and Kagome's many bags. "Geez I didn't know girls could shop so much!" Miroku said as he looked at all the colorful bags. There were shoe bags, clothes bags, jewelry bags, hat bags, accessory bags, etc. Sighing Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed the bags once again and trudged up the stairs to their girlfriends' rooms.

After the boys went to the gym the girls decided to put their stuff away. Plugging her ipod to her stereo Kagome turned on her music as she assorted the bags. As she put away her clothes she hummed softly to the music, enjoying the music that calmed her. Putting her newest installment of shoes on her shoe rack she suddenly stopped as she sensed an aura. Then she felt the warm rushed of power flowing thru her body as the familiar ribbon of light started to surround her body.

Running outside she saw her friends waiting for her, touching her necklace it changed into her bow and arrow. "God, it's been awhile since I've used this." Kagome said as she got used to it again. Kagome ran towards the aura; stopping behind a tree Kagome saw the pack of demons. Feeling a hand in her shoulder she saw all her friends were behind her. Nodding they launched themselves at the demons, ready to fight.

Piles of demon lay scattered around the field, wiping the sweat of her forehead Kagome smiled and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed fighting." Chuckling Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and said, "To believe I fell in love with a girl that likes to fight. I think I found myself a winner." Slapping Inuyasha Kagome put her hands together and said a quick spell, watching the shreds of demon turn to ash.

Yawning as they walked back to mansion Kagome said, "Man that took a lot out of me! I'm going to bed!" The others nodded their heads at their friend as they all went to their rooms.

_It was the last day of summer, Kouga and Kagome sat on the top of the hill at the park, eating their lollipops. "Are you ready for school Kagome?" Kouga said as he looked at his best friend. Her father had only died a couple months before. "Yeah…but I'm scared…I don't have daddy to bring me to school." Kagome said as her bottom lip began to quiver. Hugging his best friends Kouga whispered. "I'm right here for you Kags, I'm not leaving." _

_It was the first day of school, Kagome and Kouga walked into their first grade class together hoping school would be fun. Everyone turned to look at Kagome, everyone had seen demons before so Kouga didn't bother them but people with spiritual powers were rare…freaks in their eyes. At recess that day they circled around Kagome singing._

_Kagome, Kagome,_

_You are a bird in a cage._

_You can never leave_

_Evening of dawn_

_Crane and turtle slip and fall_

_Who's behind you now?_

_No matter what Kagome could always tell who was behind her, then they would yell, "You're a freak! You'll never be loved!" Kagome fell to her knees and cried as Kouga came a picked her off the ground carrying her into the classroom, just holding her while she cried…_

Kagome sat up the song still echoing in her mind. Wiping her face she quietly got out of bed and headed toward Inuyasha's room, slipping in bed next to him she closed her eyes hoping the dreams would stop…

_It was half way thru the year and Kagome ran inside the classroom again, Kouga not far behind her. Grabbing the golden necklace that signified her as a priestess, she ripped it from her neck throwing it to the ground before collapsing to her knees and crying. "It's all because of that thing that I go thru this! Every single day!" Kouga grabbed the discarded necklace and put it in his pocket before holding Kagome to him, letting her cry. _

_When they got home Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Where's your necklace Kagome?" Kagome simply smiled and said "I'm sorry mama but I accidentally lost it." Only Kouga knew of the pain Kagome went thru. The reason why she threw away the necklace…_

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of moaning next to him, turning he saw Kagome sleeping her face scrunched up in agony. "The…neck…lace…the neck…lace…that…stupid…

necklace." She mumbled as she continued to dream, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Kagome…love, wake up." Kagome opened her eyes, "Inu…yasha?" she whispered as he brown eyes focused on him. "It's me love." Inuyasha whispered softly as Kagome launched herself into his arms. "I'm scared Inuyasha what if no one likes me at school Monday? I don't want that to happen again!" Kagome said into his chest. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as he ran his hand thru Kagome's midnight hair.

"Kagome, you're not going to be hated, there are a lot of priestesses in Tokyo plus you're a lovable person Kagome. I don't know how anyone could hate you. You have nothing to worry about; you have friends that will be by your side." Kagome smiled a little as she snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. "Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she started to fall back asleep; kissing her head Inuyasha held her as she fell asleep. Promising himself that he wouldn't let her be afraid.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled as she ran around the house. "School starts tomorrow and I'm not even ready!" As she ran past Sango Sango grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively stopping Kagome in her tracks. "Kagome, you _are_ ready! You repacked your bookbag and purse _ten_ times. You need to stop freaking and enjoy your last day of summer. Come swimming with us." Sighing Kagome said, "Ok… let me go get my bathing suit on. I'll be out in a minute."

Sango smiled as she watched Kagome go upstairs, turning around she walked outside in the backyard. Yelling to Inuyasha and Miroku, "I got Kagome to _finally_ come outside and relax with us." Reaching the pool Sango took off her shorts and tank top and dove into the water. "Thanks San," Inuyasha said, "I've been trying to get her outside all day." Smirking Sango said, "Well it _does _take a sister's touch!" "Hey!" Inuyasha shout back, "One! You're her best friend not sister and I'm her boyfriend! I'm more important!"

"Obviously not if she came out for _me_ and we are like sisters so it doesn't matter." Sango shot back. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened. All of a sudden a voice came from behind them. "Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find my bathing suit!...Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down at her boyfriend. "Are you ok Yash?" Inuyasha looked at her, his ears against his head. "You love Sango more then me?" He asked, his voice low. "AW YASH! I love you more, I love her like a family love, don't ever doubt my love for you ya oversized puppy!" Kagome said as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Putting her mouth by his ear she whispered, "I love you baby and I would die for you, no matter what."

Smiling Inuyasha hugged Kagome close, "I would die for you too love," he whispered as they swam around each other, not caring to notice the other two. Sango smiled as she laid a head on Miroku's shoulder. "I find them so adorable together!" Miroku smiled, "They do make a good couple." As Kagome and Inuyasha swam a smile grew on Kagome's face. Swimming up to Inuyasha Kagome whispered, "Let's get them." Inuyasha instantly knew what Kagome wanted to do; as the smile grew on his face he planted a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek. "You're a genius," he whispered as he dove under the water, Kagome joined soon after.

As Sango and Miroku talked they were unaware of the upcoming danger. Feeling a tug on her foot Sango looked down as she was pulled underwater. "AH!" she screamed as Miroku went down too. Inuyasha and Kagome came up clutching their stomachs as they laughed. Coming up Sango glared at her best friend as she said, "You're dead 'Gome!." Kagome squealed as she ran away. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha as he pulled Inuyasha down. All four teens laughing as they enjoyed the last day of summer; under the summer sun.

After taking a shower Kagome put on a blue tanktop, sweats and some blue soffees under it. Once she rolled the sweats to her knees she walked out of her bathroom. Looking around her room Kagome started walking downstairs. As she stopped at the door, she took a deep breath. Knocking on the door she heard someone mutter something, then the sound of footsteps coming to the door. Opening the door Inuyasha looked down at his petite girlfriend. "You ok love?" Kagome just nodded, "Can I sleep with you?"

Inuyasha's eyes instantly softened, "Come on," he said as he led Kagome into the room. Getting into the bed Kagome looked up at the ceiling until she felt arms wrap around her. Turning on her side Kagome stared at the golden eyes of her boyfriend. "Are you ok love?" he asked "Yeah…I'm just scared for tomorrow." She said as she buried her head into his chest. "It's going to be ok, I'm right here."

Kagome woke up at 6 the next morning feeling refreshed. Quietly slipping out of Inuyasha's arms Kagome went down stairs and made breakfast for everyone. As she finished eating she set the table for everyone else before going upstairs to her room. Walking over to her stereo she turned on some music, as it filled the room a smile appeared on Kagome's face. Kagome smiled as she walked over to her closet and looked thru her clothes, trying to find something to wear.

Just as she found something to wear she felt to arms wrap around her waist, "AH!" she screamed as she heard a chuckle behind her. "Geez Kags it's only me." Kagome relaxed as she recognized the voice. "Kouga what are you doing here?" **(A.N HA! I bet you thought it was **inu**! ^_-)** she asked as he set her down. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, plus I wanted to be with you on the first day of school." Kagome smiled at Kouga's compassion. "Thanks Kouga," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "now go eat some of the breakfast I made so I can get dressed." "Awh, I can't stay? We used to take baths together all the time." Kouga smiled as he said that. Kagome just laughed as she pushed him out of the room before shutting the door.

After getting dressed Kagome came downstairs to find everyone ready and eating, "Geez if I knew more people were coming over I would of made more food!" Kagome said as she looked at everyone. Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Rin were all there eating. "Well look at you Kagome! You look awesome!" Sango said as she looked at her friend. Kagome was wearing a light blue sundress with sparkly silver flowers decorating the side. It was a spaghetti strap dress but her wavy hair covered her mark on her back. In her hair she had a silver headband that had a flower on the side decorated with diamonds. She had on light blue and silver flower sandals on. She had silver hoop earrings in her first piercing and diamonds in the second. Plus the little stud that glittered in the sun at the top of her right ear, her two necklaces shining on her tan skin.

"Haha you look awesome too Sango! Well, you all look great!" Kagome said as she tried to direct the attention off of her but everyone did look good. Sango had on a pink and green plaid button up shirt with denim shorts. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows and the shirts had multiple holes in them. She had on pink flip flops, her necklace and studs in her ears; her straight black hair cascading down her back.

Rin had on a bright orange shirt with jean capri's that had orange and yellow designs decorating them with white flats. She had a small piece of hair on the side of her head pulled up in a ponytail while the rest lay on her back. Ayame was wearing a green tanktop with a white shirt that reached mid-thigh. On her feet she had a pair of sandals; her hair in two high pigtails with the purple iris still in its place.

Inuyasha was wearing a red button down and khaki shorts, his red Nikes in place. Miroku had on a indigo color shirt that said, "A chick magnet" across the front in white. With his jeans he had on his beloved purple Nikes. Kouga had on a brown shirt with denim jeans, his white and brown Nikes sticking out. Sesshomaru was just in a wife beater and some shorts because he was in college.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes, they knew Kagome hated attention so she directed it from herself. "It's time to go to school now!" Kagome said as she grabbed her stuff. Nodding the gang walked out to their cars; Kouga and Ayame in Kouga's car, Sango and Miroku in Miroku's car, Rin in her car, and Inuyasha and Kagome in Inuyasha's car.

As everyone got into the cars Kagome stopped and looked up at the sky, she thought, _"Dad, I'm going to a new school today and all my friends are with me; even Kouga. I miss you daddy…I love you."_ smiling she got into the car with Inuyasha, not noticing the pink figure hiding behind one of the trees; it's figures grazing the wood as it disappeared.

**A.N Well i hope you liked the chapter! im soooo sorry it took me so long to update plz review and tell me what you think! i want at least five reviews before i update! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	4. Chap 4: Living in Her Shadow

**A.N I'm back! and it didn't take me long to update! lol just keep the reviews coming! im so selfish! (oh well ^-^) well i hope you like this chapter cuz i like it alot! ENJOY! ^-^ **

**P.S. i just wanted to tell you guys schools almost out so i will be able to update more but i'm leaving the country in the middle of july and won't be back until the end of july so i warning you that there likely wont be any updates during that time! but i will not forget about the story so dont worry! **be happy!** lol i just had to had that, well then ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha! **i hate lawyers, them and their stupid rules :P****

Chapter 4: Living in Her Shadow

As Kagome and Inuyasha followed the others to the school, Inuyasha told Kagome about Midoriko High. When Inuyasha mentioned the name Midoriko, a pulse went thru Kagome; her eyes widening a fraction. _"Why does that name sound so familiar? And why did I react to it?"_ Kagome thought before shaking her head. "Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome shake her head. Deciding not to say anything Kagome said, "I'm just a little nervous." Grabbing her hand Inuyasha squeezed it reassuringly as they turned into the school.

Getting out of the car and meeting with their friends Kouga said, "Come on guys, we got to go to the gym to get our schedules." Everyone followed Kouga as they walked to the gym. In the gym the gang went to the table marking, 'Juniors.' while Rin went to the table marked, 'Seniors.'

After getting their schedules Sango grabbed Kagome's and everyone else's and scanned thru them. "Looks like we all have lunch and gym together!" Sango said as she handed their schedules back. "Kagome, since we have first together I'll show you around." As the bell rang everyone said goodbye to one another and walked to their classes.

Sango's and Kagome's first class was Forensics with Mrs. Hitomi. Walking into the class Kagome immediately felt everyone's eyes on her. Shifting uncomfortably Kagome smiled and followed Sango to the back of the room, ignoring the whispers that followed her.

As Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walked into Math they sat in the back; both Inuyasha and Kouga worrying about Kagome. "I hope everyone's treating her good." Inuyasha said, "Yeah, cause if their not, I'm going to be kicking some asses." Kouga said. "Stop worrying you dumbasses. I'm sure Kagome is perfectly fine, she's with Sango and we know Sango isn't going to let anything happen to her." Both Inuyasha and Kouga nodded, it was true; Sango would kill someone before she will let anything happen to Kagome. The three grudgingly turned their attention to the teacher, hoping it would be over soon.

Finding her second period class, 11th grade Lit, Kagome walked in to see that Kouga was in that class. Smiling Kagome walked past everyone and sat next to him. "This brings back memories doesn't it?" Kagome said as she smiled at him, Kouga chuckled at the comment as Kagome got comfortable. "Do they always do this with new students?" Kagome asked Kouga as she noticed once again all the students were looking at her and whispering. "Not really, I guess they just find you weird." "Hey!" Kagome yelled as she punched Kouga in the arm. "Ow! Geez Kags, when did you get so strong?" Leaning into him Kagome whispered, "Fighting demons all summer kinda does that to you," Chuckling the two tried to pay attention to class.

Walking with Kouga they went to third, gym. Walking in Kagome and Kouga saw groups of people waiting around for the coaches to come. Seeing everyone Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and walked over to the gang. Seeing his girlfriend Inuyasha walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, "How's your day so far?" he asked, making sure she was ok. "Good, so far I have at least one person I know in all my classes." "That's good," Inuyasha said as the coaches came in.

There were four coaches, each in different outfits. One, an older woman, was in a traditional priestess outfit. One, a demon; was in a feudal era blue hoari and hakama, one, a young woman, was in, if Kagome remembered correctly, a Demon Slayer's outfit from the feudal era; it kind looked like their battle outfits. And the last coach, a seemingly human man, was in regular gym clothes.

"Welcome to gym class!" The demon coach yelled above everyone; efficiently silencing them. "As you know this is no regular school, so if you're new, here's the run down. We have four different types of survival training, depending on what your skill is. There is the Demon & Half-Demon group, coached by me. The Priestess, Priest, and Monks group, lead by Mrs. Keade. Demon Slayer group lead by Mrs. Hashimi, and the Ordinary Human group coached by Mr. Musho. So split into your groups and change into your gear."

Kagome looked around frantically as she saw everyone going in different directions; Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga to the Demon side, and Sango and Rin to the Demon Slayer side. Feeling a hand grab hers Kagome looked up to see Miroku looking at her, "Come on let's get to our side." as he led her to the Spiritual side. Walking up to her the coach in the priestess clothes handed her a similar outfit and smiled, "Welcome to Midoriko High, my name is Mrs. Keade. I will be your coach this year; are you familiar with a bow, staff, or wards and spells?" Nodding Kagome said, "My name is Kagome and I am familiar with a bow and wards and spells too." "Fabulous" Mrs. Keade said, "There was only one other student who could do more then one but she left. Oh well, now go change into your outfit and we will start.

Coming out of the dressing room in the white hoari and red hakama Kagome saw that everyone was dressed too. Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kouga were in old demon armor, Sango and Rin were in Demon Slaying outfits just like their coach and Miroku was in purple monk robes. As Mrs. Keade handed her a bow and arrows the older woman pushed her over to the targets. "Now, I want to see how good you are with a bow; hit the target." Noticing the arrow back Kagome felt her spiritual energy flow into the bow; surrounding it in her rainbow aura. She didn't hear Mrs. Keade's gasp and didn't notice that everyone in the gym was watching her. Letting go of the arrow her aura sparked around it as it flew thru the air, hitting the target and turning it to ashes.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw the target turn to ash, _"That's my girl." _Everyone instantly started clapping, when Kagome noticed everyone looking at her she blushed. "That was remarkable child, now let's see your skills in Wards and Spells." Everyone else in the gym slowly turned back to their sides, whispering among themselves. Kagome chose to ignore them once again as she followed Mrs. Keade. "Now child, create a barrier around ye self." Not even moving an inch a barrier instantly appeared around Kagome. Mrs. Keade's eyes widened, she had never seen someone just make a barrier leaving their hands by their side in a long time. Beside Lady Midoriko, only one other student could do that, but not with as much precision as this child. Smiling Mrs. Keade thought, _"This child is very interesting; I wonder how much power she harnesses."_

As she walked down the hall to her next class, Social Studies, Kagome heard someone shot her name, "Kagome!" She turned to see Ayame and Rin running towards her. "We all have fourth together so let's go!" Rin shouted as she grabbed both Kagome's and Ayame's hands. "Um Rin? Aren't you a senior?" Kagome asked as the small girl continued to drag them. "Well they couldn't fit this class into my schedule last year so I have to take it this year." "Oh…ok." Kagome said as they walked into class, once again everyone looking at her and whispering. Ignoring them once again Kagome followed Ayame and Rin.

"You were so awesome in gym Kagome!" The two squealed as the sat down, "It's no big deal, I thought all priestesses could do it." "No, only the powerful ones," Rin said, "Only two others had as much power as you, Lady Midoriko and Kikyo. Lady Midoriko is the best priestess in the world and when Kikyo came her freshman year everyone thought she was going to follow in Lady Midoriko's steps. Even though Kikyo was strong I have a feeling you will be ten times better and…"

Kagome tuned Rin out as she thought, _"That's where I heard Midoriko before, when dad was teaching me about priestesses he would always say she was the best of the best. No one has been able to get even close to her power…And Kikyo…Wasn't that Inuyasha's old girlfriends? Oh stop worrying Kagome."_ Turning back to Rin Kagome tried to listen to her for the rest of the class.

Kagome sighed as her, Ayame, and Rin walked into the cafeteria. "What's wrong Kags?" Ayame said as they spotted their friends. "Since the beginning of the day people just stare at me and whisper among themselves; am I that weird?" Kagome's chocolate orbs widened as a thought came to her. Turning to her friends she said, "Do I have something in my teeth?" Rin laughed as she looked at her friend. "No, you don't and don't worry about it."

Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome sat down at the table between Inuyasha and Sango; grabbing her lunch she pulled out a sandwich. The group sat and ate their lunch just chatting about their days. Sighing as the bell rang, Kagome got up, no matter how much she ignored it she knew people were staring at her while she ate. Walking towards her next class she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Looking up she saw Inuyasha smiling down at her. "Come on love, we have fifth together."

Kagome smiled as her and Inuyasha walked into their fifth period, Spanish. Once again everyone's eyes looked at her; smiling at them she pulled Inuyasha to the back of the class. Sitting down she laid her head on Inuyasha, "It's going to be a long day." Kagome whispered as the teacher walked in. Turning his head slightly Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Don't worry love, I'm right here." A smile appeared on Kagome's face as she felt Inuyasha's hand slip into hers under the desks. _"Maybe it won't be so bad after all."_

Inuyasha walked her to her sixth, Math. Kissing her he said, "I'll see you after school, meet me at the car." Walking into class she saw that Sango was in the class too. "Thank god I know someone." Kagome said as she sat next to Sango. Giggling as the teacher walked in. _"Only one more class." _

Kagome sighed as she walked into her last class, she was alone. Walking to the back corner she tried to ignore the whispers, but finally gave in when the urge to know what they were saying became stronger. Taking out a book she acted like she was reading as she listened.

"Look at her; she looks just like Kikyo…" "Maybe she's Kikyo's sister…" "I heard that she has the same level of powers as Kikyo, maybe even better…" "I bet she's just a rebound, she's like Kikyo's clone." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. Kagome tried to ignore the whispers for the rest of class. Basically running out of the classroom when the bell rang.

As Inuyasha walked into the parking lot with Kouga he saw Kagome leaning against his car, head down. "Hey Kags you ok?" Kouga said as he walked up to her. Looking up Kagome smiled at the two, "Yeah, I'm fine just tired." "Well are you up to go to the mall? It's a tradition to go after the first day of school." Kagome sadly smiled, "No, I'm sorry but I just want to go home and take a nap." "I'll come with you," Inuyasha said before Kagome stopped him, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, go, as you said it's a tradition." Nodding Inuyasha handed Kagome the keys before kissing her forehead. "I'll see you when we get home, be safe." He said before walking with Kouga to his car.

Getting into Inuyasha's car Kagome drove out of the school. When she knew she was out of the smelling range of Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga she finally let the tears fall. _"Why me?"_ she thought as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Kagome slowly drove into the garage, as she got out of the car she shut the garage door. Walking into the house she went to her room, she immediately placed her stuff to the side of her door before taking off her shoes. Pulling her dress over her head she threw it on the bed as she walked into her closest. Grabbing some shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top, she put them on as she walked to the back of her closet; grabbing running shoes from her shoe rack she slipped them on as she walked out of her closest.

After shutting the door Kagome grabbed her ipod, Bluetooth headphones, and her ipod holder arm strap. Kagome shut her door behind her as she walked out of the room. Walking out of the house she looked around her before putting her hair in a ponytail, her mark glittering under the sun. Turning on her ipod she started to run into the woods in her backyard, going to her new spot.

About 20 minutes later, Kagome slowed down once she reached her spot. Stopping completely she rested her hands on her knees taking a deep breath. Taking her ipod off her arm and taking her shoes off she pulled the hair bow from her hair; letting her midnight hair fall over her shoulders. Placing her stuff on a rock away from the water, she followed the grassy path towards the lake. She sighed as her feet hit the water, she slowly walked into the lake. Once in the water she swam around for a little bit, letting her element sooth her.

Floating on her back she looked up at the sky, _"Does this Kikyo girl and me really look alike? Am I really a rebound for Inuyasha?"_ Kagome closed her eyes as that last thought crossed her mind. Getting out of the water she walked over to the waterfall. Skipping over the huge rock Kagome sat under the waterfall. Controlling the water so it didn't hit her too hard, she crossed her legs as she let the pure water run over her. It was the purest water; from the minute it starts to fall off the cliff it loses its impurities.

Kagome felt her power recharge under the water's power, both her spiritual power and her elemental power. **(A.N her elemental power is water if you forgot ^-^)** Closing her eyes Kagome listened to the sounds around her, enjoying the sounds of nature. The echo of a rock falling hit her ears, making her turn around and spilt the waterfall for her to see. A smile came to her lips when she saw the hidden cave behind the waterfall. "Look what I found." Kagome whispered to herself as she stood up from her place on the rock.

Once she was in the cave she let the waterfall go back to its original state; masking her location. Lifting her right hand in the air a spiritual orb formed in her hand, lighting the cave. Kagome walked around looking at the walls in fascination; walking to the back of the cave Kagome saw writing on the cave wall. Getting a closer look she saw the name _Midoriko_ carved into the stone, a last name faded into the wall the only letter standing out was an H. _"So Lady Midoriko knew about this place."_ Kagome thought as she walked out of the cave.

As she laid down on the ground she closed her eyes as the warmth of the sun warmed her skin. Getting comfortable she thought, _"I think it's time to take that nap I mentioned."_ as she fell asleep.

"Kagome…Kagome…love get up…" a soft voice filled Kagome's ears, making her roll over in the soft grass. Cracking a chocolate orb open it focused on the silver haired hanyou over her. "hmm" she mumbled as she squeeze her eyes shut, trying to block the bright sun out. Chuckling Inuyasha said, "I get back to the house and I go to check on you and your not there; you nearly gave me a heart attack. I see you like my present." Inuyasha's smile grew cocky as he said that.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her eyes she said, "What time is it?" Inuyasha looked at his phone before shutting it and putting it in his back pocket. "It's almost 7, come on Sango's making dinner. As Kagome grabbed her stuff she followed Inuyasha, silently thinking. "Did you go for a swim or something?" Inuyasha lightly said as he walked next to her. Kagome smiled, one thought running thru the back of her mind. _"Am I really just a rebound?"_

Making it to the house Kagome smelt Sango's cooking as she ran upstairs to change. Putting on some pajama pants and one of Inuyasha's shirts she ran downstairs. When Sango saw her a smile tugged on her lips. "Comfortable?" she asked as Kagome put her hair in a ponytail. "Very!" Kagome giggled as she sat at the counter. Sango placed a dish full of food in front of Kagome as she sat in front of her.

"You feeling better Kags," Sango asked as she ate, "I'm fine," Kagome said, "I just hope the whispering will stop tomorrow." Smiling at her friend Sango said, "I'm sure it will." "Thanks Sango," Kagome said as she smiled at her friend, her first actual smile since the beginning of the day.

Hearing giggling from Sango's room as he passed it Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _"At least she's feeling better."_ He thought as he and Miroku went downstairs to grab a snack. An hour later they decided to check on them. Hearing no noise coming from the room, Inuyasha quietly opened the door. Looking in the corner of the room where Sango's tv was Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at the site of their girlfriends curled up in the beanbags; popcorn, magazines, and candy scattered around them. Grabbing two blankets from Sango's closest the two covered their girlfriends. Gently kissing them on the forehead Inuyasha and Miroku quietly left the room; letting their girlfriends sleep peacefully.

Getting ready the next morning everyone was ready to leave. Getting into the car Kagome hoped that people wouldn't stare at her today. As they drove into the school Kagome said, "Where are we going to meet Kouga, Ayame, and Rin?" "Right in front of the school." Inuyasha said as they got out of the car. Meeting up with the others Kagome was actually enjoying the morning until someone tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey Kikyo I was just wondering…" the girl stopped what she was saying when Kagome turned around to look at her. "ah…oh…I…I'm sorry" the girl stuttered as she rapidly walked away.

Everyone just stared at Kagome with wide eyes waiting for her reaction. "You ok Kags?" Kouga asked. Turning to him Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," just then the bell rang. "Well got to go, I'll see you guys in third." Kagome walked to her first class without Sango, hoping her eyes weren't red when she got there.

Kagome silently walked into third and quickly got dressed, hoping that gym would calm her. The gang just watched from their sides as Kagome hit target after target. "I think its time for you to tell her about Kikyo man." "Kouga said to Inuyasha as they fought. "I will I guess I didn't know when to tell her, I'm nervous." "You got it man Kagome is an understanding person."

The rest of the day passed fast, Inuyasha was going to talk to Kagome but when he got to the parking lot his car was gone. _"She must of left already."_ Inuyasha thought as he walked to Miroku's car. Once he got home he searched the house for her but she was gone. Running to her spot he didn't see her either. _"Where is she?"_ Inuyasha thought as he walked back to the house. _"I'll wait till she gets home."_

Kagome silently walked into the house before going to her room. Walking into her room she climbed into bed, exhausted. The next morning Kagome took Inuyasha's car and left early. "Inuyasha, is Kagome ok?" Sango asked as they drove to school. "I don't think so. I think the Kikyo thing really got to her." "And it doesn't help that people keep whispering about her looking like Kikyo." Miroku muttered as they parked, getting out of the car Sango said, "I'll try to talk to her in first," before walking off. Inuyasha just hoped that Kagome was fine. She had already been thru so much.

Walking into first Sango saw Kagome in the corner of the room, her head in a book. "Hey Kags," Sango said as she sat down next to her best friend; the only acknowledge Kagome gave her was a tiny nod. Thru the rest of the period Sango tried to talk to Kagome; only getting answer thru a shake of the head.

Right before the class ended Kagome's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Mrs. Higurashi?" Mrs. Hitomi said, "I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse?" Mrs. Hitomi nodded her head before writing a pass and handing it to Kagome as she left the room. All Sango could do was watch her friend leave.

The gang sat at their table at lunchtime, waiting for Kagome. "Where is she?" Inuyasha said worryingly as he kept looking at the lunchroom doors. "She probably went home because she went to the nurse's in first." Sango said to Inuyasha, hoping it would calm him down. Standing up Kouga said, "I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom." Everyone just nodded, too caught up in their own thoughts to hear the lie.

Kouga opened the door to the roof, closing his cerulean orbs as the sun filled the cracks. Looking at the rooftop he saw a figure leaning against the railing; looking up at the sky. _"Some things never change…"_ Kouga thought as a sad smile graced his lips. Stopping next to Kagome Kouga leaned against the railing, looking at the sky. "I see you still have a fetish for rooftops." Kouga said as he continued to look out at the sky; but not missing the small smile that tugged at Kagome's lips.

Kouga put his arm around Kagome, pulling her to him before wrapping both arms around her. Knowing fully well what was going to happen next. Kagome instantly molded into his arms, burying her face in his chest she started to cry while Kouga rubbed circles into her back. After she finished crying she didn't move from Kouga's arms like she used too when she was younger; but Kouga didn't mind, he just wanted her happy. Snuggling deeper into his chest she laid her head to the side, looking at the sky.

"I missed you when you were gone." She whispered as she continued to look out at the sky. "I'm sorry I left you Kagome-" But before he could finish Kagome cut him off. "There was nothing you could've done about it Kouga, your dad got a great promotion he couldn't pass up. All that matters is you're here now." Sighing Kouga smiled, when Kagome set her mind to something you couldn't change it.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you, you were fine till we started school." Kagome sighed as she heard the question she knew would be coming sooner or later. Taking in Kouga's comforting scent she said, "Since the moment I stepped into this school everyone beside the gang just stare at me and whisper….about me looking like Kikyo…" Kouga didn't say anything as he let her continue, he knew that wasn't the real problem.

"It really didn't bother me until they started whispering that Inuyasha was using me as a rebound because I look like her and that he…..never la….loved me…it was always her." Kagome whispered the last part as she tried to hold back the tears. "Kagome, you can't listen to what they say, even though I know that your still going to worry you need to go talk to Inuyasha. I've only known him for 2 years but he would never do that to you. Just ask him and he'll tell you Kags." Nodding her Kagome whispered, "Thanks Kouga, for always being there for me."

Kouga smiled as he placed a small kiss on the top of Kagome's head before letting her go. "Now, I have to get back to lunch before people go crazy." He said as he looked at Kagome. "You go home and rest, you can talk to Yash after school." Kagome only nodded, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the rooftop. Kouga stayed there a couple minutes as he watched Kagome leave in Inuyasha's car. As he started to walked back down to the cafeteria he reached his hand into his pocket, playing with the gold chain that was always with him; Kagome's words from when they were younger running thru his mind. _"It's all because of that thing that I go thru this! Every single day!"…_

Reaching the cafeteria it was about time to leave, the only one who noticed he was gone was Ayame. As they walked to fifth together she asked, "Where were you all lunch period?" "I had to deal with a couple things, I'm sorry Ayame." Kouga said as he hugged Ayame to him before walking into his classroom; leaving a blushing demon in his wake.

At the end of the day Inuyasha waited impatiently by Miroku's car for him and Sango. When the two came into view Inuyasha hollered, "Geez people what took you so long! I've been waiting!" The said couple just rolled their eyes as they got into the car, knowing they were going to hear it the whole way home.

The minute he opened the door Inuyasha ran to the backyard, trying to find Kagome's scent. He smiled when he smelt the where her scent was coming from. _"I see she's going to be using that spot quite a lot."_ Running towards the fields he hoped she was ok. Inuyasha slowed down as he reached Kagome's spot. Around the area was a barrier, walking slowly towards it he extended his hand; surprised that he went thru it with no problem. _"She must of put it up where only I could get thru." _

Reaching the clearing Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting on the grass, her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as he sat down next to her. Inuyasha waited for her to say something but it never came; getting impatient he blurted. "Please tell me what's wrong Kagome! So I can fix it!" A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me about Kikyo." She whispered, not looking at him. Inuyasha sighed, he knew this moment would be coming; when she would wonder about Kikyo and the similarities they had. _"No, the only thing they have in common is their looks, Kagome is better the Kikyo, not to mention stronger."_ Wrapping his arms around her Inuyasha pulled Kagome where she laid between his legs, her back against his chest. When he felt Kagome lay her head on his shoulder and mold into his arms he started,

"I met Kikyo in 7th grade, we were only friends at first but slowly it changed. In the summer before 9th grade I asked her out and she said yes. I like Kikyo because she was different from other girls, she wasn't squealing over the latest boy band she was a very tranquil person and I liked that a lot at the time…we were close till half way thru sophomore year when she had to move. It was a difficult discussion but after we talked we decided to stay together."

Inuyasha looked away for a second; Kagome could see the tension in his jaw as he continued. "Before she left I could tell that we were drifting…but, I didn't want to believe it. One day, on our anniversary I decided to surprise her by going to visit her. When I walked into her house I found her in the arms of another man… and that wasn't even the bad part….she just looked at me like nothing happened, there was nothing in her eyes…and there hasn't been anything there for awhile… I couldn't believe I never noticed. After that I closed up, barely talked and didn't trust anyone. That was till I met you."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha after he finished his story, just when she was about to talk Inuyasha turned to her and said, "I'm sorry that everyone keeps comparing you to her, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her tighter in his arms. "But I'm so so so sorry that I didn't show you how much I loved you that made you doubt that I loved you, and that I was only using you."

Kagome just held onto him tightly, trying not to cry. "No, no love, don't cry. I'm not mad that you asked. I knew you would ask about her one day and I'm glad you asked; I needed to get that off my back." "I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. "And I love you too, don't ever doubt that love." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Inuyasha kiss her forehead. Since school started Kagome was now truly happy.

The rest of the week passed with no problem, Kagome started to make friends with other people and the Kikyo comments stopped all together. Kagome was back to her old self; the outgoing, outspoken Kagome. One morning the gang met up at school just relaxing before the bell rang. "Hey Kags, you want to go shopping with us later?" Rin said as she bit into an apple. "Sure wha-" Kagome started to say when she was interrupted by someone running up to her and hugging her; yelling, "Kikyo, I've missed you so much!" when the girl noticed it wasn't Kikyo she mumbled a quick sorry and walked away.

The gang looked at Kagome worryingly, scared to see her reaction. She turned to them, confidence and defiance sparkling in her eyes, "I'm Kagome Higurashi," looking straight at the school she held her head high as she said, "and I _will not_ live in her shadow."

**A.N DUDE! i totally hope the ending sounded as cool as it did in my head! lol if you havent noticed already i havea very wild imagination. lol. well i want at least 5 reviews before i update! so plz review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Until next time! ^-^**

**Adios, **

**inukag4eva**


	5. Chap 5: The Taste of Your Lips

**A.N I'm back! and with another chapter! lol well i hope you like it! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha :( such a sad sad truth.**

Chapter 5: The Taste of Your Lips

Waking up Kagome sat up in her bed, stretching she got out of the bed. Smiling as her feet hit the soft carpet Kagome hummed as she walked over to her balcony door. Opening the curtains she looked out at the brightening sky. **(A.N it's 6 in the morning so it's still dark)** Still humming to herself she walked over to her stereo and picked a song on her ipod, smiling as she walked over to her closest; "Never Let Go You" by Justin Bieber filling the room.

Picking a gray pleated skirt and powder blue t-shirt that had Abercrombie written across the chest in silver glitter she set her clothes on her bed before walking into the bathroom. About twenty minutes she walked into her room in a towel, brushing thru her soaked hair. Putting on her clothes she grabbed some moose and gel, scrunching her hair. After finishing her hair she went over to her jewelry box, deciding on a simple pair of silver hoops she put them on as she went into her closest.

Coming out a minute later with her favorite shoes, her blue and silver high tops, she walked downstairs to make breakfast. By seven Kagome finished making breakfast and was setting the table when everyone came downstairs. "Good morning," Inuyasha said as he walked over to her in a simple red Hollister shirt and some jeans, and his red Nikes on. Kissing her Inuyasha grabbed himself some food before sitting down, "Morning Kagome!" Sango said brightly as she hugged her friend and grabbed a plate.

Miroku smiled and said, "Morning Kags, thanks for the food!" Kagome just giggled as she joined them at the table with her own food. Eating they talked about what they were going to do after school. "Well I have to run to the mall to get some things. Sango, do you care to join me?" "Sure! We will take my car to school so we can leave right after!" they continued to talk until 7:45 before putting there stuff in the sink and getting ready to leave.

Kagome hopped as she slipped on her high tops as her and Sango walked towards Sango's green Honda Civic. Jumping in Sango plugged her ipod in and as they drove out of the driveway they sang at the top of their lungs, windows down and everything. Getting to the school the two couldn't stop laughing as walked towards the rest of the gang. As Kagome looked at her friends she thought, _"This day is going to be great." _But she didn't know how wrong she would be.

1st and 2nd went great as usual and as Kouga and Kagome walked to gym her phone vibrated in her pocket. Opening it her eyes widened as she saw a text from her old friend Eri. "Are you ok Kags?" Kouga asked as he saw her face. "Yeah, I just haven't heard a word from my old friends since the beginning of the summer," Kagome said as she opened the text and read it. _"Hey Kags! How r u? Me & the grls miss u sooo much! __Hav u gottn ur surprise yet?" _Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Kouga couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, but immediately stopped when she punched him.

"Hey!" he shouted and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his face, forgetting about the text as they walked into the gym, separating into their locker rooms. "No need to fear! Higurashi is here!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the room scaring all the girls. Sango, Ayame, and Rin laughed as the other girls screamed, Kagome smiled at them all as she walked over to her locker next to Sango and grabbed her priestess clothes out of it.

"So how are my smexi friends?" Kagome asked as she took off her shirt and slipped on the white hoari. They all just smiled and said great as they all finished getting dressed. Pulling on her red hakama Kagome tucked her hoari into them as she tied the hakama's strings so they wouldn't fall down. The four continued to talk as the walked out of the locker room in their outfits, Sango pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Hey, where did me ribbon go?" Kagome said as she looked in the long sleeves of her hoari. **(A.N in feudal times they stored things in their sleeves, like identification, knifes. Etc)**

"Right here Kags," Sango said as she pulled the white ribbon out of her pocket by her sword. "You asked me to hold it because you forgot to put it in your sleeves. "Oh, Thanks San!" Kagome said as she grabbed the ribbon and tied her hair back. **(A.N like she did in the 2****nd**** episode of Inuyasha. Like Kikyo)** The four said goodbye to each other as they walked over to their sides.

Mrs. Keade set everyone up before coming to Kagome. "Ok, I want ye to show me all ye can do." Kagome nodded but then flashbacks of when she was younger, everyone calling her a freak. She was thrown out of her trance by Inuyasha and Kouga screaming at the top of their lungs, "GO KAGS! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the smiles on the two demon's faces. _"They must of smelt my fear."_ Kagome thought as she looked at them, _"What would I do with out them?"_ she thought as she looked at them again giggling at them again because they had both of their thumbs up with cheesy smiles on their face. Turning to Mrs. Keade Kagome said, "Ok, I'm ready."

Kagome started from the easiest thing, meditating. Then she moved up, Mrs. Keade just staring at her in awe as she finished with her hardest thing, her spiritual swords. Mrs. Keade clapped after, surprised that she had so much power. Kagome then said, "I have more-" But trailed off and decided to no say anything about her elemental power. "More what child?" Mrs. Keade said as she looked at her but before Kagome had to make something up she heard someone yell, "Kagome?" Turning around her chocolate orbs widened, standing with his eyes wide at the front of the gym was someone Kagome thought she would never see again…Hojo."

Inuyasha and Kouga were next to her in a second, asking if she was ok. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's just I know him." Hojo ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug. "Oh Kagome! I didn't know you went here! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're here." Kagome's eyes widen as he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed away. Hearing Inuyasha growl she saw Kouga whispering something to him. "Um Hojo, like I said over the summer its over," Walking over to Inuyasha she let him slip his arm around her waist. "Meet my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Hojo just stared before saying, "You're a priestess?" totally ignoring the fact that she had a boyfriend. Kagome just nodded, "Why didn't you say anything about it before? When we were going out?" he asked as he took a step towards Kagome. Inuyasha tightened his warm around Kagome's waist and a low growl escaped his throat. Kagome look up at him, grabbing his arm she whispered where only he could hear, "It's ok Yash, I never cared about him anyway." Inuyasha instantly relaxed, but kept a tight grip on Kagome's waist.

"Hojo, no one knew about my powers, _no one_. I kept it that way for a reason, so I'm not going to say sorry for not telling anyone." Kagome said as she looked at him. "Well you should of told me, I _was_ your boyfriend." The anger rose up in Kagome, tearing out of Inuyasha's grip. Walking up to Hojo she stuck her finger in his chest. "Listen here bucko, just because we _were_ going out at the time, doesn't mean you knew everything about me because _trust me_, you didn't know _half_ of it!" Kagome spat in his face, before turning and going back to her side of the gym.

Inuyasha and Kouga just watched with wide eyes as Kagome grabbed a bow and some arrows before shooting target after target, her power surging thru her. Soon the bow couldn't take the power and snapped in half. Throwing the broken bow to the ground she stomped over to the locker room. About a minute later the bell rang for them to get dressed. Ayame and Rin tried to calm the girl down as the walked to 4th. About half way thru 4th she seemed better.

Kagome was feeling better by 7th period, but when she walked in her mood was instantly darkened. Hojo just _had _to be in her seventh, she walked over to her seat and tried to ignore him the rest of the period. Leaving as fast as she could to the parking lot, she sighed a breath of relief when she saw Sango waiting at the car; her head was down and her hair falling around her face. "Hey Sang- are you ok?" Kagome said as she ran up to her friend, forgetting about Hojo. Seeing that her friend wasn't going to say anything here she guided her to the passenger door before placing their stuff in the back seat. Getting into the driver's seat she drove out of the school parking lot.

The minute they left school Sango started bawling, "Oh Kagome! I broke up with him!" Sango cried as she looked out of the window. "What happened San?" Kagome asked as she continued to drive to the mall. "I-I was wa-walking da-down the ha-hall-wa-way when I sa-saw Mi-Miroku gra-groping a ga-girl." "Oh San," Kagome said as she stopped the car and pulled her friend into her arms, letting her cry. A couple minutes later Sango stopped crying, wiping the tears from her friends eyes Kagome said, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Sango just nodded as Kagome started the car and drove her to the ice cream shop.

Kagome picked the biggest ice cream combo they had, and her and Sango picked flavors and topping, laughing when they got the huge thing. Walking over to the table they started to eat their hug ice cream laughing as they made faces at each other. About an hour later they were on their way home. The minute they got home Sango ran upstairs, sending a text to Sango which said, _"I'll b up ther soon, we'll hav a grls nite!__" _Sango smiled at her friend's compassion as she locked her door.

Kagome grabbed a huge bag from her room, placing nail polish, hair stuff, magazines, candy, facial stuff, clothes for tonight, movies, and much more. She went downstairs, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at her when he saw her walking into the kitchen with a big bag. "May I ask what your doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her place bags of popcorn, chips, and soda in the bag. Looking at him anger showed in her eyes as she spat, "I have to comfort Sango because _your_ friend broke her heart!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Silence filled the room while Kagome continued to put stuff in the bag.

Turning to Inuyasha she sighed and said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I was just angry at Miroku and took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest; sighing as she breathed in his scent. Wrapping his arms around her Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I was never mad love, just surprised." Kagome smiled as she let go of him before grabbing the huge bag. Walking over to him she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before saying, "Well, I probably won't be coming out tonight so I'll see you tomorrow sexy!" Kagome smiled as she walked away, hearing Inuyasha's deep chuckle.

Sango was watching tv when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" "Its Kagome!" Sango chuckled as she opened the door and saw Kagome with a huge bag on her back. Coming into the room she threw the bag to the ground before placing stuff all over the floor. "What's all this for?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome empty the bag. Looking up at her Kagome smiled and said, "We're going to have a girl's night!" Sango chuckled as she saw the excitement on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha and Miroku could hear laughing coming from Sango's room. "So what did you do this time?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they sat on Miroku's bed. "I messed up Yash, I grabbed a girl's ass on accident and Sango saw me then screamed at me that we're over and ran off. I feel like such a dick, what should I do?" "You need to talk to her, but wait because you know that tomorrow she's going to want to kick your ass." Miroku nodded in agreement, "Yeah,"

Sango laughed at Kagome as she came out of the bathroom in a tank top and some capri pajamas, her scrunched hair in a slopping bun on top of her head and green facial stuff covering her face. "Omg Kags, you look so funny!" Kagome just giggled as she walked over to Sango with a tub of the green stuff. After 'monsterfying' Sango the two ate popcorn and chocolate as they watched tv and gossiped about stuff. By the end of the night the two cleaned their faces and got into Sango's bed. "Night San" Kagome said as she snuggled into her pillow. "Night Kags," Sango said as she closed her eyes, feeling way better.

Waking up the next morning Kagome muttered, "Sango, get up." Sango just mumbled as she continued to sleep. Rubbing her eyes Kagome used her feet to push Sango off the bed. Hitting the floor with a thump Sango woke up. "Ow! Hey Kags, that hurt!" Kagome just laughed as she got off of Sango's bed. "It's time to get ready for school." Sango just mumbled about ungrateful friends and pushing them off beds. The school day went by fast, consisting of glaring at Miroku and trying to hold Sango back. According to Inuyasha Sango went thru stages, 1st was the grief stage 2nd was the anger stage, and 3rd was the depression stage.

At the end of the day Kagome drove with Sango home, just as they got home Kagome sensed a bad aura by down town Tokyo. Her and Sango jumped into the car as Kagome called Inuyasha and told him and Miroku to meet them in Tokyo. Meeting at Tokyo woods they waited for the demon to show itself. When it did Sango said, "I'm taking this demon on myself, stay back." Miroku was about to say something but the glare Kagome sent him efficiently shut him up.

The three just watched Sango as she attacked the demon full on. That poor demon stood no chance as Sango put all her anger into her elemental power. Apparently when wind was put with anger it made a deadly combination. As Sango threw her Hiraikotsu a tornado 10 times bigger then it usually was tore towards the demon. Its cry filling the air as it was torn to pieces. Sango grabbed the Hiraikotsu as it flew towards her, it must of easily been going over 100 mph but she caught it with ease.

Walking back to them Kagome followed Sango silently as they walked to their car, leaving the boys as they drove to the house. "Talk to her when you get home man." Was the only thing Inuyasha said as they got into Miroku's car and left. Once they got home Miroku ran to Kagome's room but only found Kagome there. "Where's Sango?" he asked. Kagome just glared daggers at him, "Why should I tell you?" Kagome yelled at him, Miroku snapped. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER KAGOME AND I WANT TO FIX THIS!" Kagome stopped glaring at him, her chocolate orbs softening. "She's in the backyard." She whispered, Miroku just nodded and headed downstairs.

When Miroku walked outside he looked around for Sango as his eyes got used to the darkness. Finally seeing a figure sitting in the grass not far away Miroku walked over to it. When he was about 10 feet away she said, "What do you want Miroku?" Miroku just sighed as he sat next to her. Staring at the stars he said, "I'm sorry of groping that girl Sango, I really messed up and I know it. I hope you can forgive me but if you don't I understand." Miroku sighed as he closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather his thoughts.

Looking at Sango he gently grabbed Sango's chin and made her look at him. Looking into her blue eyes he said, "I just want you to know that I love you Sango, I love you with all my heart and that will never change, even if you never talk to me again. As long as you're happy that is all that matters to me, I don't want you hurting and I'm mad at myself for hurting you. I know I'm a dick but I still love you my lovely Sango." Miroku sighed once again, looking at the ground before looking at her again.

"You're the love of my life San, and it took me until now to realize that you are. I love you Sango." Sango's blue orbs started to water before she threw herself into Miroku's arms. "Oh Miroku, I love you so much! I forgive you!" Miroku just held her tightly before grabbed her chin and gently making her look at him. Placing his lips against hers he kissed her softly, pulling back he whispered. "How I've missed that." Sango just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his.

Inuyasha and Kagome silently watched from Kagome's balcony. As Kagome leaned into Inuyasha she whispered, "Aw! That was so cute!" Inuyasha just chuckled at his over-romantic girlfriend. As Kagome watched Sango and Miroku kissed she whispered, "Love can be found within a single kiss." Smiling she looked up at Inuyasha as he bent down and kissed her. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha gently grabbed the side of her face as he whispered against her lips, "A fire that ignites from the taste of your lips."

It was 8 o'clock and only two people were still at the school, Mrs. Keade and Mr. Takimoro, the principal. Mrs. Keade was at her desk reading about Lady Midoriko, when the book started to describe some of her powers and her blood line Mrs. Keade's eyes widened. "Oh my god," She whispered as everything started to click in her head, "It can't be."

As Mrs. Keade burst into the principal's office, Mr. Takimoro looked up from his desk, "Yes Keade?" he asked. "I think I found the descendent of Lady Midoriko." Mr. Takimoro's eyes widened as Mrs. Keade continued, "This child had remarkable powers, she is already at the level of Kikyo before she left but I feel it…there's this aura about her that just radiates power… As if she had not yet unleashed her full potential…" Looking out the window to the statue of the great Lady Midoriko Mrs. Keade whispered, "I have a feeling when she does unleash that power….that she will be even stronger then Lady Midoriko…"

**A.N i hope you liked this beautiful chapter! lol i want at least 5 reviews before i update yeah you can call me greedy all you want but plz review! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	6. Chap 6: Unknown Desires

**A.N I'm back! thanks for all the reviews! they all mean alot to me! I just want to say thnx to ILoveInuyasha4Eva for giving me the idea of using Inuyasha's necklace in the series. i originally wanted to use it in Summer of Chances but got caught up in the story that i forgot! and to lil mama i want to say WELOME BACK! lol well on with the story! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: **runs from the sounds of barking dogs, but is suddenly met with a fence.****

**Inukag4eva: "Crap," **looks for a way to escape as the dogs get closer****

**Evil Gunman: "Say it or Fluffy and Tinkerbell will attack you." **

**Inukag4eva: **rolls her eyes** "Seriously? Fluffy and Tinkerbell? what type of names are those? i bet these dogs arent even scary." **eyes widen when she see the two ferocious chihuahuas coming towards her. "Ok! OK! I don't own Inuyasha!" **

**Evil Gunman: "Good girl, Fluffy, Tinkerbell time to go home." **the ferocious dogs instantely change to lovable chihuahuas as they follow their master.****

**Inukag4eva:"Aww! there so cute!" **Dogs turn to her and bare their teeth, not looking so cute anymore, she sweat drops,** _"Wow, some dogs..."_**

Chapter 6: Unknown Desires

Kouga and Kagome walked into gym laughing over something Kouga said. "Well I'll see you later Kouga," Kagome said as she hugged him before walking into the locker room. As she came out she started to tie her hair back with her white ribbon. Walking over to her side of the gym she grabbed a bow and some arrows and walked over to the targets. _"I really got to bring my bow…no then Mrs. Keade will ask about it. I'll just have to keep using these…just not put too much power into them." _Kagome thought as she lined up her bow, hitting the target perfectly.

While her coach wasn't looking Ayame snuck over to Kagome's side, as she reached Kagome she quickly grabbed her and pulled her away. "You ok Ayame?" Kagome said when she saw Ayame take a deep breath. "Yeah, just some of the people over there can't use their powers right and their spiritual energy was clashing with my demonic energy." "Here, let me help you." Kagome said as she grabbed the small bottle of water she kept around her neck in gym.

Unhooking it off the necklace she opened the lid; placing her hand over the water it started to slowly raise out of the bottle. Ayame's eyes grew huge as she watched Kagome swirl the water around before putting it back into the bottle, then put some of her spiritual energy into the bottle changing the water to some purple liquid. Holding it to her face while she swirled it Kagome smiled, "Here, this is a potion that will help your demonic energy recover from their spiritual energy."

Ayame took the bottle from Kagome and drank it, smiling at the honeysuckle taste and the feeling of her power recharging. "Wow Kags, where did you learn how to make this?" Kagome smiled and laughed as she said, "My dad, when I was little and learning to use my powers I would accidentally drain Kouga's energy so dad taught me how to make it to help Kouga." Even though Kagome was smiling there was a sadness shining in her eyes, but it disappeared as she said, "So what do you need?"

Ayame instantly blushed, "well….um…..I kinda like Kouga….and since you're his best friend….I was wondering if you could help me…." Kagome smiled, "of course Ayame!" Just as she was going to say more Mrs. Keade yelled at her. "Kagome! Come here I need to give you something!" Looking at Ayame Kagome said, "I'll talk to you later!" as she ran over to Mrs. Keade.

"Yes?" she said as she walked to her. Grabbing something out of her hoari sleeve Mrs. Keade said, "I have this for ye, it's a subjugation necklace, whenever a demon is too much for you to handle it will fly on its neck and all you have to say is the word of subjugation and the demon will be subdued." Kagome was confused, "Why are you giving me this?" Mrs. Keade just smiled and said, "I think you might need it in the future." Kagome just nodded and accepted the necklace before walking to the locker room.

In fourth period Kagome held the necklace in her hands, threading the cool beads thru her fingers. Looking down at it her eyes suddenly glazed over…

_A young woman stood in the middle of the forest, her hands hidden in her kimono. Suddenly a flash of red appeared in front of her, and then suddenly everything started to move in slow motion. The red outfit with silver hair…a beaded necklace around its neck…_

"Kagome…..Kagome….hello? Earth to Kagome!" Ayame yelled as she waved her hands in Kagome's face. "Huh? What did I miss?" "You miss like half the class! You just like went to la-la land or something!" Kagome looked around to see that everyone except her, Ayame, and Rin were gone. Hiding the necklace Kagome stood up and said, "Well let's go! I'm starving!"

Kagome walked into the cafeteria in front of the other two; sitting next to Inuyasha she gave him a quick kiss and started to eat. When Ayame and Rin walked in they sat down next to Sango and Kouga. "I'll be back, I have to go to the restroom." Kagome said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Watching her leave Ayame said, "I think something's wrong with Kagome, towards the beginning of fourth her eyes glazed over and she wouldn't respond to me!"

"Really? That hasn't happened since camp." Sango said as she finished her yogurt. Ayame looked at her. "What happened? Is she sick?" Sango just laughed, "Kagome has visions every once in a while, and she doesn't respond until the vision is over." "Ok, so now that's figured out, whatever Kagome saw in her vision she is obviously worrying about it." Miroku said as he ate his sandwich.

"I'll go see if she's ok," Sango said as she placed her plate on Miroku's. "Be a dear and throw this away for me." Smiling, she walked out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom she saw Kagome leaning against the sink with a old looking beaded necklace in her hands. "Hey Kags," Sango said as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

Kagome jumped and placed the necklace into her purse. "What was that?" Sango asked as she stood next to Kagome. "What was what?" Kagome said as she looked at the bathroom stall, not meeting Sango's eyes. "Kagome, do you really think I'm that stupid? I saw that beaded necklace you were holding." Kagome sighed as she took the necklace out, "Mrs. Keade gave this to me today, said that if a demon ever became to strong for me to deal with it would fly around its neck and I only had to say one word to subdue it… but the problem is _why_ did she give it to me? Does she think I'm weak or something?"

Sango laughed, "Kagome, your one of the strongest people I know. She probably gave it to you for a good reason; it will all become clear soon." Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Thanks San, I needed that." "No prob chica, that's what friends do." Letting go of her Sango said, "So Ayame said something about you dazing out in fourth, did you have a vision?" "Yeah," Kagome said, "I was looking at the necklace when it came, I saw a woman in a kimono waiting in the middle of a forest, then something red pasted by her before everything started to go in slow motion. It showed something or someone in a red outfit with silver hair and around its neck was the necklace."

"Hmm? Silver hair? We only know two people with that strange color of hair, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Sango said as she thought about what Kagome told her. "Yeah but, I don't think it was from…this time. I think it was from a couple hundred years ago, one, because no one wears kimonos anymore. 2, it was in the forest and you could only hear birds not sounds from the city."

Sango nodded, "Well so it's not them, but it could have been one of their relatives, or just an inu-demon. But obviously since it was in your vision it must of meant something." "Yeah-" Kagome started to say when she felt an aura. "Come one, we need to get Inuyasha and Miroku. Something's coming." The two ran out of the bathroom.

Running into the cafeteria Kagome got to the table first. "Inuyasha, Miroku come on we have to go, a big one is getting closer to the school." Kouga, Ayame, and Rin just looked at them confused as they saw the four stand up. "What? Where are you going?" Kouga asked, "We'll be back just stay here!" Kagome screamed as they disappeared.

They jumped into Miroku's trunk and drove towards the aura. Stopping in the middle of the road they saw the huge panther demon. "Watch out guys, panther demons are harder then most! They can multiply!" Kagome said as she formed her swords in her hands while the others transformed their weapons. Looking at each other the four launched into battle.

Using her spiritual energy Kagome sprung off the ground as she twisted in the air hitting the huge panther straight in the face. The beast roared as it stumbled backwards, it opened its mouth as three huge panther demons flew out, straight at the Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Oh so that's how its gonna be?" Inuyasha said as one of the demons flew towards him. He slashed the demon across the face, killing it.

Turning to Kagome his eyes widened as he yelled, "Kagome watch out!" Kagome turned around to see the original panther demon coming towards her. It sliced its nails across her left arm. Kagome yelled out as it made contact, using her good arms she did a cartwheel and raised her good hand to the demon. Saying a spell a blast of energy came from her hand, killing the demon. Kagome fell to her knee as her good hand came up to her arms, trying to stop the blood. Inuyasha ran over to her, kneeling down next to her he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound.

Sango twirled her Hiraikotsu over her head, as it started to twirl faster wind blades shot out of it, slicing her demon into pieces. After she knew the demon was dead she ran over to Kagome. Miroku watched as his panther circled around him. Grabbing a ward from his pocket, he closed his eyes and chanted a spell. All of a sudden leaves flew from the trees and started to circle around Miroku, before being launched at the demon, killing it. "Ha! You're not the only one who can improve your powers Kagome!" Miroku said as he turned to see Inuyasha and Sango huddled around Kagome.

Running over Miroku said, "What happened?" "The demon sliced her arm when she was looking at me." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. "Do you think you can heal it Kagome?" Kagome winced, "I used a lot of power with the spell, but I can make it stop bleeding though." "Well let's go home, there's no reason to go back to school now." Sango said as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and they walked to the car, once there they drove off.

Making it home Inuyasha carried Kagome into the house, "Yash, I'm fine now. I just want to go swimming." Kagome whined as he carried her upstairs, "Inuyasha, she healed the wound, it's just a scar now." Sango said as she followed them. Reaching Kagome's room Inuyasha put her down, "As long as you're careful." He said protectively. Kagome just laughed, "I'll be fine Inuyasha, I'm a big girl."

Kagome and Sango were tanning by the pool while Inuyasha and Miroku were in the gym when Kouga, Ayame, and Rin walked to the backyard to see Kagome and Sango. "Hey girls!" Kouga yelled as they got closer. The two waved at them before going back to tanning. About 10 feet away Kouga said, "Hey, why did you four leave at lunch?" As Sango read her magazine she said, "Family emergency." Kouga was about to say something when he saw the five slash marks on Kagome's arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kouga asked as he stared at her arm. Kagome sat up as she looked at Sango thru her sunglasses. "Shit," She whispered as she turned to him. "I was running thru the woods when I was scratch by a tree limb." She said as she laid back down. "Kagome, don't give me some bull-shit excuse. I want the damn truth and I want it now!" Kouga growled. Sighing Kagome looked at him and said, "Pass me my phone."

Passing her her phone Kouga waited impatiently as Kagome called Inuyasha. "Get down here….we have a minor problem….yes now Inuyasha… Kouga, Ayame, and Rin are here and they saw the wound….yes…..we have to tell him...both you and Miroku need to come down now." Putting her phone down she continued to tan. A couple minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the house, when they were all sitting around the patio table Kouga said, "Now tell me what the hell is going on with you four." Kagome sighed as she ran a hand thru her hair; looking at the Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango before looking at the other three.

"You have to promise me you won't say anything." Kagome said to the three, they all nodded. Taking a deep breath she started.

"Kouga you know most of this but you don't know everything. My family has been guarding a jewel called the Shikon no Tama for centuries. Around the time my dad was given the jewel to protect a villain named Naraku found out about it. For years they fought by my father always won, then one day when I was seven Naraku kidnapped me, once dad saved me he told me about the jewel and then he told me he was going to die soon so he gave me the jewel. Then he left….he died that day."

Kagome had to stop for a second to compose herself, looking up to the sky she took a deep breath before starting again. "Naraku disappeared after that due to the jewel 'disappearing' then this summer I met Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. My dad came to me telling me that Naraku was back and after the jewel, but I would not be able to beat him by myself so I asked the gang and they agreed, that's how this all started. My father started sending letters to inform us about Naraku, we were each given an elemental weapon, Sango air, Miroku earth, Inuyasha fire, and me water."

"Wait, you all can control the elements? Ayame said in disbelief, Kagome just nodded. "We spent the whole summer training and killing demons, towards the end Naraku finally showed up. We killed him but were hurt severely during the battle. After healing we made a promise to each other that we would continue killing evil demons but we would keep it a secret. We left early today because a huge demon was coming towards Tokyo, before we killed it, it attacked me."

Ayame and Rin stared, dumbstruck; Kouga knew most so he wasn't that shocked till the end. "Why didn't you tell me about this business Kags?" He asked, "Because, it's hard enough that I constantly put these three thru danger and how they are still willing to fight with me, I didn't want to involve you, Ayame, or Rin." "Kagome, since Naraku is gone why do you still fight?" Rin asked.

"I guess I just wanted to use my powers for good and I'm pretty sure I'm not just speaking for myself." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Well can we join your demon slaying business?" Kouga asked, "Yeah, can we?" Ayame and Rin asked too. Kagome just looked at them before looking at the other three, "What are you just asking me for? It's up to them too." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome whispered among themselves for a minute before turning back to the other three.

"This is a dangerous job and you guys don't have weapons-" "Hey, were not weak over here! And just because you guys have powers doesn't mean we can't help I mean seriously, two of us are full fledge demons and the other is a demon slayer in training!" "Kouga! Will you shut up and listen to me? I never said you guys couldn't join I just said it was going to be very dangerous!"

Kouga looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh," Looking seriously at Kouga, Ayame, and Rin Kagome said, "This is serious, because you guys don't weapons it will be harder for you; and I can't promise you that we will always be able to save you if something happens and I don't want anything to happen to you gu-" Rin cut her off, "Kags, I'm a demon slayer, I have weapons. I don't know about the other two but I can defend myself. So can we join?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, yeah you can join just please be careful. Well I'm going inside now, I'm tired." Kouga, Ayame, and Rin said goodbye to the others and left while Sango and Miroku went out on a date. Since Miroku and Sango were gone the only people in the house were Kagome and Inuyasha.

After taking a shower Kagome called Kouga, after three rings the wolf demon answered. "Hello?" "Hey Kouga, are you ok? It seemed like something was bothering you today." "Oh, yeah I'm sorry about snapping at you Kags, I've just…..been distracted." Kouga said thru the phone. Sitting on her bed Kagome ran a wet hand thru her hair. "What's wrong?" "Well, I like someone…" Kagome smile at his confession, "Would this person happen to have fiery red hair and happens to be a wolf demon too?"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a second. "…H-how did you know?" Kouga asked, Kagome just laughed, "Kouga, one I'm not stupid I'm your best friend-well I hope I still am-and I see you looking at her with a small smile on your face." Kouga's laugh radiated thru the phone, "Haha I should have known you would find out, you always had a knack for that, you should be a matchmaker." Kagome smiled, "Haha I still am your best friend right?" "Of course Kags, no one can change that." Kouga's deep voice said. Kagome smiled "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Kouga." "Night Kags, sweet dreams." Kouga said before he hung up. Smiling Kagome went downstairs to eat something

Sitting on the couch Kagome ate cereal while watching her new favorite show, _"Pretty Little Lairs"_ **(A.N I love that show! The books are awesome too! ^-^)** walking into the room Inuyasha looked at Kagome and the gashes on her arm. "How's your arm?" he asked. Kagome just sighed, "I told you before Inuyasha I am perfectly fine." She snapped, tired of him being so protective.

"I'm sorry if I care for you!" Inuyasha yelled at her, tired of her attitude. "I'm just tired of people thinking that I'm weak! I'm a strong woman and I don't want to be treated as any less!" "I'm not treating you like your some weak woman Kagome! I'm treating you just like me so just get over yourself!" Kagome took a step back in shot, narrowing her eyes at him she yelled "Bite Me!" So wrapped up in their argument neither noticed Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

Inuyasha walked up to her were they are chest to chest; getting in her face he growls and smiles, showing her his fangs before he says "Gladly," Grabbing her face he smashed his lips on hers in a fiery kiss. Kagome tried to get away, punching his chest with her fist as she struggled against his iron grip while he started to nibble on her lips. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha trailed kisses down Kagome's face and neck, Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha lick her neck. He latched his mouth onto the junction of her neck and shoulder. As he started to suck on her neck Kagome couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Shivers ran down her spine as he continued to suck on her neck; his nails racking against her sides. He licked the spot once again, causing Kagome to moan and arched against his chest. He growled as her breast pressed into his chest. "Inuyasha!" she gasped as he continued to ravish her neck before reclaiming her lips. Breaking the kiss Kagome gasped when she saw his pure red eyes. Grabbing his face she whispered, "Inuyasha are you ok?" he only growls as he tries to kiss her again.

She used her powers to keep him back, making sure not to use too much to hurt them. Pissed that she wasn't submitting to him he growls the word "Mate," Kagome's eyes widen as he says that and suddenly all the struggle leaves her body. Closing her eyes she felt Inuyasha's lips latch on to hers. As he started to trail kisses down her neck, a tear ran down her cheek as she said, "Inuyasha, it's ok, I've been waiting." Kagome kept her eyes closed as she felt his teeth poised at her neck. All of a sudden she felt him leap off of her, whispering, "How could I? How could I do this to you?"

Kagome just looked at him with wide eyes, taking a step towards him she whispers. "It's ok Inuyasha, I'm fine. I want this." Inuyasha locks his golden orbs to hers, guilt filling them. "No…no…." Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes turn red, leaping toward her he slammed her against the wall. "You are mine." He whispered as he nipped at her neck. Kagome just closed her eyes as she thought, _"Don't worry Kagome, you wanted this…just…just a different way."_

Suddenly flashes of light appeared from Kagome's room, they started to surround Inuyasha neck. Suddenly a voice filled Kagome's brain, _"Say the word of subjugation to subdue the demon."_ Kagome frantically looked around to think of the word, when her eyes fell on Inuyasha's ears. "SIT BOY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground, a couple minutes later he raised his head to look at Kagome. "What happened? Why am I on the ground?"

Kagome looked at him thru wide eyes, "You-you don't remember?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes as he tried to remember what happened, "The last thing I remember is walking into the room and seeing you on the couch." Kagome continued to look at him _"Should I tell him what happened?"_ Inuyasha just looked at her, "Can you tell me how I ended up on the floor?" Kagome snapped out of her trance, looking at him she said, "You trip and hit your head, I've been trying to get you up for the last 10 minutes."

While Inuyasha picked himself up Kagome quickly fixed her hair where it covered her neck, and the bite marks he placed on it. "That would explain the headache," Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his head. "Why don't you go take a nap?" Kagome suggested to him, hoping he was ok. Nodding a yeah Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead before heading upstairs. The minute she heard the door shut Kagome ran….she just….ran.

The tears were falling down her cheeks in streams by the time she stopped. As she tried to regulate her breathing sobs racked her body. The last hour running thru her mind. Kagome fell to her knees, her tears staining the grass. _"Why did I lie to him? Why couldn't I just tell him? Most importantly…why did I almost let him mark me?" _

Sango and Miroku's laughter could be heard as the walked into the house. "Thanks for the date Miroku, I really enjoyed tonight." Miroku just smiled as Sango kissed him, "Well I'm going for a run I'll be back soon." Sango said as she ran up to her room to change into some jogging clothes.

As she ran to her spot Sango hummed a tune. As she passed the entrance to Kagome's spot she thought she heard crying. Slowing down she backtracked her steps to the entrance, listening intently she heard a soft cry coming from inside. Sango walked slowing towards Kagome's spot, she had never been there before. Sango gasped at the sight of Kagome's spot, it was beautiful. As her eyes scanned over the lake her eyes landed on a shaking figure not far from it. Straining her eyes in the fading light her blue orbs widened when she saw who it was, Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran towards her. Falling in the grass next to her best friend Sango said, "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" Kagome just looked at her thru red-rimmed eyes before she started to cry even harder. "Oh my god Sango, he-he-he." "He what Kags? Who did something to you?" Sango asked softly, trying to calm her friend.

Once Kagome finally got her sobs under control she looked at her friend, "Inuyasha….he….we got in a fight today….and when I yelled bite me…something happened…he…attack me and started kissing me….I tried to stop him but then he started calling me his mate…and all the fight left my body…I was going to let him mark me until that necklace went around his neck…then he fell to the ground when I subdued him…when he got up he didn't remember anything…and….and I don't know how to tell him…"

"Oh Kagome," Sango said as she held her friend "You need to tell him," "I can't Sango, he has to find out for himself…" "Find out what?" Sango asked a confused look on his face. "During the summer his parents came to me. They told me I would be his mate but…but he has to figure it out by himself, to become worthy though, I have to pass a test. And Izayoi told me it was going to be harder then others. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, well I know you can do it Kags. I'm right here for you." "Thanks Sango" Kagome said, she felt better now. It was only demon instincts….maybe Inuyasha will figure out soon that she was his mate. Standing up Sango and Kagome walked back to the house.

Walking up to Inuyasha's room Kagome slowly opened the door. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. "Yeah?" He said from his spot on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She said as she walked over to him, sitting on the bed. "Better, I was just wondering how the hell did this necklace get on my neck?" Kagome laughed as she tried to figure out what to say, "Well Mrs. Keade gave that to me saying that if something happened to someone I cared about it would fly around there neck, I guess it chose you"

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh well, how do I get it off?" "I don't know, but it's late. We will figure it out in the morning." Kagome went to stand up when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down. "Oh no you don't your sleeping with me tonight." Kagome just giggled as she snuggled next to him. "Night Inuyasha…" She whispered as she started to fall asleep. Once she fell asleep Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "Night my love." Inuyasha whispered as he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

"_The descendent of the almighty Lady Midoriko walks the earth, not knowing of her own identity. Once her identity is revealed even to her, she will banish The Great Evil from the earth…"_

Kagome woke up sweating; wiping her forehead she replayed her dream over in her head. Laying back down she stared up at the ceiling; "Who is Lady Midoriko's descendent? More importantly…what is the great evil?"

**A.N Ok, to be honest i don't know about this chapter, like i like it but theres just something about it that i dont like. well tell me what you think of it and if you like it or not! i want at least 7 reviews! before i update! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	7. Chap 7: Searching For Answers

**A.N Hey guys! i'm back with a new chapter! for me i was a little scared with how the last chapter went (even thought you guys told me you iked it!) but i feel like i redeemed myself with this one! well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Sitting in a chair, turns her head** **

**Inukag4eva: "I'm not saying it."**

**Inuyasha: "Wench! just say it so we can get on with the story!" **

**Kagome: "Inuyasha! don't call her that, remember she can kill you off in the story!"**

**Inuyasha:"Like she would do that, she needs me i'm the main character."**

****both girls glare at him** **

**Inukag4eva: "Well sorry to burst your bubble Inuyasha but Kagome is actually the center point of the story, you are like the main character but not as important as Kagome."**

**Kagome: **smirks** "Told you! now Inukag4eva, can you plz say it so we can get on with the story, i want to see what happens next!"**

**Inukag4eva: "Ok, i don't own Inuyasha, the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does, well heres the story! ENJOY!"**

Chapter 7: Searching For Answers

Waking up the next morning around 7 Kagome took a quick shower and got dressed. After eating breakfast she took Sango's car and drove to the library. Once Kagome drove into the parking lot she parked and got out of the car, walking into the library. Searching the aisles she looked for a book on Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil. Finding a book she walked over to a table, quietly sitting down she opened the book, flipping thru sections until one section caught her eye.

"_Lady Midoriko's greatest enemy was The Great Evil, their last battle lasted 7 days and nights. On the seventh night the two killed each other off, but never really faded from this world. It is believed that the descendents of both Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil will fight each other and kill one or the other. Because they can not both live in harmony. For the earth to be balanced…in either good or evil…one has to die…" _

Kagome shook her head, before reading the rest of the section…

"_It is hard to predict when this legendary battle will happen but it is said it will be unexpected and happen at the worst time. Many wonder who the descendent of Lady Midoriko is…hoping she or he will be able to defeat The Great Evil and banish it from the earth…"_

Closing the book Kagome placed it on the table before taking a deep breath, _"Who are the descendents of Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil?"_ Standing up Kagome grabbed the book and walked over to the Liberian. "May I help you dear?" The old lady said as she looked up from organizing books, "Yes, I would like to check out this book." Kagome said as gently placed the book on the desk. The Liberian looked at the title and smiled, "Ah, this book hasn't been checked out in a while, doing research on Lady Midoriko?" Kagome smiled, "Yes, ma'am I am."

After scanning the book the Liberian type something into the computer, hearing a beeping noise the Liberian smiled and handed Kagome the book. "There you go dear, you bring the book back whenever you're down with it." "Thank you" Kagome said as she smiled at the older woman. Walking out of the library Kagome got back into the car, driving back to the house, the book and her purse lying gently on the passenger seat.

Turning off the car in the garage Kagome saw that it was only 8:43. Sighing Kagome walked into the house and up to her room, changing into a jogging suit she grabbed a small bag and put her phone, ipod, a flashlight, a bag of chips, water, and the book in it. Locking the house behind her she decided to go for an early morning run.

Making it to her spot Kagome took a deep breath as she walked to the edge of the tiny river that lead to the waterfall. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Kagome raised her hand and moved it in the shape of a rainbow, making the waterfall spilt in half. Walking into the cave she turned on her flashlight as the waterfall went back to its regular state. Finding a good rock to sit on Kagome grabbed the book and opened it, starting from the beginning.

About and hour later, a bag of chips laying empty next to her and water bottle long forgotten Kagome was only half way thru the book when her phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome said as she continued to read. "Kags, where are you? I woke up this morning and you were gone." "Yeah…I just went for a walk, it's such a pretty day." "Um…Kags?" "Yeah?" "You know it's raining right?" Kagome's eyes widened, using her hand she split the waterfall to see it was indeed raining. "Well I'm in the forest so I guess I didn't notice when it got dark."

Sango's chuckle traveled thru the phone, "I swear Kagome, you spend more time in the forest then you do your own home!" Kagome just chuckle, "yeah, I guess I do!" "Haha well be careful Kags, I'll be waiting when you get back." "K, see you soon San." Kagome said before she hung up and went back to reading her book.

Finally finishing the book Kagome sighed, in the book it had no knowledge of The Great Evil's real name and it didn't know the knowledge of Lady Midoriko's last name either. "Damn it," Kagome muttered when she noticed she was getting now where with this. Splitting the waterfall Kagome sighed as she saw it was still raining. _"I'm not going home in that, ugh my luck today sucks._"Kagome thought as she turned her flashlight to the inner part of the cave. _"Might as well search Lady Midoriko's old hideout." _

Pulling her hair up in a high ponytail Kagome started to walk deeper into the cave. Shining her flashlight on the walls Kagome saw markings craved into the walls, _"Did Lady Midoriko crave these?"_ Kagome's eyes widen as she read all the spells written on these walls. Running back to the opening of the cave Kagome grabbed her bag and rummaged thru it. Once she found a note pad and a pen she ran back over to the cravings. Sticking the flashlight between her neck and shoulder Kagome wrote down all the spells that hadn't faded away. Smiling after writing them down Kagome turned to go deeper in the cave when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, the flashlight falling to the ground.

_A young priestess was running thru the woods, her hands holding up her kimono. Stopping by the stream in front of a waterfall the raven haired beauty looked around before moving her hand in front of her, making the waterfall spilt. Looking around once more she entered the cave, the waterfall returning to its original state. Letting her kimono fall to her feet she slowly descended into the cave, the only thing lighting her way was the spiritual orb in her hand. _

_She smiled as she looked at all the cravings she had put into the wall. Making it to the back of the cave, a pack was laying neatly on the ground. "There you are!" The young woman smiled as she grabbed it. Walking to the right of her she placed her hand on the wall. Suddenly a rainbow aura glowed from her hand as the rock started to sink in. A smile came to her face as the wall started moving. _

_Throwing the bag into the open space she put her hand in the same spot, but this time making the wall close and go back to its original spot. Smiling at her work the young lady turned to the back of the wall, her black hair twirling around her. Grabbing a chisel that she stored in her kimono, she started to sketch a name, Midoriko H…_

Kagome's eyes suddenly focused as the vision ended, "That was Lady Midoriko…" Kagome whispered as she walked to the back of the cave. She gently placed her hand on the craving, all that was left of her last name was an H. _"It must have worn away; well I at least know that her last name starts with an H." _Walking over to the right Kagome saw the faded handprint on the wall, gently placing her hand on the faded handprint Kagome smiled to see her hand was the exact same size. Just as Kagome was about to use her spiritual power her phone went off.

"Holy shit," Kagome muttered as she took her hand off the wall and grabbed her phone, "Hello?" "Kagome, where are you? You've been gone for hours when are you coming back?" Inuyasha's voice came thru the phone. "I'm on my way now Yash, I'll be home in 20." Kagome said before hanging up

Walking back to the front of the cave Kagome packed all her stuff into her bag. Splitting the waterfall into two she walked onto the grass and started for the house, thinking. _"Lady Midoriko was not only the most powerful priestess but she could also control water…interesting. I wonder why that vision was shown to me. Am I supposed to see what's behind that weird wall?"_ The minute Kagome stepped into the house Sango tackled her, "Never do that to me again Kags, I almost called the police!"

Miroku looked up from the couch with sympathy in his eyes, "She seriously almost did." Kagome laughed as she pulled Sango off of her. "I'm back so don't worry, now I'm going to take a long needed bath. Walking upstairs to her room Kagome set her bag by the door as she locked it. Walking over to her stereo she turned on some music, as she turned to the bathroom she took of her clothes, glad they were off. Running the water she sighed as she stepped into the scented warm water.

Letting the music calm her she dipped her head into the water, washing it with her shampoo and conditioner. After washing her hair she just let herself soak, nose deep in the water Kagome thought, _"How am I going to find out who the descendents are?"_ Kagome closed her eyes as she recited her dream in her head,

"_The descendent of the almighty Lady Midoriko walks the earth, not knowing of her own identity. Once her identity is revealed even to her, she will banish The Great Evil from the earth…"_

Looking up at the ceiling Kagome thought, _"How am I going to figure this out?" _

About an hour later Kagome walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. "Inuyasha!" she yelled once she saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed; staring at the ceiling. "What?" he said as he continued to look at the ceiling. Kagome walked over to her closet and left the doors open a crack so she could talk while she changed. "I locked the door for a reason." She said as she put one of her father's old college shirts and some shorts.

When she walked out of the closet Inuyasha looked at her with jealousy in his eyes, "Who's shirt is that?" he asked, seeing how big the shirt was on her. Kagome laughed at the look on his face, "It was my dad's Yash, calm down." Inuyasha instantly relaxed as she sat next to him. "Sooo…" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at the ceiling before looking at his girlfriend, "Where were you all day?" Kagome just rolled her eyes, "I was just by the lake clearing my head." "What about when it rained?" Inuyasha pressed, Kagome gave him that 'are you kidding?' look. "Does it not mean anything to you that I can control water?"

Inuyasha laughed at her expression, nuzzling her neck with his nose he whispered, "I didn't know you were that smart." He jumped back just in time to dodge Kagome's hand, "Why you!" she said as she chased him around her room, after a couple minutes the couple fell back on the bed. "HEY!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome's hand connected to the back of his head. "That's what you get for calling me stupid." Kagome said as she walked out of the room, "I'll be right back."

Laying on her bed Inuyasha put his hands behind his head, shifting he felt something poke his side, "What the?" he whispered as he jumped off the bed and looked for a foreign substance. Not seeing anything he lifted the mattress, to see a book lying there. "This is weird…" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the book and looked at it. Seeing a bookmark he was about to open it when he heard Kagome's soft footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly stashing the book where he found it he jumped on the bed just as Kagome came in with to bowls of ramen.

Raising an eyebrow at him Kagome said, "You havin' fun?" Inuyasha smiled at her, a fang sticking out. "Yes, your bed is very jumpable." Kagome giggled as she handed him his bowl before walking over to her tv, yelling over her shoulder she said, "Are you coming or not?" Smirking Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her. As they watched tv Inuyasha looked at her thru the corner of his eye. _"Why was she hiding that book? Why does she even have it?"_

"Miroku, what do you want for dinner?" Sango yelled from the kitchen as she looked thru the cabinet. "It doesn't matter, why don't you ask Inuyasha and Kagome," "They're eating right now, so we're on our own." Miroku sighed as he came behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Well then you make us what you want my dear." Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango giggled as she pulled out of Miroku's grasp. "Well since I can't cook as well as Kagome…" she trailed off as she went into the cabinet and then threw a bag of chips and bread at Miroku. "We'll have sandwiches." Miroku smiled as he grabbed the meat, him and Sango just laughing and talking as they made their sandwiches.

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself nestled into Inuyasha's arms. Yawning she looked at the clock before screaming, "Shit!" hearing the ruckus from downstairs on the couch Sango and Miroku woke up. Looking at the clock Sango scream as she ran out of Miroku's arms and up to her room, it was 7:15.

Both Sango and Kagome took quick showers and just grabbed some clothes, Kagome in a pair of her black dance sweats scrunched up to her knees. She had on a purple and white Hollister top with her white air force ones; she threw her wet hair up in a sloppy bun, pieces curly around her face and wore just a little eyeshadow and eyeliner, with studs in her ears.

Sango put on a pair of red basketball shorts with a white Abercrombie shirt, a pair of white and red Adidas on her feet. Her damp hair pulled up in a tight ponytail, her hair starting to wave slightly. She only had on a little eyeshadow and eyeliner just like Kagome, studs also in her ears.

As they ran downstairs their mouths drop at their boyfriends, Inuyasha was wearing a blue pinstripe button up with light khaki's; a pair of white Nikes on his feet, his hair nice a shiny. Miroku was wearing a Abercrombie shirt that said _"I have a big package for you,"_ with an arrow pointing to his khaki shorts, a pair of gray Nikes on his feet.

Kagome and Sango glared at their boyfriends before turning and walking to the garage; muttering something along the lines of "Stupid boyfriends and being able to look great in 30 minutes." Inuyasha and Miroku just chuckled as they followed their girlfriends. Wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her to him, Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "You still look beautiful love," Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled away muttering, "I hate you." as she walked towards Miroku's car where Sango was.

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder Inuyasha smirk at Kagome's yelp. Kagome started to yell at him, "Inuyasha Takahashi if you don't put me down right now I will say it!" Inuyasha cringed as he remembered what happened yesterday…

_After eating their ramen Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fight over who was the best football team, "The Patriots are so better then the Giants!" Kagome screamed as she got in Inuyasha's face. "No! the Giants are way better! But since you're a girl, of course you would choose a sucky team!" Kagome face started to turn red, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha instantly slammed to the ground muttering, "…I forgot about that…"_

"Well you ain't gonna do it cause if you say it you'll go down with me." Kagome instantly stopped fighting as she said, "Stupid hanyou and his stupid comebacks." Inuyasha just laughed as he placed her in the passenger seat of the car. Getting into the driver's seat Inuyasha said, "You're acting like a baby," referring to the pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll do what I want to ass hole." Kagome said, "Love you too" Inuyasha laughed as he started the car, "I still hate you," Kagome muttered as they followed Miroku and Sango to school.

Walking to 2nd period Kouga raised an eyebrow at her while a smirk came to his face, "Got up late huh?" he said as she sat down next to her. Kagome rolled her eyes, not answering him. Kouga just continued to smirk as he said, "You haven't changed that much from middle school, every time you wake up late you still come to school in sweats." "What if I wanted to wear sweats today?" Kagome countered, Kouga snorted, "Yeah, that happens once in a blue moon, plus your hairs still wet." Kouga pointed out. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Know it all,"

After changing into her priestess outfit Kagome walked out of the locker room and bumped into someone, falling to the ground. Rubbing her butt she said, "Sorry," when she looked up she saw Hojo looking down at her, "Oh I'm sorry Kagome." "It's k" Kagome said as Hojo helped her up. "May I say you look beautiful today," Kagome looked at him with that 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Look Hojo I told you already-" Kagome started to say till she was cut off by Hojo's lips on hers. All of a sudden Kagome felt something hot spread thru her body, and next thing she knew Hojo flew across the room, all four coaches ran over to Hojo while the gang ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked, "What happened?" Ayame asked, Kagome's chocolate orbs just darted to each person, shock clouding them. Sshing them Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from everyone. "Kagome, what happened? You had this intense rainbow aura around you, so bad that it drained every demon's energy in here, plus you sent Hojo straight across the gym." Kagome just looked at him as she said, "Well I fell…then Hojo helped me up and called me beautiful…I went to yell at him then he kissed me. I went to pull him off when my body started to feel really hot. Next thing I knew he was across the room."

Know that Kagome got a chance to see, she saw that Inuyasha looked weak. Looking around she saw all the demons and half-demons looking just like Inuyasha even the demon coach. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she whispered; "I did all of this?" the demon coach started to limp towards her as the nurse took Hojo to the infirmary. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he asked as he limped over to her. "yes, oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" the coach put a hand up, "We know, it looks like we won't be having gym."

"Well I can help." Kagome said, the demon looked up at her. "How?" "Well my dad taught me a potion that can help bring back your energy, just all of you sit on the bleachers so I can make it." Kagome said as she ran off to Mrs. Keade.

All the demons and half-demons sat at the bleachers waiting for Kagome to come back. A couple minutes later Kagome came back with a huge cart full of bowls. She personally passed each and every demon and half-demon a bowl and told them to drink it. Kouga drank his the minute he got it, everyone looking at him. Smiling a cheesy grin he said, "What? The stuffs good! I've had it before, it works." Ayame popped up as she drank hers, "Yeah, I've had it before too, it even taste good! Now drink up!" Murmuring to themselves for a second they all drank the potion; immediately feeling better afterwards.

Walking with Kouga as everyone went to change back into their regular clothes Inuyasha asked, "So you've had that stuff before?" Kouga scratch the back of his head as he said, "yeah, when Kagome first got her powers she would accidentally drain my powers and her father would always give me that stuff to help me, and when Kagome got old enough he taught her how to make it just in case; looks like that was a good move." Inuyasha just nodded as they continued to walk, _"What happened to Kagome?"_

The rest of the day blew by, all Kagome could think of was what happened in gym. The minute they got home Kagome told Sango she would be back as she ran to her spot, stopping by the stream in front of the waterfall Kagome looked around before splitting the waterfall, looking around once more she ran into the cave, the waterfall once again returning to it's original state. **(Doesn't that seem familiar? Hmm I wonder who else used to do that…)**

Forgetting her flashlight Kagome formed a spiritual orb as she walk to the back of the cave. Finding the faded handprint Kagome gently put her hand on it. Closing her eyes she placed her spiritual energy in her hand; Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the rock sink under her hand. Moving her hand she stared in awe as the wall moved, revealing a dark room.

Making her orb bigger she saw candle stands place around the edge of the room, **(the candles are like the ones in the first episode of Inuyasha when he goes to steal the jewel.) **Placing her hand together Kagome closed her eyes and chanted a small spell, which shot little rods of light at the candles, lighting them. When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped, in front of her was room.

Slowly walking around the room Kagome took in everything, there was a small bed in the corner with a homemade vanity next to it, Kagome walked over and saw the mirror was also homemade. Turning Kagome gasped as she saw a whole bunch of kimonos folded neatly on the ground, and next to that was a beautiful bow an arrow. Walking over to it Kagome picked up the bow and inspected it, it was braided together with wood and silver, similar to hers but it had something written into the wood, looking closer Kagome read the saying out loud, "Never give up, for the battle had just begun."

Kagome looked around the room once again, _"This must have been some type of hide out."_ Something caught her eyes as she fully inspected the room; under the bed was the bag she saw in her vision. Running over to it Kagome fell to her knees as she grabbed it. Opening the bag she saw a whole bunch of old scrolls. "I wonder what these are for." Kagome whispered, as she opened one. "Lady Midoriko," she whispered as she looked at the painting, it looked familiar but Kagome couldn't place her finger on it.

Placing the first scroll next to her Kagome opened another to find a whole bunch a spells, "I could use these." Kagome said as she opened another one. After Kagome had four scrolls with spells, the one scroll that was a painting of Lady Midoriko and two scrolls full of information, the last two were obviously newer then the others, it was like they were placed there only a couple years ago. Looking at the time on her cell Kagome gasped, it was almost 8. Gently placing the scrolls back in the bag Kagome placed a spell on it, where only she could see the bag. Placing it on her back Kagome walked out of the room and placed her hand on the handprint, closing the secret door.

Making it to the front of the cave Kagome listened to see if anyone was out there. Hearing people approaching Kagome quickly split the waterfall and ran out, sitting on the grass as the waterfall returned to normal. A couple minutes later Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango appeared. "There you are!" Sango yelled as she ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "We were looking for you, dinners ready." Kagome nodded, and began to follow them thinking, _"Good, the spell worked; they can't see the bag."_ Making it back to the house they all ate dinner, after eating Kagome yawned and said, "I'm tired so I'm going to bed early. I'll see you guys in the morning." Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku saying goodnight before walking over to Inuyasha. After kissing him Inuyasha said, "You want me to come with you?" Kagome shook her head "You sure?" he asked, "yeah, spend time with Miroku and Sango, I'll be fine." Inuyasha nodded as he kissed her again, "I love you," Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

Walking up to her room Kagome shut the door behind her and locked it. Grabbing the bag she placed it on her bed along with her laptop. After changing into pajamas Kagome shut her light off so it looked like she was sleeping. Turning on the lamp next to her bed she opened the bag and grabbed the two newest scrolls, inspecting them she thought, _"Yeah, these are defiantly not from Lady Midoriko's time, so who put them in here then?" _Opening the first one Kagome started to read its contents…

_It is known that Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil were once friends, they grew up together and were the strongest spiritual people in feudal Japan. The gender of The Great Evil is not known so we do not know if it was a priest or priestess. It is known that one day The Great Evil turned evil and betrayed Lady Midoriko, ever since then the two have been adversaries. They had many minor battles before their huge battle; which lasted 7 days and nights and by the end both Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil died…_

Kagome looked up and thought. _"Wow, that was interesting…I can't believe they were friends."_ Shaking her head Kagome continued to read…

_Many prophets have said they have seen visions of when the descendent will come. They estimated around 7 generations before they are reincarnated. But the truth is there is no way to tell at this time when they will come, the descendents will find out one way or another, they are distend to fight one another; only one being the victor, ultimately deciding the fate of the world…_

"Wow that's intense." Kagome whispered as she closed the scroll, opening her laptop she turned it on and started to search for Lady Midoriko's family tree. "Found it!" Kagome yelled, looking around and listening for anyone, sighing in relief to know that no one heard her. The last name wasn't clear but they knew who her family was, she had a brother that continued the tree. Kagome decided to listen to what the scroll said and went down 7 generations. **(I did the math and over a 500 year period there were roughly 7 generations give or take.)** Reading thru the names as she got closer Kagome thought, _"Wow, these names seem familiar."_

As Kagome scrolled closer to the name she stopped, grabbing the scroll with the painting Kagome opened it and looked at it, Kagome's rainbow rimmed orbs widened, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together… what happened in gym today, her family protecting the jewel, the similarity that Kagome now saw between her and Lady Midoriko. _"No it can't be…it just can't!" _Kagome looked back at her computer and scroll down to the name, her eyes widening even more…

…the person that was supposed to be the descendent…

…was her…

**A.N Don't you guys love me? i'm just keep coming with the cliff hanger don't i? well i really hope you guys liked this chapter! i feel really greedy saying i want reviews or i won't update so i'm going to stop saying it, but that doesn't mean i want you guys to stop reviewing beacause when peopl review it makes me want to write more! so just know that the more reviews i get the faster i will update (unless i'm having a writer block but don't worry bout that i have an outline for this story!) PLZ REVIEW! ^-^ Until next time!  
**

**Adios!**

**Inukag4eva**


	8. Chap 8: Standing Alone

**A.N Well hello my readers! lol i'm back! and with a new chapter! I'm leaving for camp today and i decided to give you guys a chapter since i finished it a couple days ago, I won't be able to write for a week cuz i have to leave my computer here :p. oh well, well i'm happy that i still got a lot of reviews with out asking you guys for them, not as much as the chapter before but still a good amount. as long as you keep it up i won't have to ask again. well i have to leave. heres the story! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters :(**

**-**

Chapter 8: Standing Alone

Kagome continued to stare at the computer; her heart pounding in her chest. In front of her in big black letter was her name: Kagome Higurashi. "I'm related to Lady Midoriko …I'm the direct descendent…" Kagome shut off her computer and put all the scrolls back in the bag. Placing it under the bed Kagome brought her laptop over to her desk. Falling onto her bed Kagome closed her eyes, _"I have to save the world? Why me?"_

Waking up the next morning Kagome walked into her bathroom. Looking in the mirror Kagome gasped; her eyes were bloodshot, she had bags under her eyes, her hair was sticking in every direction, and she looked like she aged 10 years in one night. Sighing she turned on her shower, while it warmed up she turned her music on. Hoping it would be able to sooth her. When the hot water hit her she sighed, she could tell it was going to be a long day.

After straightening her hair, Kagome looked around in her closet to find something to wear. Choosing a light grey pleated skirt that came to her mid thigh with a powder blue shirt and her blue and grey high tops, grabbing a white beanie she pinned it to her straightened hair. Kagome walked to the bathroom as she thought, _"there's no way I can go to school like this." _Grabbing her barely used concealer Kagome applied some under her eyes; satisfied when the bags where covered she hid the concealer. Before walking downstairs she grabbed her ipod and her purse. Walking into the living room she saw everyone waiting, Sango wash in a pair of dark washed jeans with pink top layered with a scarf jacket.** (it kinda looks liked a scarf but its like a jacket with no sleeves, I have like 5 lol ^-^) **

"How did you sleep last night?" Sango asked as they all walked to Inuyasha's car. Getting in the back of the car with Sango she smiled, "I slept good." She lied straight thru her teeth, she kept waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares, but it was always the same one. She was fighting The Great Evil when The Great Evil killed Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha in front of her before killing her. And no matter how much she tried to see who The Great Evil was it was just a huge black mass.

Getting to school Kagome was talking to Sango when she felt as if someone was watching her, looking over her shoulder she saw something disappear behind the huge tree in the courtyard. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked, "No, I just thought someone was watching us." Sango just shrugged and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

During forensics all Kagome could think about was what she found out last night. _"Why didn't I see this earlier? The signs were all there! I mean seriously, Lady Midoriko created the jewel; she's the only one who can make spiritual sword besides me. I frickin' look like her! Not to mention she can control an element, and water at that! It's like I'm a frickin clone! Ugh, why is my life so complicated?" _

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Kagome looks up to see Sango looking down at her. "Come on Kags, time to go to second." "Oh, ok" Kagome said as she got up and grabbed her stuff. "Bye San," Kagome said as she walked to second, "Bye Kags," Walking into 2nd Kagome smiled when she saw Kouga, maybe he will make her feel better. Kouga frowned as she sat down, immediately knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kags?" Kagome sighed, "Nothing Kouga, I'm just tired." Deciding not to push it Kouga just put his arm around Kagome, "Is the mutt messing with my woman?" Kagome giggled at the huge grin on Kouga's face. "No Kouga and stop calling him a mutt!" "Well that's what he is, Ow!" Kouga rubbed the arm Kagome just punched, "Once again I say, I need to start doing whatever you're doing; you're getting stronger then me!" Kagome giggled, yes; Kouga would get her mind off of it.

Walking into gym, everything came back to her again. "Shit, so much for forgetting." Kagome muttered as she walked into the locker room. Getting dressed Kagome walked out with Sango and Rin since Ayame was already over on her side, "So guys do you want to come over and go swimming?" Rin asked as they walked, "Sure." Kagome and Sango said. "To your sides now, we start testing your progress today!" Mr. Yokoshima-the demon coach- said.

Groans filled the gym as people split to their groups. All the priest, priestesses, and monks gathered around Mrs. Keade. "Ok, as you know we start testing today. I will be testing 5 things. 1: Your ability to make a barrier and how strong it is. 2: Your performance on wards and spells. 3: How good you handle your weapon, weather it's a staff, bow, talisman. 4: If you can block other spiritual people's attacks. And 5: whatever extra stuff you know how to do." Miroku and Kagome looked at each other why they smirked, they knew they had this down; this was in the bag.

"Ok," Mrs. Keade said, "We're going to start with barrier making. Kagome, you're up first." Walking to the middle of their field **(each section had their own field, fake village, etc.) **Seeing that everyone was watching her she threw a quick glance at Miroku, seeing the smirk on his face she head to hold back the one on her own. Turning her gaze to Mrs. Keade a barrier shot up, Kagome not even moving a finger. Gasp where heard thru out everyone at Kagome's skill. No one could do that except Kikyo.

"Ok Kagome, now I'm going to see how strong it is. Miroku, try to dispel the barrier." Nodding Miroku grabbed a sutra from his sleeve; mumbling a chant he threw the sutra at the barrier, only for it to catch on fire when it hit it. "What? That was my strongest sutra!" Miroku said, acting like he didn't know that would happen. Kagome continued to stand there, a small smirk on her face. "Ok, Miroku ye and the other monks attack her barrier. Miroku had to resist the urge to roll his eyes,_ "Does she not see we won't be able to bring Kagome's barrier down, its way too strong,"_

After they fail to break Kagome's barrier Mrs. Keade brought over Mr. Yokoshima. He grinned; he thought he could take down the barrier. A smirk formed on Kagome's face when the demon started to charge. _"Give it your best shot bucko."_ When Mr. Yokoshima hit the barrier, a shock went thru him and he fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face.

From over on the demon side both Inuyasha and Kouga were trying not to laugh. "Holy shit," Kouga wheezed, "Even Mr. Yokoshima can't take it down!" "That's my girl," Inuyasha said as he held his stomach. Looking at each other the demons couldn't hold it in any longer. Their laughs filled the whole gym as they fell to the floor clutching their stomachs.

Rolling her eyes Kagome started to look at her nails, this was starting to get boring. "Ok, Kagome, ye are done." The barrier was down in an instant and Mr. Yokoshima stood in front of her. "I congratulate you; no one has ever been able to hold of my attacks." "Thank you," Kagome said as she bowed to him before walking over to Mrs. Keade. "How did I do?" "Wonderful Kagome, ye are a very strong lady." "Now Miroku, it's your turn." Miroku went to where Kagome once stood, placing his hand by his face he chanted a spell and a barrier was up, after several rounds of attacking Mrs. Keade said, "Ok Miroku, ye are down. Great job." Soon everyone went, but no one could hold their barrier that long. "We will continue tomorrow, ye are dismissed."

Mr. Yokoshima walked back over to his section, hitting both Inuyasha and Kouga on the back of the head. "Both of you shut up or I'll give you detention and make you do 10 times more then the rest." That immediately shut both of the up. Soon the bell rang and everyone changed out and went to 4th.

"Kagome, you are like the talk of the school right now! Your performance today was awesome! No one I mean no one has _ever_ been able to do that!" Rin preached as they sat in 4th. Kagome giggled, "Thanks Rin…I guess."

At lunch everyone continued to talk about Kagome's performance in gym. "Ok ok guys, I get it, I'm the most awesomess person you've ever seen." A smile was on Kagome's face as she said it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "yeah right, we said your performance was awesome, not you." All of a sudden pudding was flung at his face. Sticking her tongue out at him Kagome said, "That's what you get." Everyone laughed with her, while Inuyasha wiped the pudding off his face.

The rest of the day went by fast, with Kagome thinking about whom The Great Evil was and how she would kill it. So when she got home she was stressed, as she placed her bag in front of the door she heard, "MOMMY!" as an orange fur ball launched its self at her. Kagome giggled as she hugged Shippo, "Hey Shippo! How are you?" "I'm good! I missed you though; I haven't seen you in forever mommy!" Kagome laughed, "I'm sorry Shippo, mommy's just been busy, but I promise you this weekend I'll take you to the fair that's in town."

"Really?" Shippo's emerald orbs sparkled, "Can daddy come too?" Kagome giggled again, "Yes, daddy can come too!" "Yay!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha walked into the room, "What's with all the yelling?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome and Shippo, "DADDY!" Shippo launched himself at Inuyasha, "Hey squirt," Inuyasha laughed as he held Shippo, "Hey Kags, your mom and brother are in the living room." Nodding Kagome walked in to see her mother and brother sitting on the couch.

"Mom!" Kagome said as she hugged her mother, "How are you mom?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "I'm good I just wanted to check on you." Kagome smiled, she really had missed her mom. Seeing the forlorn look on her daughters face Mrs. Higurashi frowned, "Is something wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked at her mother, "Huh?" shaking her head she laughed, "No, nothing is wrong mom, I'm just tired." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, even though she didn't believe her daughter.

"Hey mom, is it ok if me and Inuyasha take Shippo to the fair the weekend? I promised him me and Inuyasha would take him out one day." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Of course." Kagome smiled as she hugged her mother and brother again. "Well I have to go hang with the girls, I'll see you friday to pick Shippo up!" Walking back to where Inuyasha and Shippo where Kagome grabbed Shippo from Inuyasha's arms. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled "I was holding him!" Kagome ignored him as she held her son close to her, taking in his scent.

"_At least not everything in my life is bad."_ Kagome thought as she looked down at Shippo. "Grandma said we could take you to the fair this weekend!" "Cool!" Shippo shouted, his emerald orbs sparkling. "So daddy and me are going to pick you up friday so you can sleep over! But you better be good or no sleepover or fair with mommy and daddy!" Shippo nodded his head furiously, Kagome giggled. "Well mommy has to go, I will see you friday." Kissing his forehead Kagome squeezed him one last time; vowing to herself that she will make sure he never goes thru the pain she has.

Handing him to Inuyasha Kagome said, "Now be a good boy, I love you." Kissing his forehead once more she walked upstairs to her room. After changing into her bathing suit Kagome put on a cotton summer dress over it. Grabbing a bag she filled it with a water bottle, a magazine, her ipod, and cell phone. Placing her glass on her head she walked over to Sesshomaru's, hoping to relax.

After ringing the doorbell Kagome heard footsteps coming to the door; opening the door Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Hey Kagome," he said as he hugged her. Laughing she smiled and hugged him back. "Hey Sesshomaru, where are the girls?" "They're in the back, go ahead." Smiling at him once again she walked into the house and out the back to the pool. Sesshomaru watched as she went to the back, smiling sadly he thought._ "Something's off about her, what's wrong?" _

"Hey girls!" Kagome said as she put her stuff down and took off her dress. Diving into the water she closed her eyes, letting the water ease her troubled mind. Surfacing she smiled at Sango and Rin, "What did I miss?"

Walking to the gym Inuyasha's phone started to ring, "Yo," he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Inuyasha, I think something's wrong with Kagome. Not only is she not a cheerful and feisty as usual, she's wearing concealer; which probably means she hasn't been sleeping." Sesshomaru voiced thru the phone, "I'm worried Inuyasha, you need to talk to her." Inuyasha nodded, "I noticed it this morning too, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to make sure. I'll talk to her when she gets back." "Ok, just help her Inuyasha, she's a wonderful girl."

Kagome laughed with Sango and Rin; on the outside she looked carefree; but on the inside she was troubled. Getting out of the pool Kagome dried herself off before lying on a beach chair. Putting an earphone in her ear she closed her eyes and listened to the music, trying to relax.

Next thing she knew it was time to go, "Bye Rin, see you tomorrow at school!" Kagome said as she hugged Rin, "Bye Kags, bye San." Hugging Sango Rin waved as the girls left.

Getting home Kagome walked up to her room, raising her eyebrow when she saw Inuyasha in her room. "Inuyasha?" she questioned, confused at why he was here. "Kagome," he said as he looked at her, "Is there something wrong?" Kagome took a step back, _"He can't know! ...he can't!"_ "Nothing's wrong Inuyasha, I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said, a frown coming to her lips as the look of hurtpassed thru Inuyasha's eyes when he walked up to her.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, you didn't sleep at all last night, you're wearing concealer for the first time and you look troubled; tell me what's wrong!" Gently he grabbed Kagome by her shoulders, pleading with her to look at him. Not able to look at his golden orbs Kagome looked away. "Nothing," she mumbled as she pulled away from him, sitting on her bed and placing her head in her hands.

Sitting next to Kagome Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slender form. "Kagome, I'm right here. Tell me what's wrong." Kagome just shook her head in her hands as Inuyasha held her. "I can't!" Inuyasha just held her as she started crying. "ok ok," Inuyasha soothingly said, "You don't have to tell me now, just when you ready." Kissing the top of her forehead when she finally stopped crying Inuyasha said, "Go to sleep love, I'll see you in the morning." Gently laying her in the bed Inuyasha covered her with the blankets. "Night," As he shut the door, he heard her mutter, "Night Yash."

_Lady Midoriko's feet pounded the ground as she ran to the field. Stopping she glared at the opponent in front of her, a large black mass. The wind swaying her raven hair across her back Lady Midoriko said, "So this is it isn't it? We were friends until you became evil and tried to steal the jewel. This is the end, I will show no mercy." A laugh filled the field. "Kukuku, you really think you can beat me Midoriko? Well you have a thing coming to you! We were never friends, I only used you!" _

_Lady Midoriko continued to glare, forming her swords she launched into battle, fighting the black mass known as The Great Evil. They're swords clashed as they continued to fight, for 7 full days and 7 full nights…each becoming weaker at the other's strength…_

…

_Feet clashed against the wet grass as the girl ran to the field, her drenched midnight hair moving behind her. Reaching the clearing the girl yelled into the rain, "I know you're there! I've been waiting for you so show your face! I want to see who The Great Evil is!" A chuckle was heard from the trees, "So you want to see whom I am? Well why don't you just think!" The midnight haired beauty drew her swords, their glittering aura lighting the night as the storm continued to roll on. "Come out and fight you coward!" the chuckle was heard again, just closer…and next to the girl's ear._

"_Foolish girl," it whispered, "You stand no chance against me. Even though our descendents fought one another, mine was always victorious. You can never win, evil will conquer all!" The girl whipped around, her brown orbs scanning the field. "LIES!" she screamed, "All lies! Our descendents died together, none stronger then the other! Good always prevails over evil! Just like it will today! When I beat you!" _

_The chuckle flowed to the girl's ears once again, "Poor poor girl…Midoriko sure got you thinking that you could win." The girl suddenly became stiff, hot breath on her ear. "You can't win, I will beat you. Tonight will be the night I fulfill the prophesy!" Suddenly a knife was held against the girl's wet neck, her breathing coming in short gasps. "You will die tonight." _

_The knife slit her throat, causing the girl to fall to the ground, her red blood staining the grass. "Kukuku foolish girl, thinking you could beat me." The black mass started to walk away, taking one look at the dying girl on the ground, "You were always foolish… … Kagome" The said girl struggled to breathe as she watched the mass walk away. "…no…" she whispered as the light suddenly left her eyes. Lighting suddenly brightened the sky; showing the dead girl covered in red…the ground permanently stained with her blood…_

Kagome shot up on her bed; sweating and shaking. Covering her face with her hands Kagome cried, the dream really scared her. Finally getting herself to calm down she got out of the bed and silently walked out of the house, needing to get some air.

Walking to her spot she steered clear of the waterfall and its secret cave; going to a place that always calmed her…a sacred tree. She smiled as she looked up at the tree, this tree was better then the one by her old house with her dad and the one at summer camp. She was the only human to touch this trees ground, and she intended to keep it that way. Closing her eyes she placed a barrier around the tree, so that no one except her could come within 10 feet of it.

Sitting on a knurled root she crossed her legs and closed her eyes; slowly breathing in and out. _"Dad…Daddy, I need you. I'm so confused…and…I'm scared…I just don't know what to do." _Kagome kept her eyes shut, forcing the tears that wanted to fall so desperately to stay behind her eyes. "My princess…my beautiful warrior princess I'm right here." A familiar voice said from in front of her. Opening her eyes Kagome gasped, in front of her was her father and he looked alive.

"Oh Daddy!" Kagome yelled as she ran into his arms, smiling at the comfort she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe you're here…" Kagome whispered as she breathed in his scent, he even smelled as he did when he was alive! Dominic chuckled, "Of course princess, I will always be here for you when you need me." Kagome looked up into the caring chocolate orbs of her father, so similar to her own.

"How?" Kagome voiced, "How do you look so alive? You look real, feel real…you even smell real!" Dominic smiled at his daughter, "Kagome, this tree is different then the others, it has strong powers from Lady Midoriko and the many great priestesses and priest before her. It has powers from you too; the tree has deemed you one of the greats. For some reason this tree lets me use some of its powers to come back in real form. But I can only do this around the tree and not for very long. So tell me what's bothering my beautiful princess?"

Kagome looked at her father then looked down at the ground. "I found out a couple days ago that I was the direct descendent of Lady Midoriko and was destined to fight the descendent of The Great Evil. I haven't been getting sleep and everyone is worried about me…but I keep it locked up…only I know. Well I had a dream, it started out as the fight between Lady Midoriko and The Great Evil then they died and it went to this time… it didn't show me who the great evil was but…it killed me…I…I failed…"

Kagome shut her eyes, keeping them tightly together to stop the tears from falling. But yet there was that one tear that got thru, running down her creamy tan face. Gently pulling her face to look at him Dominic said, "Kagome, you have not failed. Don't let a dream get to you; the stress of keeping this to yourself isn't helping you. You need to tell Inuyasha and the others, they will help you thru this Kagome."

Dominic took a deep breath and pulled Kagome to him. "I know that since I died you have learned to deal with things by yourself, and I'm sorry for that but you need to let your friends in. They will help you Kagome, you can't put all the stress on you. You can't stand alone on this. That is way your friends are here; they will help you as you defeat The Great Evil. Your friends are there to help you, with them you will not fail."

"I know but I've been doing things myself all my life…since you died." Kagome gulped as the question that has been plaguing her for years since her father's death came to her mind. "Dad…can I ask you a question?" Dominic smiled at his daughter, "Of course," Kagome looked down, closing her eyes she whispered, "Why did you leave me?" Dominic's coffee orbs softened, he knew that his death affected everyone greatly, especially Kagome.

Holding her tighter Dominic said, "I might have left the world, but I never left you Kagome. I love you too much for that, just like I love your mother and brother. When I left this world I did it to keep you three safe. Little did I know I hurt you when I left, and I'm sorry Kagome and I hope you forgive me, I just want you to know that you're not alone, and you were never alone. I'm always with you, maybe not in body; but in spirit and soul."

Kagome smiled, "I forgave you a long time ago, I was just wondering why." Holding her close Dominic whispered, "Thank you Kagome," Kagome looked up at her father, confusion obvious in her brown orbs. "Why are you thanking me?" Dominic smiled as he looked down at her, "For being you, not anyone else. Kagome…when you were born I saw it, when I held you in my arms that first time you had a light admitting from your chest…a Kagome. That's why we named you what we did; you were the bright star in our lives."

Kissing her forehead Dominic said, "Never change, no matter what you stay true to yourself. Always be Kagome and no one else. Now I have to go, just remember I never left you…I'm always here." Smiling Kagome hugged her father one more time before watching him disappear, before his form completely disappeared she whispered, "I knew you never left me…I just wanted to here you say it…"

**A.N Well i hope you liked it! we haven't had a daddy/daughter moment since Summer of Chances, and i felt it was LOOOONG over due! lol plz review! they make me feel so much better! i will love you forever if you reveiw! ^-^ Until next time!  
**

**Adios!**

**Inukag4eva**


	9. Chap 9: Unknown Truths

**A.N I'm back! i'm so sorry that i've been gone! i just had a really really hard time with this chapter, and i am very scared about it too. Because i feel like it's one of those chapters that is on the fence of being really good, ok, and absolutely horrible. So i hope you guya like it! ENJOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish it was mine i do not own Inuyasha :( the thought makes me sad.**

Chapter 9: Unknown Truths

Kagome walked back to the house with calm expression on her face; her dream far from her mind. Quietly walking into the house Kagome made her way to the dance room; the place she always went to figure out things. Taking off her shoes she turned the music on low, not wanting to wake anyone. Going to the middle of the floor she sat down and stretched her underused muscles.

Standing up she did many things across the floor, like leaps, jumps, turns, and combos, as she tried to think of a way to tell Inuyasha and the others. Coming up with nothing Kagome started to get thoughts that they would be sick of helping her. She would be kicked out of the house and Inuyasha would break up with her. Closing her eyes to block out the thoughts Kagome looked at the clock to see it was 6:00. Turning off the stereo and putting on her shoes Kagome crept down stairs and grabbed the house keys; hoping a walk would help clear her mind.

As Kagome walked out of the neighborhood she came up to a starbucks that was recently opened. Walking into the shop she inhaled the sweet smell of coffee. After ordering a white chocolate mocha espresso and a muffin she sat down in the corner. Closing her eyes for a second Kagome sat back and let the aura of the starbucks surround her.

"Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes to see Mrs. Keade looking down at her, confusion in her eyes. "Child, what are ye doing here so early?" "Um, I sometimes like to come to starbucks when no one is there, it's very calming." Kagome answered as an idea came to her head.

_'I can ask Mrs. Keade about it! She would know!' _Kagome thought as she smiled. "Well Mrs. Keade, why don't you take a seat?" Mrs. Keade smiled, "It would be my pleasure, and child; ye don't need to call me Mrs. Keade out of school, you can just call me Keade." Smiling at Keade Kagome said, "Ok, well I need your help."

Keade looked at her with her one good eye. "Of course child, what do ye need?" Kagome looked around to make sure no one was near them or listening, turning back to Keade Kagome leaned in. "I was looking some things up and I found out I was the descendent of Lady Midoriko..." Kagome looked around once again. "Like the direct descendent." Keade smiled at the girl, "so my suspicions were right."

Kagome's eyes widened, "what?" Keade just smiled once again. "Child, ye are a very special individual. I could sense it from just the air around you. Not a lot of people have the abilities you have; only very powerful ones. Kagome, ye are and are going to be a very powerful priestess."

Kagome just stared, "you mean all the stuff I can do is not easy? Only certain people can them?" Keade nodded "that sword technique of yours has only been done by one other person, Lady Midoriko herself. And she wasn't able to do it till she was older." Kagome was surprised, sitting back in her chair she took a sip of her drink before staring at her half eaten muffin.

"But...why me?" Kagome asked in a small voice. "Only the fates know that, and they obviously picked ye because you're the right person." Keade grabbed Kagome's hands, "Child, ye were given your powers for a reason. Ye can do it." Kagome sighed, "Thanks Keade, but that's not all of it." Kagome looked down at her hands. "I don't know how to tell Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They have already done so much for me. Who says that they won't kick me out of the house and never talk to me again?"

Keade looked at Kagome, "Child, do ye really think they are going to leave ye? Your boyfriend, Inuyasha that lad will never leave ye; he loves ye. And the other two, they won't leave ye either. Those three will never leave ye Kagome" "How did you know Inuyasha was my boyfriend? Not even that," Kagome shook her head, "How do you know he loves me?"

The older woman just smiled and shook her head. "Kagome, any one who doesn't see the love ye two have for one another is a fool, a sad fool. Now Kagome go to them and let them know, ye never know, they might help you in the end. Now go, your friends are waiting." Kagome smiled at the old woman, getting up Kagome gave Keade a hug. "Thank you so much Keade, I don't know how to repay you."

Keade smiled and patted the younger woman's shoulder comfortingly. "There's no need to repay me child, just seeing ye become who ye were destined to be is enough." Hugging Keade once more Kagome smiled and walked out of the store, determined to go home and tell them.

As she walked home Kagome looked at her watch to see it was almost 9:30. Using the key Kagome unlocked the door and walked inside, to see that the house was completely quiet. 'lazy asses' Kagome thought but then stopped and started to giggle. She was just as bad as them. Walking into the living room, Kagome plopped herself on the couch and turned on the tv. Going to her DVR Kagome decided to catch up on her favorite show NCIS (favorite show EVER! Besides Inuyasha ^-^) until the others woke up.

After watching about six episodes of butt kicking federal agents and Tivaness (hehe BIG Tiva fan, if you are one too check out my NCIS fanfic A Heart's Desire!) Sango came down. Seeing Kagome on the couch Sango looked surprised, looking outside she said, "Has hell froze over yet?" Sango laughed as a pillow was thrown at her head. "Not funny San" laughing even more the girl soon joined her friend on the couch.

A couple minutes later Miroku came down and joined them, a couple minutes after that Inuyasha finally came down stairs. Smiling at her boyfriend Kagome said, "Well look, the prince of night finally woke up." not even looking at her Inuyasha tiredly flipped her off as he walked into the kitchen, causing the other three to laugh. After watching some more tv and letting Inuyasha finally wake up Kagome said, "guys I need to talk to you." the said three looked up, "About what?" Miroku asked. "Just meet me down at my spot in twenty minutes." Kagome said as she smiled at them and left the house.

Twenty minutes and three confused idiots later Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked thru the tunnel of vines that lead to Kagome's spot. As they exited the tunnel they saw Kagome sitting under the sacred tree's shadow. Staring at the lake with her arms wrapped around her knees. Sitting to her right while Sango and Miroku sat to her left Inuyasha said. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Of course,"

Taking a breath Kagome said, "I have some news. You probably won't like it either." Kagome looked at her three friends before sighing. "I've been having these weird visions and dreams lately, in some of the dreams I've seen Lady Midoriko in this spot, hundreds of years ago. I found a cave behind the waterfall that was her hiding spot, there's even a secret room where I found this stuff."

Kagome looked out at the lake as she continued. "In my first vision I heard a prophecy type thing. When Lady Midoriko died she was in a great battle with someone called The Great Evil. At the end of the battle both side died but never left the earth. It was said that the descendent of these two would fight to determine the fate of the world."

Kagome looked at them to see if they were getting all this before continuing. "I was confused on why I was having these visions and dreams so I decided to look into it. I went into that secret room in the cave and I found scroll with wards and spells etc, a picture of Lady Midoriko and some info on her and The Great Evil. I even went on the internet to try to find the descendents. I couldn't find anything on The Great Evil but... I found out who Lady Midoriko's descendent was..."

Kagome looked at the three of them to see them all looking at her with big eyes. "Who is it?" they all asked at the same time. Kagome looked at all of them in the eye for a couple more seconds before looking out at the lake. Closing her eyes Kagome hugged her knees tighter to herself before opening her eyes and staring out at the shining water of the lake." Not even looking at Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku Kagome said, "Me,"

The three just stared at her, "Are you serious Kagome?" Sango asked, Kagome smiled "Yeah, sadly it seems like I'll be fighting evil once again." Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "_We're_ going to fight evil again. Kags, we aren't letting you take this on by yourself." "yeah," the other two said. Kagome smiled at her friends, she was silly to worry. They would always have her back.

Smiling Kagome got up and started to walk towards the lake. "Kagome?" the three questioned as they watched their friend walk into the water, in clothes. Turning to them Kagome smiled, "You coming or not?" she asked, Sango and Miroku smiled at each other before running in. Laughing at her friends Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Are you coming?" she asked, a small smile coming to her face. Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the lake, even though on the inside he was happy to be with his friends.

After walking into the house soaking wet Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, getting a smirk on her face she ran and jumped on his back. Making him yelp in surprise, "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome laughed, still clutching onto his back. Getting off of him Kagome smiled and said, "You weren't paying attention so I decided to jump on you!" "Well stop!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, "What the hell? All I was trying to do was have fun!"

"That's all you ever seem to do! Fun fun fun! Don't you ever take anything serious?" Inuyasha yelled, not thinking. Kagome's eyes widened before she narrowed them. Inuyasha gulped, she could feel the anger coming off of Kagome. Suddenly Kagome's chocolate brown eyes started to flicker stormy grey. "That's what you think of me? I only have fun?" Kagome stuck a finger in Inuyasha's chest and put her face close to his, her stormy grey eyes filled with fire. **(A.N haha I bet you guys forgot about that little detail! **the changing color eyes** a little secret….i kinda forgot too ^-^)**

"Well you obviously haven't been paying attention to me since we've been together because to me my life seems pretty _serious!_ My father was fucking _murdered_ over africkin _jewel_, and the bastard that killed him came after _me_! And you, Sango, and Miroku! Or do you not remember that little detail?"

Miroku and Sango just watched with big eyes as the couple continued to fight. "Well then why are you always so freaking happy?" Inuyasha roared, "You act like nothing bad has ever happened to you!" Kagome was so mad she didn't feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh! You think I don't miss my father? You think I act like nothing has ever happened to me? Well you have _no_ idea what I go thru! Worried that at any moment my fucked up life can come back at me and kill more people I love! Like you! you have _no idea_ how worried I get about you guys, I don't think I can live thru someone else dying because of me! So SIT!"

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck started to glow, pulling him to the ground and slamming his face into the floor. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before turning and walking up the stairs. Sango and Miroku just looked at one another before helping Inuyasha up. "Damn, I forgot about this necklace." Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his sore neck. Sango glared at him, "Go apologize." She said calmly. "Yeah Yash, what you said to her was wrong."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling like a piece of scum for saying that to Kagome. Walking up stairs he knocked on Kagome's door. After getting no response he knocked again, after a couple more minutes he opened the door; to see Kagome wasn't in her room. Looking around he saw that the balcony door was slightly open. Looking thru the open door Inuyasha saw Kagome leaning against her balcony, looking out at the moon.

Her stormy orbs shone in the night, closing her eyes Kagome breathed in the night air, enjoying it. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, not even looking at him. Slipping thru the door Inuyasha rested against the other side of the balcony, giving Kagome space. Inuyasha could feel the power coming off of Kagome, the night always gave her power, not to mention the full moon tripled it.

"Kagome…I…I never meant to say that to you I just….was irritated because I was worried about you." Before Inuyasha could finish Kagome said, "I can take care of myself you know, I've been doing it for a long time." Inuyasha sighed, "I know but I can't help it. I care for you Kagome. I feel like shit for saying that to you earlier…I don't know what came over me. Kagome looked at him for the first time, her grey orbs glowing in the light.

"I know Inuyasha…I just can't be near you right now…" Kagome looked away… "…I need to make sure I fully forgive you." Inuyasha nodded as his ears pressed to his head. Taking a risk Inuyasha slowly walked up to her, kissing her on her forehead he whispered, "How ever long it takes…" he left the rest of the sentence off, hoping Kagome knew what he was going to say as he walked back into the house. Staring at the moon a tear fell from Kagome's eyes, his voice echoing in her head, continuing the sentence he never finished…_ "…I'll wait for you…"_

**(A.N #1 I was thinking of stopping it here but I couldn't, especially with what I have coming up in the story :) hehe)**

**(A.N #2 just to keep everyone updated its Saturday in the story.)**

Three days passed, Inuyasha kept his distance just like he said, and Kagome seemed to be getting better, slowly but she was getting better. Miroku and Sango were confused, but decided not to ask; they just left the two alone. On the other hand Kouga asked Kagome what was wrong, and when she said nothing, threatened to kill Inuyasha before she said it wasn't about him. Rin and Ayame wanted to ask, but just like Miroku and Sango, kept quiet.

Getting home from school Inuyasha threw his bag in his room, and was just about to shut the door when he thought he saw something in his room. Furrowing his eyebrows together he opened his door to see Kagome leaned against the open balcony door, looking out the door. She looked beautiful in the sunlight, her green dress slowing around her knees. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he walked to her. Turning her head to look at him she smiled softly. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Inuyasha." She whispered so low he barely heard; even with his demon hearing.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened when he registered what she said. "Do….does that mean you forgive me?" he whispered, cringing at the pathetic sound of his voice. Kagome looked at him - her eyes had turned brown again – sparkling with love. "mm-hm." She said, smiling slightly. Inuyasha was filled with joy; running up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing as he spun her round and round. Kagome's laughter soon joined his as her dress floated around her.

Placing her down Inuyasha put her head between his hands and kissed her. Breaking the kiss he said, "You don't know how much I've been wanting to do that." Kagome giggled, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Kissing her again Inuyasha whispered between kisses. "…I'm so…..sorry love….I will never….due that to…..you again….I…love you….with all my….heart." Breaking to breathe Kagome said, "I love you so much Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his body warm with that statement, she really had forgiven him. Looking at her with love in his eyes he said, "Thank you Kagome…..for everything…"

**A.N i know this chapter is short but i don't think it would of worked with more in it. Plus i bet you all are wondering what big things are coming. but i'll tell you know/ ^-^ they are coming soon! lol DON"T KILL ME! well i have a little bad knews. since school just started this friday that just passed and with my busy schedule i won't be able to update as frequently as i wished. but i will update as much as i can! so plz review so i can be modivated to write fast! lol Until next time! ^-^**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	10. Chap 10: Life Doesn't Always Have an Out

**A.N After a millenia inukag4eva is back! lol so i'm SUPER SUPER SORRY i've haven't updated in awhile. School, dance, and cheer have got me swamped! well since yesterday my cheer squad (and me) got second place i've been in a good mood and had the sudden urge to finish this chapter! well i hope you like it! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha and Co. :( such a sad truth...**

Chapter 10: Life Doesn't Always Have An Outline

_SMACK!_

The echoing sound filled the house as Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from their video game. "MIROKU YOU"RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Inuyasha just shook his hand and went back to playing while Kagome giggled. "I don't think that will ever get old," Kagome said as she started to play again. Only for the two to be interrupted a couple minutes later when Sango stormed into the room; Miroku right behind her. "Come on Sango don't be mad, I was just wiping the bug of your butt!" Sango whipped around and glared at him, "Bug? There was no bug you pervert! You're just a stupid lecher!" Sango then proceeded to storm out of the room, a forlorn looking Miroku following close behind. Kagome chuckled again, "Nope that will never get old."

About an hour later the couple came out of the game room and into the living room, only to see the previously fighting couple on the couch; snuggling as they watched tv. Smiling Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "UP AND ATOM!" the said couple fell off the couch, turning to Kagome with shocked expressions. Smiling brighter Kagome said, "Well since we haven't been fighting demons as frequently as we used to, I think it's time to train a little bit. Don't you think so?"

The three nodded, clapping her hands together Kagome said, "Ok then! Meet in the backyard in 15 minutes!" As she was turning away Sango said, "And call Kouga, Ayame, and Rin, so they can start fighting too!" Nodding Kagome walked off to her room.

After calling them and getting dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts (which happens to be the pair Inuyasha has been looking for for the past week) and a brown tank top, Kagome came downstairs to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango already outside. Inuyasha, in red basketball shorts and a grey wife-beater was practicing swinging his sword around. Sango in her green Nike running shorts and a pink tank top and sports bra, was stretching as she practice her hand on hand combat. Miroku in a purple basketball shorts with a plain white shirt was meditating.

Seeing her come out of the house Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "HEY! I've been looking for those since last week!" Kagome giggled as she tightened the shorts around her small waist, thanking god that she wore a pair of grey soffees underneath _just_ in case. "Well you're not getting them back." Kagome said as she walked over to Sango, hearing Inuyasha mumbling about stupid wenches on the way. "Hey Sango, I need to practice hand-on-hand. Will you help me?" Smiling as she put her hair up in a high ponytail Sango said, "Of course." "Great!" Kagome said as she grabbed the elastic from her wrist and tied her waist length hair up in a ponytail.

Twenty minutes later three figures walked around the house to the backyard; only to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome hard at work. Kagome and Sango were sparing against one another; punching and blocking as sweat ran down their faces. Miroku was working on strengthening his ofuda **(little pieces of paper he throws at the demons in the show)** with a powerful ritual while Inuyasha was smashing threw the dummys Kagome had made.

All three of them stopped at the sight of their other three friends; Rin was in a white t-shirt and orange soffees, Ayame was in a black underarmour shirt with lavender soffees and Kouga was in brown basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. Wiping the sweat off her forehead Kagome walked over to them. "Hey guys, as you can see were just working on a couple things we need improvement on. So join in wherever." Kouga grinned, his teeth shining in the night light. "Hey Yash, how bout a little spare?" Inuyasha grinned as he put his sword away. "Bring it on."

Ayame and Rin looked at Sango and Kagome, "Can we spare with you guys?" Ayame said, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've fought." Rin said. The two others nodded, "That works. Rin, why don't you and me fight; demon slayer against demon slayer. And Ayame and Kagome, demon versus priestess." Sango said, then added, "This is hand on hand, no extra powers or anything. We need to know what it's like to work without weapons."

Ayame and Rin's eyes widened, "You guys have weapons? I thought you just controlled the elements?" Sango and Kagome laughed, "We have weapons, which help control the elements, we- well me, Miroku, and Inuyasha- are used to using our weapons more so we need to start working on hand on hand combat just in case something happens to our weapons, plus we still have to work on controlling the elements without weapons. Only Kagome can do that. Nodding Rin said, "Ok then, well what are we waiting for? Let's start!"

All 7 started to train, **(A.N The gang is only referring to the four[Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku])** Falling to her knees Kagome took a deep breath, "Damn Ayame, you fight hard." Ayame tiredly giggled as she fell next to Kagome, Sango and Rin already on the ground. Miroku walked over to the tired girls, he had only been meditating. "How are you girls feeling?" He asked as he handed them each a drink. Taking them they drank the water down.

Kagome was about to say something to Ayame when she saw her looking at Kouga, smirking Kagome got an idea; she just had to wait for the guys to get over here. 30 minutes later—stupid demons never get tired—Inuyasha and Kouga walked over, sweating from head to toe. Looking at her watch Kagome saw it was only 7:30, "Hey guys, since we did such a great job today why don't we go celebrate!"

"Sure," "Ok," "Whatever," "Keh," "Yeah," the others said, Kagome smiled, "It can be like a triple date! Me and Yash, Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru, and Ayame, you and Kouga can hang!" Kouga suddenly knew what she was doing, Smiling he said, "Ok, that works. Lets all go take showers and meet somewhere." "I say Longhorns!" Kagome and Rin shouted, everyone laughed and nodded as they all got up and parted their ways.

Walking up to her room Kagome turned on her shower, letting the steam fill the room as she peeled her clothes off. Steeping in the steaming shower Kagome let her thoughts wonder as the water washed away the dirt. _"Hmmm, I should be able to get Ayame and Kouga together, with some help from Sango." _Kagome closed her eyes as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair, her thoughts drifting to Sango and Miroku. _"Those two make the funniest couple,"_ she thought as she giggled, _"Kami, grant them the chance to be with one another forever." _

Kagome remembered looking at them earlier, the love in both of their eyes very apparent. Then Keade's words came to her head. _"Kagome, any one who doesn't see the love ye two have for one another is a fool, a sad fool." _Kagome's thoughts suddenly switched to her and Inuyasha's relationship.

The many ups and downs they have been through together. _"God, so many things have happened since we got together." _Her thoughts drifted to that summer, when they met, when he found her at the tree, crying due to the loss of her father. When she showed him the jewel and told him the sorrows of her life, when they fought constantly with one another, when he saved her from Naraku's clutches…when he told her he loved her….when she found out she was going to be his mate…

Washing out the shampoo she remembered the talks with both Inutaisho and Izayoi. As she focused more on Izayoi's she thought, _"I totally forgot about the test…when is it supposed to happen? And will I be able to pass it?" _Kagome shook her head as she stepped out of the shower. _"I __**will**__ pass that test, but right now. I have to get Kouga and Ayame together!"_

Next thing Kagome knew they were at Longhorns, sitting in a huge booth. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, Miroku next to Sango, Rin next to Sesshomaru, and Kouga next to Ayame. Leaning on her elbows so only the group would hear her Kagome said, "I've been thinking and it would be safer if you guys had weapons, wither or not your demon or human. I talked to Sesshomaru and he knows someone who can make weapons, strong ones, considering what we fight and you can't control the elements like us."

Nodding at Sesshomaru Kagome signaled him to start. "Totosai has been a family friend for a long time so I know he'll do it. Rin you already have weapons from him so we just need weapons for Ayame and Kouga."

Kagome continued, "Ayame, you, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru will be going to Totosai's to start making the weapons on Saturday." Kouga rose an eyebrow, "Where are you and Inuyasha going to be?" "Me and Inuyasha have to pick up Shippo tomorrow, and we're bringing him to the fair Saturday. We promised him a family day." Both of Kouga's eyebrows were hidden in his bangs. "Family time? Wait…who the hell is Shippo?"

Just as Kagome was going to answer her phone rang, holding a finger up she answered the phone. "Hello?...oh hey mom….what's wrong?...ok….put him on….hey Shippo, what's wrong honey?...Yes you're still coming over and yes we're still going to the fair….mhmm….well I got to go honey….mhmm….I love you too." Kouga just stared at Kagome, realizing that everyone except the gang was staring at her Kagome decided to explain. "During the summer we saved a little fox demon and kept him with us. He is staying with my mom but he calls me and Inuyasha mommy and daddy."

Everyone just nodded their heads, surprised. "So is everything cleared up?" Kagome asked with a big smile, everyone just laughed and they ordered their food. While they waited for their food, Kagome looked over to see Kouga and Ayame sneaking glances at each other. Smirking Kagome grabbed her phone and texted Kouga, _"Just ask her out already! I mean seriously Kouga!"_ Getting the text Kouga looked up before replaying, _"R U sure?" _Kagome rolled her eyes but texted him back. _"I swear Kouga if u don't ask her out tonight I will murder u!"_

Just as the waiter brought their food Kouga nodded, smiling Kagome clapped her hands before digging into her food. Causing everyone except Kouga to look at her funny. As they ate they just laughed and talked, enjoying each others company. After paying the bill they all said bye to one other. Driving home in Miroku's truck the gang settled down, Sango and Kagome falling asleep against each other. Parking in the garage the two picked up their girlfriends; carrying the gently to their rooms.

Miroku placed Sango on her bed and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead gently he said, "Good night my beautiful Sango." As Inuyasha walked up the stairs Kagome cuddled into the warmth of his chest. He smirked as he used his hand to open the door, Kagome cuddled deep in his other. Pulling back her sheets he placed her down covering her up and kissing her lightly, "Night love," he whispered before walking out. Smiling as he heard Kagome whisper, "Night Yash."

Kagome woke up bright an early the next day, smiling as she got ready for school. After she got ready she grabbed her bag and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal as she walked out to the car where all rest of the gang was. "Are you finally ready?" Miroku said as he started the car. Kagome rolled her eyes as she jumped in next to Sango. "Just step on it!"

The first couple periods went by fast as the day went on, and next thing Kagome knew they were at lunch. "So we're in 2nd and Kouga that it would be funny to throw snot rockets at the teacher and he ended up getting some in Suzy Rochelle's hair!" Everyone laughed at the table at Kouga's child ness. Suddenly the schools gossip-Yumi Yashiatamito- came up to the table. "Haven't you guys heard!" everyone looked at her. "Heard what Yumi?" Sango asked,

"We have a new student back and-" the bell rang, efficiently cutting Yumi off as she ran to her table to go grab her bag for lunch. The group all looked at each other before shrugging it off, grabbing their stuff they all started to walk to their 5th periods. Not aware of the surprise they would be in for.

The tapping of her pencil was the only thing keeping Kagome out of la-la land when suddenly she felt an aura outside the classroom door. _"It's definitely an aura of a miko, but I can't place it…"_ Kagome thought as she tried to place the aura with a face. There was a soft knock at the door, and out of the corner of her eyes Kagome saw Inuyasha tense up. Turning to look at him Kagome saw he was looking at the door. Turning to the door as it opened, Kagome's eyes widened.

Kagome's blood ran cold, she felt like she was looking in a mirror. Standing at the door was a young woman, wearing a white button up and a red skirt. Kagome could feel the girl's power rolling off of her, she was strong. Kagome shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the girl. Now that Kagome looked there were a couple differences. Were Kagome's skin was sun kissed, this mystery girl's skin was pale, a pretty porcelain color. The girl had long, straight, jet black hair, contrast to Kagome's wavy midnight hair. Looking at the girl's eyes Kagome could see that the brown orbs hold no warmth.

Suddenly the girl looks straight at Kagome and Kagome feels a shiver up her spine. Kagome was right, this girl's eyes were cold….almost…..almost dead. Turning to Inuyasha Kagome sees he looking straight at the mystery girl; his usual tan face was pale and tense. Grabbing his hand Kagome locked her fingers with his, Inuyasha instantly relaxed. Turning to Kagome he saw her smiling at him, the look in her eyes clearly telling him. _"I'm right here, don't worry."_

Little did the couple know the girl watched them interact, no emotion what's so ever on her face. She could tell that the other girl had powers, just like her. Turning away from the couple the girl rummaged in her bag for her schedule, feeling it against her fingers she wrapped her hand around it, grabbing it.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the girl as she walked over to the teacher, she handed the teacher her schedule. The teacher read it before smiling at the girl and announcing, "Class, I would like to introduce you to Kikyo Hiroshimita."

This time both Inuyasha and Kagome tensed up, their suspicions were right. Kagome just held onto Inuyasha's hands tighter. Feeling her hand around his Inuyasha suddenly smelt fear, quickly turning to Kagome he saw that her eyes were locked on Kikyo's form. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was trying to hold herself together; probably thinking about what happened between him and Kikyo. _"Looks like it's time to tell her." _Inuyasha thought as the bell rang, grabbing Kagome they walked out of the room and outside. Turning to Kagome Inuyasha saw that she was shaking, pulling her to him he said, "Kagome, don't worry ok? I'll tell you everything after school. Just go to class ok?"

Kagome nodded before looking up at him, "Please tell me you love me." She whispered, Inuyasha was startled but as he continued to look at the fear in her eyes he understood. "I love you Kagome, I love you and no other." Lifting her chin up he kissed her firmly. "Now go to class before you're late, love you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her again. Kagome smiled, feeling better now. "I love you too Inuyasha." She said as she walked to her next class.

Seeing Sango Kagome walked over to her, "You'll never guess who's here." "Who?" Sango asked, Kagome looked around before looking back at Sango. "Kikyo." "What? I thought she moved away?" "She did but I guess she came back," Kagome sighed as she sat down in her chair, placing her head on the desk she said, "With everything that's going on she just _had_ to come back. Do I have _that_ much bad luck?" Sango rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Kagome you're so dramatic," "Well it's true!" Kagome said as the teacher came in, looking at her friend again Kagome pouted for the rest of the class.

Walking into her last period Kagome groaned as she saw Kikyo talking to the teacher. Sitting down next to her friends Eri and Ayumi Kagome tried to get into their conversation but kept looking at Kikyo. "Okay class, we start our interior design project today. It will be a 60% grade so you better take it seriously." Mrs. Takimiko said, "Now I have already split you into groups," Kagome just thought in her head, _"Don't' put me with Kikyo, don't put me with Kikyo…" _" 1st is Kaika and Hatu, 2nd Eri and Ayumi,…" Kagome hope was slowing diminishing as Mrs. Takimiko paired people together. "Last but not least Kagome and Kikyo. You may spend the rest of your class discussing with you partner what you are going to do."

As everyone split into their groups Kagome walked over to Kikyo, "Hello, I'm Kagome and I'll be your partner." Kagome said as she looked down at Kikyo. Kikyo looked up, staring at her for a couple seconds before smiling. "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Kikyo." Shaking her hand Kagome saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes. Sitting next to the girl Kagome felt a tinge go up her spine when her aura got close to Kikyo's.

"_What just happened?" _Kagome thought as she grabbed her notebook and pen from her purse on the floor. Looking up from her crouched position Kagome saw the look of discomfort on Kikyo's face. _"So she feels it too." _Sitting up Kagome asked, "Is something wrong Kikyo?" Kikyo looked straight at her, freezing Kagome in her position. Suddenly Kagome felt cold….almost…lifeless; no matter how much she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kikyo's.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the day. Thanks to the sound Kagome was snapped out of her trance, quickly grabbing her stuff Kagome mumbled a quick goodbye to Kikyo and practically ran out of the room. Getting to the car first Kagome rested against it and sighed, _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Kagome thought as she tried to gain her composure. Hearing the sound of footsteps Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku walking up to her.

"Hey Kags," They said as they reached her, "Hey" Kagome said as she tried to smile. "You ok?" Miroku said, worry crossing over his face. "I'm fine…just a lot has happened today." Kagome answered truthfully. Both Sango and Miroku nodded, knowing how touchy the Kikyo subject was. Hearing voices coming towards them the three looked to see Inuyasha and Kouga walking towards them, pushing one another. Rolling her eyes Kagome put her stuff in the car, feeling arms around her waist Kagome screamed when she was lifted in the air.

"Put me down!" Kagome screamed as she tried to move in the man's grasp. Looking over to Sango and Miroku Kagome saw Inuyasha standing there with a smirk on my face. "Kouga I swear if you don't put me down right now I will tell every one what happened in 6th grade!" Kagome was instantly put down, but not before a "Stupid women," floated to her ears. With a smirk on her face Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck. "I love you Kouga," Kagome said as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Kouga just rolled his eyes before hugging her back. Leaning close to her ear he said, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to someplace no one could hear them. "Whatcha need Kouga?" Kagome asked, happy to get her mind off of Kikyo. Looking around to make sure no one was listening Kouga said, "I asked Ayame out when I dropped her off at her house…." Kagome suddenly got excited, jumping up and down she whispered, "What did she say? What did she say?"

Chuckling at his best friends excitement Kouga said, "She said yes," "YAY!" Kagome yelled before jumping on Kouga; wrapping her legs around him she giggled. "Finally! You took long enough!" Putting her down Kouga laughed and said, "So I just wanted to tell you and to also say thanks, I really needed that push." Smiling Kagome kissed Kouga on the cheek, "Good, now go find your girlfriend! I have better things to do then to talk to you!" Rolling his eyes Kouga walked away, happy that he had such a great friend like Kagome.

Getting in the car Kagome saw that the gang was looking at her, "What?" She asked, looking at them. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you ok?" Kagome giggled, "of course, why wouldn't I be?" "Then why were you freakin' out with Kouga?" "Oh!" Kagome said, a huge smile coming on her face. "Kouga asked Ayame out! And she said yes!"

"Finally, Ayame's been after him since 9th!" Sango said from the passenger seat. "Yeah," Inuyasha said while shaking his head, "Took the idiot long enough." Kagome glared at him and smacked him in the head. "OW! What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled, "That was for calling Kouga an idiot!" Kagome yelled back. "Well he took forever to ask her out!" "Ugh!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You never even _asked_ me out!"

Sango looked back at the fighting couple, "Inuyasha, you never asked her out?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Sango sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Well you see, after what happened that night I guess we just started going out. I really didn't see a reason to ask her out." Sango rolled her eyes as she sat back in her seat. "Idiot," she muttered as they continued the drive home.

Once they got home Kagome and Inuyasha got into Inuyasha's car to go pick up Shippo. Driving there Kagome looked at her boyfriend and decided to tease him. "So you just _guessed_ we were going out?" Inuyasha stiffened, "Ah…uh…ye…" he sighed, "Kinda…" Kagome giggled at his expression, leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek. "You're lucky I love you." She said as they pulled up to the shrine.

Walking up to the porch, the door suddenly opened and Shippo rushed out. "Mommy! Daddy! You're here!" he screamed as he jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled as she pulled Shippo closer to her, "Hey Shippo, have you been good?" Shippo nodded his head furiously as Mrs. Higurashi came to the door. "Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, you're here." Holding Shippo in one of her arms Kagome hugged her mother. "Hey mom, how have you, Souta, and Jii-chan been?"

"We've been good; Shippo here has been getting excited as this day got closer." Inuyasha chuckled as he gave Mrs. Higurashi a hug, which she gladly accepted. "Has Shippo been good for you?" the two young 'parents' asked, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at this. "He's been great, keeping his room clean, helping Souta keep his room clean." Kagome smiled at Shippo, "That's good, well we have to go. We have a big day tomorrow!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome hugged Mrs. Higurashi. "Bye mom" "Bye Mrs. Higurashi" "Bye grammy!" the three voiced as they got into Inuyasha's car and drove away.

Walking into the house Kagome brought Shippo into the living room, "Auntie Sango!" Shippo yelled as he ran over to Sango and jumped on her. "Hey Shippo" Sango giggled as she hugged the young fox kit. "Where's Uncle Miroku?" Shippo asked as he pulled away to look at her. "Um…I think he's upstairs in his room, you can go say hi if Kagome says its ok." Sango said as her and Shippo looked at Kagome. "Can I mommy?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, but don't run up the stairs." Shippo nodded as he walked up the stairs. Kagome giggled and shook her head as she walked over to the pantry and grabbed ingredients for dinner. "Sango, do you want to help me make dinner?" "Sure," Sango said as she got up and walked over to Kagome. A couple minutes later Shippo came downstairs and sat in front of the tv. "Shippo," Kagome called from the kitchen as she looked into the living room, "Did you find Miroku?" "Yeah," Shippo said, "He was reading some magazine with a lady on it."

Both Sango and Kagome froze, looking at each other Kagome said, "Can you tell me what it was called?" They waited a couple seconds while Shippo flipped thru channels before he said, "I think it said Playboy." "I'm gonna kill him," Sango muttered as she cut the chicken, with a really big knife. Kagome just shook her head as she put the scalloped potatoes in the oven. While the food cooked Kagome and Sango sat with Shippo and watched tv. After eating the gang all went to sleep, they had a big day tomorrow.

Waking up the next morning Kagome got ready, just putting on a simple white sundress and some sandals. After getting Shippo ready and waiting for Inuyasha they were off to the fair. About an hour and a half later they arrived at the fair, Shippo practically jumping up and down in his seat. The first thing they did was the bumper cars, Inuyasha and Shippo against Kagome. Kagome raced around the track, laughing as she ran from Inuyasha and Shippo.

After the bumpers the rode the graviton, as the ride started to move they got stuck to the side, Shippo laughing the whole time as he managed to turn himself upside down. "Daddy! Try this, I bet you can't do it!" Never one to say no Inuyasha turned himself upside down, but as he laughed at Shippo he didn't notice the ride was slowing down. Causing him to fall on his head, Shippo laughed as they got off the ride. Inuyasha grumbling about being trick by a little kid, Kagome just giggled as they went to grab something to eat.

The rest of the day went by fast; they did everything in the fair, even ate a whole bunch of fair food. The only thing they had left was the Ferris wheel. Getting on it they slowly made it to the top, as it stopped an announcement came on. "The Fireworks Spectacular is about to start! All rides will be stopped until the fireworks are over." "Looks like we're stuck up here." Inuyasha said as Shippo latched himself to the window, waiting for the fireworks. "Well at least it's a good spot," "Kagome said.

Suddenly the fireworks started, Shippo ooohing and awwwing everyone of them. Even Kagome was mesmerized by their beauty, but Inuyasha was looking at a whole other beauty…..Kagome. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Yes Inuyasha?" she said looking at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" the question took Kagome by surprise, but she was suddenly filled with a warm sensation going from her head all the way down to her toes. She smiled, "Of course."

A huge smile appeared on Inuyasha's face, grabbing Kagome he kissed her gently as the main part of the fireworks went off. In both their heads and the fair. Shippo turned back to see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing, turning back around Shippo smiled. His mommy and daddy loved each other. And that's all that matters.

After the fireworks the Ferris wheel started to move. Getting off the ride Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's right hand and Kagome grabbed the left as they started to walk to the parking lot. Suddenly Kagome felt a familiar aura and stiffened but continued to walk. Shippo looked up to see a woman that looked like Kagome looking at them. "Daddy? Why is that lady looking at us? Why does she look like mommy?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome froze, looking around they saw Kikyo staring right at them, looking between Shippo and them. Suddenly a group of people passed in front of her and when they dispersed, Kikyo was gone. Shaken up Kagome picked Shippo up and they walked to the car. Once inside they drove away, hoping to forget about that unwanted memory.

Only a couple minutes into the ride Shippo fell asleep, but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent. Parking the car in the garage Kagome said, "I'll bring him upstairs." Inuyasha just nodded as he opened the door for Kagome. Walking up to her room Kagome pulled her covers back and gently placed Shippo down. Covering him up Kagome gently kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

Walking up to Inuyasha's room Kagome hesitated. _"Come on Kagome, you have to do this!" _She thought as she opened the door. There, on his bed was Inuyasha, his head down. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, wondering if he was asleep. Slowly Inuyasha lifted his head up and patted the spot next to him. After Kagome sat down Inuyasha said, "You're here so I can tell you what happened between me and Kikyo right?" Kagome nodded, scared to hear what he was about to say. Grabbing her hand Inuyasha looked up at her, "Come on we're going on the balcony." Outside Kagome leaned against the balcony, "Ok….so tell me…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute before looking at the stars.

"I met Kikyo in 8th grade, at first we were just friends. But then I asked her out, and she said yes. We went out for about 1 year and a half when she told me she was moving. We were both devastated, we were always inseparable. After talking we both decided we would stay together and visit each other. It was really hard to let her leave, but I knew I would still see her."

"Over the next 6 months I visited her and she visited me. No matter how much I tried I had a feeling we were drifting apart. On our two year anniversary I went to her house to visit her and…I found her with another guy." Inuyasha stopped and took a breath, "when she saw me she didn't do the whole 'oh Inuyasha he forced himself on me, but I only want you' thing. She just continued to kiss him before saying it's over."

"I walked out of that house broken, I didn't talk to Miroku for weeks, wouldn't go near Sango for 3 months. I was weary of everyone, especially new people….but then….then you came." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome, Kagome was shocked by the broken look in his eyes. Suddenly there was a wetness on her cheeks…she was crying… "…Inuyasha…" she whispered, taking a slow step towards him.

Gently she place her hand on his cheek, not taking his eyes off of her he leaned into her hand; that broken look still in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome whispered, trying to search his eyes. "I didn't want you to worry about it, I put it behind me." Inuyasha said, Kagome suddenly got angry, "Put it behind you? Put it behind you? Inuyasha, you're not over it yet! She hurt you and you didn't do anything! You didn't tell anyone so they could help you!...heal you…."

Kagome turned away, trying to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Turning back to him she whispered, "You're broken….Inuyasha…..You're broken…" The look in her eyes killed Inuyasha; the hand that was still on his cheek gently ran up and down. "I want to heal you Inuyasha…but…but I don't think I can…" The distressed and helpless look intensified in Kagome's eyes. "I can't help you heal….because I'm broken myself."

**A.N Ok I'm very nervous about this chapter, the way I originally planned it, the fair was going to be after the "Kikyo talk" but when I finished the Kikyo talk I suddenly had the urge to end it there. But I still wanted the fair to be in this chapter, so I put it before and I'm really nervous to see if I made the right decision. Thanks to the change in my plan I came up with the perfect name for this chapter. "Life doesn't always have and outline" Plz review and tell me how you like this chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter and that greatly saddened me. So plz review! ^-^ Until next time!  
**

**Adios!  
**

**Inukag4eva**


	11. Chap 11: Want

**A.N Well i'm back! and i have one thing to say! this chapter took me FOREVER to write! i think this was one of the hardest chapters yet! and i'm 100% sure there will be more of these chapters to come! :p Well i have good news! i just realized its been a year since i joined Fanfiction and started writing Summer Of Chances! On October 7 of last year i joined and on October 28 of last year i published the first chapter of Summer Of Chances. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have stayed with me through out this year! Honoring my one year anniversary of Summer Of Chances and my wonderful readers i'm updating this chapter early! i will also be re-editing Truly Thankful for its one-year anniversary too! I just want to thank you guys for a great year and i can't wait to see how this year goes! Thanks well here's the next chapter of Scars of My Heart! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Inuyasha, nor does anyone on this site. The wonderful privilage of owning Inuyasha & Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Cause trust me if i owned Inuyasha Kagome and Inuyasha would have been together and had kids and Kagome would have kicked Kikyo's ass to hell. well on with the story! ^-^**

Chapter 11: Want

Inuyasha just watched as the distress and helpless look grew in Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…" She whispered, not knowing what to do. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and wrapped her in his arms. "Kagome….love, stop crying. It's not your fault." Inuyasha said as he held her. "It is my fault…I could have healed you by now… if I was healed myself." Kagome muttered, "Kagome, you are healing me; day by day I'm slowly getting better… And it's all thanks to you."

"But Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked up at him, tears still freely running down her face. "You would have been healed already if I wasn't so….so broken." Kagome looked down, ashamed of herself. Lifting her chin up Inuyasha said, "Kagome, it's not your fault that you're broken, but just remember you're stronger now… I'm stronger now. There's nothing we can do except heal each other, ok?"

Kagome just nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay. "…ok…" She sadly smiled at Inuyasha, "We'll get through this together." She softly said, looking into his golden orbs. Inuyasha nodded as he watched Kagome's chocolate orbs slowly brighten. "We'll be ok," Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome just nodded. Smiling brightly when she noticed his eyes were losing the broken look. _"Yeah,"_ they both thought, _"We'll be ok."_

Downstairs Miroku and Sango were watching tv, "Miroku" Sango whispered, "Yeah Sango?" "What are we going to do about Kikyo? We just got Inuyasha back; I don't wanna lose him again." Miroku looked at the scared look on his girlfriend's face before holding her to him. "Sango, don't worry we'll figure something out. But we have to remember, Inuyasha has Kagome now. She won't let anything happen to him."

"I know that…but you didn't see the look on Kagome's face when she told me Kikyo was back. She was scared Miroku… _terrified._ She doesn't want to lose Inuyasha either. Miroku I'm scared because if we lose Inuyasha….we might lose Kagome too…" Miroku's eyes widened, "Why do you think that?" Sango sighed, "Kagome's strong but…if she loses someone else I think she might break."

Miroku just held Sango tighter, "Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome have each other and they also have us. We won't let anything happen to them. Plus I doubt Kouga, Ayame, Rin, or Sesshomaru are going to let anything happen either." Sango just nodded, "I hope your right."

Waking up the next morning Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms. Seeing that it was only 6 in the morning Kagome decided everyone needed a day to relax to forget about Kikyo and everything else. "Inuyasha, get up. We're going somewhere." Inuyasha just groaned as he rolled over. "Do we have too?" Kagome laughed as she said, "Yes, you lazy ass." "5 more minutes."

Kagome smiled as a thought came to her head. Lifting her hand up a bubble appeared, slowly it started to move towards the bathroom. Only to come back a minute later filled with water. Once it was over Inuyasha's head Kagome dropped her hand, with that the bubble popped and the water fell on Inuyasha's head.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped off the bed, crouching on his hands and feet Inuyasha shook the water off. "Stupid wench I'm up now." he muttered, Kagome just rolled her eyes as she went to get up Miroku and Sango.

Quietly walking into Miroku's room Kagome saw Miroku and Sango sleeping peacefully. Smiling on how cute they looked Kagome walked over to them and woke them up. "Come on guys, get up we're going out today." The two just nodded as the rubbed their eyes. Happy that they weren't as hard to wake up then Inuyasha Kagome whipped out her phone and called Kouga.

"Who the_ hell_ is calling me at 6 in the _fuckin'_ morning?" Kouga's sleepy voice growled. Kagome giggled, "It's just me Kouga, we're all going out today so get Ayame and meet us at my house by 8." Kouga sighed, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "You are so lucky I love you Kagome or I wouldn't be doing this." The sound of a bed creaking was heard through the phone as Kouga got up. "See you at 8." Kagome smiled, "See you at 8." Hanging up Kagome had to only call one more person.

At 8 everyone was at the gang's house, even Sesshomaru and Rin. "So where are we going Kagome?" Kouga asked, "You'll see, I just want us to get away from the city." Everyone nodded as they got into Sesshomaru's Armada, which could fit all 8 of them.

"Why does Sesshomaru get to know where we're going?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga whined from the way back. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Oh stop whining you babies, he driving plus Kagome asked Sesshomaru to let us go to this place anyway." Rin said from the passenger seat next to Sesshomaru. "But did you really have to put me back here with these idiots?" Miroku asked from the back. Sango just laughed, "You'll be fine, they _are_ your best friends." Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru turned up the music to drown them all out.

About an hour and a half of complaining later the Armada stopped in front of a gate. Rolling down the window Sesshomaru waited for the voice. "Welcome back Sesshomaru," a voice came from the speakers said, "Are you here for what we discussed earlier?" "Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Have a good day sir." The voice said as the gate opened and Sesshomaru slowly drove in.

The guys had their faces pressed against the windows. "Wow," Kouga said, "This is so cool," Inuyasha continued. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and said, "Are you guys coming or not? I don't know about you but I'm ready to ride some four wheelers!" As they got out the car Inuyasha whispered to Kouga, "Kagome likes four wheeling?" Kouga smiled and laughed, "Yup, Kagome's not your average girl." He said as he watched Kagome grabbed a blue four wheeler. "Come on let's go!"

Once they all got on their four wheelers Kagome said, "Ok this place is huge so enjoy it! This is our day to just have fun!" With that Kagome started her engine and drove off. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, following her example they started their engines and drove off. Everyone followed Kagome and Kouga as they raced around, about 2 hours later they stopped for lunch.

Setting out a blanket they all ate the sandwiches Rin made for them. "Geez Kagome, Kouga. Where did you learn to four wheel like that?" Miroku asked. "Me and Kouga used to four wheel all the time when we were younger, it always took our minds off of things." Miroku nodded, "Why four wheeling? Why not anything else?" Kouga chuckled, "That's my woman for ya, always doing the unexpected."

Finishing first Kagome jumped up and walked to her four wheeler, "I'm gonna head out, just catch up when you guys are done!" she said as she started her four wheeler and drove away. As she road away Kagome let out a breath and sped up. After driving around for a while Kagome stopped at the edge of a forest. Turning off the four wheeler Kagome sat under the shade of one of the trees. Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and opened her senses.

Kagome could hear the sound of water running and the sounds of birds chirping. As Kagome breathed in the scent on the cleansing waters she heard the sound of footsteps. Tensing up Kagome forced herself to keep her eyes closed and to keep her senses open. In the forest she could hear the footsteps coming towards her, Kagome could tell they were humans, but the footsteps were very light. Like they were almost floating, hearing the soft footsteps coming closer Kagome finally opened her eyes.

Narrowing her eyes Kagome could see a figure deep in the forest, just walking slowly. Suddenly the figure stopped and turned its head, looking straight at Kagome. Kagome felt her body suddenly go cold and all her strength left her body, everything was silent around her, all she could she was the figure looking straight at her. The figure just stared at Kagome for a couple minutes, all the while Kagome felt colder and colder, weaker and weaker.

Suddenly the figure turned away and started to walk away, disappearing between the trees. Once the figure looked away Kagome could suddenly hear everything again. Falling to her knees Kagome started to hyperventilate; as she tried to calm down she heard the sound of four wheelers coming. "Kagome there you are!" Kagome heard Sango say as the four wheelers stop and footsteps come near her.

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked worryingly as she crotched down next to Kagome. Kagome just closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "Kagome? What happened?" Kouga said as he sat in front of Kagome. The gang got worried as Kagome didn't answer them, but just kept breathing. Slightly moving her hair out of her face Inuyasha saw Kagome's flushed and sweaty face, eyes squeezed shut.

"Love what happened?" Inuyasha whispered as he touched Kagome's cheek gently. Kagome just focused on Inuyasha's cold hand on her hot and clammy skin. "I…don't know." Kagome whispered as the rest of her strength left her body.

"KAGOME!" Rin, Sango and Ayame screamed as Kagome fell limp into Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru walked in front of Inuyasha and took Kagome from him. "I'll take her to Lady Keade's home; maybe she can give us some insight on what happened." Suddenly Sesshomaru and Kagome were wrapped in a bright light, then the ball of light shot into the air and disappeared. Turning to everyone Inuyasha said, "Come on guys, let's go."

Making it to Keade's house Inuyasha knocked on the door, only seconds later Sesshomaru opened the door and let them in, Inuyasha practically ran to where Kagome was. When he walked in he saw Keade tending to an unconscious Kagome. With her hand glowing a bright pink she scanned Kagome's body.

Looking at everyone Keade said, "Her energy has been drained by something, but I don't think it was a demon…I think It was something much darker." Everyone looked at Kagome resting peacefully on the bed, suddenly worried for her. Kneeling by the bed Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "How long will she be out?" Keade shook her head sadly, "how ever long it takes for her energy to come back, whatever did this took all of Kagome's energy…and it looked like Kagome couldn't have done anything about it."

A couple hours pasted and Kagome was still asleep. Turning to the kids Keade said, "Why don't ye all go home? I'll keep watch off Kagome here; I doubt she will be able to go to school." Everyone nodded and started to leave, but not before sharing a sad and worried glance at Kagome. When Keade came back from the bathroom she saw that Inuyasha was still there, just holding Kagome's hand and looking at her. "Inuyasha, she will be ok. She just needs time to rest."

Inuyasha's golden gaze settled on Keade for a silent minute before turning back to Kagome. Slightly smiling Keade walked up to Inuyasha and patted his back. "Ye have my word Inuyasha, I won't let anyone or anything harm Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, getting up he leaned over and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Get better Love," he whispered before straightening up.

"Thank you Keade," Inuyasha said, "No problem child, this one is very strong." Keade said, glancing at Kagome. Inuyasha sadly smiled, "Yeah…yeah she is"

At school the next day Kouga, Ayame, Rin and the gang were quiet; worried about their friend. At lunch Sango looked up at all her friends, slamming her hands on the table everyone looked at her, startled. "What are we doing?" Sango asked, "Kagome wouldn't want us just moping around! She lives for the smiles on our faces, yet here we are moping around! She is going to be okay, Keade assured us of that! What we should be doing is looking into whatever did this to Kagome."

Everyone looked at each other a nodded, "Yeah," Kouga said getting up, "Sango's right, we need to find out what happened to Kagome first. After school let's go visit her and see if she's awake." Everyone nodded, small smiles coming to all their faces.

"Come on Kagome, wake up. Ye are needed child, people are waiting for ye." Kagome could hear someone say, then a warm sensation eloped her body. Kagome tried to get up, but she was just so weak. _"…Soon…soon I will come back to you all…"_

Driving over to Keade's house Inuyasha couldn't help but feel anxious. Was she already awake? Was she still asleep? Had she gotten worse? Many questions ran through his brain, and they wouldn't be hushed until he saw her. Kouga looked over at his friend, sensing his anxiety he placed a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

When Inuyasha looked over at him Kouga smiled and said, "Don't worry man, she will be ok. She's not ready to leave you just yet." Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks Kouga," he whispered. Kouga just smiled again, "I'm serious man, Kagome's needed. She can't leave us now."

Kagome could hear people talking around her, telling her to get better. She tried once again to awake but she just couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab hers, then she felt a warm breath next to her ear. "Kagome," it whispered, "Love, I need you to come back to me." With just that some strength surged into Kagome's body and she found the will to awake. _"I'm coming…I'm coming… Inuyasha…"_

Leaning away from her Inuyasha didn't let go of Kagome's hand. Turning to Kouga he said, "Let's hope she awakes soon." The gang just sat around and talked to one another, waiting for Kagome to show any sign of waking up. 20 minutes later Inuyasha jumped, "What's wrong Yash?" Miroku asked, but Inuyasha was staring at the hand that was enclosed around Kagome's. "Her…her hand…it just moved!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Really?" Ayame asked, "Yeah, she-she just squeezed my hand!"

Just after he said that he felt another squeeze to his hand, "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, "Come on baby, open your eyes for me." He whispered again, and just then Kagome's eyes started to flicker. Everyone got quiet, just watching as Kagome's eyes started to slowly open.

As she opened her eyes all Kagome felt was weak. "Inu…yasha?" she whispered through her chapped lips. Inuyasha smiled, "I'm here Love, everyone's here." Kagome's eyes focused on Inuyasha's face, "…Thank you…" she whispered. Turning to Kouga Inuyasha said, "Go get Keade."

Only a couple minutes later Keade came in, "Welcome back Kagome," she said smiling. Kagome weakly smiled, "Thanks" she whispered. "Now I need ye to stay still and relax, I'm going to give you some of my strength." Kagome nodded before closing her eyes. All of a sudden she felt a small warmth spread over her body; slowly she could feel some strength coming back to her.

Opening her eyes Kagome saw Keade smiling down at her. "There, how are ye feeling child?" Kagome smiled, "Still weak, but way better then before." "Good," Keade said before sitting down next to everyone. "Now child, tell us what happened?" Kagome squinted as she tried to remember.

"When I left you guys I rode around for a while before I stopped at the end of the tree line of the forest. It had been awhile since I have meditated so I got off my four wheeler and sat down. Before I started meditating I opened up my senses so nothing could surprise me. A couple minutes later I heard footsteps, and they sounded like they were coming towards me. So when I opened my eyes I saw a black figure walking. Then it stopped and just looked at me. That's when I lost all my senses except sight. Everything was silent as the figure just stared at me. Then next thing I knew I started to feel weaker and weaker."

Everyone looked at each other before turning back to Kagome. "It there anything you can tell us about the figure? Anything that stuck out to you?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kagome. "No, nothing besides that the figure looked human," Sesshomaru nodded. Turning to Keade he said, "Kagome is allowed to go home now right?" Keade nodded, "Yes, but no school for a couple days; she needs rest." Sesshomaru nodded before bending over and picking Kagome up.

"Come on Kagome, time to bring you home." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of Keade's house and put Kagome into the car. "Sesshomaru, I can put myself in the car you know." Kagome said as she smiled at him. Sesshomaru smiled at her before looking around, bending over he whispered, "I know, I just wanted to make Inuyasha jealous." Kagome laughed, and as everyone came out Kagome could see a mad expression on Inuyasha's face.

Pulling into the gang's driveway Inuyasha jumped out of the car and opened the door to Kagome's side, unbuckling her seatbelt Inuyasha picked her up and started to walk to the house. Giggling Kagome said, "Inuyasha you can put me down, I _can_ walk." "Wench, just shut up and let me carry you in." Glaring at him Kagome said in a stern voice, "Inuyasha Takahashi, put me down _now."_

Gently Inuyasha placed her on the ground. "What?" He asked irritated, when he looked at Kagome he gulped, she had a very dangerous look in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said sweetly, a smile adorning her face. "Y-yes?" he said, "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled before turning on her heel and walking away. As Inuyasha lay on the ground he heard Kouga chuckle, "That's my woman," Kouga said before going home.

As Miroku and Sango made dinner they heard the door slam and Inuyasha yell, "Woman! Get down here now!" Then they heard footsteps upstairs and Kagome scream, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do!" Inuyasha sighed, sounding defeated he said, "Kagome, I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to snap on you…I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Sango smiled as she looked at Miroku. "They are just too cute," as she started to cut the chicken she sighed, "Why can't we be like that?"

Kagome's face softened as she walked down the stairs and hugged her boyfriend. "Inuyasha, I know you care about my health but trust me I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Inuyasha just sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing his head in the crook of her neck he whispered, "I know, but after I saw you unconscious it just really scared me." "I know," Kagome whispered softly. "But I'm right here; nothing is going to happen to me."

Walking into the kitchen Kagome saw Sango and Miroku cooking. "What are you guys cooking?" Kagome asked as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. "Dinner, to celebrate you getting better," Sango said as she put the chicken in a container to marinate. Kagome blushed as she poured herself some milk, "Guys, there's no reason to celebrate. Nothing happened."

Sango just rolled her eyes as she put the chicken in the fridge. "Kags, you passed out for mysterious reasons and was in a coma for two days, I think that's a reason to celebrate." "Well I don't think so," Kagome said as she put the milk back in the fridge. "I'm perfectly fine, plus its not like stuff like this hasn't happened before."

Suddenly she felt arms being wrapped around her, "That's my point Kagome," Sango said as she hugged her best friend. "We have to be careful, especially you. There are strange things that are going on and we need to figure it out before something happens to you again, because what if next time you die?" Kagome turned around and hugged her friend back, "But what about you guys? Something could happen to you guys too!" Sango just shook her head, "I highly doubt it, we might get hurt from fighting but whatever is going on…it's after _you_."

"Why do you think that?" Kagome asked as she let go of Sango. "Because Kagome everything that has been happening lately has been happening to you, weather it's directly or indirectly." Miroku said as he washed the dishes. "Still," Kagome said as she walked to the other end of the kitchen before turning around and facing her friends. "Whatever is going on could go after you guys to get back at me!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, "Kagome, nothing is going to happen to us ok? We know how to protect ourselves." Kagome tore out of Inuyasha's grip before facing him, eyes frantic. "I know how to protect myself too Inuyasha! But yet stuff is still happening! Whatever we're dealing with is different then anything that we have ever faced!" Kagome turned so she was facing all three of her friends. "We're dealing with something strong…stronger then Naraku…"

Kagome's eyes pleaded with her friends, "Don't you see? This _thing_ might be coming for me now but what if it puts its sights on you guys? Just to get at me?" Kagome sighed before looking back at her friends, "This thing is dangerous…and to be honest…I'm scared…" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku just stared at their friend, surprised to find out that she was scared.

"…Kagome…" Sango started, but Kagome cut her off. "Don't tell me you'll be fine," she looked at all three of them before finishing. "Many people have said that and they have all been ripped away from me…" they just stared at her with big eyes as she sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

After staring at the place where she was for a couple minutes Inuyasha started to follow her, only to stop at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Sango looking up at him, "No I'll go talk to her, I started this conversation, I'll finish it." Letting go of he shoulder Sango quietly walked up the stairs to the place she knew Kagome would be… the dance room.

After changing into some shorts and a tank top Sango walked into the dance room and saw Kagome stretching. Sitting next to her friend Sango started to stretch with her, not saying anything. Getting up the two put some music on and started to make up a dance. An hour and a half later they were on done. Sweating and panting Sango looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry Kags for what I said earlier, I didn't know it bothered you so much." Kagome smiled at Sango, "It's ok, I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug, "I won't say we'll be fine, but I will tell you that no matter what we'll always be by your side." Kagome smiled at her best friend, "Thanks San, I really needed that." Hugging each other for a little longer Sango said, "Ok, now back to work! This dance needs tweaking!" The two laughed as the started to song over again, working their hardest to make it the dance great.

After two more exhausting hours the two left the dance room and went to their rooms to go take long showers. Walking into her room Sango went straight to her bathroom, locking the door she turned the shower on cold and jumped in. When Kagome walked into her room she went straight to her stereo system. Turning her ipod on she put it on her favorite playlist, as music filled the room Kagome grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom. After turning on the shower Kagome walked back into her room and put a pair of pajamas on her bed.

Satisfied that the shower should be warm enough now, Kagome stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, as she breathed in the steam of the shower I'd Lie came on by Taylor Swift. She laughed as she grabbed her shampoo and scrubbed it into her hair. During the summer when her and Inuyasha were still a new couple she listened to this song non-stop when she knew everyone was asleep; asking herself when she fell in love with Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she washed the shampoo from her hair, she knew when she fell in love with him. Slowly as the summer went on and all the wonderful things Inuyasha did for her she slowly fell in love with him. As she scrubbed her hair with conditioner the song slowly started to end. Closing her eyes Kagome thought, _"There's no reason to lie anymore, he's all mine…"_

Turning off the water Kagome stepped into the steamy bathroom as she wrapped herself in her towel. As she walked out of the bathroom she racked her fingers through her wet hair, humming with the music. Drying herself off Kagome got dressed and brushed her hair; laughing as she listened to the argument Inuyasha and Miroku were having downstairs in the game room.

"Miroku just face it, you suck! I kicked your sorry ass!" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs as he beat Miroku in the new Code of Duty: Black Ops game. "Inuyasha, this is the first time you beat me and I have beat you 7 times. Don't you think that means _you _suck?" Kagome giggled, she could just imagine Inuyasha's face as he replayed, "Oh whatever, this game sucks anyway…"

As Kagome came out of her room she saw Sango walking downstairs already. "Hey San! Wait up!" Kagome called to Sango as she ran over to her. The two girls giggled as they walked down the stairs and into the game room. "Hey boys, ready to get your ass kicked by some girls?" The best friends said at the same time with huge smiles on their faces, a deviant sparkle in their eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and 'sister' before looking at Miroku.

After looking at each other for a couple seconds they busted out laughing. "You…think…you…can…beat…_us_?" Inuyasha gasped between laughs, "That's…really funny…to think…two…girls….can beat…us!" Miroku continued. Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits, "Ok, it's _on_."

45 minutes later the girls were hugging each other as they danced around the room and laughed while the boys stared at the tv in disbelief. The girls had beat them all _11_ times they played Code of Duty: Black Ops. "Never knew the wenches were good at video games." Inuyasha muttered, "We should have known about Sango, we've frickin' known her since 1st grade!" Miroku yelled as he threw his hands up.

The girls just giggled before kissing the boys, "It's ok you sore losers, you get to clean up dinner after we eat!" Sango yelled as her and Kagome walked out of the room and into the kitchen. After eating dinner the two girls went upstairs to bed while the boys cleaned up.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning Kagome sat up suddenly in her bed. Looking around the room she tried to control her breathing. "What the hell?" she said as she felt a strong and evil presence. Getting out of the bed Kagome grabbed her weapon necklace and transformed it into her bow and arrows. Opening her bedroom door she saw Sango coming out of her room with her Hiraikotsu already transformed. "You feel it too huh?" Kagome asked, while Sango just nodded.

The two ran downstairs only to meet Inuyasha and Miroku with their weapons. "Ready?" Miroku asked before the other three nodded. "Then let's go kick some ass." Forming a couple orbs to light the way Kagome took the lead, as they walked into the forest Kagome suddenly whispered, "It's surrounding us," a small smirk appeared on her face. "Get ready to fight."

Suddenly a black mass came out of the trees and started to surround the gang. Notching an arrow Kagome shot at the mass, purifying some of it. The smile fell off of Kagome's face as the black mass replaced the lost spot and continued to circle around them. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha growled as he crotched in his stance. The gang just watched wearily as the mass continued to circle them until it split into four pieces.

The gang watched as a small piece from each of the four masses fell on different places of their bodies, only to jump right back to its mass. Splattering on the ground the masses started to rise up and form people. They gang gasped as they realized what people they were seeing…

…

…

Themselves…

They looked identical, except for the color of their eyes and hair. Evil Inuyasha had jet black hair and red eyes, evil Sango had red hair and green eyes, evil Miroku had white hair and yellow eyes, and evil Kagome had blonde hair and blue eyes. Evil Kagome titled her head to the side and pouted, her blonde hair falling off her shoulder. "Aw, are you shocked to see us?" she said before an evil grin came to her face. "Are you too scared to fight yourselves?"

Inuyasha narrowed his golden orbs at his evil twin, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Cause there's no way in hell you're me!" Sango glared at her twin, "You defiantly look horrible with red hair and those green eyes make you look like a christmas hooker." Miroku laughed at his twin, "What the hell is with the hair and eyes? Are you _trying _to look like Inuyasha?" Kagome just licked her teeth in smiled, "Hell! I'm excited to fight myself! If I can even call _you_ me!"

The four evil twins launched themselves at their counterpart. "Oh no you don't!" Sango said as she blocked an attack from evil Sango. Unlocking the hidden knife against her arm evil Sango slashed Sango across the face. Jumping back Sango ran her hand over her cheek and felt blood. "Oh hell this is where it gets personal!" Sango yelled as she launched herself at evil Sango. They continued to spare till they broke apart, licking her lips Sango said. "Come on whore, give me the best you got."

Using his sutras Miroku threw them at evil Miroku, only for them to reflected and burn to the ground. Evil Miroku smirked as he locked his yellow eyes on Miroku. "Don't you get it? I'm you; I know _all_ your tricks!" Miroku gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with scratch marks on his chest and evil Miroku smirking over him. Placing his hands by his head Miroku pushed off his hands and kicked evil Miroku in the stomach, sending him flying. "You don't know all my trick if I haven't thought of them yet!"

Inuyasha jumped back as evil Inuyasha tried to strike, laughing Inuyasha yelled, "It that the best you got? Cause if it is then this fight will be a piece of cake!" Evil Inuyasha growled as he launched himself at Inuyasha again. As Inuyasha blocked his strike with Tetsusaiga, evil Inuyasha used his free hand and punched Inuyasha, sending him to the ground. Evil Inuyasha chuckled as he walked over to the fallen Inuyasha, "Piece of cake huh?" Only to get punched in the face, "Take that ass hole!"

Looking straight at evil Kagome, Kagome said, "Show me what you got." Evil Kagome smiled, "Gladly." Fingers glowing evil Kagome threw the tiny spiritual knifes at Kagome, but they weren't rainbow colored. They were that of pure evil, black." Kagome started to run and did an aerial, the black spears barely missing her face. Landing Kagome went straight into a round-off back handspring lay-out. Only for one of the black knifes to cut through her arm. "Shit!" she yelled as Kagome landed in a crotched position, clutching her bleeding arm tightly.

"Is that all you can take?" Evil Kagome said as she started to walk over to Kagome. Looking at her bow and arrows Kagome muttered, "Looks like I can't use these." She quickly transformed them back into her necklace and formed her swords. Standing up she growled, "Bring it on bitch."

Miroku jumped up from where he was and ran over to the fallen evil Miroku. Slamming his staff into the ground vines started to wrapped around evil Miroku, only for him to tear them apart as he got up. Wiping his sweat evil Miroku smiled and said, "Smart move, but it will be your last!" Before launching himself at Miroku, they fought back and forth scoring hits on each other until they were both bleeding from many places. Evil Miroku was bleeding from his left shoulder, right leg, above his right eye, on his back, many place from his chest, and on his head, his white hair stained red.

Miroku was bleeding from his nose, his chest, his left hip and leg, his forehead, and his feet and hands. Both were panting heavily when evil Miroku said, "Is that all you got?" Miroku smirked as he blocked the vines evil Miroku sent at him. "Not even close!" Miroku yelled as he launched himself in the air, spinning his body his heel connected with the side of evil Miroku's face.

As evil Miroku hit the ground Miroku wiped his mouth. Walking up to evil Miroku, Miroku slammed the bottom of his staff into evil Miroku's heart. Gasping evil Miroku turned back into a lifeless black puddle. "Thank god I took karate when I was younger." Miroku said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

As evil Inuyasha went flying Inuyasha got up and slammed the Tetsusaiga on the ground, sending fire tunnels up around evil Inuyasha. Jumping out of it evil Inuyasha kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Just as evil Inuyasha tried to stab Inuyasha in the heart Inuyasha blocked it with his Tetsusaiga. Rolling out from under evil Inuyasha, Inuyasha kicked him in the balls. Smirking when evil Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain, "You bastard," Evil Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and ran to Inuyasha, stabbing his hand through Inuyasha's stomach.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt evil Inuyasha's hand go through him. Evil Inuyasha smirked, _"Take that!" _he thought, only to feel himself getting thrown, his black hair flying across his eyes. "You idiot! That's happened to me before _and _they did it in a more lethal place! You're a fucking pansy!" Launching himself at evil Inuyasha the two fought vigorously, clawing each other at every chance they got. As Inuyasha skid to a stop he wiped his mouth. "Not bad for an imposter." With that evil Inuyasha slammed his 'Tetsusaiga' into the ground, causing fire tunnels to appear around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked, looking up he jumped directly up. Only to point his sword down at evil Inuyasha and spiral down, hitting evil Inuyasha straight in the heart; looking in his blood red orbs Inuyasha said, "Go to hell you worthless bastard." Twisting his sword Inuyasha cut his opponent in half, only for evil Inuyasha to turn into a black puddle on the ground. "Good riddance to you too, trying to pass off as me pssh, ass." Inuyasha muttered as he turned away from the pile.

Throwing the Hiraikotsu at evil Sango Sango waited for it to hit its target, but it was only deflected by evil Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Damn," Sango muttered as she caught her Hiraikotsu as it flew back at her. "Is that all you got Sango?" Evil Sango said in a baby voice, "I thought you would be a harder fight then that." Sango growled as she grabbed the hidden knife as her thigh, throwing it at evil Sango. The knife pierced her arm. "Shit!" evil Sango growled as she pulled the knife out of her arm and threw it to the ground. That was her throwing arm too.

"How bout that?" Sango asked sweetly, evil Sango just gritted her teeth as she threw her Hiraikotsu to the ground and ran toward Sango, the hidden knife on her arm twisted to strike Sango. Doing a back handspring Sango got out of the way before twisting and hitting evil Sango in the back with the Hiraikotsu. "Uh!" Evil Sango yelled as she fell on her hands and knees, her fiery hair falling over her shoulders. Looking up at Sango with her emerald orbs she launched herself off the ground and at Sango.

Wrestling on the ground Sango grabbed evil Sango's red hair and slammed her face into the ground over and over again. "Who. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are.

Impersonating. Me!" Sango roared between the beatings. Letting go of her Sango stood up and twirled the Hiraikotsu over her head, sending wind blades at evil Sango and tearing her apart. Just before the wind blades hit evil Sango she glared at Sango with her green eyes. Walking over to the black puddle that was evil Sango the real Sango said, "That's what you get for trying to be me you christmas hooker."

Kagome launched herself at her opponent who was using her swords too. As Kagome blocked evil Kagome's strike, evil Kagome sent a blast of black magic at Kagome, sending her flying into a tree, hitting her head against it. "Fuck!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the back of her head, only to feel blood pouring out of it. Gritted her teeth Kagome stood up and formed her swords again. "Good you're not giving up," Evil Kagome said with a smile. "I won't quit till your dead body is at my feet!" Kagome spat through her teeth.

Evil Kagome formed orbs in her hands and said, "Well too bad, you'll be the one dead at my feet!" before throwing the orbs at Kagome. Using the swords Kagome blocked all of the orbs, slowly she changed her swords, making them become blue as she sent a flood of water at evil Kagome, sweeping her off her feet and into a couple rocks. Wiping the blood of her face as she tried to stand up, some of her stained blonde hair came into her face. Grabbing some of it evil Kagome growled. "Oh it's on bitch, when you fuck with my beautiful hair it is on!"

Evil Kagome started to throw orbs one after another at Kagome, only for them all to be blocked. Taking a breath Kagome was thrown against another tree as evil Kagome threw more knifes at her. Bleeding from everywhere on her body, Kagome fell from the tree to the ground trying to catch her breath. "Come on Kagome, don't let down you dear daddy!" evil Kagome mocked as she walked over to Kagome, her blue eyes sparkling. Suddenly Kagome's foot shot out from under her and swiped at evil Kagome's feet, sending her to the ground.

Getting up Kagome stood over evil Kagome, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are to talk about my father? You know what? You can rot in hell for all I care you bitch!" Evil Kagome glared defiantly at Kagome. Grabbing the hidden knife at her thigh Kagome grabbed evil Kagome's blood-stained blonde hair and chopped it off. "Not my hair!" Evil Kagome cried, Kagome just smirked as she formed one of her swords in her hand. Glaring at the at her counterpart, Kagome whispered, "Never _ever _talk ill of father around me cause your ass _will_ be kicked."

Stabbing evil Kagome in the heart, Kagome watched as she turned into a black puddle. "Good riddance." Kagome muttered before closing her eyes and putting her hands together. Muttering a spell, small barriers formed around all four puddles. Saying a quick chant the black masses disintegrated in the barriers. After purifying the masses Kagome took a deep breath before looking around for her friends.

Kagome almost laughed at the state all of them were in, Miroku had several cuts on his body, his hair was stained with dried blood and various sized bruises marred his body. By the looks off it he might have a black eye. Sango was limping as she walked towards them, there was a deep cut on her cheek that was still bleeding and various bruises and small cuts on her body, they're were probably more hidden beneath her clothing. On her leg was a huge cut with a bruise forming around it, Kagome guessed that evil Sango used her Hiraikotsu on Sango.

Inuyasha's white hair was stained red in certain places; he was bleeding from a huge hole in his lower stomach. He had a huge black and blue bruise on the side of his face; Kagome could only guess that it was probably still forming. Kagome could just imagine what she looked like, a huge bleeding wound on her arm, the bleeding wound in the back of her hair, matting it with blood. She could feel the various bruises forming on her body, and she knew she had a deep cut on her cheek and her leg.

Sighing Kagome said, "Is everyone ok?" the other three nodded, Inuyasha mumbling, "I've had better days." "I would heal you guys but I used the only bit of spiritual energy I was able to gain back since that figure that took my energy." "It's ok Kags, we will be fine. Just hurting for the next couple of days!" Sango said as she tried to smile, the cut on her cheek preventing her from smiling. "Well lets head to Keade's and have her stitch us up and make sure there's no broken bones." Miroku said. The rest of the gang just nodded as they walked back to their house.

At Keade's house she fixed them up as good as she could, she stitched up the cuts on Kagome and Sango's cheeks and legs. Keade cleaned Kagome's hair and stitched up the cuts on the back of Kagome's head and made sure Kagome didn't have a concussion. She also stitched up the wound on Kagome's arm. The older woman cleaned them all up and tended to the hole in Inuyasha's chest the best she could.

Looking at them Keade grimaced, "I'm calling Sesshomaru to come pick ye all up, I have no idea how ye got yourselves here in one piece but I know ye are definitely not driving home. Plus no school for a while for ye guys, I'll have Kouga, Ayame, and Rin bring ye all your work until ye all get better. Kagome, ye have a mild concussion so take it easy for a while and make sure to take some aspirin for the concussion, plus we don't need ye ripping your stitched out. Sango make sure to keep all your stitched clean and take it easy too, we don't need ye ripping your stitches out either. Miroku with a couple aspirin ye should be good but ye have a couple cracked ribs so be careful."

"Inuyasha I've never dealt with a hole like that but keep it clean and keep changing the bandages when needed. All of ye just take it easy, and Kagome, absolutely _no_ using your spiritual powers until your fully healed, if ye use them you could die." Kagome nodded, a seldom expression on her face. The others nodded too, wanting to get better as fast as they could. As Keade came back from calling Sesshomaru she asked, "Ok tell me what happened while we wait for Sesshomaru."

After the gang told Keade everything Keade just shook her head. "I don't know what you guys are dealing with but whatever it is its dangerous and it obviously wants something, and that's you four dead."

**A.N if your confused on the title i named this chapter Want because this chapter focuses on whatever is after Kagome and the gang, it obviously wants them dead ans it also wats much more, which will be highlighted in later chapter, but there was a tiny insight into what this evil force wants in this chapter. So thats the reason for the naming! Well i hope you liked this chapter because i'm alittle nervous! since i got such a great amount of reviews last time i dont want to disapoint! plz review and tell me what you think! and if you think you found the hint and figured out what the other thing the evil force wants tell me! well plz review! Until next time! ^-^**

**Adios!**

**Inukag4eva**


	12. Chap 12: Why Won't You Tell Me!

**IMPORTANT A.N!**** So you know most of you thought the fight wasn't that hard and I'm sorry for that. It was supposed to seem like it took a lot out of the gang because they were fighting their selves. Especially Kagome due to her just waking up from getting all her energy drained. So as you read this chapter keep in mind that this fight took a lot out of them. **

**P.S. My muse has been **_**oh**_** so delightful to me! :p I get an idea and when I start to write it I notice that the idea doesn't flow so I have to throw it out. Then when I start writing an actual GOOD idea I can't think of what more to write! So I apologize if the last couple chapters haven't been the best and I hope you like this one. Even if my muse hates me at the moment :p. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: stares at Inuyasha, "I'm not saying it." Inuyasha growls, "Just say it woman! some people want to know what happens!" "Why? Why must i remind them i don't own you?" i yell, "Because you don't!" "...oh..." putting head down i mumble, "I don't own Inuyasha" **Tear drop****

_**Last Chapter:**_

_After the gang told Keade everything Keade just shook her head. "I don't know what you guys are dealing with but whatever it is its dangerous and it obviously wants something, and that's you four dead."_

Chapter 12: Why Won't You Tell Me?

Walking into Keade's home Sesshomaru saw the gang laying on the cots Keade set out for them. "Ah Sesshomaru, ye are here." Keade said as she walked into the room. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at the gang. "What happened?" he asked, "Long story short, we fought ourselves." Inuyasha muttered as he laid still. Sesshomaru just nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Is there anything you need to tell me Keade?" "Yes," Keade said as she walked up to Sesshomaru.

"They were seriously hurt in this fight, so no school until I say so. I will deal with any school work. Make sure Kagome does not use _any_ of her powers until I say because she drained what power she got back, and if she uses anymore she will die. Kagome also has a mild concussion, plus Sango and Kagome have many stitches so I need ye to make sure they are not reopening them. Miroku has a few cracked ribs and several cuts, Sango has stitches for her deep cuts but she still has some pretty bad cuts. Inuyasha, he is the one ye will have to watch the most. He has another hole in the stomach and has to make sure he doesn't over do things. I know he can be stubborn so if he is not listening have Kagome 'sit' him."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked at Keade, the chuckle turned into a grunt when he looked at the gang and their disheveled states. "Well, it looks like I'm carrying you all into the car." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Inuyasha. "Oh hell no!" the half-demon yelled, "There is no way in _hell _your carrying me like some 4 year old!" the gang just chuckled as Sesshomaru went to pick Inuyasha up, but he jumped away. Looking at his newly wrapped stomach Kagome saw that he started to bleed through again.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, "You can't walk, so if you keep resisting I will say it!" Inuyasha just glared as Sesshomaru picked him up and walked out of the house. A couple seconds later he came back in. Walking over to Miroku Sesshomaru picked the monk up and brought him to the car next. Coming back in he gently picked up Sango. "How's your leg?" he asked gently as he put her in the car next to Miroku. Sango smiled, "It hurts a little but I'm ok."

Walking back into the house he was about to pick up Kagome when he saw her wince in pain. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he bent down in front of her. "What's wrong?" Cracking open one of her eyes Kagome said "I'm fine, just without my powers the pain is stronger then I'm used to." Lifting her hands up she wrapped them around Sesshomaru's neck. "Come on, let's go home."

After putting Kagome in the car, Sesshomaru drove them home. Parking in the driveway he said, "Ok, something wants you all dead so you can't be left alone. I'll be staying tonight to watch over you guys, but we can't tell Rin, Ayame, or Kouga about this." Kagome groaned, "Do you know how hard it is to keep things from Kouga? Especially when he knows something's up!" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha just grunted in agreement, they all knew how Kouga was.

A grimace came to Sesshomaru's face, "Well, I'll figure something out then." The gang just shrugged, they knew whatever he did, Kouga would find out. "Come on; time to bring you guys to bed. You're all going to have to stay on one floor though, so I can keep an eye on you."

Everyone just nodded; trying to get up Sango put pressure on her leg. Screaming she fell onto Miroku. "You ok Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked back. "I'm fine," Sango said as she concentrated on breathing through the pain. Turning her body Kagome raised her hand and put it over Sango's leg, just before she started to summon her powers Sesshomaru's hand clamp over hers.

"Kagome, no using your powers until you're healed." Sesshomaru said sternly, causing Kagome to sigh. "Fine, I just can't stand seeing my friends hurt." Sesshomaru smiled, "They'll be fine. Now I'm carrying you all to your rooms. What floor do you want to stay on?" "Me and Kagome's floor." Sango said, as she started to get up again, only to be picked up by Sesshomaru.

Cradling her in one arm, Sesshomaru used his other arm to pick up Kagome. Turning to Inuyasha and Miroku he said, "You guys can walk, just be careful not to move your torsos that much." Both of them just nodded as they carefully got out of the car and followed Sesshomaru and the girls into the house. Carefully placing Sango on her bed Sesshomaru said, "Now you stay in bed, you can't put pressure on your leg until it's healed. Here's a pair of crutches so if you have to go to the bathroom you use this."

Turning Miroku as the monk climbed into the bed Sesshomaru said, "You try to stay still as much as you can, your ribs won't heal if you keep moving." Both Sango and Miroku just nodded as Sesshomaru carried Kagome into her room. When they walked into the room Inuyasha was already lying down, his eyes closed. Placing Kagome gently on her bed next to the half-demon Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, don't move unless it's absolutely necessary. You'll have to stay still if you want that hole in your stomach to heal properly."

Pointing his finger at Kagome, he said. "And you, absolutely no using your powers until Keade says. I don't care if you want to heal something, you can die if you use them so I'll be watching you. Plus don't put pressure on your leg, stay in the bed unless you have to go to the bathroom. There are crutched next to your bed for when you need to go. Now if you need me I'll be in the living room."

After Sesshomaru left Kagome turned on the tv, a couple minutes late she heard soft snoring. Turning her head she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully next to her. Placing the back of her hand on his forehead she gently ran it down his face, letting her fingers lightly trace his lips. Sighing Kagome wiped a piece of his silver-white hair out of his face. Placing her hand by her side once more she turned the tv to the music channel and closed her eyes, maybe sleeping would help.

During lunch the next day Kouga sat with Ayame and Rin. "Where are they?" he asked, "I called Kagome this morning and she didn't answer. Do you guys know anything?" Both Ayame and Rin shrugged, "This morning when I went to leave I noticed Sesshomaru was over at their house but other then that I haven't noticed anything." Rin said.

"_Can I have Kouga Hashimoto, Ayame Okomi, and Rin Takashi to the Lady Keade's office in the gym." _The announcement cracked through the cafeteria as the three friends looked at one other. Standing up the three started to walk to Lady Keade's office, wondering what they did.

Getting to the office the saw Keade sitting at her desk, her hands folded together. "Yes Keade?" Kouga said as they walked in. Keade gestured for them to sit down. After they got settled Keade said, "Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, and Sango Tajiya will not be at school for an indefinite amount of time." All three of the teen's eyes widen. "Why?" they all asked, "Something has…come up," Keade said vaguely, "But I need ye to collect their work and give them to Sesshomaru so he can give the work to them."

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "Can we not see them?" Keade shook her head, "No," Kouga stood up. "Why the hell not? Why are you being so vague with us? What happened to our friends?" Ayame and Rin nodded, "yeah, why can't we see them?" Rin asked her. Keade just looked at them calmly, "I can't let ye see them, but know that they are ok. Ye may go back to lunch now."

Kouga just glared as he walked out, Ayame and Rin just helplessly looked at Keade for a second before following Kouga back to lunch. Even though they were pretty sure they had all lost their appetites. After the door shut Keade sighed, closing her eyes she rubbed her temple. Grabbing the phone she dialed Sesshomaru's number. "Hello?" Sesshomaru said as he picked up the phone. Keade sighed again, "Sesshomaru, I think we have a problem."

Opening her eyes the next morning Sango sighed, she had a feeling she was going to hate the next couple weeks while she healed; but she knew it would be 10X worse for Kagome cause she wasn't allowed to use her powers. As if Kami answered her question she heard Kagome's frustrated yell from across the hall. "Damn it all!" Sango chuckled as she grabbed her crutches and went across the hall.

Poking her head into Kagome's room Sango saw Kagome trying to reach for her crutches. "Hold on Kags, I'll get them for you." Sango laughed as she grabbed Kagome's crutches and handed them to the pissed off teen. "Thanks San," Kagome huffed as she got out of the bed. "Let's go outside, I need some fresh air." "So soon?" Sango joked, even though she was feeling the same way.

As they walked to the door Sesshomaru blocked their way. "Where do you think your going?" he asked, looking down at them. "We're going outside, we need some fresh air."  
The demon raised an eyebrow, "Fresh air? You haven't even been here a full day and you need fresh air?" Kagome growled, much like Inuyasha, "You try not being able to move for hours. Being stuck in a house with a messed up leg _then_ you can ask why we need fresh air!"

Sesshomaru just shook his head as he let the girls through, he knew they would be restless; more then Inuyasha and Miroku. "Ok, I have to be out with you though." Both girls just nodded as they entered the elevator. Getting to the first floor they walked outside and Sesshomaru helped them into lawn chairs. Only after a couple minutes Sesshomaru got a call.

Getting off the phone with Keade Sesshomaru grimaced, "Come on girls, time to go back in." "Why?" Sango and Kagome asked. "Kouga's not happy about not knowing what happened to you guys. Plus it didn't help that they are not allowed to see you. So I need you bring you inside incase he comes before school ends, he can't see you in this state." The girls sadly nodded as they grabbed their crutches and went into the house, only to hear the guys yelling for food.

"Looks like your our chef today Sess, when you done making our food just bring it to my room. We will all be in there for now; hopefully we will be able to find something to do!" Kagome said as her and Sango walked upstairs leaving no room for argument. Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, muttering something along the lines off, "This is why I don't want kids."

After moving Miroku into Kagome's room and on the bed next to Inuyasha the girls sat down on Kagome's star decorated bean bags. "How are you two feeling?" Kagome asked the boys, Inuyasha just grunted, "Like hell" Miroku said politely, "So what is going to happen with Kouga, Ayame, and Rin?" Kagome just rolled her eyes. "I told Sesshomaru that nothings going to work. By the looks of it Kouga is already pissed so he's only going to leave a path of destruction till he finds out what happens."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said as he walked in the room with two cups of chicken soup and two sandwiches with some chips. "Yes!" Inuyasha said as slowly he sat up, "Finally some really food!" Once the soup was placed in his hands Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "What the hell? I want the sandwich!" Sesshomaru just laughed as he handed the other soup to Miroku and the sandwiches and chips to the girls. "Inuyasha you dumb ass, you have a hole through your stomach. You can't eat anything solid, much less sandwiches and chips."

Inuyasha grunted as he started to eat his soup, causing everyone in the room to laugh around him. "It's not funny…" the half-demon muttered as he looked down. "Aw, you'll be fine Inuyasha; it's not going to kill you to eat soup for a while." Sango said as she plopped a chip into her mouth, causing Inuyasha to glare at her. "Coming from the girl eating a sandwich and some chips!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Calm down and eat your soup." She said, only to feel Inuyasha's glare being cast on her. She just continued to eat her sandwich, "Glare at me all you want, it ain't going to help the situation bucko."

Letting them bicker for a second Sesshomaru cut in, "Ok, so why do you think that whatever me and Keade put up so Kouga, Ayame, and Rin won't work?" All four of the teens just looked at them, an eyebrow raised. "We are talking about Kouga right?" Kagome said, "I've known this kid since I was in diapers and trust me, when he wants something he'll get it."

Sango just nodded, "Don't you remember that time last year when we hid Kouga's birthday gift and Ayame accidentally slipped a little bit? He kept going until he found it, in a safety deposit box, under my great-uncles name!" Sesshomaru just smirked, remembering how everyone was stumped on how he found out when Sango never told anyone her uncle's name.

"Plus all Rin has to do is ask and you'll tell her." Inuyasha muttered as he took a sip of his soup. When he looked up he saw Sesshomaru glaring at him, "What? That girl has you wrapped around her little manicured finger!" Kagome and Sango snickered, only to have Sesshomaru's glare put on them. "Hey now!" Kagome said as she put her hands up, "I didn't say anything it was all him." Kagome pointed at her boyfriend, only to get glared at by him.

"This is what I get for having a girlfriend." Inuyasha muttered, "So how are you going to keep the big bad wolf away?" Sesshomaru grimaced, "I don't know." Turning to the gang he said, "That's why I'm going over to Keade's, and you're not going to let _anyone_ in."

After Kouga stormed out of the room he walked out to the parking lot. "Where are you going?" Ayame screamed at her boyfriend as her and Rin followed him out of the school. "I'm going to find out what happened to our friends, since nobody wants to tell us!" Ayame and Rin just looked at each other as they got into Kouga's car. "Buckle up," Kouga sneered as he revved the engine, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"Come on Inuyasha, it's time to change your bandage." Kagome said as came back into the room with her newly discovered wheelchair. Rolling over to the bed she dipped a cloth in a bowl of warm water. After unwrapping his old bandage and handing it to Sango she grabbed the wet cloth and started to clean the wound. "Ok, pass me the antiseptic please."

As Kagome rubbed the antiseptic on her boyfriends wound she grumbled, "This sucks, powers make this so much easier." Inuyasha chuckled, "That's what you get for relying on your powers so much….OW!" he screamed as Kagome pressed down on his wound. "Oh!" Kagome said as she looked down, "Did I hurt you?" she looked up innocently. Inuyasha just glared as Kagome wrapped his torso up.

"There, you're done." Kagome said as she rolled over to her crutches, switching to those. She was just about to push the wheelchair in the corner when she heard the doorbell ring. Kagome looked at the boys wide-eyed as Sango hobbled in on her crutches. "Do we answer that?" "No!" Kagome yelled, "It could be Kouga!"

Grabbing her head, Kagome groaned as she stumbled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up and caught her. Carrying her to the bed he gently laid her down as Sango grabbed some aspirin and a water bottle. "Here Kags, drink." Sango said gently as she handed Kagome the aspirin and the water. Taking the aspirin Kagome moaned, "Oh my head."

Sango looked at her, "Kagome, your concussion! You shouldn't be moving!" Turning to Inuyasha she said, "You too! Get in the bed, you, Kagome, and Miroku can fit." "What about you, you're hurt too!" Inuyasha said, as he picked Sango up. Ignoring her protest he put her in the bed next to Kagome. "You shouldn't be on your leg; you've been on it enough."

"What about you?" Sango said, "I'll be on the couch, it does pull out." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the couch. "Just then Kagome's phone went off, _"Club Can't Handle Me"_ blaring through the speakers. Kagome closed her eyes, her head hurting even more. "That's Kouga!" She gasped, "Ignore it!" Sango grabbed the phone and quickly turned it off, hoping to relive her friend's pain. Placing a hand to Kagome's forehead Sango said, "You're burning up Kags, get some rest. Kouga won't be coming in for a while."

Kagome just nodded as she closed her eyes. A couple minutes later she was fast asleep. Just then the banging began downstairs. "What are we going to do about Kouga?" Miroku asked, "I don't know." Sango said, "Let's just hope Sesshomaru gets back soon."

Parking in the gang's driveway Kouga walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple minutes of no answer he growled. Ayame and Rin looked at each other, if Kouga kept going the way he was going, this was not going to be good. Wiping out his phone Kouga hit speed dial #2. It only rang twice before it went to Kagome's voicemail. Kouga tried calling again, only for it to go straight to her voicemail.

"What the hell!" Kouga yelled, "Kagome's phone is never off! And she always answers unless something is wrong!" Kouga turned around to pound on the door. "Please Kouga!" Ayame pleaded, "Calm down!" she tried to place a hand on Kouga's shoulder, but he whirled around to her. "I can't, my friends could be in trouble and no one is telling me a thing!" "Kouga," Rin tried, "I'm pretty sure they are fine, Kagome might have just turned off her phone because it was about to die."

Kouga looked at her, "Look, I know your Kagome's friends too but I've known her longer then anyone! Kagome would _not_ have turned off her phone just because it was about to die. She always had her phone on her, just in case a friend needed her…" Kouga faced the house and sighed, "…She always has her phone on so if a friend needed her she could be there for them…because she had no one there for her…"

Knocking on the door, Sesshomaru waited as he heard footsteps coming to the door. "Sesshomaru, yes are here." "What are we going to do about Kouga?" Keade sighed, "I really don't know Sesshomaru. Kouga was rather mad when I told him that he couldn't see them." Sesshomaru just sighed, "I don't know…should we just let Kouga, Ayame, and Rin see them?"

Keade thought about it for a little while. "Maybe, but let me talk to them first. Then they can see them tomorrow." Sesshomaru just nodded, just as he was about to turn and leave his phone rang. "Hello?" _"Sesshomaru? What the hell is going on?" _Rin yelled through the phone. Sesshomaru sighed, "Where are you Rin?"_ "Wait! Don't try to distract me mister! Where are Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango?"_ "Rin listen to me. I will be home in a minute with Keade, we will explain everything."

Rin sighed through the phone, _"Well hurry up, we have a very pissed wolf that wants to see Kagome."_ After hanging up Sesshomaru turned to Keade, "Come on, we got to go to the house before a certain wolf explodes."

"How are you feeling Miroku?" Sango asked, looking over Kagome to her boyfriend. "I'm fine, my ribs hurt but what can I expect I cracked them. How's your stitches?" Sango scuffed, "Itchy as hell." Miroku chuckled, "Well they usually are," Grabbing her hand over Kagome's sleeping form they smiled at each other.

They heard Inuyasha groan as he sat up, trying to be careful with his stomach. "How's Kagome?" He asked as he looked at them. Disconnecting her hand from Miroku's she placed it on Kagome's head. "She's still a little warm," Inuyasha grimaced as he took his phone out of his pocket and grabbed his phone. Hitting his brother's name he only had to wait a couple rings before Sesshomaru answered.

"_Is something wrong Inuyasha?" _Sesshomaru asked, "Yea, Kagome was talking to us earlier and her head started hurting. She was running a fever so we gave her some aspirin and told her to take a nap. Her fever has only gone down a little bit."_ "Damn"_ Sesshomaru said, _"Keade and I are already on the way. We will be there soon."_

After hanging up with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru called Rin. "Rin, you, Kouga, and Ayame wait at our house. We have to do something." _"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" _Rin's shrill voice said through the phone. "No, don't worry. Everything's fine." Sesshomaru assured Rin over the phone before hanging up with her.

Reaching the gang's house Sesshomaru quickly picked Keade up and ran into the house; no wanting Kouga to smell them going into the gang's house. Walking into Kagome's room they saw Miroku, Kagome, and Sango on their bed, while Inuyasha was lying on the couch. "Her fever has lowered a little bit, but it's still pretty high." Sango said as she looked at her best friend.

Walking over to Kagome Keade reached over Sango and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. "Oh dear," Keade said as she started searching through her bag. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, "Is it her concussion?" Miroku added in. "No," Keade said as she looked straight at Sesshomaru, "I fear it is much worse."

"Why are we here again?" Kouga shouted as he paced around. "Sesshomaru told us so stop freaking!" Rin yelled, causing Kouga to turn. "No! Kagome's in trouble! They're all in trouble! I can feel it in my gut!" Kouga says as he walked out of the living room. "Where are you going Kouga?" Ayame yelled, only to hear Kouga yell back, "I'm going over to the gang's, and I'm getting in that house!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked worriedly as she gently switched places with the sleeping Kagome, putting her on the edge so Keade could tend to her. "Kagome has always had powers, so her body has always been accustom to them. Now, since her powers are "Gone" her body doesn't know how to handle itself without them. Even when she was little the little cuts and bruises on her body healed faster then most. So now, her body is going into overdrive, trying to scrounge up any power it can to try to heal it's self."

Sango looked at Keade, "But didn't you say that she couldn't use her powers till they were fully recharged?" "Exactly," Keade said as she looked up from her bag "And that's the problem. Her body is accidentally killing itself."

Kouga walked over to the gang's house, Ayame and Rin following. "We shouldn't be doing this Kouga!" Ayame yelled as she tried to stop him. Grabbing the door handle Kouga walked into the house as he started to walk up the stairs Sesshomaru appeared. "You shouldn't be here right now." He said sternly as he cast a worried glance towards Kagome's room.

"I want to see my little sister and my friends." Kouga growled. Sesshomaru just held his ground. "No Kouga, not right now." Kouga just glared. He was just about to say something when he suddenly snapped his head in the direction of Kagome's room. Turning back to Sesshomaru he snarled, "What the hell is wrong with her? What happened to them?"

Sesshomaru was just about to answer when the house was suddenly filled with the sound of Kagome's ear-piercing screams…

**A.N. Ok, Ok, plz don't kill me! I only did it because I got bored this weekend when I couldn't think of anything to write so I read Summer of Chances and what I have so far for Scars of My Heart. And I noticed in Summer of Chances I had a lot of cliff hangers and I missed them soooooo…..I had to have a cliffy! ^-^ please review and tell me what you think! Only a couple more and we can reach 100! ^-^ Chapter 13 is in the works as we speak! I won't let my muse mess me up this time! I'm hoping to get chap 13 out before the New Years so if not. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lol ^-^ well until next time**

**Adios!**

**Inukag4eva**


	13. Chap 13: A Brother's Love

**A.N I'm back! in less then a week! (i think...) lol ^-^ well this is the second part of my two-part piece inside of Scars of My Heart. these two chapters go inside the relationship between Kouga and Kagome. especailly this chapter. Kouga has always been one of my fav characters so i really like this chapter. My muse has been good to me with this chapter, letting it come to me easy. i just hope it's good! well i hope you like it ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha & Co. But currently me and Evil-Chibi-Tiffy are planning to kidnap Tony DiNozzo ^-^ **

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Sesshomaru was just about to answer when the house was suddenly filled with the sound of Kagome's ear- piercing screams…_

Chapter 13: A Brother's Love

Looking at Sesshomaru one last time Kouga dashed up the stairs. Running into Kagome's room he saw Inuyasha trying to stand up from the couch, his torso wrapped tightly in a bandage, with cuts and bruises all over his body. Sango was crying in Miroku's arms in the corner of Kagome's bed, both had multiple bruises and cuts on their bodies. Sango had stitches and Miroku had bandages wrapped around his ribs.

Kouga finally laid his eyes on what was causing Sango to cry. Keade was leaning over Kagome, chanting a spell as Kagome withered in pain under her. "S-stop…please." Kagome whimpered. That was all Kouga heard before he ran over to them. "What are you doing to her?" Kouga yelled at Keade, but she kept chanting the spell; not paying attention to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Sesshomaru looking sympathetically at him.

Guiding him out of the room and into the hallway where Ayame and Rin stood wide eyed Sesshomaru looked at him, "Why is she doing that to Kagome? Why is Keade causing her pain?" Kouga yelled at the dog demon. "I know it's a painful sight Kouga, but it has to be done." Kouga just looked at him like he was crazy. "It has to be done? It has to be done? Kagome's over there whimpering in pain, telling Keade to stop!" Kouga yelled as he pointed to the room where Kagome's screams were originating.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It really does have to be done. Kagome's body is killing her unintentionally by trying to scrounge up the spiritual power that she had left. So Keade has to put a spell on Kagome to seal up her powers for awhile; but since Kagome is such a powerful priestess it will take longer, causing the pain Kagome is in right now."

Kouga was confused, "Wait, what's wrong with Kagome's powers? Why can't she use them?" Sesshomaru sighed, he forgot they didn't know. "Please Sesshomaru, tell us what happened?" Rin pleaded quietly as her and Ayame stood there, tears in their eyes. "You already know how Kagome's energy was drained a couple days ago." The three just nodded.

"Well, her powers hadn't fully come back when they were attacked last night. They fought imitations of themselves and it took a huge toll on them. Inuyasha has a hole through his stomach, Miroku has cracked ribs, Sango has deep cuts on her legs, and Kagome has a concussion and deep cuts to her leg too, not to mention the multiple cuts and bruises on their bodies."

Sesshomaru sighed as he continued, "Well Kagome drained whatever power she had and she was told she couldn't use them till they are fully recharged. Well since her body's not used to her powers not healing her, its trying to get whatever power she has and heal itself, killing her. So, Keade is sealing her powers for her own good."

"Oh Kagome!" Ayame cried as another ear-piercing scream filled the house. Running into Kouga's arms she continued to sob, but all Kouga could do was hold her tightly against him. Rin held on to Sesshomaru tightly, "Sesshy, when is it going to end?" Rin cried as she hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Hopefully soon Rin, hopefully soon." Both men held onto the girls tightly as they tried to block out Kagome's painful screams.

All Inuyasha could do was watch helplessly as Kagome screamed in pain. His eyes drifted over to where Sango and Miroku lay. Miroku was holding Sango tightly to him, trying to stop her crying as he stared at Kagome, who was not even a foot away from them. Looking out the door Inuyasha connected eyes with Kouga, gold clashing with blue. Kouga continued to look at him as he held Ayame, his eyes saying _"We have to be strong." _All Inuyasha could do was nod, hoping that he had the strength

.

The pain was excruciating, it was unlike anything she ever physically felt. As she screamed she could hear the people around her. Sango was crying while Miroku tried to comfort her, all the while trying not to cry himself. Inuyasha was shaking, silently crying as she screamed. Rin and Ayame were crying just outside her room, Sesshomaru was trying to comfort Rin, telling her everything would be ok. Kouga…Kouga was silent, she could feel his eyes on her.

The painful truth was burned into his gaze. The painful truth that he knew everything…heard everything…he knew she had screamed like this before…many times…

After thirty minutes Keade came out of the room, a somber look on her face. "It is done, she is resting now." Kouga looked up at her, "Is she going to be ok?" "Yes," Keade said, "Her powers are sealed away until they come fully back. I must be going now, I have papers to grade." Nodding at them Keade walked herself out and went home.

Slowly Kouga, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Rin walked to the door, just staring inside the room. Inuyasha was in a chair next to the bed, holding Kagome's limp hand in his. Sango and Miroku were still on their side of the bed, except Sango was sitting next to Kagome, gently tucking some of her hair behind her ear, away from her friend's flushed face. Looking up at them with swollen red eyes Sango said in a small voice, "Come in, she's sleeping."

They slowly walked in, huddling around the bed that Kagome occupied. "I heard what happened," Kouga said as he stared at Kagome's sleeping form. "Are you guys ok?" Sango sniffed, "We'll be ok." "Sesshomaru told us the summery of what happened, but can you get a little more into detail?" Rin asked softly, scared she was asking too much. "We were all sleeping when we felt the aura." Inuyasha started as he sadly stared at Kagome.

"After we all woke up we met in the backyard with our weapons and then we went into the forest. All of a sudden this…black mass started to circle around us. Kagome shot at it but it didn't do anything. Then it split into four puddles, before it suddenly formed into figures. When they finished forming we saw that it was us…ourselves, just with different hair and eyes. They attacked us, yet with everything we threw at them they blocked it."

"They knew all our moves," Inuyasha scoffed, "Technically they _are_ us." Inuyasha sighed as he started to stroke Kagome's hand. "This was one of the only fights we've been seriously injured in, besides one during the summer and the one against Naraku. It took us a while to beat these guys; we had to use every bit of our energy to fight. Besides the injuries we got me, Sango, and Miroku are fine, we can still us our powers, but Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked up at them, "Kagome…Kagome still hadn't fully regained her power from when that figure drained her energy. She used all her energy and powers to fight, and since her body is not used to her powers being gone…her body was slowly killing her." Kouga put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "She'll be ok now Yash, the worst is over."

Inuyasha just nodded, "At least she's not in pain anymore…" Sango said softly, "Well…at least for now," Everyone nodded as they looked down at the sleeping Kagome. "Well, I know you guys aren't leaving and Keade said Kagome will be out all night, so make yourself at home and take our rooms." Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin nodded, "We got Sango's room so if you need us we're right across the hall. We'll see you guys in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Rin's hand and they walked out of Kagome's room.

"I guess me and Ayame will take Inuyasha's room, if anything changes with Kagome come get me please." Kouga said. When Inuyasha looked up he saw the helpless look in Kouga's eyes. "I will Kouga, you have my word." Inuyasha said softly, he knew that Kouga cared for Kagome a lot, they were like family. Nodding the two wolves left and went upstairs.

"Where are you sleeping Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly, "I'll be right here on this chair; you and Miroku just stay on the bed and relax. Sango glared at her friend, "Inuyasha, you are not sleeping on that chair. Me and Miroku will watch over Kagome, if anything changes we'll tell you. So go get on that couch and go to sleep, you need it." Inuyasha was about to fight, but seeing the look on Sango's face he stopped. Getting up he softly kissed Kagome's forehead and walked over to the couch. Laying down he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

After Sesshomaru and Rin settled in Sango's bed Rin quietly asked, "Is Kagome going to be ok?" Sesshomaru nodded, "She will be fine Rin." "Its just….those screams…" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin, "I know Rin, as much as it hurts to say this it had to be done, she would have died if Keade didn't do it." "I know.." Rin whispered, snuggling her head into Sesshomaru's chest. "The thing that haunts me wasn't just Kagome's screams…it was the look on Kouga's face…"

Shutting Inuyasha's door behind them Kouga and Ayame walked to Inuyasha's bed. Getting under the covers Kouga pulled Ayame close to him. "Are you ok babe?" Ayame nodded into his chest. "I'm fine…its just Kagome…her screams were so scary to listen to. I'm pretty sure it will be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life." Ayame shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the memory. "The bigger question is are _you_ ok? Ayame looked up at him, "Kagome is like a sister to you…"

Kouga sighed, "When I heard her scream…my blood ran cold. She was in pain and there was nothing I could do to help her…When we were younger she used to cry all the time because everybody thought she was a freak, they didn't understand her. It only got worse after Dominic died, she just stopped coming to people about her problems. She stopped talking to me; she would disappear for hours at a time. It was a really bad time that first year…she would scream sometimes…screams just like the ones we just heard…"

Ayame gasped, holding Kouga tighter to her she whispered. "Oh my god, I never knew…" "You couldn't of," Kouga whispered, "Nobody knows that besides me, it's something she's always kept to herself…" Suddenly Ayame felt water hit her cheek, when she looked up she saw that Kouga was crying. She was at a lost for words, not knowing how to comfort him she just held him close while he cried. A couple minutes later he fell asleep. Only minutes later did she fall into the dark abyss too.

She felt nothing….nothing after the pain she had to endure. Suddenly she could feel again, nothing as bad as the pain she had endured…just the pain of the injuries she had. Kagome willed herself to open her eyes, to see her friends and reassure them that she was ok. Slowly her eyes started to move, slowly opening. "Look guys! She's waking up!" She heard someone say happily.

Opening her eyes she saw all her friends huddled around her. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and…Kouga. "How are you feeling love?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome's hand a little tighter. "A little sore, but nothing to worry about." She tried to smile, but found she was too weak. "Here, we made you some soup." Ayame said as she gestured to the bowl in her hands. Sango fixed her pillows as Miroku and Inuyasha helped Kagome up.

Once the bowl was in Kagome's lap she grabbed the spoon. Scooping the soup onto the spoon she slowly ate it, finding that more was ending up on her shirt then in her mouth. Taking the spoon from her Sango slowly fed her. Kagome couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she couldn't even feed herself. Seeing her blush Rin said, "There's no need to be embarrassed Kagome, we know you're still weak." Kagome just weakly smiled, glad that they understood.

After Sango finished feeding her, Kagome asked, "When did Sesshomaru let them in?" She had a scared look on her face, like she already knew when they had come in. Kouga sighed, "We came in last night, a little after Sesshomaru and Keade got here." Kagome's fears were confirmed, they had seen everything…Kouga had seen everything. She looked at all of her friends before looking down at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

Everyone gasped, but just as Inuyasha was about to say something Kouga interrupted, "I've heard that so many times and I'm tired of it Kagome! There's nothing for you to be apologizing for so just stop!" He stormed out of the room, everyone wide eyed as they watched him storm out, only to look back at Kagome.

Her head was down as her hands gripped the sheet tightly, her knuckles white as a ghost. "Kagome?" Ayame asked softly. Just then Inuyasha smelt tears, all but running over to Kagome he wrapped her in his arms. Once her head was in the crook of his neck her small body started to shake. "Shhh Kagome, it's going to be ok." Inuyasha murmured in his girlfriend's ear, but nothing could stop the flashbacks that invaded Kagome's mind.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Kagome ran through the forest, tears streaking across her cheeks as she dodged the trees. She could hear the rapid footsteps behind her. "Kagome!" She heard, but that only caused her to run faster. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her small waist. "No! Let go of me!" Kagome cried as she tried to fight the man's grasp. "Kagome, please stop!" Dominic pleaded with the 6 year old. _

_Kagome stopped struggling against her father, she just fell limp. Turning her around Dominic held her close in his arms as she cried, "Its ok Kagome," "No it's not daddy! I hurt him!" Dominic just shook his head, "Kouga is fine, and it was an accident. You didn't mean it." Kagome just looked up at him, "Kouga was bleeding daddy, I almost cut his arm off!" _

_Kagome was training with Dominic when Kouga came over. As he walked towards them Kagome accidentally shot an energy blast at him, slicing half his arm off. "OW!" Kouga screeched as Dominic ran over to him. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she saw Kouga crying on the floor, holding his bloody arm. Her father lay over him trying to look at his arm. Kagome slowly took steps back as she looked at them through teary eyes before turning around and running…just running…_

_Once Dominic had caught Kagome he brought her back to the house where Kouga was, his arm bandaged. Once Dominic let her down Kagome started to cry once more, looking at Kouga she said. "I'm so sorry Kouga!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kagome just continued to cry, holding on to Inuyasha for dear life…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_That's my woman, so back off." Kouga said as he caught the group of boys staring at Kagome, who was talking to one of the few who she called her friends. The group of boys just laughed, "You can have her…she may be hot but who would want a freak?" one of the boys said. Kouga snapped, grabbing the boy he threw him to the ground and started to pummel his face…_

_Walking into his room after his mother grounded him for getting suspended, he saw Kagome sitting on his bed. Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes once again, "I'm sorry Kouga…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kagome's cried slowly came to a stop, but her brain continued to work in overdrive. Replaying memories over and over again in her head. "He's right," she whispered against Inuyasha's neck…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_What the hell Kouga?" Kagome yelled, "What?" "How could you? I needed you and you were off kissing some girl!" Kouga rolled his eyes before staring at his best friend. "That's all you ever seem to do! Need me! I have a life Kagome and it doesn't revolve around your beck and call!" Kagome slapped him hard, before cupping the same hand over her mouth as tears filled her cocoa eyes. "How…could you?" she whispered before turning around and running…_

_A couple hours later Kouga found her up in the tree her and her father used to always come to. The thirteen year old was against the bark, holding her knees to her chest as her head rested on her knees. "Kagome…" the said girl looked down at Kouga, "I'm sorry Kagome; I…didn't mean what I said…I feel horrible." Kagome just looked at him as she jumped down, Kouga catching her effortlessly, "No Kouga," Kagome said as Kouga put her down, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kouga sat in down next to the lake, he knew this was Kagome's spot, he could smell her everywhere. That's the reason he came to this spot, just to think. He tried to go to the scared tree but he saw Kagome had put some barrier around it. Taking his hand out of his pocket he looked at the object in his hand. Kagome's golden necklace lay in his fingers, the one she tore off so many years ago. The one that told everyone she was a priestess. He fingered the small pendent on the chain, memories filling his brain…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_I'm so sorry Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she hugged the 6 year old wolf demon, making sure to be careful of his arm. Kouga hugged his best friend back as much as he could. With a smile on his face he said, "I know Kagome, its ok. I know you didn't mean it."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kouga chuckled, he remember how Kagome fussed over him for weeks. Doing as much as a 6 year old could do, he looked down at the pendent once more; his brain working in overdrive.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_I'm sorry Kouga," Kagome said as she looked down at her feet. Kouga sat down next to her on his bed. "It's no beggie, mom only grounded me for a month." Kouga smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Plus I got to beat the crap out of that guy. He didn't have the right to say that to you." Kagome smiled, "Hey, at least you get to miss Mr. Stephen's English test." _

_She stuck her tongue out, no looking forward to it. "Yup I know!" Kouga said as he laid back, his hands under his head. Kagome laid back with him, "Butttttttttt…" she started, a sneaky smile on her face as she looked at him, "You might fail 5__th__ grade." Kouga shot up, "Oh crap!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kouga playfully scowled, Kagome scared the crap out of him that day. He remembered running downstairs telling his mom he was going to fail 5th grade. Only for her to laugh and pat his back, telling him he wouldn't fail for missing a week. Kouga sighed as another memory filled his head…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm sorry." Kagome said. Kouga just pulled Kagome into a hug, "No Kagome, I told you I would be there no matter what and I broke that promise, I'm the one that's sorry." Kagome giggled softly, looking at Kouga with sad but understanding eyes Kagome whispered, "You made that promise when we were 7 Kouga, I don't expect you to keep it." _

_Kouga just smiled, "But I expected myself to keep it, so Kagome Higurashi, from this day forward I will be there for you. No matter what, I will _always_ be there." Kagome smiled at her friend. "Oh Kouga," she sighed as she held him tightly, "What would I do without you."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Inuyasha, bring me to my spot please." Kagome asked after she stopped crying. Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows, "Kagome, you just woke up, you're not strong enough." Kagome glared at him as much as she could, "Inuyasha, you can carry me there, plus Kouga will be there so you have nothing to worry about. "Kouga? How do you know he's at your spot? He doesn't even know about it." "I just know Inuyasha, so please. I need to talk to him; can you please bring me there?" Inuyasha just nodded, knowing she had to do it.

Kouga stared out at the lake, twiddling the chain between his fingers. He suddenly smelt Kagome's scent, it was coming towards him. Turning his head he saw Kagome struggling to walk towards him. Standing up he ran over to Kagome and picked her up, gently placing her down by the lake.

"Kouga, I'm so-" Kagome stopped herself, Kouga's words echoing in her head. Kouga sat down next to her, "I shouldn't have yelled at you Kagome…" Kouga sighed as he looked down. "I was so worried about you…and your screams from last night reminded me of-"

"Of the night my father died…" Kagome finished for him "And the many nights after…" Kagome looked out to the lake, her arms resting on her knees. Kouga tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Those screams never disappeared." Kouga whispered, "That month after we moved I would wake up in the middle of the night to those screams…they would echo in my dreams." Kagome looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

"That one night… the night before I left…that was the worst your nightmares had ever been. I remember that night as if it happened yesterday." Kagome just stared in his eyes, "…I do too…"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_The Hashimoto's broke the news to the Higurashi's a couple weeks before. They already sold their house so they were staying with the Higurashi's. It was their last night in Kyoto; they would leave the next morning. Mr. and Mrs. Hashimoto were sleeping in the guest bedroom while Kouga was sleeping on a cot in Kagome's room. The nightmare's had stopped years before, but the sound of her screams were imprinted in Kouga's head. _

_They fell asleep watching movies, spending what time they had left together in the confined area of Kagome's room. Around 4 in the morning Kouga was startled awake by Kagome's screams; something he hadn't heard in years. Jolting up on the cot he look at Kagome's bed and saw her thrashing about, those horrid screams coming from her mouth. _

_Scrambling out of the covers and off the cot Kouga ran over to Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted, "Get up!" When she just continued to thrash Kouga shook her and screamed "God dam it Kagome! GET UP!" Kagome shot up, sweat running down her face and shoulders as she breathed in and out. "Kagome?" Kouga asked slowly, he knew what to do when Kagome had nightmares, he had to tread carefully._

"_He's…he's gone isn't he?" She said softly, still looking straight forward. Kouga was confused "Huh?" Kagome slowly turned her head towards him, her doe eyes filled with tears. "He's really gone." "Kagome…" Kouga started, "It's been 5 years." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Kouga? He died last year…" Kouga's eyebrows shot up, _"She thinks it's a year after Dominic's death." _"Kagome…it's been 5 years since…Dominic's death."_

_Kagome looked at him funny, before it suddenly dawned on her. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered. "He's gone…and now…now you're leaving…" Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble. "No, no Kagome, I'm right here I'm not leaving." Kouga tried to sooth her, trying to stop the crying; but he was caught off guard when screams erupted from her mouth, her hand clutching her chest._

_Kouga fell back after the first scream, scrambling back to his feet he tried to stop the screaming. "Kagome…Kagome please stop!" But she continued to scream, the hand clutching her heart starting to glow. His eyes grew big, "No Kagome!" He grabbed her face in his hands. "Kagome it's going to be ok, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!" _

_Kagome's body started to glow, causing Kouga to throw his hands back as her powers burned him. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed in Kouga's arms. Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. and Mrs. Hashimoto barged into the room, the screams waking them up, something that hasn't happened in years. "What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ran over, "She-she just collapsed!" Kouga yelled._

_All of a sudden Kagome started to scream again, causing Kouga to hug her closer. "Kagome, Kagome please honey, get up!" Mrs. Higurashi said soothingly. Kagome's eyes snapped open, she then launched herself at her mother. "Mommy, h-he's gone!" she cried "And now the Hashimoto's are leaving too." Mrs. Higurashi just held Kagome close as she cried, they all stayed and comforted Kagome till the Hashimotos left the next day…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Kouga looked at Kagome, "Did you have any nightmares after I left?" Kagome grimaced, "Every once in a while, but they were never like that." Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome, "I'm sorry I left you Kagome," Kagome just snuggled into Kouga's chest, "I told you before, it's not your fault. Plus I needed to learn how to deal with it on my own." Kouga sadly looked at her, "But not to the point where you can't relay on others when you need a friend…"

Kagome smirked as she looked down, "I know, I guess I just got so used to the fact that I had to keep secrets if I wanted friends. Nobody knew about my powers…" Kagome sighed, "There was a lot people didn't know about me." "Well now people do know you." Kouga cut in, Kagome looked at him, a soft smile coming to her face. She looked down sadly, "They don't know everything…"

Kouga just held her tighter, "You're still working on it Kagome, it will take time." "I don't know if I want them to know everything…" the raven haired girl whispered. Kouga pushed Kagome to arms length. "Why not?" he questioned, "I don't want them knowing about the nightmares, or the screams. They heard them last night and that was enough grief for them, they don't need more." Kagome said, putting her head down.

"Kagome," Kouga started, "Look at me," Kagome just continued to look down, ashamed at herself. "Kagome, please look at me." Kouga said softly. Kagome looked up at him, tears in her chocolate orbs. "I'm tired of this Kouga!" Kagome suddenly yelled, "I'm tired of being weak! Of always crying over something, I don't want to be weak!"

Kagome started to cry harder, her small body shaking within Kouga's arms. As Kouga started to comfort her Kagome shot out of his arms, turning her watery eyes to him she started to scream. "I can't do this! Look at me, I'm crying…_AGAIN_! Everything is just crumbling around me! I just found out I have to save the world! Kikyo's back! Something's after me…and you guys! And now my powers are gone indefinitely!"

Kagome turned and started to walk when a pain hit her in her leg. She crumbled to the ground holding her leg to her as her tears continued to stream down her face. Kouga ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. Walking to the tree the barrier let him through easily. Sitting under the tree he held Kagome close, hugging her tightly. "Even a strong person needs to be hugged sometimes."

The minute Inuyasha got back in the house Sesshomaru ordered him into the bed. After about 30 minutes Inuyasha got frustrated. "Where is Kagome and Kouga? They've been talking for half and hour!" Sesshomaru hit him across the head, "Inuyasha be patient. Kagome and Kouga have known each other for a long time. Let them sort out whatever problems have come up." Inuyasha just grumbled, but everybody let him. They knew that he was just worried about Kagome.

Kagome started to cry even harder, but Kouga just let her cry it out. He knew the last couple months have been hard for Kagome, especially since Kikyo came. This was good for her, letting out all the pain.

By the time Kagome was done crying, the left side of Kouga's shirt was drenched in her tears. When Kagome looked up at him, Kouga could see the ashamed look on her face. Gently he grabbed her face, "Kagome, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled his face and eyes softening. "Kagome Higurashi, you're not weak. Just because you cry doesn't mean your weak, it means you care about people, you show your emotions and there is nothing wrong with that. You are the _strongest _person I know Kagome, with everything you have been through. You always have a smile on your face, you smile everyday! I never want to hear you call yourself weak again, ok?"

Kagome looked up and softly smiled, "ok," she whispered. Smiling Kouga wrapped her in his arms. "I missed you so much when I moved." Kouga said as he held her. Kagome smiled against his chest. "I missed you too Kouga."

Inside the house everyone had fallen asleep, exhausted from the days events. As they slept, some littered on the floor while some lay sleeping on Kagome's bed. A black light ventured into the room, moving around as if it was searching for something. Suddenly the black light stopped in the middle of the room. It stayed there for a couple minutes, until it suddenly disappeared; but not before it light the room with its black light.

Kagome and Kouga just sat silently for a couple minutes, enjoying the comfort of each others presence. "I have something to give you." Kouga said softly. Kagome turned to him, "What?" she asked. Fishing in his pocket he felt the gold chain move between his fingers. Taking it out of his pocket he opened his hand. Kagome's rainbow ringed orbs widened.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" She asked as she eyed the necklace. Kouga smiled as he nodded, knowing better then to say anything. With gentle fingers Kagome slowly grabbed the golden chain from Kouga's palm, placing it in front of her face. "I haven't seen this since-" "Since you threw it in the corner of the classroom in first grade." Kouga said softly.

Kagome snapped her head up, "You remember?" she whispered, "Of course I do Kagome, you are my best friend." Kagome's eyes started to water, "I thought…I thought I lost this." Kouga shook his head, "When you threw it in the corner and ran away I grabbed it before I went after you. There were many times I meant to give it to you but I couldn't…you seemed a little happier without the necklace, when you decided to hide your powers."

Kagome just nodded, "It was always in my pocket, never out of my sight. It felt good to have it with me after I moved, it reminded me of you." Kouga said as he took the necklace from Kagome's hands. Walking behind her he placed the necklace on her neck. As she lifted up her hair Kouga clasped the necklace together.

"I want you to wear the necklace again. You're not hiding your powers anymore. You've grown so much Kagome, and you should be proud of it." Kagome smiled as her hand traveled up to the golden chain. As she stroked the pendent she said, "It's been so long since this I've worn this, I thought it was gone." Kagome looked down at the three necklaces that laid on her neck.

Looking up at Kouga she smiled, "I'll wear it Kouga, I'm proud of my powers now. I'm no longer ashamed of what I am." Kouga smiled, "Good, now come on it's getting late. Let's get home." Kagome just nodded, as Kouga bent down Kagome got on his back since she was still hurt. Smiling at each other they walked back to the house, the sunset casting beautiful colors around them.

_They love and they care for you. The nurture you and help you when in need. They make you laugh, they make you cry; but not matter what they will always be by your side. When you need a hug or a person to talk to, they are always there. There is nothing more comforting then a brother's love._

**A.N I hope you like this chapter, and plz review! We made it to 100 reviews! yay! but i only got 5 reviews my last chapter and i know you guys can do better. Please review and tell me what you think! i would really like to kno! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Inukag4eva**


	14. Chap 14: The Voice

**A.N OMG IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I started this chapter then my old laptop died and I lost this chapter and other things I was working on. I just recently got a new laptop, so I was delayed for a LONG TIME! I rewrote this chapter the best I could remember and I fixed it up. My muse decided to work with me for once and I think this is a pretty good chapter, well I hope you like it! I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to Evil-Chibi-Tiffy for all you've done for me! I love ya girl thank you soooo much! ^-^ well on with the story! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha & Co. but the storyline/plot is mine.**

Chapter 14: The Voice

Slowly, Kouga carried Kagome to the house; in no rush to get back to the others. "Look Kouga!" Kagome said as she pointed at the sky. Looking up Kouga saw that the sun was slowly starting to set.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kagome asked, "Yeah," Kouga said as they watched the sunset. Suddenly Kagome went rigid, "What's wrong Kags?" Kouga asked as he looked over his shoulder, only to see Kagome looking directly at the house.

"I sense a dark presence by the house!" Kagome yelled, causing Kouga to speed to the house. Getting inside he sped upstairs with Kagome on his back.

Opening Kagome's bedroom door they saw their friends sleeping peacefully on the floor and her bed. Kagome let out a sigh of relief seeing that their friends weren't harmed. "The presence is gone," Kagome whispered as she looked around the room, "just like that."

"It wasn't a dark aura? Explain this presence." Kouga said as he quietly shut the door. As Kouga carried her upstairs Kagome said. "I could tell it was dark, evil but...it wasn't an aura. It was like I could feel it...its being but it was by the house."

Kouga's face scrunched up in thought as he walked into Inuyasha's room. Placing Kagome on the bed he paced around the room. "How could it just disappear?" He said as he continued to pace around the room.

As Kagome got under the covers she said, "Kouga, it's gone for now. Let's go to sleep we can talk about to tomorrow with everybody else." Kouga just nodded as he took off his shoes and climbed into the bed.

Hugging him, Kagome said "Thank you again Kouga," chuckling he said, "If anybody should be thanking somebody it's me, thank you." Kagome smiled as she fell asleep, her hand holding onto the newest necklace to her collection. Kouga smiled at the thought, kissing her forehead he whispered, "Thank you Kagome."

Waking up Inuyasha looked around the room, "Where's Kagome and Kouga?" He thought as he slowly got up, trying to be careful with his wound. "You shouldn't be moving," a voice said from behind him.

Turning his head Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru sitting in the corner of the room, looking at him. "I want to see if Kagome is ok," he said to his brother. Sesshomaru just chuckled, "Her and Kouga are upstairs sleeping in your room, perfectly safe. So sit your ass down before I make you."

Inuyasha just grumbled as he laid back down, thinking of ways to claw Sesshomaru's neck. Suddenly he smelt Kagome's scent, not a second later she entered on Kouga's back. "Wake up sleepy heads!" She yelled, causing everyone to awaken from their slumber. "Huh?" Sango said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's happened?" Ayame yelled as she sat up quickly. Setting Kagome on the bed next to Sango Kouga said, "On our way back last night Kagome felt a dark presence by the house, did you see anything?" Everybody shook their head, puzzled by what happened.

"I don't know what it was but it wasn't an aura. It felt like a presence, like I could practically _feel_ something in the house." Everybody just stared at Kagome wide eyed, "Wow," Miroku whispered. "Yeah, plus we have a problem." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, "Tonight's the night of the new moon."

Everyone turned to Inuyasha, watching as his eyes grew big and he yelled, "Shit!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle before she looked at the others. "Before that happens we're going to come up with a strategy, but first," she pointed to Ayame, Rin, and Kouga. "You three need to get ready and go to school, we'll handle the house for now."

Kouga stood up abruptly, "Hell no! You four are in no condition to do stuff, you have to stay in bed all day." Kagome just glared at Kouga, "You're going to school whether you like it or not. I never said us four were going to handle the house, we have Sesshomaru and he is more then capable of keeping an eye on the house and us."

Kouga was just about to protest when Kagome tried to stand up, "I said you are going to school and that's final, so go get ready. I don't want to see your ass until after 3:35." Kagome growled 'out' as she pointed at him, leaving no room for argument. Kouga just sighed as he walked out of the room, Ayame and Rin following after him. "See ya later!" Rin said as she shut the door.

Hearing the front door close Kagome collapsed on the bed. Watching her fall Sango whispered to Miroku, "She really needs to stop hanging with Inuyasha and Kouga." "I heard that!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time, causing Sango to cower into Miroku's shoulder.

"Well, you four need more sleep. If you need me I will be downstairs." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked out. Setting up the bed Sango looked at Kagome as she rubbed her leg, "Are you ok Kags?" Sango asked, "I'm good, I shouldn't have stood on my leg." Sango shook her head as she said, "Well lay down, you look tired."

Kagome just nodded, as she went to lay down she felt arms pick her up and next thing she knew she was on the pull out bed with Inuyasha. "I haven't held you in forever," Inuyasha whispered at the questioning look in Kagome's eyes. Pulling her close to him he stuck his head into her neck. He deeply inhaled before Kagome felt his face scrunch up against her neck.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she snuggled in Inuyasha's warmth, being careful of his stomach. Pulling away Kagome could see his disgusted face. Looking at her a second more he said, "You smell like wolf." Kagome laughed "Oh you big baby, it's just Kouga." Inuyasha grumbled as he put his face back in her neck. Letting her body relax and mold into Inuyasha's Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. Just as she was about to fall asleep Inuyasha grumbled, "You need a bath."

Walking into his 1st period Kouga sat down at his desk; pissed that still to this day Kagome could force him to do what she wanted him to do. As he waited for the teacher to start the class he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw an ever calm Kikyo standing there.

"Yes?" Kouga questioned as he looked at her. He remember when he first came to Tokyo he thought she was Kagome, but she was totally different. Kagome was full of life, Kikyo…Kikyo was just calm….too calm. When Inuyasha started dating her Kouga was surprised, Inuyasha was so loud and she was so quiet; but Inuyasha was happy so that was all that mattered.

Looking at her now Kouga remembered all the pain she caused Inuyasha. Pushing it aside he waited for her to answer. "Do you know where Kagome has been? We are doing a project together and I haven't seen her since the day we started it." She said in that soft voice of hers. Kouga blinked, he wasn't expecting that. "Um, she's been sick lately and the doctor told her to stay home for awhile, if you have pieces of the project you can give me, I'll be sure to bring it to her."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." Kikyo said as she handed him some papers. As she started to walk away she stopped at turned back to him, with a pained look in her eyes she asked, "How's Inuyasha?" Kouga knew she wasn't talking about just now; she was talking about when he caught her cheating too.

Kouga just stared at her when he said, "He was really hurt, wouldn't talk to anyone for awhile; it wasn't until Kagome that he finally became his self again. Ever since Kagome came I've never seen him so happy." Kouga couldn't stop the words from coming from his mouth, he just wanted her to know that she hurt Inuyasha badly, but Kagome fixed him and helped him trust and love again.

Kikyo smiled sadly, "Tell Inuyasha I'm happy for him." She whispered before walking back to her seat. Kouga was just about to say something else when the teacher walked in, causing him to turn around, but he couldn't understand why Kikyo looked so sad…

Sitting on the couch Sesshomaru had dozed off when a light came into the house, it stood in front of him for a second before traveling up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Stopping in the middle of the room it seemed to be searching for something, when it turned to the couch where Kagome and Inuyasha slept it floated over there.

Slowly it began to sink into Kagome, causing her to absorb the black mass into her body. Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes opened downstairs, he felt something…something was in the house. Running upstairs he ran towards the presence, opening the door he ran into the room, seeing nothing in there.

He felt the presence though, it was in the room he just couldn't pin point it. Suddenly Kagome sat up, a scream escaping from her lips. Everyone sat up as Sesshomaru ran towards her side, "GET OUT!" Kagome yelled as she clutched her heart. All the others could do was watch as Kagome's hair slowly started to lift off her shoulders and her body started to glow.

Suddenly the black orb was thrust out of her body, disappearing the minute it was out of Kagome's body. As Kagome's hair fell back on her shoulders Kagome tried to catch her breath. "Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he gently put his hand on her shoulder, trying not to scare her. Looking straight ahead, her eyes blank she whispered, "Its way worse, way worse then we imagined…"

As Kouga drove to the gang's house with Ayame and Rin in the back he suddenly got a bad feeling. The closer they got to the house the worst he felt. Parking the car in the driveway Kouga jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the house, leaving Ayame and Rin no choice but to follow.

Making it upstairs they saw everyone huddled around Kagome. Inuyasha had his arm around her and was whispering something to her, but Kagome was just staring straight ahead, her eyes blank. "What happened?" Kouga asked as he kneeled by the pull out bed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a second more before turning to Kouga, "I was downstairs when I felt something, when I came upstairs Kagome was screaming and a dark orb came out of her chest. When she opened her eyes she said whatever we're going against is worse then we imagined."

Kouga turned to Kagome, laying a hand on her knee he asked softly. "Kagome? Can you tell us what you saw?" Kagome just continued to stare at the wall, the only indication that she heard him was her hands as they tightened around the bed sheet. Kouga looked down at her white knuckles; gently he placed his hands over one and slowly opened it, releasing the blanket from her grasp. After opening the first one he repeated with the other hand.

"Kagome," Sango said in a soft and gentle voice, "What did you see?" Suddenly Kagome closed her eyes, only to open them again a couple seconds later. As her chocolate orbs filled with water as she whispered, "No….I can't…"

In the same soft and gentle voice Ayame said, "Come on Kags; tell us what's so bad?"

Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble as she shook her head, "No…..I can't…" Pulling her closer to him Inuyasha put his lips next to her ear, in a soothing and soft voice he whispered. "Love, it's going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just tell me what you saw."

Kagome sighed, "It's not me I have to worry about…" she whispered as she continued to stare at the wall. Everyone was confused, "What do you mean Kagome?" he asked, everyone looked at Kagome and waited for her to speak.

"There was blood…there was blood everywhere. On the floor, the ceiling, the walls…me…you guys were all dead… I wasn't able to save you. It was too strong…I failed…..I failed…" Kagome's soft voice filled the room, slowly fading away as everyone took in what she said.

"You…you had a premonition?" Rin whispered, the silence in the room too strong to break. Everyone looked grim as they thought about what Kagome said.

Suddenly Kagome's voice filled the room again, "The voice…it said I was too late, that I wasn't strong enough to defeat it and that the world would come to an end because of my failure…" Everyone just stared at Kagome as a tear ran down her cheek, as her bottom lip started to tremble again she softly whispered, "The voice was my fathers…."

**A.N I hope you liked it! My muse is actually being good and let me start the next chapter! I will try to finish as fast as I can! Plz review and tell me what you think! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Inukag4eva**


	15. Chap 15: What To Do

**A.N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! School has been KILLING me lately! Not to mention i had to move! Well school is over and we're moved ito the new house so chapters should be coming your way soon! This one was rly tough to write but this is from my heart and i hope it shows. I hope you guys like this chapter! Just a little pointer before you go on with the story, the gang has been hurt for about 2 weeks now.**

Chapter 15: What To Do

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at Kagome as she started to shake. Wrapping his arms tightly around her Inuyasha pulled her close and held her against him; letting her silently cry on his shoulder. No one knew what to say, they were shocked.

A couple minutes later Kagome's silent cries turned into hiccups. Inuyasha slowly pulled Kagome away at arm's length. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. "Can I take a bath?" she said quietly, causing everyone to strain to hear her. "Of course Kagome, I'll help you get in." Rin said as she walked to the bathroom to start a bath.

Looking at Sango Ayame said, "Do you want to take one in your room?" Sango smiled and shook her head yes, "I feel disgusting." Laughing Ayame motioned for Kouga to help Sango into her room while she ran her bath. Hooking Sango's arm around his shoulder Kouga basically carried her across the hall into her room.

Coming out of the bathroom Ayame took Sango from Kouga. "Go bring Miroku and Inuyasha downstairs and make them some soup for lunch, plus it will give the girls some breathing room. Nodding, Kouga kissed Ayame's forehead before leaving to retrieve the boys.

After putting lavender bubble bath into the tub Rin went to the door. "Sesshomaru, can you bring Kagome in here?" Inuyasha started to protest but Rin interrupted him. "Nope, you're still healing. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." Gently, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her into the bathroom. "Place her in the chair." Rin said as she grabbed a towel.

After putting Kagome down Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "What now?" he said, "Go help Kouga bring Inuyasha and Miroku downstairs for some food, I can handle this." Sesshomaru just nodded as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Turning the faucet off Rin smiled at her friend, "You ready?" she said happily.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that came to her face; her friend's happiness was infectious. She nodded, causing Rin to walk over to her. Helping Kagome up, Rin wrapped one of Kagome's arms around her shoulder as she helped Kagome take off her clothes.

After helping Kagome undress Rin said, "Put your weight on me as you walk." Kagome just looked at her, "Rin, I'm too heavy for you…" "Kagome, you're not even that heavy. Plus I am stronger then I look. So just do what I say, please." Kagome just nodded as she leaned on Rin. Slowly they walked towards the tub, "Can you lift your bad leg?" Rin asked, Kagome nodded, "A little bit."

Stopping at the edge of the tub Rin helped Kagome into the water. Once Kagome sunk into the water she sighed, "Thanks Rin." Rin smiled, "No problem, now I'm going to check on Sango and Ayame so you can have some time alone, I'm right across the hall if you need me." Handing Kagome her remote to her stereo in her room Rin walked out, leaving the bathroom door open so she could hear her music.

Leaving Kagome's bedroom door open a crack, Rin walked into Sango's room. Knocking on the bathroom door Rin said, "It's just me guys." Walking in she saw Ayame putting Sango into the water. "Oh man, does that feel good." Sango said as she closed her eyes and sunk until her mouth was covered by the water.

Sango let the hot water unknot her muscles, looking at her friends she asked, "What are we gonna do? With us outta commission for who knows how long who's going to fight the demons? What if something tries to attack us?" Rin and Ayame looked at one another, "We can handle the demons right now, till you guys get better." Ayame said, "Yeah, I mean we are apart of your team now."

Sango just nodded, "I know…we've just never been out for so long. I feel useless…" Sango sighed as she closed her eyes, "Kagome must be going crazy…" she murmured. Both Rin and Ayame nodded, they knew Kagome was feeling helpless…

After bringing the boys downstairs they sat at the bar overlooking the kitchen, watching Kouga make soup. "Why do we have to eat soup? Can't we have real food yet?" Inuyasha complained. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I've told you this already Inuyasha, with the hole in your stomach and Miroku's broken ribs you two can't eat solid food for a while."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha groaned as Kouga placed the soup in front of them, "Eat up."

After Rin left Kagome turned on her stereo, as music filled the room Kagome closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water. Letting the hot water sooth her aching muscles Kagome thought, _"I can deal with the soreness, but the pain? I'm used to my powers helping me, even if a little."_ Kagome sighed, _"I can't believe I'm dependent on my powers. I used to be able to deal with my pain, before I embraced my powers…"_

Dunking her head under the water Kagome counted to ten before surfacing. Looking at her wounded leg under the suds of the water Kagome came to a decision. _"I can't become too dependent on my powers, I have to remember how to deal with pain."_ Slowly Kagome willed herself to move her leg as much as she could. She winced as she started to move it, but she continued, trying to get the stiffness out.

After a couple minutes of moving it Kagome was satisfied. She knew she could do this. As she relaxed her mind drifted back to the premonition. _"It couldn't of been him…it couldn't of been daddy…"_ she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. Someone was trying to trick her…them… Kagome narrowed her eyes; who ever did this would not get away with it.

As Sango finished her bath Ayame and Rin helped her out and got her dressed. After dressing her Rin turned to Ayame and said, "Bring her downstairs so she can eat, then come back upstairs to help me with Kagome." Ayame nodded as she picked Sango up and walked out of the room.

Opening Kagome's door Rin heard the music flowing through the room. Walking into the bathroom Rin saw Kagome soaking in the tub with her eyes closed. "Kagome?" Rin asked softly. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head towards Rin. "Yes?" she asked softly, "Are you ready to get out?" Rin said slowly. Kagome smiled and nodded, and Rin could only gasp as Kagome placed her hands on the rim of the tub and pushed herself up.

"Kagome no!" Rin yelled as she grabbed Kagome as she started to wobble. Kagome fell against Rin and sighed, "I'm still so weak…" she whispered. Rin rubbed Kagome's back as she helped the brown eyed girl out of the tub. Grabbing a towel Rin let Kagome wrap herself in it while she sat her on the edge of the tub.

"Kagome," Rin softly cooed, "Everything is going to be okay, give your leg time to heal." Kagome just turned her head and looked at her friend next to her. Rin couldn't help but be mesmerized by the young miko's teary eyes. The rainbow ring around Kagome's iris started to glow. After glowing a couple seconds the glow started to surround her body.

'"Kagome!" Rin whispered as she continued to watch the aura grow, slowly surrounding the bathroom. "What's happening?" Rin said to Kagome, "I don't know…" Kagome said as she looked around.

Suddenly Kagome's leg started to feel warm, both her and Rin looked at it till they heard a yell downstairs. "Oh my gosh! You guys are glowing!" They heard Ayame yell from downstairs. Kagome and Rin looked at each other before looking back at Kagome's leg. "What is happening?" Rin asked, "I… don't know," Kagome said, she looked down at her leg as the dull ache slowly subsided.

"Rin…" Kagome whispered as she looked up at her friend and back down at her leg. Kagome continued to stare as the ache continued to subside till it was gone. Bracing herself against the tub Kagome slowly pushed herself up and put her weight onto her good leg. Slowly she transferred the weight onto her other leg, and was surprised when she felt no pain.

"Omg…Rin…my leg….it doesn't hurt anymore!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and down. Suddenly Kagome stopped, Ayame's words registering in her head. _"Oh my gosh! You guys are glowing!"_ Holding her towel to her Kagome started to run downstairs, Rin right behind her. Running into the kitchen Kagome saw everyone checking Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha for injuries. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he pulled up his shirt, only to see an unscathed chest.

Kagome ran over to him, "Inuyasha!" he looked up at the sound of his name, only to see his girlfriend running towards him. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly against him. "You're ok," Kagome whispered, "You're ok. You're ok." She whispered over and over again in his ear. Inuyasha just held her tighter, "I'm ok Kagome, and so are you."

Gently Inuyasha set Kagome down, looking down at her Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, why are you in a towel?" Ayame said, causing Kagome to giggle. "I had to make sure you guys were ok, so I ran down in a towel." Kagome explained nonchalantly. "Well I'm going to go get dressed." Turning around Kagome started to walk upstairs, stopping for a brief second when she heard Inuyasha suddenly exclaim, "Holy shit! We can eat real food again!"

Walking into her room Kagome shut the door and walked over to her closet. As she was grabbing some clothes she felt a dark presence behind her. Turning around Kagome got in her fighting stance, only to see a red-eyed demon in front of her. "What are you doing in my home?" Kagome said as she glared at the demon,

The demon just chuckled, "To steal the sacred jewel of course, I heard it was in the possession of a young miko. Now where is it? I can not sense it anywhere!" The demon said as he looked around the room. "I don't have it," Kagome said as she tried to summon her powers, only to feel the block. _"Oh no! My powers are still sealed!"_

The demon looked at her and sneered, "I don't know why you lie girl, I know you have it. So why don't you just give it to me!" The demon launched itself at her, causing Kagome to duck and roll. Standing up Kagome fought it, throwing punches and kicks while blocking its blows.

Suddenly the demon threw out its foot, knocking Kagome to the ground. Just as it was about to jump on her Kagome threw out her hands, yelling "No!" Suddenly the seal broke into a million pieces and a huge blast came out of Kagome's hands, killing the demon. Sitting up Kagome held her towel to her chest as everyone ran in.

"Kagome!" they all screamed as the saw her on the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her, kneeling the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked her up and down, making sure she was ok. Kagome smiled, "I'm fine guys, I promise." Everybody just nodded, but they continued to just stand there. "You guys can go downstairs, seriously I'm fine." They looked at her for another second before walking back downstairs. Looking up Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still there. "Inuyasha I'm fine, you can go downstairs now."

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just continued to look at her. "Inuyasha, really I'm fi-"

Kagome started to say; but she was cut off when Inuyasha gently grabbed her chin and kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened before she closed them and kissed him back. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Breaking the kiss Inuyasha just looked at her, "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, getting lost in his eyes. Gently Inuyasha rubbed his hand down her face. Cupping her cheek he continued to look into her eyes, causing Kagome to melt into them.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as she leaned into his hand, looking up at him. "I love you," he whispered, causing Kagome's eyes to soften. "I don't say that enough, and these last couple days….I could've easily lost you…." "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, "let me finish Kagome….I love you to the point it hurts Kagome….I…I can't lose you…"

Kagome softly smiled, "You're not going to lose me Yash, I'm right here." Kagome stood up on her knees as she cupped his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead, cheeks, eyes, then finally his lips. Pulling back Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I love you to the point it hurts too. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled, "Who knew I was going to fall in love with someone in high school? Who knew I was going to fall so deeply in love I would die if something happened to you."

"What has happened to us?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome just smiled, "We fell in love." She whispered, Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I guess we did."

**A.N I was going to end it here, buttttttttttt I decided since I made you guys wait FOREVER I would make this one as long as I can! ^-^**

Looking at him for a second longer Kagome got up and pushed him, "Now get out," Inuyasha just looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "W-what?" Kagome just giggled, "You idiot I have to get dressed, and I can't with you in here!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his face turned red. "Keh," He said as he turned his head to the side, trying to hide his blush. "I'll be waiting in your room."

As he walked out Kagome just giggled, he could be so frustrating at times but there was nothing she could do, she loved him.

After everyone went downstairs they gathered up in the living room. Once everyone was seated Sesshomaru looked at all of them. "I have to address something before Kagome and Inuyasha come downstairs." Everyone nodded, giving Sesshomaru their full attention.

"We all know of this new development. This is a lot on Kagome's shoulders, with her finding out she's Lady Midoriko's reincarnation and of her appending battle with The Great Evil. Plus, the battle that left Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome mortally wounded. And not to mention black aura that found its way into the house."

Sesshomaru walked in the middle of the room while he continued to talk. "Then the premonition of her father telling her she will fail. Someone is trying to get into Kagome's head, make her fail before the battle even happens. So we have to help Kagome, tell her we are by her side no matter what and we're going to fight with her to the death if that's what happens. We can't let this_ thing_ win, whatever it is. We will find out what it is, so I don't care what you have to do; if you have any spare time over the next couple weeks I want you searching for every and any clue you can on who this _Great Evil_ is. We need to figure out what we are up against, what Kagome's up against. Are you all ready for this challenge?"

Everybody nodded their heads, determination in their eyes. There was no way they would let Kagome fight this by herself. They were here for her no matter what. "Good," Sesshomaru said, a smile coming to his face. "We will beat this."

After changing into some basketball shorts (Inuyasha's) and a tank top with her bathing suit under it Kagome walked out of her closest. "Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he watched his chocolate eyed girlfriend grabbed her Ipod and shoes.

"My powers have been sealed away; I haven't used them in 2 weeks. I need to work on them." She said simply as he followed her downstairs.

"Well why don't we all train then, we have to get ready for this thing." Inuyasha said as they made it to the living room where everyone sat. Kagome whirled around and looked at Inuyasha through narrowed eyes. "We? _We?_ Inuyasha I think you mean _me._ I have to fight this thing by myself, I'm not letting you guys get involved in this."

"Kagome-" Ayame started, but Kagome interrupted her. "No Ayame, this is my fight. I'm Lady Midoriko's reincarnation and I'm the one destined to fight The Great Evil and hopefully save the world. This has nothing to do with you guys."

"Bull shit it has nothing to do with us!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga screamed at the same time. "Kagome we're your friends. There is no way in _hell_ we're going to let you fight this thing by yourself. Are you crazy?" Kouga said as he walked up to Kagome. "Kouga what do you not understand? This is _my _fight, not yours!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, we can't let you do this by yourself." Sango said, and suddenly the room erupted in an argument. Everyone trying to tell Kagome she couldn't do this by herself. "ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

Slowly Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. Looking down at her he said, "Kagome, like all of them have said we are your friends. What would we be if we let you go into that fight by yourself? We can't let you risk your life like that." Sesshomaru held a finger up, silencing whatever Kagome was going to say. "I know we will be risking our lives too but we have a better chance of beating this together then you do by yourself."

Kagome sighed in defeat, she knew Sesshomaru was right. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt because of me, not more then you already have." She whispered as she hung her head. A hand gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into golden orbs.

"Kagome…Love," Inuyasha said softly with a small smile on his face. "I would go to hell and back before I ever let something happen to you, and I will fight by your side as long as I can."

"I would too." A voice said in the silence as Kouga stepped up.

"Me too," Sango said as she stepped up.

"Me too," Miroku said.

"Me too," Rin said.

"Me too," Ayame said.

There was a short pause as Sesshomaru stepped up and looked at Kagome.

"I would be honored to fight by your side." He said softly.

Kagome's rainbow-ringed orbs glistened with tears. "Oh guys, what would I do without you?" She whispered. Looking up at them Kagome smiled, "I would be honored to fight with you guys too."

As everyone got their weapons Kagome grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with water and energy bars. Fingering the three necklaces on her neck Kagome smiled, she had her weapon necklace, the locket Inuyasha gave her, and the necklace that signified her as a priestess. Kagome's eyes softened as she fingered the identification necklace Kouga had given her a couple days ago. She can't believe he kept it this whole time. She still remembered that day clearly where she ripped it off her neck and threw it away; never wanting to see it again.

As she zipped up the duffle bag she decided she was happy she was a priestess. She would never be ashamed of something so beautiful ever again.

With Kagome at the front everyone walked towards her secret place, since it was big enough for everyone to train in. When they got there Kagome went straight to the sacred tree, passing through the invisible shield easily. Sitting at the base of the tree she looked at her friends.

Sango was close to the lake, her Hiraikotsu lying on the floor by her feet. She was moving her hands side to side, learning how to move the wind with her bare hands. Miroku was by the waterfall meditating as the grass around him slowly moved at his will.

Looking towards the entrance Kagome saw Kouga and Ayame sparing one another, sweat already donning their bodies. Between the waterfall and the scared tree was Sesshomaru and Rin, he was helping her with the twin blades Totosai had made specifically for her.

Finally Kagome looked in the middle of everything, where Inuyasha was. Tetsusaiga was attached to his hip as he concentrated on his hand. Suddenly fire started to form, causing him to jump. Kagome giggled at her boyfriend's surprise, but continued to watch as he tried to master his skill with his hands.

After a couple minutes Kagome grabbed her Ipod and put the earphones in her ears. Closing her eyes she let the music sooth her as she started to meditate. Looking deep into her soul she saw its rainbow aura. As she mentally grabbed for it she started to feel her whole body grow warm as the aura started to surround her body.

As everyone trained they all suddenly felt calmer. They all looked in Kagome's direction, staring in awe at the beautiful aura around her. _"No matter how many times I've seen it; her aura always seems to fascinate me."_ Sango thought as she continued to look at her best friend. Smiling everyone started to concentrate on their tasks once more, letting the rainbow aura calm their souls.

After meditating for about an hour everyone started to work on something else. Sango started practicing with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku started fighting the dummies with his staff. Kouga and Ayame both started to work with their weapons, Kouga's Goraishi **(A.N. His metal claws in the manga.) **and Ayame's spiked leaves. **(A.N they're leaves with spikes on them that she throws at people. Like a ninja's throwing stars.)**

Sesshomaru and Rin started hand on hand combat while Inuyasha started working with his sword. Stripping into her bathing suit Kagome went and sat under the waterfall, letting it purify her soul. After she stood in the stream leading into the lake and practiced her water abilities. Lifting her hands up and down she watched some of the water lift out of the water then return.

Lifting her hands above her head she watching droplets of water form around her; smiling she let the water surround her body and lift her from the stream. Kagome gasped as she was lifted into the air. Getting an idea she pushed her arms out causing the water to carry her towards the lake.

Now above the lake she pressed her hands slowly down, letting the water gently bring her down into the lake. "Wow," Kagome whispered as she let herself be engulfed by the lakes water. "Sango!" she called as she swam towards her friend. "Yes?" Sango said as she looked up from her Hiraikotsu. "Try to get the wind to pick you up!" Kagome shouted, causing Sango to look at her funny.

Trusting Kagome's judgment Sango put her Hiraikotsu down. Putting her hands above her head she willed the wind to surround her. Nothing happened at first, but then she felt the wind start to swirl around her. Closing her eyes she willed the wind to lift her up. Sango gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground.

Looking down she smiled as she saw everyone looking at her. Looking down see saw Kagome smiling at her while holding both thumbs up. Giggling Sango slowly pushed her hands down, letting the wind gently place her on the ground. "Oh my god that was great!" Sango said as she looked around. Everyone cheered before going back to work.

Everyone worked hard, especially the gang since they were just healed. So well into the night they continued to work. Wiping her forehead Ayame yelled to everyone, "Don't you think its time to call it a night? Its midnight." Everyone agreed, packing up their stuff they walked back to the house. And once getting inside Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Rin grabbed their stuff and went home to their own beds, for the first time in weeks.

Once everyone left the gang took showers and got ready for bed. Drying her hair with a towel Sango walked into her room to see Miroku sitting on her bed. "So we're sleeping in my bed tonight?" She asked as she put the towel in her laundry bin and walked to the bed. "Yupp!" Miroku said as him and Sango got under the covers. Grabbing Sango Miroku pulled her to him. Kissing the top of her head Miroku whispered, "I love you Sango." Sango smiled as she snuggled into Miroku's chest. "I love you too."

Running her hands through her damp hair Kagome plopped on her bed with an "Umph!" Hearing the sound of her door opening Kagome looked to see Inuyasha coming in her room in a pair of sweats. Looking his chest up and down Kagome couldn't help the smile that came to her face at her boyfriend's chest. "Like what you see?" Inuyasha said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Maybe," Kagome said slyly as she got under the covers. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. Kagome laughed as she tried to get away, only to be pulled into Inuyasha's lap. Grabbing her face Inuyasha kissed her softly. "Inuyasha…" she sighed into his mouth. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha looking at Kagome, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Kissing her one more time he laid back, causing Kagome to fall on top of him.

Breaking the kiss once more the couple got under the covers. Wrapping his arms around Kagome Inuyasha pulled her to him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent he whispered, "I love you." Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Inuyasha nuzzling her neck. "I love you too," She whispered, "More then you know."

The sun rose high into the sky, lighting up Sango's room. Feeling the sunlight on her face she cracked her eyes open. "Mmmm," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and turned into Miroku, trying to hide from the sunlight. "I don't wanna go to school." Sango mumbled, causing Miroku to laugh. "Me either my dear Sango, but we've already missed more then 2 weeks."

Sango just groaned as she tore herself from Miroku, just as her alarm went off.

"Now get out of my room, I have to get ready." Miroku just chuckled as he got out of Sango's bed. Walking over to her he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out. Sango just smiled as she walked into her closest.

Grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green Paramore t-shirt, and a pair of converse Sango changed. Walking out of her closest she sat at her vanity and turned on her flat iron. After straightening her hair she put on some green eye shadow and black eyeliner. Putting all her stuff away she shut everything off and went to Kagome's room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Kagome's alarms clock went off at 6:30 waking the sleeping couple up. "Ugh!" Kagome mumbled as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. After a couple minutes Kagome tried to get up, only to be pulled back by Inuyasha. Nuzzling his face in her neck Inuyasha mumbled, "Mmm…Love…stay for a couple more minutes." Kagome giggled, "I can't, I have to get ready Inuyasha!"

Crying in triumph as Inuyasha let her go Kagome said, "Ok, now you gotta leave, I need to get ready." Getting out of the bed Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her to him. "Do we have to go?" he groaned, causing Kagome to giggle. "Yes Yash, now go!" she laughed as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

Turning on her music Kagome walked into her closest and grabbed an outfit. After taking a shower she scrunched her hair and put on some dark jean capris and a dark brown tank top, throwing on a light brown jacket with it Kagome did her make up and put some jewelry on.

"Kagome, you have that wallet I let you borrow?" Sango said as she walked into her best friend's room. Looking down she saw Kagome at her vanity putting on some brown wedges. "Yeah, let me get it." Kagome said as she walked into her closest. "Trying to look hot?" Sango questioned as Kagome gave her the wallet.

Kagome just giggled as she grabbed her huge purse and books. "No, I just like to wear heels sometimes. It makes me feel tall." Kagome said as she winked, causing Sango to laugh. Just as they were about to walk out of Kagome room Kagome ran back in, quickly grabbing her phone and Ipod before following Sango. After eating breakfast the girls saw that the boys still weren't ready.

"Come on Sango, we'll just take your car and leave these losers here." Kagome said as she grabbed the keys to Sango's Honda Civic, "I'm driving!" Kagome hollered as she ran to the car and started it. Getting in the passenger Sango said, "Can you even _drive_?"Kagome glared at her as Sango laughed, "Har har very funny." She said as she started towards the school.

Hearing a car start Inuyasha looked out his window and saw the girls leaving in Sango's Honda Civic. "MIROKU!" he yelled as he opened his door. A second later Miroku popped a damp head out of his room down the hall. "yeah?" "The girls left us." Inuyasha said as he looked at his friend.

"Why is your hair wet?" Miroku shook his head. "I fell back asleep so I just got out of the shower; I'll be out in ten. Have some breakfast ready for me!" he yelled as he ducked his head back in his room. Inuyasha just shook his head as he went downstairs.

Ten minutes later the two boys were piling into Inuyasha's Lamborghini. Stuffing his face with the omelet Inuyasha made Miroku grimaced. "I was kinda enjoying the not going to school thing." "Keh, me too; but sadly we can't avoid it either." Inuyasha muttered as he started the car and drove out of the drive way.

"What's on the agenda for today Kags?" Sango asked as they drove to school. "Well I have to pick up Shippo today. Mom is going to a soccer tournament with Souta and she can't bring him because he will miss school." Sango nodded, "Oh yeah! Kohaku is going to that tournament too!"

"You don't mind me taking the car do you? Or are you going to come with me?" "I'll come with you, and then after we can go to the mall and take Shippo shopping. We never bought him clothes did we?" Sango asked. Kagome thought for a moment. "Well we got him a couple things but nothing major. You know what, we'll go shopping."

After parking the two started walking into the school and into their first class, Forensics. Just as they sat down the bell rang. "Looks like we made it just on time." Sango said, "And looks like the boys didn't." Kagome continued, causing the girls to erupt in a fit of giggles. This was going to be an interesting day.

Most the day went by boring, everyone asked what happened and they had to make an excuse that they were needed in another city for a couple days. When Kagome walked into her 7th period she felt an uncomfortable feeling settle over her. Looking across the room Kagome's eyes settles on Kikyo's form; causing her to mentally groan. _"I had forgotten about her…"_

Walking over to her desk next to Kikyo Kagome said, "Sorry that I've been gone, I hope the project hasn't been troubling for you Kikyo." Kikyo just smiled, "No, I finished everything so you have nothing to worry about." "Oh! Kikyo you're the best!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

Ignoring the slight shock both of them felt Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kagome too. "No problem," she said. Suddenly a shot of electricity went through both of them, causing them to gasp. A white aura formed around both of them as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they collapsed to the ground.

**A.N Well i hope you guys liked it! && sorry about the cliff hanger but we needed one! Tell me what you think and plz review! i wil try to update as soon as i can! ^-^**

**Inukag4eva**


	16. Chap 16: A Strange Connection

**A.N I'm back! and with a chapter thats almost 8,000 words! When I was writing ch 15, the idea for this one came into my mind and the minute I finished the 15th chapter I immediately started this one. I honestly didn't think its would be this long but i'm glad it is cause I think you guys deserve a long chapter after all the times I have made you guys wait. I hope you like it! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha && Co. The only I own is the plot, and Dominic. lol ;)**

Chapter 16: A Strange Connection

Lights flashed behind her eyes, peoples voices went in and out. She felt herself being rolled around. She tried to move, tried to speak, tried to do anything to tell the people around her that she could hear them.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Kagome heard; she couldn't place the voice. "We do not know what happened…they came running….their vitals are good." Kagome was so confused. _"Where am I? What happened?" _Suddenly Kagome was too tired to think. _"Well maybe a nap will help…I'm fine guys…"_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When she woke up she was in a room with white walls. Looking down she saw she was dressed in white. As she looked around she noticed everything was white. The only color in the room was her jet black hair. As she tried to sit up she realized she couldn't. Looking down she saw her wrist and ankles were restrained.

"_What?"_ She thought as she struggled against the restraints. Glaring at the leather straps she tried to think of how to get out. When an idea came to her head a smirk appeared on her face. Balling her hands into fist they slowly started to glow red. As the aura touched the restraints it reared back, shocking her in the process.

"Ow!" she yelled as the pain spread through her body. Once the pain stopped she started to look around. _"Where am I?"_ she thought. Spotting a window in front of her she saw a room similar to hers. In the middle of the room was a bed with a woman in it. As she narrowed her eyes she saw that the woman was restrained too. She started at the woman in the other room, trying to pin point how she knew her.

Minutes later the woman started to stir, the mysterious woman looked around the room before focusing on the restraints. She sat up as much as she could, only then did the woman notice she was being stared at. Looking up the woman saw her staring.

Her eyes widened as her jet black hair moved around her, she knew who the woman was!

Kagome!

**(A.N Ha! I bet you guys thought it was Kagome! ^-^ I started to do that part in Kagome's P.O.V but I just didn't like it so I switched it to Kikyo's. I hope it worked!)**

Kikyo stared at Kagome, wondering what had happened. The last thing she remembered was hugging Kagome when she felt pain and everything went black. She watched as Kagome struggle against her restraints; she watched as she tried to use her powers only to be shocked back.

Kikyo tore her eyes away from Kagome's form in the other room and looked around again. This place looked like a hospital but then it didn't. _"Where were they?"_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to scream as the pain went through her body. Once the pain stopped she looked through the window where Kikyo lay in a room exactly like hers. The other miko was looking around, her eye brows furrowed as she tried to figure out where they were.

Tearing her eyes away Kagome concentrated on what lead up to this. She remembered walking into 7th and talking to Kikyo about their project. She remembered after that she had hugged Kikyo and when Kikyo hugged her back she remembered feeling pain and everything going black.

"_Why had that happened?" _Kagome thought as she let her head fall against the bed. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise, then a mechanical sound. From a corner of the room, a paneled wall disappeared into the ceiling revealing two people in long white lab coats. "Oh look, she is up!" The woman in the white coat said.

Kagome took this opportunity to study the two people. The woman had long curly green hair. She had lightly tanned skin with green eyes to match. The other person, a man had short blonde hair with blue eyes. They walked up to the bed.

"You're awake," The man said, a soft smile coming to his face. "How are you feeling?" Kagome looked through the window at Kikyo, to see two people standing around her bed too. "Um," Kagome started as Kikyo's questioning eyes met hers before looking up at the people surrounding her. "A little tired, but more confused then anything."

The two just nodded, "Just as expected," the woman said lightly. "May….may I ask where am I?" Kagome said as she looked at the woman, "And….and who are you?" The two looked shocked before recovering. "Oh, where are our manners!" the woman said. "I'm Satsuki Nishogima and my partner here is Nico Takashi. We're doctors here at The Institute of Spiritual & Demonic Powers."

Kagome just nodded her head. "Why am I here? Why is Kikyo here?" The two doctors look at each other before looking a Kagome. This time it was Nico who spoke. "You and Ms. Hiroshimita were sent to the hospital after you two fainted at school. Well when they placed the two of you next to each other your spiritual energy started acting up with each other."

Satsuki finished the rest, "The doctors didn't know what to do. Never before had two spiritual people's energies clashed with each other. It got so bad that both of your hearts stopped, only to restart a second later. After separating you two you powers continued to act up, so they sent you both here and we put you two in rooms where your powers won't harm one another."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "I….I don't know what to say…" All she could think of was what Nico and Satsuki said.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kikyo looked through the window at Kagome as the two doctors around her probably told her the same thing Kikyo's doctors told her. _"Why did our powers react? Why did we faint in the first place?"_ Kikyo looked up at her two doctors, "Why are we in restraints." Naomi looked at her, "Your powers wouldn't calm down without them, they keep your powers in your body, but now that you are up you should be able to handle your powers."

"So you're going to take them off?" "Yes," Naomi said. Kikyo looked at Kagome once more as they took her restraints off too. Once her restraints were off the two doctors voiced that they would be back later and left. Getting out of bed Kikyo walked around the padded room. Running her hand along the room she could feel the rosemary threaded into the walls. Rosemary calms spiritual powers, keeping them manageable when they are at their worst.

Hearing a knock Kikyo looked to see Kagome at the window. Walking over to her she looked at the miko. She was wearing the same thing as her, a white dress. _**"What happened?"**_ Kikyo suddenly heard, wait that was Kagome's voice. Her eyes traveled back to Kagome's, a question look on her face. _"…Kagome?" _Kikyo asked through her mind as she looked intently at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen as the voice was heard in her head. _**"Kikyo?"**_ she thought slowly, _**"…Nod if you can hear me."**_ Kikyo slowly nodded, causing Kagome's eyes to widen even more. _**"How can we communicate through our thoughts?"**_ she asked causing Kikyo to shrug.

"_I don't know Kagome."_

Kagome just looked at her through the window. Turning away she looked at the wall where the two doctors came from. _**"I wonder when they are gonna let us out…"  
**_Kagome thought sadly as she looked longingly at the wall. Kikyo just sighed, _"Me too…me too…"_

Inuyasha paced around the waiting room of a strange building they had brought them too. "Inuyasha, stop pacing." Miroku tried to plead with his friend. "I can't!" Inuyasha barked, "First, my girlfriend and my ex collapse mysteriously at school; hugging one another. Second, when we get to the hospital their fucking auras start attacking each other. Then, the _doctors_ cart them off to this fucking mysterious place that we know nothing about! Now we have to wait to see what's wrong! Do you _not_ see that something is going on here?"

All Sango and Miroku could do was stare at Inuyasha, letting him rant.

Minutes later Mrs. Higurashi ran into the waiting room, Shippo running in right after her. "Oh my god is Kagome ok? What happened, where is she, can I see her?" The worried mother ranted, causing Inuyasha to pull the sobbing woman into his arms.

"She's ok from what we know." Inuyasha started, rubbing Mrs. Higurashi's back soothingly. "All we know is that in her 7th period her and Kikyo were hugging and then they both passed out." "Kikyo?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she looked up at her daughter's boyfriend. "Your ex?" she asked.

Inuyasha grimaced and nodded, "When did she come back?" Mrs. Higurashi said, her eyebrows scrunching. From what Kagome told her, Kikyo had moved away. "She came back about a month and a half ago…Me and Kagome got through it though." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, she remembered talking to Kagome a month ago and she seemed a little sad.

"Can we see her?" She asked, causing Inuyasha to sigh. "No, we don't know where she is, all we know is she's ok." "Ummm, Mrs. Higurashi?" Sango interrupted. "Yes Sango?" the mother said as she turned to Sango. "Aren't you supposed to be at the soccer tournament?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I dropped Souta off at your house, your father is going to take them and I'll meet him there. I had to drop off Shippo though." Picking up the said boy Mrs. Higurashi squeezed him tight. "Are you ok Shippo?" she asked soothingly, she had forgotten the boy was here as she talked to Inuyasha.

The young fox child sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "Is mommy going to be ok?" he asked, looking up at his grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha just nodded as he took Shippo from Mrs. Higurashi's arms.

"Daddy, is mommy gonna be ok?" Shippo said as he looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he smoothed out Shippo's hair. "Yeah, she's going to be fine." Inuyasha said as he held Shippo tightly. Together all five sat in wait, hoping that they would be able to see Kagome soon.

A couple minutes later Rin and Ayame ran in, Kouga and Sesshomaru right behind them. "Is Kagome ok? What happened?" Rin and Ayame said as they stopped in front of the gang and Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha subconsciously held Shippo closer to himself. "I'll tell you later." Was all the hanyou said as he looked down at the child in his arms. Everyone nodded, sitting down and waiting. It was all they could do.

After another agonizing hour later, two people came into the waiting room. Stopping in front of Mrs. Higurashi the green haired woman said. "Hello, I'm Satsuki Nishogima and my partner here is Nico Takashi." She said, gesturing to the blonde next to her. "We're doctors here at The Institute of Spiritual & Demonic Powers."

Mrs. Higurashi just looked at them, "Institute of Spiritual & Demonic Powers?"

"Yes ma'am," Nico said, "We're in institute that helps people with spiritual or demonic powers. We were started to help and protect these people, but if they prove to be dangerous to the world, we have to handle them."

"What do you mean by handle them?" Inuyasha asked tensely, holding Shippo tightly. "If a person with great spiritual or demonic powers is a threat to the world, we are ordered to terminate." Satsuki said.

When Satsuki said 'a person with great spiritual powers.' Kagome instantly came to Inuyasha's mind. Then the word terminate came to his mind. _"Kagome….Terminate….Kagome….Terminate…." _Inuyasha thought, his demon mind coming to a realization. _"They're going to terminate Kagome!"_

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes started to flash red. "Daddy?" Shippo asked, looking up as Inuyasha started to growl. Sango looked at Inuyasha, her eyes widening in realization as she saw Inuyasha's eyes flickering red and purple markings appeared on his face. Grabbing Shippo out of his arms Sango handed Shippo to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Go and hide!" she said as she turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Calm down!" Sango said as Inuyasha's growls started to grow louder, his eyes finally turning red as his claws and fangs grew longer. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha. "Yash, stop this! Before you hurt someone!" Inuyasha just picked up Miroku and set him aside. _**"NO! I must stop them from hurting mate!"**_ Inuyasha roared as he went after the doctors.

Sango stepped in his way. "No Inuyasha stop! They are on our side! They aren't going to hurt anyone!" _**"No!"**_ Inuyasha roared again, _**"They want to hurt mate! They will not hurt mate!"**_ Pushing her aside Inuyasha continued to go towards the doctors as they tried to run.

Falling to the ground Sango replayed what Inuyasha had said. _"No!" Inuyasha roared again, "They want to hurt mate! They will not hurt mate!"_ Sango could only watch as Inuyasha ran after the doctors. That's when it came to her. "Mate!" she yelled, "Mate?" Miroku said as he helped Sango up. "Yes! Inuyasha thinks they are going to Kagome!"

Inuyasha started to corner the doctors, _**"You WILL NOT hurt my mate!"**_ he growled as he got closer to them. All the doctors could do was close their eyes as Inuyasha came closer.

"Daddy…" Shippo whispered from where him and Mrs. Higurashi were hiding. "No daddy!" he cried as he escaped from his grandmother's arms and towards Inuyasha.

Suddenly the sound of sniffling caught Inuyasha's attention. "No daddy….please don't hurt the doctors. They are only trying to help mommy!" Shippo said as tears ran down his cheeks. Seeing Shippo crying cause something in Inuyasha to snap. Suddenly his eyes turned back to normal, the markings on his face slowly disappearing as his fangs and claws grew shorter.

"Shippo..." he whispered before his eyes rolled behind his head and he collapsed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as pain shot through her body and she fell to the floor. _"Kagome!"_ Kikyo mentally screamed as she ran to the window separating them. _"Are you ok?" _Kagome slowly started to stand up, her body throbbing. _**"Something's wrong, I can feel it." **_Kagome thought as she looked at Kikyo, _**"I just don't know what…"**_ As suddenly as fast as the pain and throbbing came it disappeared, a dizzy spell taking its place. _**"I feel dizzy…"**_ Kagome thought as her hands came to her head, only for her to pass out the next second.

"_Kagome!" _Kikyo screamed as the miko fell to the ground. "What just happened?" Kikyo said as she looked through the window at Kagome. The said girl was on the floor, her midnight hair sprayed across the floor, revealing her neck. For some reason Kikyo's eyes were drawn to her neck.

There she saw three necklaces, one was easy to tell. It was an identification necklace, Kikyo had one just like it. Then there was a locket. The last was something Kikyo didn't know about. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something flashing dimly.

Placing her face as clothes to the window as she could Kikyo squinted her eyes, looking at the flashing circle on Kagome's neck. "What is that?" Kikyo asked as the light slowly faded and disappeared. Looking at the girl for another minute Kikyo turned away and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"_**Wa…what happened?" **_Kikyo heard. She quickly turned around to see Kagome's eyes starting to flutter open. "Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, until she realized the girl couldn't hear her. _"Kagome!"_ she yelled in her head as she went back to the window. _"You're ok!"_ Kagome slowly got up, leaning against the wall for support.

"_**I'm so tired."**_ The girl whispered as she walked to the bed. Kikyo could only watch as Kagome walked slowly to the bed and laid down. A couple minutes later the miko was asleep.

Closing her eyes Kikyo sighed. She walked back to her bed and laid down. _"Might as well get some sleep."_ Kikyo thought as she got comfortable and went to sleep.

Opening her eyes Izayoi looked around, "Honey, where is Dominic?" She asked the demon next to her as they observed what just happened to their son. InuTaisho looked up from where everyone was hovering over Inuyasha to his wife. "He will be back." Izayoi could only nod as she turned back to the scene under her. "He is ok right?" she asked, causing the man next to her to chuckle.

"Of course honey, he was just concerned for his mate." Izayoi only nodded, the concerned look in her eye still there. But this time it wasn't for her son. "Dominic needs to come back…" she whispered, "What do I need to come back for?" The said man asked as he appeared next to Izayoi.

"The test is coming up," she whispered as the view under them changed. Now showing them a plain white room with a bed, a small figure curled up in it. "When Inuyasha went into a raged and then passed out Kagome felt his pain, passing out in the process too… On her neck a light glowed, she will be tested soon…" Izayoi murmured as she looked at the girl.

Dominic's chocolate orbs grew concerned as he looked at his daughter. "Have you gotten any hints about the test?" Izayoi shook her head sadly, "I do not think I will. This test will be way different from Rin's. It will test everything… I can only hope the gift I gave her will help…" Izayoi whispered.

Looking up at Dominic she could see the toll it was taking on him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she whispered, "All we can do it hope."

Opening his eyes Inuyasha saw that he was surrounded by everyone. "Daddy! You're ok!" Shippo yelled next to Sango. He jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Hugging Shippo to him Inuyasha looked up at everyone. "What happened?" he asked. Sango was about to say something when she felt a hand over hers. Looking up she saw Mrs. Higurashi shaking her head.

Luckily Inuyasha was looking over Shippo for any cuts or bruises that he didn't see Sango and Mrs. Higurashi get up and walk away.

Getting far enough where Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear them Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sango and said. "We can not tell Inuyasha what happened." "Why not?" Sango asked, confused. Mrs. Higurashi sighed before saying, "This will be a long story, so you might want to sit down."

After sitting down Mrs. Higurashi started. "With you being a demon slayer you should know that demon's have mates." Sango nodded, "Well there is more to it." The woman started. "When a demon finds their mate they do not know at first, their parents do. The father usually talks to the demon's mate, but in Inuyasha's case both his parents are dead, so they have to come in dreams."

Mrs. Higurashi let this process in Sango's brain. Once seeing the look of realization in the demon slayer's eyes Mrs. Higurashi continued. "Well InuTaisho came to Kagome in her dreams when you guys were still at summer camp and he told her that she was Inuyasha's mate; but the catch is she can't tell Inuyasha, he has to figure out himself. "

Sango nodded in understanding as Mrs. Higurashi continued, "After that dream, the demon's mother comes to the mate and tells them of a test they have to pass to prove their love to the demon. Izayoi came to Kagome and told her, but for some reason Izayoi couldn't see the test. It was figured out that Kagome's test would be harder then others. Something that could kill her."

Sango gasped, "Kagome does not know when this test will come, but Izayoi will warn her when it gets close." Mrs. Higurashi said. "We can not tell Inuyasha what happened because he has to figure out for himself that Kagome is his mate."

"But…how do you know this?" Sango asked, all this suddenly becoming overwhelming. "Dominic came to me one night, telling me." Sango nodded, one part occupying her mind. "Kagome could die?" she whispered, scared of the answer.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded gravely, "Kagome knows the conditions; but she loves Inuyasha and she would do anything to be with him." Sango laughed softly, "Kagome has always been one to stick to her heart hasn't she?" The two women shared a laugh before Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well let's get back to everyone before they wonder where we are."

As the women came back they saw the two doctors standing there. "Ms. Higurashi is stable enough to see now. Would you guys like to see her?" Everyone shouted yes at once. Nodding, they all followed the doctors down a long hallway.

A couple minutes later the doctors stopped and turned to the wall. Taking a card out Nico inserted it into the door, causing a piece of the wall to come up and reveal a room. Once everyone was in the room the doctors closed the door behind them.

Looking in the room they saw somebody in the bed, their midnight hair cascading from the edge. "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she ran to the bed, eloping the sleeping girl in a hug. "Oh my baby! You're ok! You're ok!" "Uhhh…"Kagome groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Mom?" she whispered, "Yes honey, its me."

Suddenly Kagome's eyes welled up, "Mom!" she yelled as she threw herself into her mother's arms. "I was so scared I didn't know where I was!" Mrs. Higurashi just rubbed her daughter back soothing as she calmed down. "It's gonna be ok sweetie we're all here" "Mommy!" Shippo yelled as he ran to the bed and into Kagome's arms. "You're ok!" Kagome laughed as she hugged the child close to her, "Of course I am Shippo."

Kouga came up to the bed, "Always ending up in some sort of hospital huh, I think I have to invest in a bubble for my woman." Kagome giggled at the grin on Kouga's face before he hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok Kags," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

Ayame and Rin came up next, "OMG! Don't _ever _do that to us again!" Rin yelled as she hugged Kagome. "Yeah, I had a heart attack at 17! And im a demon!" Ayame said as she hugged the miko. Next Sesshomaru came up, hugging her and telling her to be more careful.

Then Sango and Miroku came up, Sango ran up to her and pulled her into a ferocious hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Kagome hugged her tightly, "I won't" She whispered back. Letting go of Kagome Sango smiled. Coming up to her Miroku hugged her and said, "You gave us a scare there. Be careful next time it might drive Inuyasha mad." Miroku joked causing Kagome to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that you lecher!" Inuyasha screamed from the corner of the room, causing Kagome's eyes to travel to his. They held the gaze as Inuyasha walked towards her. Seeing that they needed time alone Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi ushered everyone out of the room. The wall sliding into place after they left. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as he walked up to the bed. "…Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as his hand gently caressed Kagome's cheek.

Leaning into his touch Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Guiding his other hand Inuyasha cupped her other cheek, staring into her eyes. Gently placing her hands at his wrist Kagome stared into his golden gaze. "Inuyasha…I…I was scared…" She whispered. Inuyasha's face instantly softened, "It's ok, I'm here now."

Tears started to flow from Kagome's chocolate orbs as she looked up at him. Inuyasha took his hands from her face and wrapped them around her shaking body, holding it to his. "Its going to be ok Kagome, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Inuyasha said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't know where I was, I was in this room with no windows or walls. I thought I would be in here for ever… That I would never see you again." Kagome's voice hitched at the last second, causing Inuyasha to hold her tighter. "Kagome, I'm right here. I would have never left you here by yourself. I've been in the waiting room the whole time."

Kagome's hands scrunched the back of his shirt. "I…" she started to say, only for Inuyasha to pull away and look her in the eye. "Ssshhh, its ok now just relax." Kagome only nodded. Looking into each other's eyes they slowly leaned into each other. Their lips meeting is a soft and slow kiss.

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open after sleeping for awhile. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. _"Much better."_ She thought as she got up and stretched. Looking over at the window she froze. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she watched the hanyou approach Kagome. All Kikyo could do was watch as Inuyasha caressed Kagome's face.

Suddenly Kagome started crying and ended up in Inuyasha's arms. They held each other for a couple minutes until Inuyasha pulled back. Kikyo couldn't help but feel jealous at the look of love on Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces. She felt sick to her stomach when they leaned into each other, their eyes slowly closing as their lips met.

Kikyo tore herself away from the window and walked over to a corner where she couldn't see through the window. Sliding down the wall Kikyo clutched her knees and ran a hand through her hair. She had that once, she had Inuyasha; but she had to go and move, her feelings dismissing every mile she was further from him. She couldn't help but cheat, she never meant to…she did love him.

She sighed, that boat obviously sailed, he was Kagome's and Kagome was his. She couldn't help but feel jealous. _"I wanted him to be mine…"_

Pulling apart from one another Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "When do I get to leave?" Inuyasha sadly smiled, "You have to stay for two more days so they can observe you." Kagome nodded in understanding, tears coming to her eyes as the thought of being alone again came up.

"Hey hey now," Inuyasha said softly as he ducked his head down and looked at Kagome. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll stay with you all day. But I have to go home with Shippo ok?" Kagome just nodded, comforted by the fact that he would be with her all day tomorrow. She nodded as a paneled wall came up, revealing her two doctors.

"I'm sorry but its time to go. Visiting hours are over." Satsuki said, Inuyasha just nodded. Turning back to Kagome, he gently cupped her face. Pulling her to him he kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled back. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she looked at him. "I love you too." She whispered.

Getting up Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her forehead before walking to the doctors. Right before walking out he turned and waved at Kagome, causing a small smile to come to her face as she waved back.

After sitting in the corner of her room for over 20 minutes Kikyo heard the door open. Looking up she saw one of the doctors standing there. "Ms. Hiroshimita its time to run some test." Kikyo just stood up and followed the doctor. It felt weird coming out of the room and into a bland hallway.

Two seconds later a wall disappeared and Kagome and another doctor came out. "Kikyo," "Kagome" the two say to one another. Then they follow the two doctors down the hall and into a large room.

Leaving them in the room, the two doctors just walked out with any explanation. Looking at each other the two wondered why they were in the room when a voice was heard through out the room.

"Ms, Higurashi and Ms. Hiroshimita, we have to run a couple test to see why your powers are reacting to each other and if we can stop them." Kagome and Kikyo just gasped, "Um are you _trying_ to kill us? If we know our powers already react to each other and it can cause us physical harm _why _are we testing them?"

Kagome yelled as she stepped forward, as if she was going to take on the voice. Feeling a hand on her arm Kagome looked back to Kikyo as the older priestess shook her head. "Don't Kagome; these people are just trying to help us. Don't you want to find out why our powers are reacting so violently to one another?"

Kagome just sighed as she stepped back next to Kikyo. Glaring at whatever she could glare as the voice filled the large room again. "Now it's time to test your purification skills. In a minute demon holograms will be programmed to fight you and you are to purify as many as you can."

Both Kikyo and Kagome rolled their eyes as the voice finished. "What do they think, we're 7?" Kagome muttered darkly, causing Kikyo to smirk. "Let's just show them what we can do." Kikyo's hushed voice caused Kagome to smirk. As the holograms slowly started to form both Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other, "This will be easy."

As the demons came forth both Kagome and Kikyo put their hands out, sending orbs flying towards the demons, purifying the holograms easily. As they continued to come the girls got bored and tried other ways to purify the holograms. Barriers and other things were used.

After 30 minutes of purifying suddenly Kagome's powers started to spark and fly everywhere. "What the hell?" Kagome yelled as she tried to reel her powers back in. "What is happening!" Kagome heard Kikyo yell. Turning her head Kagome saw Kikyo's powers lashing out at everything around her as the older priestess tried to reel them in.

Looking at each other their eyes widened, they knew exactly what was happened. Clenching her fist Kagome turned and ran to the other side of the room, away from Kikyo. Sliding down the wall Kagome closed her eyes and focused on reeling her aura in. _"Breathe in and out…in and out…"_ Kagome thought. After about 10 minutes she was finally able to reel her powers in.

Looking over to the other side of the room she saw Kikyo finally reeling in her powers. The two caught each other's eyes and continued to look at one another as they calmed down. Reaching an understanding they both stood up and walked to the middle of the room, staying a considerable distance from one another just in case their powers decided to lash out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kagome yelled, her body visibly shaking from the anger. "You saw us out there! Our powers about to attack each other, why didn't you help?" Kagome screamed. "We could have killed each other!" Kikyo added, "I don't even know if we can be next to one another without hurting each other!"

Suddenly the crackle of an intercom was heard before the voice said, "Well we needed to see if you two could reel them in yourselves. We will start the next test shortly."

Kikyo and Kagome stared at each other in disbelief as the room started to change. Shaking her head Kagome said, "Might as well get this over and down with."

Over the next several hours the two mikos completed test after test. Each time resulting in their auras lashing out at one another, causing them to run away from each other and reel them in. By the last test Kagome and Kikyo were frustrated and tired.

Watching the room move around once again they saw two chairs appear from the ground as everything else disappeared. Hearing a door open Kikyo and Kagome saw the two doctors that brought them in earlier come in and guide them to the chairs.

Following the doctors they instructed Kagome and Kikyo to sit down. After they sat down the two doctors strapped them to the chairs and then walked out of the room once again. "What are we? Caged animals?" Kagome grumbled as she looked at the straps on her wrists and ankles.

Suddenly the speaker came on. "This is the last test, then we will send you to the showers and you will go back to your room where your supper will be waiting."

After the intercom cut off Kikyo looked at the younger miko 10 feet away from her. "Look, this is our last test then we can bathe and eat supper." She tried to soothe the young girl.

"I don't remember even eating breakfast! We've been pushed to our breaking point by these stupid tests! Then we have to use the rest of our strength to reel our powers in so we don't hurt each other!" Kagome yelled, her tired face crumpling. _**"I wanna see Inuyasha…"**_

Hearing the girl's thought Kikyo sadly smiled. She was tired too and she couldn't wait for this to be over. "Kagome," she said softly, causing the said girl to look up. "We'll get through this, we're only doing these test so they can figure out what's wrong with us. Ok?" Kagome just nodded her voice coming out softly, "Ok"

Suddenly the room went dark, causing both girls to gasp. Soft sounds of walking was heard, something was in the room. The two fought against their restraints, the hair on the back of their necks standing up. _"Kagome, what is that?" _Kikyo sent the message through her mind, hoping Kagome would get it.

"_**I…I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling about it…" **_Kagome thought warily as her eyes tried to peer through the darkness.

Suddenly Kagome froze as she felt breathing on the side of her neck. _**"Kikyo," **_Kagome thought desperately, _**"Its breathing on me…"**_ Kikyo's shaky response came in a second later, _"Then what's breathing one me?"_

After tucking Shippo into Kagome's bed, Inuyasha softly kissed the young fox and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Walking downstairs he saw Miroku and Sango sitting on the couch. "Did Mrs. Higurashi leave?" He asked as he sat on the couch opposite of them. "Yeah, she had to leave to make it to the hotel and help dad with Souta and Kohaku." Sango said.

The three friends just sat in silence to Sango said, "Will Kagome be ok there? Cause I'm getting a bad feeling…" Miroku and Inuyasha could only grimace as the same feeling washed over them. "All we can do is hope."

Kagome closed her eyes and forced herself to relax as the thing got closer. It was sniffing for something…. Fear!" Kagome thought, _**"Kikyo! Don't let it smell your fear! Just relax!" **_Kagome screamed in her head. Listening to what Kagome said without a second thought Kikyo forced herself to relax. Second later the breathing on her neck disappeared.

All was quiet again after that as the two sat in darkness. All of a sudden Kagome felt oddly weird. Looking in front of her she swore she saw a light start to grow. As the red light started to get bigger, Kagome realized that it wasn't her imagination. She was so focused on the light she didn't notice her body slowly starting to glow…

Kikyo was sitting there wondering what the hell was happening as a light flashed in front of her eyes. Squeezing them shut she opened them to see nothing there. Then suddenly she felt weird. Looking ahead of her she saw a multicolored glow forming, getting bigger and bigger by the second.

It slowly formed the shape of a body, Kikyo squinted as she tried to figure who it was. _"Kagome!"_ the miko yelled, _"You're glowing!" __**"Well so are you!" **_Kagome replayed back as the two looked at each other.

Slowly the aura's started to get closer to one another, but then when they got close the aura's would jump back before starting it all over again, it was as if they were attracted to one another but they couldn't get too close. Kagome and Kikyo could only watch.

When the aura's finally touched the swirled around each other, causing Kagome and Kikyo to gasp as the light between them grew brighter. Then suddenly a shock of pain was sent through their bodies, causing the auras to reel back into their bodies.

Right after that the lights automatically turned on and the intercom turned on. "The testing is complete, now you can take showers and go back to your rooms." The voice said before the intercom shut off. Hearing the door open, the two girls saw the doctors walking in. They unhooked the girls from the chairs, but as the girls tried to stand up a wave of dizziness hit them.

The doctors caught the girls before the crumpled to the ground and helped them walk out of the room into the hallway. "Why do I feel so tired?" Kikyo said, "The test you two just performed takes a lot of your energy, you will be able to walk in a couple minutes." One of the doctors said as they walked them into a large bathroom.

Placing the priestess on two different benches in the shower area the other doctor said, "The shampoo and conditioner is already waiting for you as are your towels, I hope you two do not mind taking a shower in a public bathroom." Both girls just nodded their heads. "The showers are on opposite sides, only are backs will be facing each other."

Nodding the doctors proclaimed they would be waiting right outside the door for them. After the doctors walked out the two girls sat as they waited for their strength to come back. Once they were strong enough to walk they took off their clothes and turned on the showers.

Stepping under the steaming spray Kagome sighed. Closing her eyes she let the scalding water run down her body. Slowly the knots started to loosen the longer she stood there. "I never thought a shower would feel so good." Kagome joked as she lathered her hair with shampoo.

"No kidding." Kikyo chuckled as she did the same thing. After rinsing out the shampoo Kikyo put the conditioner in her hair and then grabbed the soap. Lathering her body with soap Kikyo stepped back under the spray as the water washed away the soap and conditioner.

Turning her head Kikyo looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. The raven haired beauty was currently lathering her hair with conditioner. As she lifted it off her shoulders Kikyo gasped at the beauty of the mark that spread across Kagome's shoulders.

Kikyo couldn't help but stare at the mark. Water from the shower didn't mask the beauty at all. There was various flowers with different shapes and sizes scattered across her shoulders, water flowing through them, as to connect the whole thing. Then suddenly Kikyo was snapped out of her trance as Kagome let go of her hair, letting it fall and cover her mark once again.

Turning back around Kikyo wondered where Kagome got that mark as she finished washing. Turning off her shower she leaned over and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself.

Walking over to the counter where their new clothes were Kikyo look into the large mirror. She looked cleaner, but her blood shot eyes told a story of exhaustion. Suddenly Kagome appeared in the mirror too. After wrapping her towel around herself Kagome put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder. "Are you ok Kikyo?" she asked.

Kikyo smiled and nodded, causing Kagome to smile back. Looking in the mirror Kagome moved her hair over her shoulder and started to brush it with the brush that was place neatly on her clothes. Looking out of the corner of her eye Kikyo could see the mark shimmering slightly.

"Kagome," Kikyo said as she watched the said girl continue to brush her hair. "Yeah?" Kagome said. "Where did you get that mark on your back?" Kikyo asked. She immediately noticed the girl stiffened.

"Heh heh heh." Kagome chuckled nervously as she scratched her neck with her right hand. Kikyo's eyes immediately widened and Kagome realized her next mistake. She quickly put her hand down and turned back to the mirror and resumed brushing her hair. "What was on you wrist Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the raven haired girl.

When Kagome scratched her neck Kikyo saw the blue tattoo that resided on her wrist. The blue Yin Yang symbol with water flowing around it was a stark contrast to Kagome's tan skin. Kikyo waited as Kagome quickly got dressed, making sure to keep her marks away from Kikyo's line of sight.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled after she got dressed. The other miko has yet to answer her. Kagome looked at Kikyo with wide eyes after her sudden outburst. Closing her eyes Kikyo takes a calming breath. "Kagome, what's so bad about telling me where you got the marks?"

When Kikyo opened her eyes she almost gasped. The forlorn look on Kagome's face was absolutely heartbreaking. Sighing Kagome said, "Later…" as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Kikyo stepped out of the bathroom to see a doctor waiting for her. "Where's Kagome?" she asked as her and the doctor walked down the hall. "She was escorted to her room earlier; she said she wasn't feeling well." Kikyo couldn't help the guilt that hit her as the doctor said that. Wherever Kagome got those marks…she didn't like to talk about it.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he was fidgeting without Kagome there. His fingers ached to run through her silky hair, his arms ached to wrap around her body. Getting up Inuyasha said, "I'm going to bed." As he walked upstairs Sango and Miroku could only look at their antsy friend.

"Inuyasha…" the half demon heard, causing him to stop and look down at his friends. "It's gonna be ok." Sango said with a smile on her face. Smiling back at her Inuyasha felt the stress slowly leave his body. "Thanks Sango," Inuyasha said, "I really needed that."

Kikyo walked to her bed as she heard the door shut behind her. Sitting on the bed Kikyo looked through the window into Kagome's room. The said girl was sitting on the bed, looking down at her hand. _"Kagome…"_ Kikyo started as she looked helplessly at the girl. _"I'm sorry about earlier. I really shouldn't of pushed you so hard….if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to…" _Kikyo sat and stared at the girl for a couple minutes waiting for a replay. After 15 minutes with no answer Kikyo just sighed and decided to get ready for bed. As she got under the covers she heard, _**"…no…"**_ Kikyo looked up from her covers to see Kagome looking through the window at her.

"_**I can not tell you about the mark on my back but I can tell you about the one on my wrist." **_Kagome said as she smiled slightly. _"Take your time."_ Kikyo said, hoping to pacify the girl. _**"Well besides having spiritual powers I also have elemental powers, the elemental power of water."**_ Kikyo nodded as she let the girl continue the story.

"_**Once you master the elemental power you get a mark to prove it, hence the tattoo on my wrist."**_ Kagome continued as she put her wrist on for Kikyo to see. _**"Do you have any questions?"**_ Kagome asked quietly. _"How long have you had it?" __**"Since the summer."**_ Kikyo nodded, she decided to not prod the girl any longer, her face from the bathroom still haunted her mind.

From then on Kikyo decided to turn the topic to happier things. For the rest of the night the two girls talked about their lives, their families, their friends, etc. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Late in the night in the pitch dark two light started to glow from the two rooms next to each other. The red light rose from one body as a rainbow light rose from another. The auras slowly moved towards each other as the glass window between them silently disappeared. The two inched towards each other. Coming closer they slowly merged into one.

The two auras swirled around each other as its glow lit both rooms. Slowly the light bathed both miko's, younger and older as they slept peacefully in the night. For the reminder of the night the auras swirled around each other, as if their connection was too hard to break.

**A.N I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I hoped so I really hope this chapter will bring more of them because I like this chapter a lot. PLEASE tell me what you think and if there is anything I need to fix, I don't mind constructive critisim. Well until next time! ^_^**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	17. Chap 17: What Have We Done?

**A.N Hey guys! I'm back! ^-^ lol to be honest I really don't like this chapter that much (hence the reason it took so long to write) but I feel it is essencial for the story. I hope you guys like this chapter and just so you know the next one is in the works and is so much better then this one in my opinion. Well i hope you like it. ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and Co. Only the plot line and Dominic**

Chapter 17: What Have We Done?

_Kagome walks through a field of flowers, a smile adorning her face as the sun warmed her face. She continues to walk across the field, her flowery white sundress flowing around her legs._

_A light gust of wind passed through the field, causing Kagome to lift her head up, close her eyes, and sniff the flowery scent. _

_Opening her eyes Kagome gasped, the flowery field and sunny skies that were once there were long gone; in its place were stormy skies and barren fields. Kagome goes to take a step back when hands roughly grab her and a chuckle reaches her ears. _"I've got you now…Lady Midoriko."

_Suddenly a flash of lightening shot down from the sky and hit Kagome straight in the chest. "AAAAHHHH!"_

"AAAHHH!"

Kagome shot out of the bed, to see an equally startled Kikyo staring straight at her. Kagome tried to calm her heart rate down as her body started to throb. Running a hand through her hair Kagome winced at the pain in her chest. Pulling at her shirt by its collar Kagome saw a small scar in the middle of her chest. _"Are you ok?"_ Kagome looked up to see Kikyo looking at her through the window.

Kagome just shook her head and offered her friend a weak smile. _**"Yeah, just had a bad dream." **_Kagome thought as she let go of her shirt. _**"Are **_**you**_** ok?"**_ This caused Kikyo to chuckle, _"Yeah I'm fine, I had a bad dream too." _Kagome nodded in understanding. Just as Kikyo was about to say something else the paneled wall opened and a doctor walked in.

"Ms. Hiroshimita you are being released now." Kikyo stood up and looked at the man, "What about the test results?" she asked. "Those are still being analyzed; you and Ms. Higurashi will be notified when they are complete."

Kikyo turned her head to the window and saw that Kagome was talking to someone too. Right at that moment Kagome turned her head and their eyes met. _**"We….we get to leave…"**_ Kagome said as a smile slowly came to her face. Kikyo could feel a smile creep on her face. _"Seems so."_

A couple minutes later the girls were in an office calling their loved ones to pick them up.

"Ok, see you soon, thanks again." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. Turning to Kikyo the two embraced, sure to hold their powers in this time. "I don't know how I would have done this without you…" Kagome whispered as she squeezed Kikyo. Kikyo smiled, "I don't know how I would have done it without you either…"

Up high in an office in the building of The Institute of Spiritual & Demonic Powers was a couple of people watching the two priestesses on the LCD tv. "Boss, their case is quite unusual, are you really going to let them go?" A man in the center of the room just chuckled, "Just because I let them go doesn't mean I'm done with them. These two are unique….special….powerful…. and I intend to figure out what makes them the way they are…."

The man turned to another screen, a recording from the previous night, and watched it with a small smirk on his face. In the video he saw two rooms, and two beautiful auras swirling around each other, making them shine even brighter. The man's smirk grew as he watched it. He would find out why these two girls were so attracted, and yet repelled by each other's powers.

After making the calls the girls walked outside and waited for their rides. As they waited Kagome turned around and looked at the building that housed her and Kikyo for the last couple days. "Wow…" she whispered, causing Kikyo to turn around too. "It looks so…cold." Kagome finished as she craned her neck up. Kikyo nodded before turning back to the road. "Well at least we won't have to see this horrid place again until they get the test results in. Kagome just hummed in agreement as their rides pulled alongside the curb.

Getting into the car Kagome leaned over the seat to hug Sesshomaru. **(A.N I bet you thought it was Inuyasha! ^-^) **"Thanks for picking me up while everyone's at school. I wanted to surprise them." Sesshomaru just smiled, "Its no problem." "Mommy!" Shippo yelled from the back seat as he jumped into her lap. "I'm sooooo glad you're coming home!"

Kagome just laughed as she held the young boy close. "Me too Shippo, me too."

Pulling up into the driveway, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Thanks again, I'll see you and Rin later tonight for dinner right?" Sesshomaru only smiled as he watched the young girl grab Shippo and walk into the house. Pulling away he turned into his own driveway and turned off the car. He smirked as he looked back at the house next store. _"She truly is amazing."_

During school Inuyasha couldn't sit still, he was going to visit Kagome today after he picked Shippo up. In third he tried to concentrate on sparing but it was't working. His sparring partner, Kouga, sighed, "Man, she's fine and she will be coming home soon. _Relax._" Inuyasha just sighed, "I know I know…" _"This day just needs to end fast."_

Locking the door behind her Kagome put Shippo down, "Go play in the game room." She said. After watching the young boy fly into the room, Kagome walked up to the 3rd floor where her room was. Opening the door she sighed, oh how much she missed her room. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Opening them she turned on her stereo before walking to the bathroom. Articles of clothing littering in her wake.

Jumping in the shower Kagome began to wash her body. As her hands ran over the mark on her back it tingled slightly. Memories from the institute came back; Kikyo asked what the mark was, where it came from. Kagome shivered, she could never tell anyone what or why it was there. That was something she wanted to leave in the past.

Getting out of the shower Kagome wrapped a towel around her and walked into her closest. Throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She was going to make a dinner for the gang and the others. As she went to open the fridge a pain came to her chest, causing her to fall to her knees with a gasp.

Clutching her chest Kagome closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Standing up on shaky legs Kagome thought, _"What just happened?" _Only seconds later a shaky voice came through her head, _"Did you feel that too Kagome?" _Kagome's eyes widened, _**"Did you feel a pain in your chest too Kikyo?" **_A slight chuckle came through. _"Yeah, too many strange things…" __**"are happening to us."**_ Kagome finished with a sigh.

Trying to lighten up the atmosphere Kagome thought. _**"Well just think, we can cheat on test and no one will ever know!"**_ Kagome could hear a giggle in her head. _"That's true, well I'll see you later. Have a good night Kagome." __**"You too Kikyo."**_ Kagome thought before putting a barrier in her mind. During their stay at the institute they figured out how to block it when they wanted too.

"_First things first," _Kagome thought, _"Figure what to make!"_ Kagome moved around the kitchen, grabbing meats, spices, and anything she could get her hands on. About an hour later she was in the full swing of cooking. Wiping the sweat off her forehead Kagome looked at the clock and smiled. They would be home soon.

As soon as the bell rung for the end of school Inuyasha was out the door. He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Miroku and Sango take their time as they walked through the parking lot. "Took you long enough." He growled as he got in the car with them and sped out onto the rode.

Parking in the driveway the three started to walk towards the door. "After I put my stuff down I'm going to get Shippo from Sesshomaru and go get Kagome. Do you guys want to come?" The two nodded as Inuyasha unlocked the door. Stepping into the threshold he was about to say something else when a red fur ball flew towards him. "Hiiiiiiii daddy!" Shippo screamed as he looked at Inuyasha.

The said hanyou looked at the young fox kit as he walked towards the living room. "What are you doing home by yourself?" Shippo just smiled, not saying anything as Miroku said, "Mmmm, what's that delicious smell?" As they walked into the living room the gang heard moving around in the kitchen.

When they turned to see who it was they gasped. Right in the middle of the kitchen was Kagome, cooking away. Hearing something, Kagome turned to see them all staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. "Hi guys!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ka….Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he looked at his girlfriend. There she was, right in the kitchen, wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. There she was, smiling at them with flour on her face. The first one to get over the shock was Sango, who darted towards her best friend.

"KAGS! YOUR BACK!" the blue eyed girl yelled as she embraced her friend. "I can't believe your home! Who picked you up?" Kagome giggled, "I had Sesshomaru pick me up so I could surprise you guys with a dinner." She gestured to the kitchen with a slight smile on her face. "Surprise."

A short chuckle left Miroku's lip as he walked up to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "It's a good thing you're back; I can't wait for your food!" Miroku said happily, causing Kagome to giggle. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, stopping in front of her he rubbed the back of his hand across her flour covered cheek. Kagome leaned into his hand as she closed her eyes.

Smiling Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, "I missed you," she whispered, causing Inuyasha's arms to tighten around her, "I missed you too." He said softly. Taking a deep sniff of her alluring scent Inuyasha smiled, "Now make me food wench."

Laughing Kagome tore herself out of his arms and punch him in the chest. "Ow woman! That hurt!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Just get away from my kitchen asshole!" Turning her back too them she walked back into the kitchen and continued to cook.

A couple minutes later Kagome yelled into the living room. "Hey! Someone call Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame and invite them to dinner please!" Not waiting for a response Kagome finished up the last couple things.

About 20 minutes later while Kagome was setting the table the doorbell rang. Opening the door Inuyasha saw Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Rin standing there. "Hey…where's my woman?" Kouga asked as he looked around Inuyasha. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha said, "She kicked us out of the living room so she could set up dinner, so we're waiting in the game room."

Nodding the 4 followed Inuyasha into the game room, where they saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. A second later a loud, "Dinner's ready!" was heard from the kitchen. All getting up they walked in to see a table covered with food. "Holy…" Inuyasha stated, "Shit" Kouga finished as they looked, "How much food did you cook wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly a very hard object hit his head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he saw Kagome next to him with a spoon in her hand. "I told you never to call me wench,"

Laughing Kouga walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. "Oh how I've missed that." He said "I'm glad you're ok." Right before letting her go he placed a kiss on her forehead. After hugging Ayame and Rin every one sat down.

Looking at everyone Kagome said, "Well I hope you like the food….so….dig in!" Immediately everyone dug into their plate, savoring the wonderful food Kagome made. After dinner Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame left. Once everything was clean and put back in the right spot the gang sat on the couch.

Snuggling up to Inuyasha Kagome sighed, "It feels so good to be home." She whispered in his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He had missed the feeling of her body next to his; to be honest he hadn't got much sleep without her there.

Feeling his eyes droop, Inuyasha said. "We'll we're going upstairs, see you guys in the morning." "Have fun," Miroku commented, a perverted grin finding its way on his face. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha picked Kagome up, earning a surprised squeak from said woman as her carried her upstairs.

Stopping at the second floor Inuyasha went in his room and placed Kagome down in the bathroom. "Why am I in your bathroom?" she asked as she looked around. "Cause you need a bath." Inuyasha said, "All my stuff is in my room Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say until Inuyasha placed a clawed finger on her lips. "Shhh" he said, "You can use my stuff tonight."

Knowing that she didn't have a choice she just nodded and watched Inuyasha shut the door behind him as he left. Taking off her clothes she stepped into the pulsing spray of the shower. Standing under the spray Kagome felt her muscles jump and then relax. Grabbing Inuyasha's shampoo she quickly lathered and rinsed her hair before putting the conditioner in. Leaving it in she washed her body with Inuyasha's body wash and then washed the conditioner out of her hair.

Feeling clean and brand new Kagome shut off the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. Stepping out of the shower she saw a t-shirt and a pair of boxers sitting on the counter. Rolling her eyes a small smile came to her face as she grabbed the clothes. After putting them on she walked into Inuyasha's room. "Thanks." She said with a smile as Inuyasha walked pass her and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

About five minutes later Inuyasha walked out in a pair of boxers. Seeing Kagome standing there in his t-shirt and boxers made him swell with pride, walking out behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered, "You look wonderful in my clothes." Causing Kagome to close her eyes and shiver.

Picking her up effortlessly Inuyasha placed her in the bed and he got in next to her. Pulling the covers over them Inuyasha wrapped his body around Kagome's, nuzzling his face into her neck. Closing his eyes he silently breathed in her scent. He could smell his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on her but that did nothing to mask her natural scent. Hugging her closer he whispered, "I'm glad you're in my arms again."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled more into Inuyasha. Feeling her body warm up by the body holding her Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_The dark haired maiden walked through the cave, a dimly lit lantern lighting her way. Her body tingled with anticipation as she got closer to her destination. Knowing she wouldn't see anything if she looked around the brown eyes beauty closed her eyes and used her powers to see if anybody was there. Sensing that no one was following her she put her hand on the wall, causing it to move. Stepping into the room the door shut behind her. The maiden took a deep breath, loosening the top of her kimono she pulled it down. Only to look at the small scar the resided in the middle of her chest. She sighed, "Minako, what have we done?"_

**A.N I hope you liked it! please review and tell me what you think! reviews make me feel good and help me get motivated to write more so the more reviews the better! Well until next time! Adios! ^-^**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	18. Chap 18: Memories

**A.N Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that im so sorry for being so behind with this story, not to mention my other ones too. Life has caught up with me. My computer got a really bad virus and crashed, and I thought I lost everything, but thank god my uncle cleaned the virus and fixed my computer, he even found my stories. Now I have them stored away safely so if my computer ever crashes again I won't lose my stories again. I was so mad about my computer that I just couldn't write for a long time, I tried but it just wasn't working. I didn't give up on you guys though, I got through that and this chapter came to me. Also, I reread this story and I feel like I've gone off on the real plot of the story, it just gettting mixed up with sudden ideas that pop up in my head. I am truely sorry for that and starting with this chapter I've began to bring it back to its original outline. From this point on I'm going to stay on track with this story and try to update as quickly as I can, but I can't make promises. I know that me not updating as quick as I used to is rather difficult and when you guys go to read the next chapter you forget what has happened so far and then lose interest in this story. I hope that you guys will stay with me till I end this story and that you will never lose interest in it. I hope you guys really like this chapter and will continue to read this story even if you have began to lose interest in it. I promise to make this story as interesting as it was when you first started to read it and I want you guys to fall in love with it over and over again with every chapter you read. So now that I've told you my long apology I will let you get on with the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Now to the story, ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO_ NOT own Inuyasha && Co. I only own the story line, and the characters that aren't from the show/manga.**

Chapter 18: Memories

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning and noticed Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her tightly. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 5 in the morning. She groaned, knowing there was no way she would go back to sleep now. Settling into Inuyasha's arms, Kagome stared at the golden dragon that was outlined on Inuyasha's wall.

"_What was that dream about?" _Kagome thought as she laid there. _"I know that cave, that's the secret cave behind the waterfall at my hideout."_ Kagome sighed. _"So the woman must have been Midoriko…"_ She closed her eyes, _"But why did she have the same scar on her chest that I have on mine?"_

Being careful to not wake her boyfriend, Kagome pulled down his shirt to stare at the small scar that was on her chest. Kagome distinctly remembers noticing the scar after having a dream during her last night at the institute. Kagome thought about her dream last night, remembering what Midoriko had said before she woke up. _"Who's Minako?"_ Kagome thought, for some reason the name brought a weird sensation to her body; making the mark that lay across her shoulders and the one on her chest tingle slightly.

Snuggling into Inuyasha more, Kagome hoped that it would make the feeling go away. _"Maybe I should ask Kikyo…"_ Kagome sighed; she didn't know what to do with this new information. Feeling Inuyasha's arms tighten around her Kagome was suddenly comforted. _"Even when he's asleep he knows when something's wrong with me." _This brought a smile to Kagome's face.

Yawning Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled into her boyfriend, falling asleep in his arms once more.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the sound of the alarm going off. Groaning, he shut his eyes and nuzzled his head into Kagome's hair and neck. A couple minutes later Kagome groaned, "Are you going to shut that damn thing off or not?" Chuckling Inuyasha reached over her and hit the alarm before snuggling into her once more. "Can we sleep longer?" Inuyasha groaned as he closed his eyes. Kagome laughed, "You can, but I need to get dressed."

As she tried to get up she was stopped by the arms wrapped around her stomach. Sighing she said, "Inuyasha, let me go." Keeping his eyes closed he pulled Kagome closer, causing her to squeak. "Inuyasha! I need to get ready!" Not listening to her he tightened his grip around Kagome and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Inuyasha, I swear if you don't let me go I will purify your ass."

This only caused Inuyasha to chuckle. Keeping his eyes closed he said, "No you won't" A minute later he heard a sigh, "Fine, maybe I won't purify your ass, but if you don't let me go so god I'll! –" Kagome started to say as she tried to sit up, only to get pulled back down. "Just wear sweats today; no one is expecting you to dress up; especially on your first day back." "Fine," Kagome grumbled, "But I'm wearing your football sweats." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome snuggled into him, getting comfortable. Slowly falling asleep he whispered. "Deal."

About 30 minutes later the two got up. Walking straight into Inuyasha's closest Kagome grabbed his football sweats and then walked out of his room. Shaking his head Inuyasha watched as she walked upstairs before turning back into his room and getting dressed.

Shutting her door Kagome walked into her closest and stripped out of Inuyasha's shirt. Putting on a pair of spandex dance shorts she pulled the hanyou's sweats over them and rolled the sweats a couple times. Looking around her closest she grabbed a plain baby blue long sleeve and threw it on. Leaving her closest she walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair and did her makeup.

After throwing on some flip flops Kagome grabbed her stuff and went downstairs. Once she was downstairs she saw that she wasn't the only one in sweats. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were in them too. Smiling Kagome walked towards the garage as she said, "You guys ready?"

School went by pretty fast, but for some odd reason Kagome was on edge the whole day. So by the time Kagome went to 7th period she was ready to go home. Walking into the class Kagome looked around, seeing Kikyo in her usual seat a smile came to the young miko's face. "Kikyo!" Kagome said as she walked over to her. The said girl looked up and smiled as Kagome walked over.

During their time at the institute they had gotten remarkably close, though every time they were together now they made sure to hold their powers in. Sitting next to Kikyo Kagome thought if she should tell Kikyo about her dream. Even thought she had told Kikyo a lot, there were certain things she decided not to tell. Seeing the look on Kagome's face Kikyo said, "Are you ok Kagome?"

Shaking her head Kagome turned to Kikyo and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, just started daydreaming for a second." Kikyo nodded her head; she looked like she wanted to say more but the teacher came in. Both girls turned to the teacher as she began her lesson.

As the teacher talked Kikyo asked Kagome, _"Are you ok Kagome?" __**"Yeah, it's just weird to be back at school again. The last time I was here was my first day back after being sick and look where that got me…us. I guess I'm just nervous." **_Kikyo nodded, believing Kagome's reason. It was partially true, Kagome was wondering how long she would be in school until something else happened.

Suddenly the speaker came on overhead, catching everyone's attention. "Mrs. Takimiko, may I have Kagome Higurashi to Lady Keade's office please." "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Takimiko said as she turned to Kagome and nodded. "Bring your stuff with you, you probably won't be back before the bell rings. "Yes ma'am" Kagome said a she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

"_Good luck Kagome." _Kagome heard Kikyo say in her mind as she walked down the hallway. Even though she didn't know why Kikyo said that she replayed back, _**"Thanks Kikyo, I'll be fine."**_

Walking into Keade's office Kagome saw the old priestess sitting behind her desk. "Ahh child, ye are finally here. Sit sit." Obeying the woman Kagome sat down. Leaning on her desk Keade asked, "How have ye been child? This is your first day back in a while." Kagome chuckled a little, "It's been ok, I mean you saw me in gym." Kagome sighed, "I guess I'm a little on edge, last time I was at school, for the first time after that huge fight, I ended up in some institute with Kikyo."

Keade nodded, "I understand child, ye are nervous." Looking around Kagome leaned forward and whispered "I can't help but feel as if someone's been watching me all day." Keade raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been feeling this child?" "I began to feel this after 1st, but whenever I try to expand my powers to find out what it is it suddenly disappears."

"Kagome, ye have to be careful with your powers child. Something is after ye and we need to keep as low of a profile as we can. So do not use your powers to try to find what is watching ye, just act like nothings wrong." Kagome nodded, sighing as she looked out the window. "Are ye ok child?" Kagome nodded as she turned back to Keade, "Yeah…just a lot of things have happened recently…I guess it's kinda overwhelming."

Grabbing her hand Keade said, "It will be ok Kagome. Now its time to go home, go see your friends." Nodding Kagome said, "Ok, see you tomorrow Keade." Walking out of the room and out the school doors Kagome saw her friends at the end of the parking lot by their cars. As she began to walk the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Looking to her left where the woods laid Kagome saw something moving through the trees. Squinting her eyes Kagome saw a black figure walking. Her eyes widened, _"The black figure!" _Suddenly the figure started to turn toward her. _"Oh hell no! Not again!" _Kagome thought as she threw up a shield around herself. She glared at the figure as it looked at her. _"Take that you-" _Kagome started to think when suddenly the black figure smiled, pearly white teeth contrasting with the pitch black figure.

Suddenly it charged at Kagome. _"Oh hell no."_ glaring at the figure as it came towards her Kagome put more power behind the shield. _"Bring it." _She thought as she grinded her teeth.

"Kagome!" someone yelled, causing Kagome to turn to see Kikyo coming out of the school. Quickly remembering the figure Kagome turned back and found the figure was gone. _"What the hell?"_ Kagome thought as she looked around. "Kagome, what did Lady Keade need?" Kikyo said as she walked up to Kagome. Turning to Kikyo Kagome said, "She just wanted to see how my first day back was going. It's been a shaky couple months." As she talked to Kikyo she suddenly felt the same eerie feeling that she had been feeling all day. "Oh ok, so it was nothing bad." Kikyo said as she smiled at Kagome. _"Ok Kagome, keep going with the conversation and act natural." _Kikyo's voice said in Kagome's mind. _"Tell me, do you feel like something eerie is watching you?"_ "Haha yeah, you could say that." Kagome laughed.

"_**You feel it too?"**_ Kagome thought surprised. "So, would you like to come to get coffee with me?"Kikyo asked, _"Yeah, I've been feeling it all day; and out of the corner of my eye I've been seeing a figure." __**"A black figure."**_ Kagome finished, "Of course I would, let me just tell the gang where I'm going."

Walking over to the gang Kagome said, "Guys, I'm going for coffee with Kikyo. I'll be home later." Inuyasha and the others just stared. "Um Kagome, you know you just said your going to get coffee with Kikyo right?" Sango asked, causing Kagome to sigh. "I'll explain everything later. Ok?" Turning Kagome walked back to Kikyo, with a smile she said, "Ready?"

Nodding Kikyo showed Kagome to her car and they got in, both of them seeing a black figure disappearing behind a tree. Sighing as she got in the car Kagome said. "How long have you been seeing this figure Kikyo?" Kagome said when Kikyo pulled out of the school lot and onto the road. "Ever since I moved back here." Kikyo said. Hearing that Kagome began to think when she first saw the figure.

"I think it was around the time you came when the figure appeared." Kagome said, causing Kikyo's eyes to widen. "Do…do you think I brought the figure here?" She said in a tiny voice. Kagome shook her head as she looked at Kikyo, "No, at first I thought it was just after me…" Kagome looked out of the window before looking at the girl that looked so similar to her. "…I think it's after both of us…"

Getting to the Starbucks the girls walked in and ordered their drinks and some food. Going into a secluded corner the girls sat down. As Kikyo took a bite of her lemon cake Kagome thought about why the figure would be after them. "Kikyo…why do you think the figure is after us?"

Kikyo looked down at her food when she said, "Maybe it's after us because we have so many things in common. We both have very powerful spiritual powers, we look a like, we're in the same grade, I dated Inuyasha, and you are dating him now." Kikyo said as she looked up. Looking around Kagome said, "Well it looks like this thing is after us and I know it will attack." "How do you know that?" Kikyo said, alarmed. Kagome sighed, "The first time I saw the figure it drained my energy and it did something else that put me in a coma." Kagome said, changing the story a little bit so Kikyo didn't know that Kagome needed her spiritual energy to live. "That's why I wasn't there for that week in school."

Kikyo nodded alarmed, "You're ok right?" Kagome smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. But we're going to need to know almost everything about each other. We can leave out certain things but I think with this we will be able to handle this thing better." Kikyo nodded and the two spent the next two hours telling each other their stories. When they finally got to Inuyasha Kikyo said, "Kagome…when I tell you this I'm going to seem like a horrible person but please just listen." Kagome nodded, knowing that this was going to be about Inuyasha.

Kagome sucked it up though, if they wanted to hurt this thing she needed to know this information. "Well I'm pretty sure Inuyasha told you most of this… Even though we've always gone to the same school me and Inuyasha didn't meet until the beginning of 8th grade. We were just friends at first, but you could tell as time went on our feelings began to change. One day Inuyasha asked me out and I said yes, I did like him." Kikyo rubbed her hands together.

"The first year and a half went great, I honestly didn't think we were going to last that long but I didn't object at all…I loved him…we were inseparable during that time too, barely were we ever not together. Well then I found out I was moving. Telling Inuyasha had to be one of the most hardest things I've ever done." Kikyo sighed, knowing this is where the story would get bad. Taking a bite of her cake and a sip of her drink she continued.

"He was absolutely devastated; he tried everything to get me to stay. He even told me to move in with him, Sango, and Miroku. When that didn't help we just decided that we would stay together and visit each other. It went well for the first 3 months, but I could feel that we were drifting apart. I didn't know how to tell him that…that was when I met Onigumo… we were friends at first but I started to like him. I was trying to think about how to tell Inuyasha that it was better that we broke up." Kikyo looked up at Kagome, tears in her eyes.

"On our two year anniversary I was getting ready for Inuyasha to come over when there was a knock at my door, it was Onigumo. I asked what he wanted and he told me, 'you Kikyo, I've been trying to get you for months now.' He walked up and kissed me, I tried to push away but then it was like something in me snapped. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him. It was like Inuyasha just fled my mind, and next thing I knew he was at my house. I didn't know what else to say, and I thought it would hurt him if I tried to lie and say that Onigumo had pushed himself on me so I told him the truth. That my love for him was gone and it was over."

Tears started to fall down Kikyo's eyes at this part. "I should've said it nicer, hell I should have done a lot of things differently because I know I hurt him, I hurt him horribly. I hated myself for the longest time for what I did to him, he never deserved that. When I found out I was moving back to Tokyo I was excited, I could apologize to him for what I did and maybe we could be friends again…maybe even more…"

Kikyo looked down, "When I got ready for school on my first day back I planned to go up to Inuyasha and fix everything. But when I walked into the classroom and saw him tense up I suddenly didn't know what to do, all I could think about was what I did that to him. But then I saw someone grab his hand and he instantly relaxed. I shouldn't have been so surprised that he found someone else, I shouldn't have hated you instantly for making him happy…for looking so much like me…yet helping Inuyasha in ways I couldn't."

Kikyo looked down, ashamed at herself. "But then I met you and saw how different we were. You were so sweet and whenever you and Inuyasha were together I could see the love you shared. I instantly felt bad for hating you, you are everything I couldn't and still can't be. I figured that Inuyasha and I weren't meant to be, I just wish that it could have ended another way. I want to apologize for all the pain I put him through."

Kagome felt anger at first, but with the look on Kikyo's face it melted away. Grabbing Kikyo's hand Kagome rubbed it soothingly while Kikyo calmed down. "See?" Kikyo whispered, "If I heard someone did that to my boyfriend I wouldn't be able to look at them. Yet here you are comforting me." Kagome smiled as she looked into Kikyo's eyes, those same eyes she thought that held no emotion. "Even though you hurt Inuyasha you at least want to apologize for it, plus if that didn't happen I don't know if I would ever have met Inuyasha. So I guess I have to thank you."

Kikyo looked up at Kagome, "You really are a great woman Kagome, I'm glad we can be friends." Kagome smiled, "Me too." Kagome then told her story about how her and Inuyasha met and got together, she held out certain things and by the time she finished it was dark. Hearing her phone ring Kagome reached into her purse. "Hello?" she said, _"Kagome, where are you?" _Inuyasha's rich voice came through the phone. "I'm at the Starbucks on-" Kagome started to say until she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Tell him I'll take you home." Kikyo said with a smile. Nodding Kagome said, "Well all be home soon, Kikyo's bringing me home." There was a silence before Inuyasha answered. _"Ok, be safe…I love you."_ Kagome smiled, "I will, I love you too." Hanging up the phone Kagome smiled at Kikyo as the other miko said, "Ready to go?"

As they walked out of the Starbucks and into the parking lot both Kikyo and Kagome felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. _**"Kikyo…I think its here."**_ Kikyo nodded as they stopped in the middle of the parking lot. _"Kagome, look around."_ Kikyo's voice came to Kagome's head. Standing back to back the two looked around. The Starbucks they were at was practically surrounded by woods.

"_**Kikyo, it's most likely in the woods."**_ Kagome thought as something caught her eye. Grabbing one of Kikyo's hands Kagome thought. _**"I think I see it!"**_ All of a sudden the feeling disappeared, the parking lot suddenly quiet. Staying back to back the two whipped their heads, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure. _"Is it gone?" _Kikyo thought as they continued to look around, their grip on each other's hands tightening. _**"I don't-"**_ Kagome started to say when in the corner of the parking lot a black mass started to dart at them.

Without thinking the two put up barriers around them, when the barriers touched each other the size of it grew; covering all of the Starbucks, its parking lot and the beginning of the woods. The black figure smiled at the girls as it retreated back and disappeared. The girls held onto each other tightly as they saw the figure disappear. "Kagome." Kikyo whispered as they looked at the barrier. "Our barrier…" she started to say as Kagome finished. "Is huge…" They looked up at the rainbow barrier, the red standing out over the rest. The girls didn't move or take down the barrier for about 20 minutes.

Feeling it was safe enough Kagome said, "I…I think we can go now." Kikyo nodded. Not letting go of each others hands the two walked to the car, the huge barrier still around them. Once in the car Kagome said, "Oh my God…" Both girls were visibly shaking. "What the hell just happened?" Kikyo whispered as she looked at Kagome, tears in her eyes.

Knowing that she was close to crying to Kagome just nodded. "That…that figure tried to attack us…..and…and the barriers combined and they…" Kikyo couldn't continue, she was starting to break down. Knowing they needed to leave Kagome put a shaky hand on Kikyo's shoulder and said, "Come on, we need to leave in case that thing tries to come back. You can put down your barrier and just drive; I'll keep a barrier around us."

Nodding Kikyo took her barrier down, and the girls watched as the barrier depleted until it surrounded the car. As Kikyo started the car Kagome made the barrier invisible so no one could see it except her and Kikyo. As they pulled out of the parking lot and into the road something caught her eye. Leaning against a tree in the deserted corner of the Starbucks parking lot was the black figure; its sparkly white smile mocking Kagome. Turning her head Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Pulling into Kagome's driveway Kikyo put the car in park. Turning to each other the two pulled each other into a hug and held on tight; the tears they tried to hold back starting to fall. "It's gonna be ok, we're gonna be ok." Kagome kept whispering, not only trying to convince Kikyo but convince herself too.

Pulling back so Kikyo was at arms length Kagome whispered. "When I leave this car immediately put a barrier up, and do not take it off till you're inside your house. Even then put a permanent barrier around your house so it can never get in ok?" Kikyo nodded, "Now be careful Kikyo, I'll see you tomorrow." Hugging each other once more Kagome quickly got out of the car and threw a barrier up around her. She ran to the house and quickly went in, watching through the window as Kikyo drove off.

Closing her eyes Kagome placed a barrier around the house. Sighing she leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs Kagome rested her head on her knees and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Finally your home Kagome, I-" Sango started to say as she walked down the hall and saw Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok? Inuyasha, Miroku, come here!" Sango said as she ran over to Kagome. "Kagome? What happened? Did Kikyo do something to you?" She asked repeatedly. It wasn't until Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her that she finally broke down. All they could do was wait until she calmed down.

After a couple minutes Kagome's tears came to a stop. Lifting her chin up gently to look at him Inuyasha asked softly, "What happened Kagome?" Feeling her eyes tear up again she said in a shaky voice. "Me and Kikyo were leaving the Starbucks when we felt something…we went back to back and looked around…and I saw the figure…the black figure…then it disappeared and everything got quiet…"

Closing her eyes Kagome took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. "Suddenly the black figure charged at us and we put a barrier up…that…that _thing_ smiled as it drew back and disappeared. We didn't move for about 20 minutes and when we did we never took down the barrier. I put a barrier around the house…I'm scared." Kagome whispered the last part, causing Inuyasha to hold Kagome tighter.

Picking her up Inuyasha brought her to his room and placed her in bed. A couple minutes later Sango brought up some soup for her to eat. They all sat around her while she ate and it wasn't until she said for them to go to bed did Sango and Miroku leave. "We're right across the hall if you need us Kagome." Sango said as her and Miroku walked out. "I'm going to take a shower ok? Just watch tv." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's head before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door.

While he took a shower Kagome watched tv, but her mind kept going back to what happened earlier. As she thought about it her eyes slowly glazed over, the remote in her hand falling on the bed…

_Two teenagers were playing in a huge field, chasing each other as their laughter filled the air. The younger one fell to the ground as she yelled. "Minako! I give up, you win!" The said girl, Minako, fell on the ground next to the younger girl. "Come on Midoriko! You're younger then me yet I can always beat you!" Midoriko rolled her brown eyes as she looked at her friend. Minako had sat up and started running her hands through her jet black hair. _

"_Minako! I wish I had straight hair like yours!" Midoriko whined as she looked at her wavy midnight black hair. Minako laughed, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "And I wish I had your sun kissed skin, yet I'm paler then a cloud." Midoriko smiled at her friend, "Your skin is beautiful, do you not remember that day when the strange man came to town and told you that you had such beautiful porcelain skin?" Minako rolled her eyes, "And he told you that you had the most beautiful eyes." _

_Midoriko fell back into the grass, "Well I find my eyes strange, whose eyes change colors when they are mad? Much less change to such an odd color like grey." Midoriko pouted, causing Minako to laugh as she got up. Grabbing Midoriko's hand Minako pulled her up and said, "Well didn't that man creep you out though?" Minako said as she shivered, remembering the man practically feasting on her and Midoriko with his eyes. _

_Midoriko nodded, "He also didn't say anything about how we look a like." Minako nodded as she looked around, "Let's go to the tree!" Grabbing her friends hand Minako tried to pull her. "We already meditated Minako, why are we going there?" Midoriko asked. Minako just looked around before leaning in close. "Ever since that man came to the village and we got these," she said as she pulled her kimono down, showing the small star-like scar on her chest. "Don't you feel like something is watching us?" Midoriko nodded, "So you feel it too." She whispered. Minako nodded, leaning closer she said, "I feel it now too."_

_Midoriko nodded, she felt it too. As the two talked the hair on their neck stood up. Looking around they felt a chill go through them. They backed up where they stood back to back. "Midoriko," Minako said, "I'm scared." Midoriko nodded, her eyes trained on the woods. Suddenly it got quiet and the feeling went away, as Minako went to walk away Midoriko grabbed her hand, halting her in her steps._

"_Don't move Minako." She whispered as she continued to look at the woods. Suddenly a figure darted out of the woods, causing Minako and Midoriko to throw up a barrier, causing it to cover the vast field. The black figure chuckled as it started to disappear. "I'll be back." It whispered as it disappeared. Both Minako and Midoriko looked at each other. "I think we have a problem." Midoriko whispered…_

Kagome's eyes unglazed as she gasped, _"Was that another memory?"_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. After drying his hair with a towel Inuyasha got under the covers with Kagome. "Ready to go to sleep?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome snuggled into him as she tried to fall asleep, but found that it evaded her. Her mind kept going to that vision…that memory.

"_That was Midoriko and her friend Minako…they look just like me and Kikyo…"_

**A.N I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought, I truely love hearing your thoughts on this story, good or bad. Until next time!  
**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	19. Chap 19: Minako

**A.N I'm back! I finally feel like I'm back on track with this story! I'm kinda sad that I only got one review :'''( Thank you manga-animelove for that too! I hope I get more this time! Well on with the story! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha && Co. Only Dominic and the plot.**

Chapter 19: Minako

_A five year old girl walked with her mother to the market. "Midoriko, hurry up! We need to get to the market place!" "Coming mother!" Midoriko called as she ran up to her mother and grabbed her hand. As the two walked into the market place Midoriko felt a strange sensation, she looked up at her mother. "Mommy, my chest is tingling." Her mother looked down at her, "Are ye ok child?" she asked as she squatted down and laid the back of her hand on Midoriko's forehead. _

_Not feeling a temperature the mother felt her stomach drop. _"NO! It's too early!"_ she frantically thought as she stood up. _"I was told this wouldn't happen until she was ten!" _Grabbing Midoriko's arm her mother walked speedily through the market. Only a couple minutes later did Midoriko realize where she was at, they were at the High Priestess' home. Moving the flap her mother pulled her into the hut, where the High Priestess and a young girl were seen. _

"_Suki, its happening! I thought we still had more time." The High Priestess looked up, alarmed as her green orbs landed on Midoriko. "Come here child." Suki said, raising her hand to the child. Knowing to listen to the High Priestess of the village Midoriko walked over to her. "What are ye feeling child?" Suki asked as she looked at Midoriko. "Well mother and I were walking through the market when my chest started to feel all tingly. It was different then before when my chest has tingled. It doesn't hurt; it makes me feel all warm inside."_

_The look of shock passed through the High Priestess' emerald orbs before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Standing up Suki looked at Midoriko's mother, "Setsuka please follow me into the other room." Nodding Setsuka patted Midoriko on the head. "Ye stay here, I will be back." Midoriko watched her mother and the High Priestess walk into the other room. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed there was another girl in the room, one who happened to be her age._

_Safely in the next room Suki turned to Setsuka. "Setsu, she has spiritual powers." Suki said in a soft voice. She then watched Setsuka fall to the ground, her head in her hands. "No…no, I didn't want this on my daughter. I saw what you went through Suki." The High Priestess fell to the ground next to her friend. "Setsu, it is not that bad. The young girl that was with me in the room when you walked in; well she has spiritual powers too. Midoriko will have someone to train with, and when they become of age they will be tested to see who will take my spot as High Priestess."_

_Setsuka wiped her eyes as she looked up, "So that young girls powers came in early too?" Suki nodded, "I know that we were not even sure that Midoriko would have powers, and if she did they wouldn't show up until she was ten. But I guess Kami did not want that. Everything will be fine Setsu. She will be in my care."_

_Setsuka nodded, "I know, and I am grateful it is ye and not someone else." Smiling Suki held her friend before letting her go. "Now go home and pack ye child's clothes, she will have to move in with me for her training." Setsuka nodded. "Ok,"_

_A week later Midoriko found herself back at the High Priestess' home, her clothes in a pack on her mother's back. Walking in with her mother Midoriko saw the young girl again. They had not talked the week before, just stared at each other until her mother grabbed her and they left. Standing up Suki said, "Welcome to your new home for a while Midoriko. We will start training tomorrow morning." Smiling at her Suki looked down and gently pushed the mysterious girl forward. _

"_For today ye can get to know each other, since you will be training together for the next 15 years. Midoriko….this is Minako."_

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP"** Kagome heard, waking her from her dream. Stretching as she sat up Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked down next to her. "Inuyasha, get up you lazy ass." Groaning Inuyasha just rubbed his head into the pillow and went back to sleep, causing Kagome to shake her head as she got up. As she walked towards the door a bubble filled with water formed over Inuyasha's head. Covering her mouth as she yawned Kagome walked out of the room, only seconds later a splash and a scream were heard through the house. "KAGOME!"

After getting dressed Kagome went downstairs to eat breakfast. By herself Kagome took a second to think about last night, her vision, and the dream she had. "So that's how Midoriko met Minako." Kagome muttered to herself as she took a bite of her cereal. "I wonder why these visions are coming to me now." Kagome took another bite of cereal, _"Minako…she looked just like Kikyo…I wonder-"_ Kagome began to think as Sango came into the kitchen.

"Morning." Sango said as she open the fridge and made a bowl of cereal. Sitting next to Kagome on the bar she said, "How are you feeling?" Kagome smiled, "I feel much better…I just want to know why the figure tried to attack me and Kikyo." Sango shook her head. "You mean you." This caused Kagome to shake her head, "That's why I went to get coffee with Kikyo yesterday. That thing has been following her too, it attacked both of us yesterday. Not just me."

Sango's blue eyes widened at Kagome's statement, but she just shook her head. "Oh, I didn't know that." Kagome shrugged, "Me either, till yesterday." Looking at her watch Kagome saw the time, "You ready to go?" Sango nodded before yelling, "Miroku! Inuyasha! Get your asses down here we're leaving!" Laughing Kagome walked into the garage and started Inuyasha's car, "Come on Sango, we'll just leave them." As they pulled out Sango said, "Kagome Inuyasha will get mad." Kagome smirked, "So?"

As they were driving to school Kagome's phone rang. Smirking Kagome answered it and put it on speaker. "KAGOME HIGURASHI YOUR ASS IS DEAD!" Came Inuyasha's voice through the phone. "What did I do?" Kagome asked innocently as she stopped at an intersection. "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DRIVE MY CAR!" Inuyasha barked, **(no pun intended) **causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Oh well, looks like that rule changed." She sung before hanging up. Parking in Inuyasha's usual spot Kagome and Sango raced to their 1st period.

Sitting in their class the girls laughed, "Inuyasha is going to kick your ass you know that right?' Sango said causing Kagome to laugh. "Naw he loves me too much." Sango just rolled her eyes as the bell rang and the teacher came in. Listening to the teacher Kagome felt her phone vibrate. When the teacher wasn't paying attention Kagome pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at her phone.

Reading the message from Inuyasha Kagome silently laughed, _**"I swear Kagome, your ass is mine in 3**__**rd**__**! I want my keys back!"**_ Rolling her eyes Kagome just ignored the text and continued to listen to the teacher; her mind going to her dream.

Making sure her mind was blocked Kagome thought. _"Kikyo is Minako…from what I've seen she's Midoriko's-my best friend. Which means she most likely knew The Great Evil too before it went bad!" _As the bell rang Kagome walked to her 2nd, still thinking about her dream. _"Should I tell her? Or should I keep it to myself? If I told her we could research together and if we are together maybe more memories from Midoriko and Minako will come to us!"_

Kagome sighed, _"But what if she doesn't believe me and thinks I'm crazy? God I need some aspirin!"_

2nd period passed without a hitch. As Kagome and Kouga walked to the gym Kagome began to fidget. "You ok Kags?" Kouga asked as they walked into the gym. Kagome's chocolate orbs shot around the gym looking for her silver-haired boyfriend. "Its nothing, I-ahh!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha landed in front of her.

"You thought you could get away from me didn't you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Letting out an "Eep!" Kagome dashed to the girls' locker room, putting a little power in her legs to make her run faster. She made it to the locker room safely, but she heard Inuyasha yell. "Just wait till you get back out here!"

Taking as long as she could putting on her priestess garb Kagome walked out to see Inuyasha talking to his gym teacher. Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome practically ran to her section of the gym and sat in a corner. Since today was a free day to practice your powers Kagome decided to meditate. Tying her hair back she put a barrier around her, just in case Inuyasha tired to come over, and closed her eyes.

As she started to meditated she thought of her dreams, when suddenly her eyes glazed over.

"_Minako! Wait!" Midoriko called as she caught up to the ten year old. The girls had been training together for 5 years and were the best of friends. "Hurry up Midoriko! We have to get the herbs for Lady Suki!" Throughout the years of training with the High Priestess the girls had found out that one day, after their training was complete, they would have to go through a series of tests to see who will be the next High Priestess of the village. The other would return to normal village life, ready to take the High Priestess' spot if she was fatally wounded. The thing was if the other had a husband and kids and was ordered to take the role of High Priestess, she would have to leave her family._

_Midoriko scolded at this, even when she was younger she had always wanted a family, to be a mother; but she was forbidden to do that. Hearing Midoriko sigh Minako placed a hand on her best friends shoulder. "It will be ok Midoriko, only ten more years till our training is over." Midoriko weakly smiled, "yeah, ten more years…"_

As the flashback ended Kagome's eyes unclouded, blinking a couple times she saw Kikyo standing outside her barrier, a curious and concerned look on her face. Opening her mind Kagome heard. _"You ok Kagome? I've been standing out here for like ten minutes, and you had this far away look on your face."_ Smiling slightly Kagome opened her barrier enough for Kikyo to come in, once she was safely in Kagome closed the barrier once again.

"May I ask what's the barrier for? Is the noise in the gym that loud?" Kagome chuckled softly. "I stole Inuyasha's car this morning and he's still a little mad at me. What are you doing in the gym?" Kikyo smiled before saying, "I didn't have gym and I need it to meditate so I change my schedule, plus I hate chorus." Kikyo shuddered before sitting next to Kagome.

It was only then that Kagome noticed that Kikyo was in the same priestess garb as her. "Wow," Kagome started as she looked at Kikyo. "We really look a like." Kikyo smiled and said, "Yeah, I will admit it's kinda in your face when we're wearing our priestess outfits." Looking through the barrier at everyone else in the spiritual part of the gym Kagome noticed that all the priestesses were wearing different garb then her and Kikyo. It was the same clothes; just they were not red and white.

Feeling it was safe to talk about anything since they were inside the barrier Kagome said, "Kikyo do you know why our outfits are red and white while everyone else's are yellow and grey?" Looking out too Kikyo said, "I think it has to do with how powerful the priestess/priest is. If I remember right the colors go from lowest to highest; orange and blue, yellow and grey, purple and pink, red and white, then the strongest black and silver."

Kagome absorbed the new information. "So that means we're the strongest here." It wasn't a question, more like a statement as the two looked around. Kagome looked around, "At least I'm not alone anymore." Kagome whispered, causing Kikyo to look at her. "Alone?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Kagome's sad face.

"Where I was from…there were demons…but not many people with spiritual powers. So I was seen as a freak." A sad smile came to Kagome's face, "I was picked on everyday, but thank god I had Kouga." Kikyo didn't know what to say. "After my father died everything went down hill, there was no one to truly understand what I was going through. I decided to hide my powers from then on. The loneliness got worse when Kouga left. It wasn't until this summer, when I met Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku that I stopped seeing myself as a freak and as someone normal. I finally used my powers."

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt Kikyo pull her into her arms. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Kagome." She said softly. "But now you have all these fantastic friends to help you know that these powers you have are normal, no matter how powerful they are. Plus if you don't mind you have me now. Someone that's so much like you it's kinda scary." Kagome chuckled as she hugged Kikyo back. "Thank you Kikyo and I would love to have you as a friend, a close one at that."

As she let go of Kikyo Kagome knew she should tell Kikyo about her dreams, well memories of a past life. "Kikyo, I have something to tell you, I hope you believe me because I could greatly use your help." Kagome started. It took a whole 20 minutes to tell Kikyo about the prophecy, Midoriko and how Kagome was her reincarnation, about the dreams/visions, and how Kagome was almost 100% sure Kikyo was Midoriko's friend, Minako's reincarnation.

Just as Kikyo went to say something the bell rang. Knowing she need to say something as they walked to the locker rooms Kikyo said, "I believe you, we'll talk more in 7th." Kagome just nodded as the two parted ways and headed to their next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Kagome, and when she walked into 7th her and Kikyo took two seats in the back. So they could talk without notifying the teacher of what they were doing. When Kikyo sat down she said, "I've been thinking about what you've said and I really do believe you. During my computer class I looked up Minako and she looks exactly like me. I can't believe we're reincarnations." Kagome smiled weakly, "Yeah…took me a while to get used to it too." Kikyo was about to say something when a chilling aura filled the room. Causing Kikyo's and Kagome's hairs on the back of their necks to stand up.

"Students, we have a new student. I would like all of you to make him feel welcomed. Student welcome Naraku Tabishi to Midoriko High."

**A.N I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Review and tell me what you think! ^-^**

**Inukag4eva**


	20. Chap 20: Connected

**A.N Good News! I'm back within a week! More good news is chapter 21 is done besides some editing and chapter 22 is in the works! I'm on a roll! lol ^-^ Well this is your New Years gift, so ENJOY! HAPPY NEW YEARS! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha && Co. I wish but that would never happen, I only own the plot and Dominic.**

Chapter 20: Connected

Kagome drove home in a daze, not even stopping to answer her friends' calls. Everything was a blur after that fateful moment, when Naraku walked into the room. Kagome didn't even remember getting home and going to her spot. That's where the gang found her; hugging her knees under the Goshinboku. Standing outside the barrier that was around the tree Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango watched as Kagome just sat there. It wasn't until Kikyo walked up that anything happened.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he smelled her coming into Kagome's secret area. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo just calmly looked at him and said, "I'm here to help with Kagome." Standing at the edge the barrier Kikyo sent a message through her mind. _"Kagome let me in. It's me, Kikyo."_ Right at that moment Kouga, Ayame, Rin, and Sesshomaru walked into the area. They all watched in amazement as the barrier opened enough for Kikyo to walk through and then close behind her.

"What is she doing here?" Kouga said coldly as he walked up to Inuyasha. "I don't know," Inuyasha said, "But at this moment I'm glad she's here." They all watched as she bent down next to Kagome and talked to her. They didn't know what she was saying but they all hoped it worked.

Kikyo laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, everyone is waiting for you out there. They're all worried about you. Come back and talk to them, show them your okay." Seeing that it made no response on the comatose Kagome, Kikyo sighed and said softly. "Show Inuyasha you're okay."

The group outside watched in amazement as the hazy look left Kagome's eyes and she leaped into Kikyo's arms. They watched as Kikyo soothed Kagome, saying something to her as she held her and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly the barrier fell, the minute it fell Kagome's sobs filled the lake front. Charging forward Inuyasha went to Kagome's side and asked. "Kagome what happened? Are you ok?" Letting her tears dry Kagome let go of Kikyo and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Burying her face in his chest she whispered. "Naraku….he's back."

Izayoi watched with sad eyes as Kagome told the other teens about what happened. Hearing someone walk up to her she whispered, "Dominic, why did he come back? He's dead…they killed him." Placing a hand on the queen's shoulder Dominic said, "I don't know. When they hit him with the attack he was dead, I could feel it….how he came back is beyond me." Inutaisho walked up to them, a hard look on his face.

"It had to be dark magic." The dog demon said as he looked down to the teens. "Naraku _was_ dead, someone brought him back, and they had a reason to do it too." All three adults looked down at the teens with hard looks on their faces, the same question on their minds. _"What was the reason?"_

Kagome sat, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms as she slowly reconnected what happened that afternoon. Kikyo filling in for the pieces that Kagome couldn't remember.

"_Students, we have a new student. I would like all of you to make him feel welcomed. Student welcome Naraku Tabishi to Midoriko High." Kikyo immediately looked at Kagome. Seeing the color drain from Kagome's face Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand, hoping to help her. _

_All Kagome could do was stare at Naraku, the man that had been after the jewel, the man that killed her father, the man that chased her and her friends, the man her and her friends killed…yet here he was, standing at the front of the class with a smirk on his face. _

_During the whole class Kagome stared at the man sitting in the front of the room, Kikyo tried everything to help the girl but all she could do was hold her back from running to the bathroom and throwing up. The second the bell rang Kagome was out of the room. She ran to the car and got in, leaving school as fast as she could._

_Picking up her stuff more slowly Kikyo slowly walked out of the classroom, thinking of reasons that Kagome could be acting like that. _"What does that new kid have to do with Kagome. The way she looked at him shows it wasn't anything good." _Feeling a cold hand on her arm Kikyo turned to see the new kid, Naraku, smirking at her. "Kagome," he asked, causing Kikyo's brown eyes to harden. "No, you're mistaken. I'm Kikyo. What do you want with her?" Kikyo asked coldly. _

_Naraku just smirked, "I knew a Kagome a couple years ago, and I just want to know if she's the same girl." Glaring at the man now, Kikyo got up in Naraku's face. "Whatever you want from Kagome, you're not getting it. So you might as well go back to whatever hell hole you came from and stay away from Kagome." Kikyo then walked away, she didn't like that guy one bit, there was something about him that gave Kikyo the creeps. Deciding to go see Kagome Kikyo got in her car and drove off._

"I came here right after, and you know the rest." Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Walking over to them Kouga pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and into his. Inuyasha watched as Kagome hugged Kouga. "Inuyasha." He heard, turning to Kikyo he said. "Yeah?" "I know you don't like me much, but can we go somewhere and talk. I need to let something's off my chest, and I'm pretty sure you have to too."

Inuyasha was about to say no when Kagome's soft voice came in. "Inuyasha go, she means well." Looking into his girlfriend's eyes he saw that she trusted Kikyo. Taking her word he looked at Kikyo and said, "Ok," Getting up Kikyo followed Inuyasha as he walked out of Kagome's secret spot and walked to Sango's, far enough away so that no one could hear them, demon senses or not.

Once at Sango's spot Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "You need to talk?" He said softly, trying to keep the hostility out of his voice. Hearing it anyway Kikyo flinched, looking straight at Inuyasha Kikyo said. "I know what happened between us hurt you….hurt you horribly and that you…and all of your friends…hate me for it." Kikyo looked out at the sun, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"When I met Kagome, I thought she would hate me too. Maybe even more then everyone else…with everything that happened between you and me I had a feeling she would hate me so much. But when we were in the hospital she didn't hate me. We even became friends. Then that day at Starbucks I told her the story and thought she would hate me at that point. But she just forgave me like nothing happened." Kikyo stopped, closing her eyes as she continued once again.

"That day…our two year anniversary… when you left I wanted to immediately find you and tell you I was sorry for what I had done. I should have never cheated on you; I should have just told you before that it wouldn't work. I tried so many time before that day to break it off…but whenever I was with you I couldn't get the courage to do it….to hurt you….but in the end I hurt you even more." Kikyo whispered the last part. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from flooding her eyes. Getting her emotions in check she started again, knowing this part would be the hardest to say.

"When I found out I was moving back I jumped at the chance, I could finally tell you how sorry I am…and maybe this was wishful thinking of me…but I thought maybe we could have gotten back together…" Kikyo looked down at her hands; she couldn't look Inuyasha in the face.

"You wanna know how Kagome came out of her comatose state?" Kikyo suddenly asked, causing Inuyasha to look at her, a confused look on his face. A sad smile came over Kikyo's face as she said. "I told her to come back and show you that she was ok. When I tried everyone else she didn't move, but the minute I said your name she snapped out of it." Kikyo looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes for the next part.

"The love you two have for each other…it's amazing and I'm jealous of it. She would do anything for you Inuyasha, she loves you sooo much." Kikyo's voice dropped to a whisper. "And I know you love her just as much…" Sighing she continued. "As much as it hurts me to say I'm kind of happy things ended the way they did between us. Not about the pain I caused you, but the fact that you could meet Kagome and truly fall in love…"

Kikyo looked out at the sky once more with a sigh. "I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I hate myself for it so much…but I'm happy you found Kagome…." Kikyo turned to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. "You guys deserve each other." Kikyo gasped when she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her.

"I forgive you Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he held his ex. "I forgave you a while ago….I forgave you the minute I fell in love with Kagome. She taught me to forgive people for the things they have done in your life and that's what I did. I thank you for coming to me and telling me how you feel though. It shows me you really are sorry." Pulling back Kikyo smiled up at him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

As Kikyo and Inuyasha walked away Kouga pulled Kagome even closer to him. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Snuggling into him she whispered, "Yes, I trust them both." Nodding Kouga just held her a little bit longer; he just needed to make sure she was ok.

When Inuyasha and Kikyo came back into the clearing they heard Kagome's laugh. "Kouga stop it! I'm fine, he didn't touch me!" Looking over they saw Kouga holding Kagome at arms length; turning her around and round to see if she had any cuts and bruises on her. Giggling Kikyo said, "Is he always like that?" Inuyasha just smirked, "Yeah, that's like his little sister. He really cares for her." Kikyo giggled again, which made Inuyasha turn his head towards her. "What."

Kikyo just smiled as she looked up to him. "If he's that bad you must be ten times worse. I feel sorry for her." "Keh." Inuyasha said as he walked up to everyone and said. "Hey! Let's go back inside, it's gonna get dark soon!" Nodding they all walked back to the house and inside, with all the hype they didn't notice the black figure hidden in the trees, its pearly white teeth shining brightly.

A couple hours later the only ones in the house were Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome was on the phone with her mom, asking for Shippo to come over. After hanging up with her mom Kagome paced around the house for 10 minutes till her mother and Shippo arrived. Seeing them Kagome instantly grabbed Shippo from her mother's arms and held him close. "Oh my god are you ok?" she asked as she placed kissed all over the young kitsune's face before holding him at arms length and making sure there were no cuts and bruises on him.

Mrs. Higurashi just watched as Kagome looked over Shippo. Walking up to her Inuyasha said, "Naraku's back." Mrs. Higurashi gasped; she understood now why Kagome sounded so frantic on the phone and was looking over Shippo. "How has she been?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly as she watched her daughter hug the fox kit to her. "She's doing better, I think she just wants Shippo here because he was apart of everything too." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, walking up to Kagome she said, "Kagome?"

The young girl looked at her, her brown eyes holding fear in them. "Oh my baby girl." The older woman said as she pulled her daughter into her arms, "It's gonna be ok baby girl." Kagome just closed her eyes and nodded as she held her son and mother in her arms. Pulling back Kagome said, "I'm going to keep Shippo here with me for awhile, I'll drive him to school and everything an-" "Kagome Higurashi." Her mother says sternly, causing her daughter to stop her rant. "Shippo can stay here but _I'll_ pick him up and bring him to and from school everyday. You have too much to do already."

Kagome just nodded, knowing she had to listen to her mother. "When you get home call me," she told her mother in a stern voice. "A barrier will be put around the house; I'm not letting this bastard touch you or Souta." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, pulling her daughter into another hug she kissed her on the forehead before letting go. "Well I'll leave now; I have to pick up Souta from soccer practice." Walking to the door Mrs. Higurashi heard her daughter say, "Please be safe." in a soft voice. Smiling at her daughter "I will."

Once her mother left Kagome held Shippo close to her as she walked into the living room. "Mommy, are you ok?" The fox kit asked as Kagome put him down. "Yes I am Shippo." Kagome said as she grabbed some crayons and coloring books for Shippo. After giving him those she quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her laptop. Back downstairs she sat down on the couch, making sure Shippo was occupied on the floor with his coloring books she started to do some research.

Inuyasha walked into the living room, "We'll be back, we're going to get some supplies." Kagome nodded, continuing to work on her computer. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to look up. His lips gently crashed on hers; closing her eyes Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands cup her face as she kissed him back. Pulling back Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes and whispered. "I love you." Kagome's brown orbs softened, "I love you too."

Hours later when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came back they found Kagome in the same position. Shippo was on the couch sleeping, a blanket over him and his peewee pillow pet in his arms. Placing the bags on the counter Inuyasha said. "What are you doing Kagome?" Looking up from her computer she said, "I'm doing research for things." Nodding Inuyasha said, "Well I got some stuff for the house, the things you asked me to get."

Putting her laptop down Kagome walked over to the bags and grabbed her stuff. "Thank you she said as she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Only if I met you earlier." She joked as she began to walk to the door. Sango and Miroku just laughed as they started to make dinner and Inuyasha just grabbed the rest of the bags and began to put some stuff away.

Hearing a huge crash the three turned to see Kagome's stuff scattered on the ground around her, her brown eyes glazed over as she just stood there.

_A thirteen year old Midoriko walked through the fields, a wicker basket in her hands. Minako was sick and High Priestess Suki sent her out to get some herbs. Midoriko smiled as she walked into the forest, for some reason she always loved the forest. It made her feel calm and forget about her complicated life. Humming she walked through the forest, looking around for the right herbs. Lately, whenever she could she would go off by herself and walk the forest, memorizing it by heart. Walking through the forest Midoriko found herself at the Goshinboku, this was her favorite spot in the forest. Walking around the tree she saw the herb she needed._

"_Ah," she said with a soft smile as she held her kimono and squatted down to pick up the herb. Hearing rustling behind her Midoriko looked over her shoulder, "Who's there?" she yelled, but when no answer was heard she turned back to her original objective. As she put the herbs in her basket she heard the noise again. Standing up she whirled around, "Show yourself now!" she yelled, she knew someone was there she could feel it. _

_She mentally berated herself for not bringing her bow; she knew there were demons in this forest. Hearing noises from behind her she turned around, she kept turning to where she heard the noise; she was moving so much she accidentally dropped her wicker basket. As she turned to grab it she gasped and fell backwards. Falling to her butt she scrambled back. In front of her, holding her wicker basket was a boy around her age. He had long silver hair and bright golden eyes. On top of his head were small little dog ears. Looking at him Midoriko instantly wanted to touch them. _

_The young boy wore all red, the color contrasting his bright silver hair. "Is this yours?" he asked in a small voice. Not able to find her voice Midoriko just shook her head. Reaching out her hand she watched as the boy dropped the wicker basket in her hand. "Are…are you the one that's been watching me everytime I come into the forest?" Midoriko asked, ever since she started walking into the forest by herself she felt something following her, but it was never frightening, it was almost…comforting._

_The young boy nodded, looking at her curiously through amber eyes. Wanting to know more about him she said, "I'm Midoriko, what's your name?" The young teen smiled at this, and Midoriko couldn't help the blush that came on her face as she thought. _"Wow, he's really cute." _Of in her own thoughts she almost missed the teen say. "Haku." _

"Haku," Kagome whispered as her eyes slowly began to un fog. "Kagome, are you ok? Did you just have a vision?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kagome. Kagome just looked up, placing a hand on his cheek she whispered, "Haku," "Haku?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome. "Kagome…who's Haku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just giggled, "Haku! Don't try playing those tricks now! No one is around, it's just you and me, Haku and Midoriko."

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened at her admission, she wasn't Kagome right now, she thought she was Midoriko. Sango and Miroku just watched as Inuyasha tried to find something to say. "Midoriko" he started to say as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and place her head on his chest. "Haku….you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." Not knowing what to do Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's face and kissed her, the whole time thinking. _"Kagome, come back to me!" _

Letting go he look at her to see clear brown eyes. "Inuyasha? How did you get here so fast? I was just walking outside." Inuyasha placed his lips on hers once again, overjoyed that she was back. Pulling back he said, "You had a vision, and when you came back you thought you were Midoriko." Kagome looked at him. "I remember the vision, but I don't remember being Midoriko."

Deciding to keep her mind off of it Inuyasha said "Can you tell us what the vision was about?" Kagome nodded, "Midoriko was walking through the forest and she met a young teen her age." Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha, "You were in it." Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, "I was?" Kagome nodded as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Bringing it to her face she leaned into his hand. "We were connected, even back then."

**A.N I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 21 will be out soon! ^-^**

Inukag4eva


	21. Chap 21: Haku

**A.N Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha && Co. Only Dominic && the plot.**

Chapter 21: Haku

Letting go of Inuyasha's hand Kagome remembered her original goal. "Oh," she said as she bent down to pick up her things. "I'll be right back." Walking outside she placed her stuff on the ground. Grabbing the salt Kagome walked all around the house, spreading it on the ground. After that she grabbed the ginger, spreading it much like she did with the salt she walked back to the front of the house. Grabbing the holy water she mixed it around for a second before closing her eyes. As she muttered a quick chant the water flew through the air and surrounded the house, making an invisible shield.

Smiling at her work Kagome picked up everything and went back inside. Walking into the living room she saw Sango setting the table. "Dinner's ready Kagome, come eat." She said as she put the chicken on the table. Nodding Kagome sat down as she said, "I set a barrier around the house, nothing will get in here." Everyone nodded as they sat down to eat dinner.

After eating Kagome yawned, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed I'm tired. Night guys." Hearing their calls of night Kagome walked up the stairs and into her room. Getting under the hot spray of her shower Kagome thought. _"Haku…he most be a descendent of Inuyasha…"_ Kagome closed her eyes under the spray, _"What is he to Midoriko though?"_ Opening her eyes Kagome sighed, she knew she wasn't going to be asleep for awhile.

Getting out of the shower Kagome dried off and then got dressed. Running downstairs she grabbed her laptop and the notes she had written. After bringing those up she came back down and grabbed Shippo. "Kagome, is Shippo staying with you?" Inuyasha said as Kagome began to walk back upstairs. "Yeah, I just want him near me." Inuyasha nodded as she disappeared upstairs.

Waiting until she was gone Sango said, "It looks like she's taking all of this well." Inuyasha nodded, lying back against the couch he looked up at the ceiling as he said. "I thought once we killed Naraku Kagome would finally get to be a teenager, but yet we come here and….it's crazy. There is so much more we have to worry about now. I'm glad it's not just us four anymore." Miroku and Sango nodded; thank god it was the weekend.

Once Shippo was safely tucked into her bed Kagome turned off the lights and walked over to her desk. Turning on the desk light and her computer she grabbed her ipod from the stereo and sat down at her desk. Putting her earphones in she looked at the notes she had written. Earlier she had looked through Kikyo's family tree and had found that Minako was indeed her ancestor. After that she began to look up things on Naraku, but there wasn't anything.

Kagome had tried for two hours, but she couldn't find anything. Sighing Kagome decided to see who this Haku person was. When a painting came up Kagome gasped, he really was Inuyasha's double. Looking at his family tree she saw Inutaisho's name, then Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. "Haku was apart of that family." Looking at the picture again her eyes began to glaze over once more.

_A sixteen year old Midoriko ran through the forest, a smile on her face as she held her kimono up. Stopping in a clearing she looked around yelling. "Haku come out! I know you're there!" Suddenly a boy the same age as her jumped in front of her, causing the girl to giggle and wrap her arms around the boy. "I haven't seen you in days." Midoriko's muffled voice said as she snuggled her head into the boy's chest. Haku just looked down at the girl in his arms. "Keh, you know the woods aren't safe. Especially with that creepy man in your village." _

"_But with you watching over me I'm safe." Midoriko said to her best friend. Over the three years they had known each other they have become extraordinary close. Don't get Midoriko wrong, Minako was still her best friend…but Haku was so much more. He knew everything about her, about how she didn't want to be a priestess, how she wants to be a normal person and fall in love. He knows about how she wants to be a mother, and is greatly saddened that is can never happen. He knew everything…well almost everything._

_Leaving her head on his chest Midoriko thought, _"Only if I could do this more….be in his arms…"_ Midoriko was in love with Haku, she figured it out earlier this year. Every time she was away from him she found herself missing him, his jokes, his arrogant ways, his expressions…his everything. Midoriko was always sad that she couldn't see the half-demon as much as she wanted; they had to keep their friendship a secret. _

_Looking up Midoriko let go to see Haku looking at her. "Midoriko," he started, his gold eyes serious. "You know I will always protect you, but that man is not good. The way he looks at you…" Haku shuddered, "It makes my skin crawl, and he also looks at your friend like that too. Plus I smell that mans scent in the forest all the time, but when I try to find where it's coming from I can't."_

_Placing a hand on her cheek and watching as she leaned into it Haku continued. "I don't want anything happening to you Midoriko…you're my best friend, the only person in the world I trust and if I lost you…I don't know what I would do…" "Haku…" Midoriko whispered as she placed a hand over his, her brown eyes filling with tears. Haku looked at her, the girl he had fallen in love with since the day he met her. Sadly with her profession and what he was they could never be together. _

_He sighed, even though she was still in training she was out protecting the village, fighting demons. He was always scared because he had to just sit there and watch; and when she came to see him and had scratches and bruises on her body he wanted to throw up. He knew he had to tell her how he felt…even if she couldn't be with someone he wanted her to know he loved her._

_Grabbing her hand Haku led Midoriko to their special tree, the tree where they met. "Why are we at the Goshinboku Haku?" Midoriko asked as they stood under the tree. This tree held many memories for both of them, they usually met here and they would sit in the tree branch where no one could see them and talk for hours. Cupping her cheek once again Haku said, "I have something to tell you." Closing his eyes for a second he opened them to look straight into Midoriko's. He loved her eyes, they were so unique…brown one minute then stormy grey the next. _

"_Midoriko, these last three years have been the best years ever, and that's because I met you. I know I'm not good at words and that I get irritated easily but I really do mean that. Whenever you're fighting demons I get scared, because I can't protect you with everyone else there. I know it's your job to do that but I still get scared. When you come see me with bruises I want to kill the bastard that did it to you. I know how you don't want to be a priestess but you you're a great one." _

_Haku rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he continued. "I know that you can't be with anyone because of your origin and that you probably don't feel the same way…but Midoriko…I love you. I've loved you since the moment I've met you." Midoriko's eyes began to tear up, holding Haku's hand to her face she whispered. "Oh Haku, how long I've wanted you to say that." Haku looked up at her with big eyes…no…she couldn't…_

"_I love you too Haku, so so much." Midoriko said as she looked straight at him. "Every time I'm not near you I want to be with you, I want to hear your voice, your laugh, your stupid comments… I want to be in your arms..." Midoriko blushed as she looked down, only for Haku to remove his hand from her cheek and put it under her chin, making her look up at him. "I want to be with you Haku." She whispered_

"_I want to be with you too Midoriko." Looking into her eyes Haku had the sudden urge to kiss those beautiful lips. "Midoriko," he whispered, "Can I kiss you?" Midoriko just nodded, a blush on her cheeks as she thought. _"It's finally happening! He loves me!"_ As he bent down and came closer Midoriko closed her eyes and leaned up, meeting his lips halfway. They both have been waiting for this moment for ages and to finally do it felt great._

_When their lips met they felt warmth spread through their bodies. Using the hand that wasn't hooked under her chin, Haku wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer, letting her scent consume him. Midoriko's hands came up to his chest, almost as if to steady herself. Breaking apart after the chaste kiss they looked at each other. Knowing that they really couldn't be together, but they couldn't help it they were in love. _

_Almost as if they were magnets attracted to each other they came closer. When their lips were only a hair breaths away they heard. "Midoriko! Where are you! Lady Suki needs us for training!" The two pulled apart fast, blushes on their faces. Looking to where the voice was coming from Midoriko yelled, "I'm coming!" Midoriko turned back to Haku. "It…looks like I have to go…" she sadly said as she looked up at Haku. Gently grabbing her chin he made her look up. "I'll see you later ok?" he said softly, causing Midoriko to smile. _

_Leaning down once more he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and letting go of her chin. "Now go before Minako gets suspicious." Midoriko nodded, but as she turned away she quickly turned back and hugged Haku tightly. "I love you." She whispered, hugging her back Haku whispered. "I love you too." _

_Running off Midoriko found Minako only minutes later. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Smiling as they started to walk towards the village Midoriko said, "I was just taking a walk through the woods and lost track of time, I'm sorry." Minako stopped and turned to look at her best friend, "Why are you so happy? I've never seen you this happy." Midoriko quickly thought of something. _

"_When I was walking through the woods I saw some baby blue birds on the ground, I helped them back into their nest. I'm just glad I could help." Minako nodded, not really believing her. Midoriko went into the forest so much now, and Minako just wanted to find out why. _

As Kagome's eyes unglazed she gasped. "Midoriko was in love with Haku!" Quickly looking to make sure she didn't wake up Shippo Kagome sunk her hands into her hair as she groaned. These visions were so helpful but so confusing at the same time. Standing up Kagome knew what to do. Whenever she was confused she danced. Walking into her closest Kagome quickly and quietly changed into yoga pants and a plain white shirt.

Grabbing her ipod she quietly left the room and went upstairs to the dance floor. Once she was upstairs she plugged up her ipod and turned it on shuffle. Grabbing her jazz shoes she quickly put them on before going to the middle of the floor and stretching.

After she stretched she got up and practiced her leaps and turns. Taking a breath she thought. _"Midoriko and Haku….no one knew about it because it was forbidden…"_ Suddenly "Dance For You." By Beyonce Kagome snorted, "So fitting." She muttered as she started to improve to the music, letting her body move with the beats. Grabbing a chair she began to dance with it, just forgetting about her shocking news while she let herself fall under the spell of dancing. So much she didn't notice the aura walking up there.

Inuyasha had just been trying to fall asleep when he heard someone moving around the house. When he smelled Kagome's scent he just smelled and listened. When he heard music and smelled her sweat he knew she was dancing and decided to go watch her. When he walked into the room she was dancing on a chair, turning the poor boy on. He was hypnotized from the minute he saw her. Her dancing was beautiful, the way she let herself just move with the music, almost as if they were one thing.

When the song ended Kagome stayed in her seductive pose for a second longer before collapsing against the chair and taking deep breaths. As she sat there she finally felt the calming aura of her boyfriend. Wiping her sweaty bangs away from her face Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "What are you doing up so late?" Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "1 O'clock? Babies sleep at this time." He said with a smirk.

When Kagome rolled her eyes he laughed and said, "I was _trying_ to go to sleep when I heard the music up here so I decided to come see what my little fiery kitten was doing up her." He dropped his voice seductively at the end of the sentence, trying not to smirk at the spike in Kagome's arousal. Seeing the slight smirk on his face, Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha; running a hand through her sweaty hair and swinging her hips a little more then normal.

Seeing his golden orbs lock on her hips Kagome smirked as she stopped in front of him. Running a finger down his chest she stood up on her tip toes and leaned into him so she could whisper in his ear, not to mention press her breast against his chest. Once her mouth was next to his ear she whispered in a throaty voice. "I thought dogs and cats didn't get along."

Coming down Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes dilate before he grabbed her face and attacked her lips with his, a possessive growl rumbling his chest as he did so. Kagome couldn't help the smirk on her face as she gladly kissed him back. Smelling Kagome's arousal spike even more Inuyasha almost lost it. He started to run his hands up and down her small body. Sneaking his hands under her shirt he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

Inuyasha wanted to show her how he felt, wanted to show her how much she affected him. Detaching himself from her lips he began to attack her neck, feeling a sense of accomplishment when he heard the moans leaving that beautiful mouth of hers. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the soft stone like skin before running her hands back up and threading them through his silver hair.

"Inu…yasha…" she moaned as he nipped at the junction between her shoulder and neck, causing another growl to escape his throat. "_This_ dog likes cats." He growled as he stopped his assault on her neck and went back to her lips. Kagome's arousal spiked once again, the sentence turning her on to no end. Not able to help himself Inuyasha grounded his hips into her, causing a surprised but pleasured moan to escape Kagome's lips.

"Inuyasha." She said breathily as Inuyasha ran his hands under her shirt and pulled it off of her, leaving her in her sports bra. He continued to run his hands up and down her sides; he even ran his hands over her bra and squeezed her breast. Gasping Kagome let her head fall back against the wall as she pressed her chest into Inuyasha's large hands. Seeing her in such a submissive pose, her neck bared for him Inuyasha instantly attacked her neck, grinding his hips into her as he did so.

Kagome was in a state of euphoria, not knowing what to do at Inuyasha had his way with her. She felt his arousal pushing against her thigh as he ground into her, and even a couple times he grinded it right into her core, causing the miko to gasp as pleasure shot through her body. "Inu…yasha…don't…stop." Kagome got out between gasps as Inuyasha continued his assault.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of Kagome in his arms, she was perfect, every part of her. He continued to attack her neck as his hands pleasured her breast and he grinded into her, loving the sound of her gasps and moans as her arousal skyrocketed. Knowing that he needed to stop soon before he just couldn't he gave a couple more squeezes to her boobs before grabbing a hold of her hips. Continuing to attack her neck Inuyasha ground his hips into hers, making sure to hit her core with his arousal a couple more times before stopping.

Grinding into her one last time, nice and slow Inuyasha left his assault on her neck and kissed her lips soundly. Her body buzzing from that wonderful assault Kagome just tried to control her breathing as Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and rested his head on her chest. Still breathing hard Kagome said the only thing she could say. "Wow."

The little word reached Inuyasha's ears, causing him to chuckle as he put her down. Once she was steady on her feet Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face, looking up at him lovingly before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back she kept her hand on is cheek as she whispered; "Midoriko was in love with her best friend….your ancestor." Kagome smiled, thinking about what Inutaisho told her all those months ago, that she was Inuyasha's mate. "I think its destiny." Was all she said, but Inuyasha knew the rest, he knew she was saying it was destiny for them to be together.

Inutaisho walked up next to Dominic, "I've been asking all my contacts, but they haven't figured out how Naraku came back. But my people are on it, we will find out who's behind this." Dominic nodded, he had suspicions and if he was right he didn't know what to do. Hearing Izayoi giggle the men looked over to see her looking down. Walking over to her they looked down to see Inuyasha and Kagome looking at each other lovingly. Feeling the men's presence's Izayoi whispered. "He's close Inutaisho; he's so close to figuring out Kagome's his mate." Inutaisho and Dominic smiled; all three adults were overjoyed by this fact that they forgot about the horrible test that Kagome would have to go through to prove her love for Inuyasha.

**A.N I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, reviews make me happy and make me write more! Until next time! ^-^**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	22. Chap 22: Connecting The Dots

**A.N. OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY! I was having severe writers block and when I finally fixed that my computer broke! I was without a computer for months and I just now recently got a new one. One of the first things I did was come to my stories. Because it had been so long I had to read the whole story to remember what the heck I was writing about! Now that that's fixed I promise you I will try to update as quick as I can, this year has been crazy and I barely have time for anything! Once again I am SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY for this super super super super late update, I hope you guys are still interested in reading this story! I literally just finished righting this chapter so I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes or any mistakes that might be found. I just want to post this chapter as quick as possible because I know that you guys have been waiting for an update for so long. I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Chapter 22: Connecting The Dots

4 A.M. blared from Kikyo's phone as she rolled over in the bed, putting her pillow over her head. Smacking her hand on her dresser, she moved it around until it landed on her phone. Hitting the talk button she put it to her ear and said, "Hello." _"I didn't mean to wake you up Kikyo, but I need to talk to you… I've had more visions."_ Hearing Kagome's voice through the phone Kikyo was immediately up. "Where do you wanna meet?" She heard Kagome ponder over it before saying. _"Ummmm I would stay the Starbucks but…" _Kikyo softly laughed as Kagome trailed off, "I think Starbucks will be fine, we just have to be very careful." _"Meet you there in 30 minutes?"_ Kikyo got out of bed, walking to her closest she said "See you in 30."

Hanging up Kikyo grabbed a pair of jeans, some riding boots and a sheer blouse. After getting dressed she put on some makeup and brushed her hair. Grabbing her purse and car keys she walked out of her house. As she drove to the Starbucks she put up a barrier, just to be safe.

Walking into the café, Kikyo saw Kagome sitting in a corner booth, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee as she stared out of the window. After ordering a drink and bagel of her own she sat in front of the distracted girl. "Are you ok Kagome?" The said girl jumped, obviously not noticing Kikyo until then. Shaking her head Kagome smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. The last couple days have just been…." As she tried to find a word Kikyo smiled and said, "Trying." Grateful that Kikyo understood Kagome nodded.

Deciding to get to business Kagome looked at Kikyo as she shifted in her seat. She looked around to make sure no one was near before leaning close and whispering. "As I told you on the phone I've had some more visions…..about are past lives." Kikyo nodded, listening as her mirror image continued. "The two visions I had involved Inuyasha….well his ancestor. Haku." Kikyo's eyebrows shot up "Inuyasha is wrapped in all of this too?" Kagome nodded grimly. "In the visions Midoriko was walking in the forest to get some herbs one day and met him….the next vision was a couple years later and the two had developed feelings for each other, which they confessed." Kagome looked down at the espresso in her hands before mumbling. "And Minako never knew about it…"

Kikyo's eyebrows shot up even higher, "Weren't we….I mean Midoriko and Minako, weren't they best friends. Why wouldn't Midoriko tell Minako about Haku." Kagome shrugged, thinking about it for a second Kagome said. "Well being with a demon was frowned upon back then…even worse is a relationship between demon and a priestess. And if what I read was right, Minako was very serious about the priesthood. Midoriko was more lineate, she didn't really want to be a priestess, she just wanted to be a mom."

Kikyo nodded, it did make sense. Just as she went to say something else she noticed Kagome's eyes glaze over. "Kagome? Kagome?" Kikyo said worriedly as she placed her hand on Kagome's. The minute her hand touched Kagome's her eyes glazed over too.

_Midoriko and Minako collapsed in the field, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. "Good job girls, you both are doing very well." High Priestess Suki said as she walked over to the 16 year olds. Handing them both some fruit she said. "Eat up, at dusk we resume training." Turning away the High Priestess walked back to the village. Watching her disappear over the hill Midoriko sighed as she got up and began to walk away. "Hey! Midoriko, where are you going?! Wait up!" Minako said as she scrambled up to follow the girl. Over the last couple years Midoriko had been pulling away form Minako, not telling her everything anymore. Minako just wanted her friend back. _

_Grabbing her best friends hand Minako said, "Midoriko…can…can we talk for a second…" Midoriko turned her confused stormy grey eyes towards her best friend. "Sure, is something wrong Minako?" Minako just shook her head no. Pulling her fellow priestess along she walked to a cliff that overlooked the lake that their village sat next too. This place was their secret place, where they go to get away from everything and just be with each other. Minako sighed, or at least used too…_

_Sitting down Midoriko looked at her friend, "Are you ok Mina?" Minako smiled, Midoriko hadn't called her that in a while, to hear her say it gave her hope that they could fix whatever was going on. "Midoriko…are you hiding something from me?" The said girl visibly flinched back, shocked at her friends declaration. "These last couple years you've pulled away from me, we used to tell each other everything. Ever since you started going for walks in the woods by yourself…" Minako threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know! I just want us to be close again, for us to tell each other everything no matter what…" Minako trailed off, not knowing what else to say as she looked at the ground, tears springing to her brown eyes. _

_Feeling a warm hand cover hers she looked up to see Midoriko smiling warmly at her, the setting sun casting a glow on the beautiful miko. "Of course Minako, I'm so sorry if it seemed like I was pulling away." Midoriko looked out to the setting sun, sadness filling her features. "I guess I…I guess I lost myself for a little bit…trying to find where I belong. You know I've always wanted to be a mother…to have my own family. But with this…this priestess thing hanging over both our heads I don't know if that's possible." Midoriko looked down before looking at Minako and squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry that you thought I was pulling away, I didn't know it bothered you so much. You're my best friend Mina…I don't know what I would do without you. You're the only thing that's kept me sane through this whole thing. I promise you I'll never make you feel like we're pulling apart again." _

_Minako smiled, happy tears pouring from both girls eyes as they hugged each other tightly. Leaning their heads together Minako whispered. "You're my best friend too Midoriko and that will never change." _

As their brown eyes cleared both girls blinked. "What…what just happened?" Kikyo said as she looked around, seeing they were back in the Starbucks. Shaking her head Kagome said, "I just had a vision…wait, you saw it too?" Kikyo nodded, "I was talking to you when your eyes suddenly glazed over, when I grabbed your hand I suddenly was thrust into the vision too. "Hmmm interesting." Kagome said as she looked through the window, "We seem to be so connected, in so many ways….but what does it have to do with anything?" Kikyo shrugged, not only had she seen the vision with Kagome, but every other vision Kagome had was now running through her mind too.

"I can see all your other visions too; it seems that when I touched you the visions transferred over to me." Kagome's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" Kikyo just nodded, "I think this vision is right after the vision you had with Haku…I wonder why Midoriko hasn't said anything about Haku." Kagome shrugged as she said, "Usually the visions answer the questions I have, I'm pretty sure I'll have another one that will give us an answer soon. But the bigger question is, who was this man that was bothering Midoriko and Minako?"

Kikyo looked out the window, remembering their terrifying encounter with the black figure the last time they came to Starbucks. "What if…" She started as she looked at the woods. "yeah?" Kagome said as she looked at her friend. Kikyo turned to her; closing her eyes she took a breath before opening them and whispering. "What if the man has something to do with the black figure that is after us now?" Kagome gasped, her chocolate orbs widening as a hand came and covered her mouth. "What are we going to do?" Kikyo continued, looking out the window again. Hearing a chair move she looked to see Kagome standing up. "We're going to the library. We're going to see if there are any records of this man. We're going to figure this out." Nodding Kikyo stood up as well and they walked out of the Starbucks and to their cars, but not before putting a barrier.

Up high in an office in the building of The Institute of Spiritual & Demonic Powers the man watched the two girls get in their cars and drive off. He frowned, this was getting no where. The tests hadn't come back yet and the girls weren't doing anything that would help figure out their strange reactions to each other either. They seemed to be able to keep their powers under control now, where they wouldn't attack one another. The man smiled as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number, he knew how to fix that.

Searching the library for hours the girls came up with nothing. Kagome groaned as she closed another dusted covered book, coughing as the dust came up. Kikyo stood up and stretched her aching back, leaning over books for hours was not a comfortable position. "I think its time to call it quits. We didn't find anything about the mysterious man." Kagome nodded as she stood up too. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "wait! I have these scrolls at my house. They're kind of like journals. They might have something in them!" Nodding Kikyo followed Kagome and they drove to Kagome's home.

Getting to the house they walked in and up to Kagome's room Seeing that there were nothing in the journals they both walked dejectedly downstairs where everyone was. Deciding to focus on another important topic Kagome grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon and said. "So, what are we going to about Naraku?" Leaning against the counter she stuck the spoon of peanut butter in her mouth, trying to keep herself calm. Sitting at the bar counter Kikyo put her hand on Kagome's, trying to give her some comfort.

"Well first we have to figure out what he has planned." Sango stated. "We also have to figure out how he came back from the dead, and who brought him back." Miroku added. "I don't care why he's here or how he came back to life, I say we just kill him again." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome giggled, looking up at her friends she said, "Sango and Miroku are right, there a reason he's back, and we need to find out why." Everyone nodded, but just as Kikyo was about to say something two steels tentacles broke through the glass door and grabbed Kikyo and Kagome, pulling them out the broken door.

"KAGOME! KIKYO!" the three roared as they sprang to action. Each grabbing their secret weapons and running outside. The two girls screamed as they were thrown to the ground. Grunting Kagome lifted herself up on her elbows as she looked at her fallen comrade. "Kikyo, are you ok?" she said. Groaning the said girl began to get up, holding her arm as she said "What they hell was that?" The two got up and looked at the thing that grabbed them, it looked like some type of robot. Wiping the blood off her lip Kagome said, "Looks like we got a fight on us."

All of a sudden the robot multiplied, causing the girls to gasped. "What the-" Kagome said before she and Kikyo were thrown against a tree. Slowing getting up the bruised and battered girls tried to summon up their powers when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango showed up and began fighting the robots. Helping each other up Kagome said, "What the hell is going on?" Kikyo just shrugged as she stepped aside and summoned her powers, red orbs began to form in her hands. Taking her lead Kagome summoned her spiritual swords, the rainbow color lighting the dark night. The two girls began to attack, taking out as many enemies as possible.

Sango grunted as she held off a robot. No matter what she did she couldn't destroy it, her elemental power wasn't even working! She looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku, nothing they were doing was destroying the robots either. The only ones who seemed to be able to destroy the robots were Kagome and Kikyo. Sango watched out of the corner of her eye as Kagome and Kikyo destroyed robot after robot, but it only seemed like they kept multiplying. The robots seemed to only go towards the girls, only stopping to fight the others when they got in the way.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "They're only after Kagome and Kikyo, only someone with spiritual powers can destroy them!" Fighting two robots off with his staff Miroku yelled, "Well the least we can do is hold them off till Kagome and Kikyo can get to them!" Inuyasha and Sango nodded and continued to fight.

Kagome slashed her sword through one robots gut as the other sliced a robot in two. Twirling around her swords suddenly became orbs and she threw them with all her might; destroying another 4 robots. Taking a breath Kagome looked around, only to see Kikyo throwing orbs at a half a dozen robots. Turning to Kagome Kikyo's eyes widen as she saw a robot sneak up behind her. "Look out!" she tried to say but it was too late, the robot threw Kagome into a tree. "KAGOME!" Everyone yelled as the said girl fell to the ground unconscious. As Kikyo went to run to her she was picked up and thrown in the air. Seeing the tree coming towards her Kikyo braced herself for impact as the world went black.

"KIKYO!" the gang screamed again as she hit the tree and fell down next to Kagome. Seeing the robots walking towards the unconscious girls the gang jumped in front of them and began to fight the robots the best they can. Not paying attention to the girls behind them they didn't see the red and rainbow auras emerging from the girls' bodies.

The man smiled as he watched the showed, with the girls' unconscious they couldn't hold in their auras. Which meant he could see that marvelous light he saw that one night; looking at the screen to the right of him he saw the recording of the beautiful auras swirling around each other. He began to chuckle, yes everything was going according to plan.

The two auras began to make their way to each other, swirling around each other, causing electric pulses to go through it. As he fought off the robots Inuyasha felt the hair on his neck raise. Turning around he saw the storm of spiritual energy growing right in front of his eyes. The rainbow cloud began to get bigger and bigger, the electrical currents running through the red. "Oh shit.." he began to say as he turned as grabbed Sango and Miroku. "RUN!" Suddenly shots of lightening came out of the cloud and began to litter the ground. One hit Inuyasha straight in the back. "AGH!" he screamed as the spiritual energy coursed through his body. His fangs and nails shrunk as his hair turned black and his eyes violet. Hitting the ground he saw Kagome and Kikyo getting shocked by their own powers. Trying to reach towards Kagome he said "…Ka…gome…" as the blackness took over.

**A.N. Well I hope you guys liked it! Yet again I'm sorry for such the late update. And sorry for any errors. Please review and tell me what you think! I love you guys so much! Don't fear! I'm already writing the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it out as soon as possible! Until Next Time**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	23. Chap 23: Connecting The Dots (Part 2)

**A.N. I know I know...I've been a horrible person, I'm trying to update as much as possible but I've been super busy! Well I hope you like this chapter, please excuse any errors I just finished this chapter and decided to post it without waiting cause you guys have waited long enough. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha && Co. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

Chapter 23: Connect The Dots (Part 2)

Groaning Inuyasha opened his eyes to see bright white lights. Groaning again he squeezed them shut, the lights causing him to have a major headache. "He's waking up, he's waking up." He heard someone say in the distance. Suddenly the light behind his eyelids dimmed. Opening his eyes a little bit he saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango leaning over him. "Morning sunshine." Sango said in a soft voice as she pat his hand. "You gave us a scare there." Miroku said with a soft smile. "Ugh, what happened?" Inuyasha asked in a raspy voice. The last thing he remembered was fighting robots with Kagome…"KAGOME!" he yelled as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by his friends and brother when he erupted in a coughing fit.

Handing him a glass of water Sesshomaru said, "You're at The Institute of Spiritual and Demonic Powers. Kagome is in another ward getting treatment, no one is allowed near her or Kikyo's rooms." After gratefully drinking the glass of water Inuyasha looked around and said. "So why am I here?" Sango and Miroku just looked at him sympathetically as Sesshomaru explained. "For some reason Kagome and Kikyo's auras created an electrical storm with their spiritual powers. One of the bolts hit you and purified you. Luckily you're only a half demon so you weren't purified completely, just to your human form."

Looking down Inuyasha say his black hair and blunted nails, running his tongue across his teeth he couldn't feel his fangs. Inuyasha looked at his brother in alarm, "Am I stuck like this forever?!" Sesshomaru shook his head negatively, "They said you should change back to your hanyou form anytime now." Inuyasha sighed in relief as he laid his head against his pillow. "When will we know about Kagome?" he asked in a whisper. The three just looked at each other before shaking their head solemnly. "We don't know, no one is allowed near the spiritual ward right now, not even immediate family."

The man grunted as he paced in is office. The plan was going swimmingly, until they were called to come and restrain them. They couldn't even get close to the girls because of the electrical storm. Even their best suits were no match for the girls combined spiritual power. The storm was shocking everything in its path, which included the unconscious girls. The team knew if they didn't contain the power soon the girls would die. When the storm started to die down they worked quickly, placing portable power blockers on the girls' wrists till they could get the girls back to the institute and into better blockers.

By the time they got the girls into their rooms he had lost over a dozen demons, who were immediately purified when they got close. And his human workers weren't in that great of shape either. He had to pile rosemary into the girls' room to calm their powers. He even had to go as far as drenching them in water mixed with rosemary. He rubbed his forehead as he plopped in his chair. These two girls were remarkably powerful, and he had almost lost them, their hearts had stopped three times, THREE TIMES, on the way to the institute. He looked at the two monitors to his left; they were the videos to the priestesses' rooms. They were both still sleeping soundly; the strain their bodies went through would probably keep them a sleep for a while.

Swirling in his chair the man wondered, will he ever find out why they reacted to each other this way? Looking at the monitors once again he grinned, once he found out what it was that cause the reaction; he would use it to his benefit.

"_My body…I feel like I'm on fire… please someone, make it stop. Make the pain go away!" _Kagome was walking through a forest; her breathing was labored as fire coursed through her veins. Making it to a clearing she collapsed to her knees. _"Somebody make it go away…I can't take it anymore, it's unbearable!"_ Kagome strained to lift her head when she heard a yelp of pain. Looking up she saw a girl across the clearing on the ground too, withering in agony. "Please, make the pain stop. I feel like I'm on fire, somebody make it stop." The girl whimpered. As Kagome tried to muster up the strength to call out to her two bolts of lightening came and struck them both in the chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Both girls screamed as they shot up from their beds. The pain in their chest was excruciating. Covered in sweat the two looked at each other through the glass as they tried to calm their breathing. _**"We're back here AGAIN?! What the hell happened this time?"**_Kagome thought as the pain in her chest slowly began to fade. _"I don't know…All I remember is seeing you get thrown at a tree and getting knocked unconscious then me getting thrown, then everything went black." _Kikyo said as she looked around the familiar room. She grimaced as unpleasant memories from the last time they were here flashed through her mind.

Kagome groaned as she stretched her body. _**"I feel like I was hit by a bus…..then electrocuted."**_ She thought as she fell back on her bed. She didn't want to be here again. Sighing she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Remembering the dream and the horrible pain in her chest she laid her hand right over her heart. Suddenly her mind began to fog. _**"Kikyo! I think I'm about to have another vision! Jump into my mind now!"**_ Kagome thought frantically as her eyes began to glaze over. Hearing her friends urgent call Kikyo concentrated hard, forcing herself into Kagome's mind. Suddenly her mind began to fog as her eyes glazed over.

"_THINK GIRLS! IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUN THIS VILLAGE YOU NEED TO THINK!" High Priestess Suki yelled at the two priestess-in-training as they fought a hoard of rouge wolf demons. The two 18 year olds fought with all their might, their torn and bloodied clothes proof of it. Midoriko looked around, frantic, they were surrounded. Thinking hard she tried to think of how they could fight off these demons quickly. Suddenly an idea came to her, eyes sparkling she wiped her head to where her best friend was fighting. "Minako! Come here, quick!" Listening to her friend Minako ran over to Midoriko. Grabbing her hands Midoriko said, "You remember the combining spell High Priestess Suki taught us? We're gonna use that then purify them all!" Nodded Minako closed her eyes and began chanting. Following her friend Midoriko closed her eyes too as together they chanted the spell. Suddenly a huge flash came from the girls and exploded out, purifying all the demons in the clearing. _

_Once the debris from the blast calmed down the High Priestess walked over to them. "That was good thinking Midoriko; I don't know how much longer we could've held up without your quick thinking. You are showing great potential." Placing her hands on both of the girls' shoulders she said. "You guys go clean up in the hot springs, you deserve it." Nodding the two girls turned and began walking towards the springs._

"_Minako, you go on ahead. I'm gonna run back to the hut to grab us some clean clothes." Midoriko said as she emphasized her point by looking down at her tattered and bloody clothes. Chuckling Minako nodded, "Ok, be careful and hurry up! I don't want to be at the springs by myself when night falls!" Nodding Midoriko began to walk through the forest back to their hut._

_Hearing a thud as she walked Midoriko didn't jump, being accustomed to the sound for the last 5 years. "What the hell were you doing out there Midoriko?! You could've been killed!" Haku said as he appeared in front of her. Grasping her shoulders gently he looked her over for any serious injuries. "Are you seriously hurt?! You're covered in blood!" Haku declared. Chuckling Midoriko just leaned up and kissed the worried hanyou sound on the lips, effectively shutting him up. "I'm fine Haku; it was just a tough battle. I'm going to go grab some clothes for me and Minako before heading to the springs to clean up."_

_Haku glared, he hated seeing Midoriko hurt. He wished he could help her fight, but that would only reveal their secret and they would be taken away from each other, and they did not want that. "At least let me carry you to the edge of the woods, you must be exhausted." Midoriko climbed on his back, knowing there was no arguing with the half-demon. Sighing contently she laid her head on her love's shoulder as he carried her. Reaching the edge of the woods he set her down and watched as she grabbed clothes from her hut. Coming back he picked her up again and carried her close to where the springs were._

_Letting her down he turned her to face him. "Please be more careful Midoriko, I can't stand seeing you hurt." Hearing the anguish in his voice Midoriko's eyes softened. Pulling him to her she whispered, "I will." Haku held her close for a second longer before letting her go. Placing a finger under her chin he lifted her face up before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" he whispered softly before letting her go. "I love you too Haku." Midoriko said before walking to where her friend was waiting._

_After taking a long bath and changing. The 18 year olds walked to their cliff. Sitting down and looking at the setting sun Midoriko thought about her and Haku earlier. "Minako, have you ever…thought about what it would be like to be a normal girl? To…to fall in love and have a family?" Wrapping her arms around her legs Minako said. "Of course I have. But Kami has sent us down this path." She looked determinedly out at the lake. "We are here for a reason Midoriko. High Priestess Suki has already told us we're stronger than the average person with spiritual powers. I mean we got our powers when we were 5! 5 years earlier then everyone else. I believe Kami has a great destiny for us." Midoriko looked out at the lake too. "Great enough that we have to sacrifice our own happiness?" _

_Minako looked at her friend in alarm, "Are you not happy Midoriko?" Midoriko shook her head with a small smile before looking at her feet. "No, I am happy. But…don't you ever feel like something is missing? Every time we go to the village market we see girls talking about makeup and boys and we can't do that. We can't worry about those normal things that normal girls worry about." Feeling a hand on her shoulder Midoriko looked up to see Minako smiling warmly at her. "I know Midoriko. I feel that way too…but then when I think about it, we live a great life. We get to have super cool powers and we are actually important. Everyone in the village knows us! And the best thing of all, is I have you." _

_She squeezed Midoriko's shoulder reassuringly. "I thank Kami everyday that he tied our destinies together. I don't know what I would do without you." Midoriko smiled as tears came to her eyes. Hugging Minako close Midoriko said, "I'm so sorry Mina, if it seemed like I wasn't thankful for you or happy we're friends. I'm so glad we're friends." Pulling back she looked her best friend in the eyes. "No matter what happens in two years, whoever is chosen to be the next High Priestess, I will always be there for you. You are my family, and that will never change. I wish there was a way that we could be connected even more."_

_Suddenly Minako's eyes began to gleam, I think I have an idea." _

Looking at one another after their minds cleared Kagome thought. _**"Whoa…" **_The two looked at each other through the window between their rooms. Suddenly the door to Kagome's room opened and a doctor walked in. "Ms. Higurashi, we will now lead you to our meditation room." Not knowing what else to say Kagome just nodded as she got up and followed the doctor out. Looking to her left she saw Kikyo following a doctor out of her room too. Walking together they followed the doctors to a plain white door. Stepping to the side the doctors let the girls walk in before shutting the door behind them.

The minute they stepped into the room the girls were hit with the overwhelming smell of lavender, jasmine, and rosemary. This caused Kagome to narrow her eyes. _**"What, do they think we're some kind of threat to them!"**_ Kikyo laid a hand on her friends shoulder. _"Calm down Kagome, we need to worry about these visions right now. Maybe there is a way to tap into the visions, you know before they come to you. You're the key to the visions Kagome; we need to somehow get to those visions in you. Especially about the mysterious man and the scars." _Kagome nodded before walking to the middle of the room and sitting down. _**"Might as well start now." **_ She thought as she sat down and closed her eyes.

Following suit Kikyo sat in front of Kagome and closed her eyes. Kagome opened her mind so that Kikyo would see any visions if they came up. Going into the deep recesses of her mind Kagome tried to search for these visions….memories from Midoriko. In the blackness Kagome searched. As she looked around something caught her eye. Looking to the left she saw a bright sparkly silver orb. She felt something in her soul being drawn to it. _**"I think I found it Kikyo, Midoriko's memories."**_ Kikyo's voice ran through her head. _"Good! Let's go to it!"_ Nodding Kagome went over to the orb, both of their eyes glazing over as they got closer….

_**In the cover of the night the girls ran to their spot over looking the lake. Reaching their destination they both try to catch their breaths. "You ready for this Midoriko?" Minako said as she looked at her friend. "This ritual will connect us in every way possible. So no matter what happens we will always be friends." Midoriko nodded, determination shining through her eyes. "Well let's get started!" **_

_**Little did the two know there was a shadow lurking in the forest, a low chuckle slipping as he watched the two girls. **_

_**Grabbing each others hands the two mikos began to chant the spell, their rainbow and red auras seeping out of their bodies. The auras slowly began to swirl around each other almost coming together as one as a storm began to brew. The storm continued to grow bigger and bigger; thunder and lightening covering the area. The girls just continued to concentrate on the spell, so much that they didn't notice the man walking in to the clearing. His red eyes landed on the girls and an evil smirk came to his face. Walking up to the girls he placed his hands on theirs. Causing the girls to open their eyes and gasp. "It's you! The mystery man from the village!" Midoriko yelled. Minako just narrowed her eyes. "What do you want you evil man?!" Before the man could answer the two pushed him away with their powers. "Ok we have to hurry Midoriko! We have to finish the spell!" The two began to chant the last part of the spell. The man got up from his fallen spot on the ground, running over to the girls just as they were finishing the chant. As the girls muttered the last word he grabbed Minako. **_

_**Suddenly a bright light lit up the clearing, surrounding everything in a white light. **__**Two lightening bolts suddenly shot down from the sky, hitting the girls straight in the **__**chest and causing the world to go black. The girls shot apart, getting thrown across the **__**clearing. Sitting up slowly Midoriko clutched her chest as she cracked open one eye. **_"_**What happened?" she said as her stormy grey eyes settled on her fallen friend across **__**the clearing. "Minako!" She screamed as she forced her aching body to run over to **__**Minako. Falling to her knees Midoriko began to shake her unconscious friend. **_"_**Minako! Wake up! Minako! Don't leave me!" she screamed as tears fell from the **__**stormy depths of her eyes. "Ugh…" Minako whispered as she clutched her eyes in **__**pain. Gasping Midoriko scooped her friend into her arms and held her tight. "Oh **__**thank Kami you're ok! I thought you were seriously hurt!" Minako slowly opened her **__**eyes, settling them on Midoriko. "What happened?" Midoriko looked at her with a **__**grim face. "We were performing the connection spell when that evil man came over. **__**He grabbed you right before the beam of light hit us!" Chocolate eyes widening **__**Minako looked around. "What happened to the man?! Where is he?!" Both young **__**women looked around, not seeing any sign of the man. Helping each other they slowly **__**walked over to where they had performed the spell. In the grass there were three burnt **__**spots. Two were Minako's and Midoriko's and the other must have been the mans. **_"_**Where did he go?" Midoriko whispered as her eyes settled on the forest. "I don't **__**know…" Minako whispered silently as the two mikos looked at one another. Feeling a **__**slight ache in her chest Midoriko slowly opened the top of her robes, revealing a small **__**scar in the middle of her chest. "Midoriko! What happened?!" Minako gasped as she **__**placed her fingers over her friends new scar. "I think when the light hit us it left this **__**mark…" Midoriko whispered as she looked down. Quickly opening the top of her robes **__**Minako gasped when she saw an identical scar adorning her chest too. "Midoriko…I **__**have one too…" Looking at each other stormy grey and creamy chocolate clashed as **__**the girls looked at each other. "What have we done?"…**_

Blinking away the vision Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other. "_**Wow…"**_ Kagome thought as she re-ran the dream in her mind. _**"Where did the man go?"**_ Looking up at her Kikyo shrugged _"I don't know..." _looking down she pulled down her hospital gown enough to see the small scar adorning her porcelain skin_._ Kagome pulled down her own gown, showing off her matching scar_ "But I believe whatever happened to him has to do __with these scars we have…"_

**A.N. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing all your interesting ideas! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Until Next Time!**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	24. Chap 24: Getting Out

**A.N Well here's the next chapter! Chapter 25 is already in the works so it should be out soon! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha && Co.**

Chapter 24: Getting Out

On the top floor of the institute a man looked down at his computer screens; looking at the two girls sitting in the meditation room. His eyebrow rose when he saw one of them pull down their hospital gown, the other following to show identical scars in the middle of their chest. The man shot up from his chair and began to pace around his big office. _"When did those scars get there? What is the purpose of them? This is all connected…but I just don't know how…"_ Looking at the screen he watched the two just stare at one another. Not saying a word. _"But no matter what I'll figure it out."_

Once Inuyasha become a hanyou once more he was released. The gang had tried to see Kagome and Kikyo multiple times but no one was allowed near the spiritual ward of the institute. Inuyasha paced around the living room. "What's going on over there?! Why aren't we allowed to see them?! Are they ok?!" He yelled. Sango and Miroku just watched their friend worry. They were worried too, but there was nothing they could do but wait…and hope Kagome and Kikyo were ok.

Kagome and Kikyo refused to talk. They didn't want to give the institute any reason to keep them longer. After meditating for a little bit they were finally led back to their rooms. Sitting on her bed Kagome looked through the window into Kikyo's room and said _**"We need to get out of here. I don't know about you but this place gives me the creeps!" **_Kikyo nodded. _"There's something about this place…I feel that the longer we stay the worse off we'll be…"_ The two looked solemnly at one another before lying down and going to sleep. Wondering how long they would be stuck in the place this time…

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, shooting up from her bed gasping. Looking around she wondered what was the sudden force that woke her up. Kagome took deep breathes, trying to calm down her racing heart. _"Gah, ever since Naraku came back I've been so paranoid."_ Closing her eyes Kagome chanted a quick spell; slowly a small pink light glowed from her chest, revealing a locket. Grabbing the silver locket Kagome opened it, revealing the sparkling gold jewel. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Kagome looked at the jewel. This small marble had caused so much to go wrong in her life, yet it had helped her so much too. _"Why_ _me?" _she asked herself for the millionth time….why was it her family that had to protect this jewel?

Kagome sighed once again….she knew why. Her reincarnation, Midoriko, created the jewel. After fighting 7 days and nights with her last bit of power she sealed both her and The Great Evil's souls, causing the jewel to come into existence. Looking down at the Sacred Jewel Kagome began to remember last summer. When she met Inuyasha and the gang and the real fight began. So much has happened since then, since she has held the jewel in her heart for so the jewel was now permanently fused with her body; causing the gold color. Due to this she couldn't live without the jewel. Closing the locket Kagome clutched it in her hand. _"I can't let anyone get their hands on this jewel."_ With a flash of pink light the jewel went back into Kagome's body. Laying back down Kagome tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread overcome her.

The man jumped up and down at this new discovery. The girl with the weird eyes has had the jewel all along! Watching the video over again he watched as she pulled it from her body, looked at it for awhile, and then put it back before going to sleep. He had always known something was special about that girl….but where did the other fit in? Those two were connected and he needed to know why… they already looked like mirror images of one another, and their powers were more powerful than any priestess or priest that has ever walked through these doors. To think, he had started here as a lowly janitor. Slowly making his way up the chain, doing whatever necessary to get to his position now; the man shrugged, so he had to step on a couple people getting here. But it was definitely worth it; especially knowing that the jewel would soon be in his grasp. Chuckling the man pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #1. Getting up the man walked over to the window, looking at Tokyo sparkle in the night; after two rings a deep voice answered. "Yeah Naraku? I need your help. I found the jewel."

Kagome woke up the next morning to her door being slammed open and doctors flooding in. Sitting up in bed she screamed "What's going on?!" The doctors began to swarm her and before she could do anything blockers were placed on her wrist; efficiently cutting off her power. Dread filled her gut as she tried to fight them off. "Get off of me! What are you doing?!" Kagome fought with all her might, but she was helpless without her powers. As they began to drag her out of her room she heard Kikyo scream _"Kagome!"_ Looking through the window that separated their rooms Kagome's pleading and scared eyes caught Kikyo's worried ones. _**"Kikyo! Run! Get out of here and get Inuyasha and the others! Save yourself!" **_As Kagome vanished from her sight Kikyo panicked. _"I can't leave you! I'm coming!" _Kagome's voice immediately cut her off. _**"NO! Get out before they get you too! Run while you can and get Inuyasha! He'll know what to do!" **__"What about you?!"_ Kikyo asked frantically, pacing her room. _**"I...I'll figure something out… just GO!"**_

Kagome was dragged into a room. She fought her hardest, kicking and screaming as they tried to restrain her on a table in the middle of the room. Getting out of their holds Kagome fought without her powers, thanking Kami that Inuyasha had taught her how to fight and defend herself without her powers. She managed to knock out 12 doctors before demons came in and restrained her to the table. "Let….me…..go….DAMNIT!" Kagome struggled against the restraints. Only stopping dead in her tracks when she felt a familiar aura; her blood running cold Kagome stared at the other door connecting to the room. As the door opened a figure stepped into the room. "Long time no see Kagome." Naraku said as he looked down at his prey, a sinister smile gracing his lips.

"_**I…I'll figure something out…just GO!"**_ Kagome voice ran through Kikyo's head. Deciding to listen to her friend Kikyo closed her eyes as she summoned her powers. Chanting a spell a huge blast of power came from her hands and hit the wall, blowing a big hole into it. Running through it Kikyo saw doctors and security coming to see what happened. Forming her red orbs in her hands Kikyo began to throw them at the approaching people. Knowing that they couldn't get close to put the blockers on; Kikyo knew that she was Kagome's only chance and she needed to get to Inuyasha and the others. Running towards them Kikyo shot orb after orb, knocking down everyone in her way. Through her haze she didn't see the demon come from behind and grab her. She struggled against him as he sank his claws into her. Getting angry Kikyo's eyes began to glow red. "Let…go…of….ME!" a huge white light burst from Kikyo's body, purifying every demon and stunning the humans and priest/priestesses on that floor.

Falling to the ground Kikyo caught her breath before standing up and continuing her run. As she ran she felt a familiar aura come over her. _"Naraku."_ Her eyes widened in realization. Turning she looked back from where she came; where Kagome no doubt was. Not knowing what to do Kikyo weighed her options. _**"NO! Get out before they get you too! Run while you can and get Inuyasha! He'll know what to do!" **_Kagome's voice ran through her head. Kikyo sighed, she didn't know how much help she would be, their best chance…_Kagome's_ best chance was to get to the gang. Making up her mind Kikyo kept running.

Making it to the end of the hallway Kikyo knew there were more people waiting for her on the other floors. Making a decision she backed up a couple steps before running full force towards the window. Bursting through it Kikyo made a platform that safely brought her to the ground. People gasped in awe as they saw the spectacle. Just watching as Kikyo took off running down the street, trying to make it as quick as possible to the gang because she didn't know how much time Kagome had left.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were eating breakfast when Sesshomaru and Rin stopped by. "Any word from the institute?" Rin asked she and Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. The other three shook their heads solemnly. "Not a word." Inuyasha muttered. He couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over his body when he woke up that morning. And he still couldn't shake it, no matter how much he tried. Just as Sango was about to speak Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up from their seats. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked as him, Sango, and Rin looked at their demon counterparts. "I smell blood." Sesshomaru stated. "…Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered before taking off.

Getting to the door Inuyasha opened it in enough time for Kikyo to come bursting through, bruised and bloody in just a hospital gown. "What happened?!" The others yelled as they walked into the foyer and took in Kikyo's tattered appearance. Kikyo collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome…she's in trouble." Kikyo gasped. "She was taken by doctors this morning….she told me to escape….and come find you…" "Who has Kagome Kikyo who?! Where is she?!" Kikyo locked her exhausted gaze on Inuyasha's. "She's…at the institute….Naraku's got her…and I fear she doesn't have much time left."

**A.N. DON'T KILL ME! lol So you know this chapter was gonna end when Naraku walked in but I couldn't do it! Even with what I added the chapter is still short! Well I'll update as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews the more motivated I am to write! lol Well until next time!**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	25. Chap 25: Saving Kagome

**A.N. Here's the next chapter! This one was actually really hard for me to write but I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha && Co. **

Chapter 25: Saving Kagome

Inuyasha looked wide eyed as Kikyo fainted in his arms. Quickly standing up with Kikyo in his arms Inuyasha turned to his friends. "Let's go save Kagome!" As he was about to bring Kikyo upstairs Sesshomaru stopped him. "We're gonna need her." Nodding Inuyasha shifted the unconscious girl on his back before taking off, everyone following behind him.

Kagome struggled against her restraints as Naraku walked over to her. "Poor Kagome, tied to a table with no powers. Can't help yourself now can you?" Naraku taunted. Kagome glared at her enemy as he continued to come closer. "Stay away from me bastard! Don't come any closer!" This caused Naraku to chuckle standing next to her head. "Silly girl," he said as he grabbed a clump of her hair and yanked her head up, causing her to yelp as her neck was bared for him to see. "Tsk tsk, it's so sad to see that my mark is gone." Naraku said as he ran his finger lightly over Kagome's new mark, the water moving through the different shaped flowers. Kagome shivered as she tried to get away from his touch. Naraku chuckled as he slammed Kagome's head into the table. Causing her to scream and shut her eyes.

Walking around to the other side of her Naraku picked up a scalpel. Kagome's rainbow ringed eyes widened as the scalpel shone in the light. "Now now Kagome, how are we gonna get this jewel out of you?" Seeing the determination in her eyes Naraku smiled. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy, you give me the jewel or hard, I pull the jewel from your body." Kagome just narrowed her eyes, spitting on Naraku she said. "The jewel will never fall into the hands of someone like you." This caused Naraku to grin, "Oh really?" "Over my dead body." Kagome said as she glared at the half-demon. This caused Naraku to smile even more. "My pleasure."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he possibly could. Thinking of everything Naraku could be doing to Kagome right at this moment. Fear was griping his heart. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose someone else that was so important to him. She meant everything to him. She was his world…his absolute everything. His hands itched to be around Naraku's neck, to officially stop him from ever hurting Kagome again; but they also itched for Kagome. To hold her tight, to feel her soft skin, to feel her heart against his chest, to be able to see her smile and hear her laugh, to just be with her; that's all he wanted. _"Please be ok Kagome, I'm coming..."_

Kikyo slowly began to regain consciousness as she felt wind and hair wiping her. Opening her eyes she noticed she was on Inuyasha's back. She could feel his fear and worry for Kagome rolling off of him in ways. Trying to calm him as best as she could she extended her aura to touch his; soothing it as much as possible. Inuyasha's tense muscles slightly relaxed but the fear and worry was still there. Kikyo just sighed; she could only do so much. She just prayed they got to Kagome in time.

Sesshomaru looked over as his brother as they continued to run. The miko on his back has tried to calm him but it did little. Nothing would calm him till Kagome was in his arms…..he wouldn't be calm to he made sure his mate was safe. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Rin's thighs as a small somber smile fell on his lips. He knew from the minute he met Kagome that she was Inuyasha's mate, and his father only confirmed it when he visited Sesshomaru in a dream. Sesshomaru knew exactly what Inuyasha was feeling, even if he didn't know himself. The demon blood in Inuyasha had long since claimed Kagome as his. All Kagome had to do was pass the test…._ "If she makes it…"_ Sesshomaru shook his head of those thoughts, they would save Kagome.

Sango was grateful for the little comfort Miroku was giving her, but inside she was completely terrified. Her best friends was in the hands of Naraku, and who knew what he was doing to her. She began to tremble as tears came to her eyes, feeling Miroku tighten his hold on her she felt a little better. She remembered the fear that hit every one of them as Kikyo burst into the house telling them Naraku had Kagome. As they got on Kirara Miroku had called Kouga and told him. Kouga immediately said he and Ayame would meet them at the institute. Sango steeled her glaze, when she got her hands on Naraku he would wish he was never brought back to life. They were going to save Kagome, and kill Naraku while they were at it.

Feeling Sango tremble Miroku pulled her closer and he tightened his hold on her. They were on Kirara following Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku couldn't do much to stop his girlfriend from worrying about their friend. Hell he was terrified, who knew what Naraku could be doing to her right now. His grip tightened on Sango as she instinctually leaned back into his embrace, calming down Miroku a little bit. Looking down at Inuyasha from the sky he could still see the pain, worry, anger, and most importantly fear on his friends face. He couldn't imagine what was going through Inuyasha's mind at this moment; the fear of not knowing if you'll ever see the love of your life again. Miroku sighed as he thought, _"No…We WILL save her. We all need her in our lives."_

Kouga was running as fast as possible, the fear the clenched his heart radiating from his whole body. Kagome was his best friend, his little sister. He cared for her so much and to know Naraku had her was terrifying. When Miroku called him it felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on him when he said Naraku had her. His blood ran cold and all he could think of was killing Naraku. He looked back at Ayame, knowing she was worried for her friend too. Kouga clenched his fist, how did this happen? How did Naraku get her? Kouga squeezed his hands tighter, causing himself to bleed. A memory from many years ago making its way to the surface.

_**Having their daily sleepover Kouga and Kagome were watching a movie till Kagome fell asleep. Seeing his friend asleep he looked at her, a soft smile coming to his face at the innocent look on her face. He was so wrapped up in looking at Kagome he didn't hear Dominic walk in. "She's a piece of work isn't she?" He chuckled softly as Kagome whipped a hand out, almost punching Kouga before turning over in her sleep. Startled Kouga looked at his best friends father before turning back to her. "Yes she is." "Promise me one thing Kouga…" Dominic said softly as he looked at his daughter with a strange expression on his face. "Promise me you will always protect her no matter what." Looking up at Dominic Kouga nodded, "With my life sir," Dominic smiled, a strange sadness reaching his chocolate orbs. "Thank you…" he whispered. **_

Kouga shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Not even a week later Dominic had died. Kouga never really thought of it but Dominic must of known his time was ending soon. Kouga always kept that promise, when he moved away he was devastated that he couldn't keep it. But now that he found her again he planned to keep the promise no matter what.

As they got closer to the institute Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ayame could hear screams. Inuyasha immediately tensed, only running faster as the institute came into sight. Kikyo tried to reach out to Kagome. _"Kagome please answer me! Are you ok?! What's going on?! Please please PLEASE BE OK!"_ As they reached the building and began to climb up the stairs a scream was heard; a scream that chilled them all to their bones. Feeling a shock through her body Kikyo screamed. "Hurry! Something has happened!"

The group ran as fast as possible; Inuyasha and Kouga leading it. Following Kagome's scent they ran to a room at the end of the hall. Kicking the door open they all gasped at the horrid sight. There strapped to a table was Kagome covered in blood with Naraku leaning over her, a bloodied jewel in his hand. Chuckling Naraku said, "Looks like you're too late." before disappearing. Placing Kikyo down as quickly as possible Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

The sight before him automatically brought tears to his eyes. There were cuts all over her body, but the worst was her chest. Right next to her heart was a small hole, where Naraku most likely took the jewel. Blood continued to gush from her wounds. Placing his hands on the hole Inuyasha tried to stop the bleeding. "Someone call an ambulance!" Inuyasha yelled. "..Inu…yasha.." A soft voice caught his ears as he whipped his head towards the voice.

Looking up at him with tears running down her face Kagome softly smiled. "…You…came…for me…" she whispered as her breathing became shallower. "Of course I did…" Inuyasha said. "No! No! No! Kagome! Don't leave me, stay right here! The ambulance is coming and you're gonna be ok just hang in there a little bit longer!" He pressed his hands on the wound, willing the bleeding to stop. "You can't leave me Kagome. You can't! Just hold on! Please just hold on!"

Sango sobbed into Miroku's shirt as he held her tight, watching the heart breaking scene in front of him. He just held Sango tighter fear and despair clutching his heart. Both Ayame and Rin were doing the same thing, not strong enough to watch the scene in front of them. Kouga and Sesshomaru just held their girls close as the watched the scene too. Kouga looked on at Inuyasha and Kagome, his heart breaking. He felt so helpless…he was powerless to help her and it was killing him. Closing his eyes he turned his head away not bearing to look at the frail stated of his loved one anymore. Tears ran down Kikyo's face as she watched the scene, she felt so hopeless, there was nothing she could do.

Inuyasha was oblivious to the paramedics coming in. "Kagome everything's gonna be ok. When you get better I'm gonna take you to that new store you've been wanting to check out! And I'll let you buy whatever you want! Then we'll go out to eat all on me!" Kagome weakly smiled up at the love of her life. With the rest of the energy she had left she placed her hand on his. "Just….remember….I'll…always love you…Inu..yasha." She said quietly as her eyes began to shut.

"NOOO! KAGOME! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! STAY WITH ME KAGOME!" Inuyasha heartbreakingly yelled as the paramedics tore him away from her to work on her. Inuyasha could only watch as they tried to save Kagome's life. The girls began to sob harder as they heard the paramedics try to save their friends life. Inuyasha continued to babble as they loaded Kagome on a stretcher. As the paramedics took Kagome and ran out Inuyasha fell to the ground, no strength left in his body. Tears ran down his face as he whispered. "Kagome please don't die…I need you." All the others could do was watched as their friend fell apart in front of them.

Kikyo knelt down next to the crying hanyou. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, not knowing what else to do. When he looked up at her Kikyo almost gasped. He looked so heartbroken, his ears were against his head and his honey-colored orbs were swimming with unshed tears. He launched himself into her arms as more sobs wrecked his body. "I can't… I can't lose her….she's my everything…"

**A.N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **hides** Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Until Next Time!**

**Inukag4eva2282**


End file.
